A Thousand Years
by ValeriaGP
Summary: Attenzione! Spoiler sulla 5a Stagione. Merlin ha cercato Arthur ogni momento delle sue innumerevoli vite. Ormai rassegnato a non vederlo mai più, un viaggio in Metro gli cambierà la vita. Primo capitolo ispirato ad una fic breve letta su Tumblr mesi fa, di cui purtroppo non ho mai più trovato l'autore.
1. Ritorno

Era un giorno come qualsiasi altro. Merlin era in Metro, andava a lavoro. I suoi viaggi erano sempre uguali, noiosi, banali. Nulla lo stimolava più.

Trovava sollievo solo nei suoi ricordi: di questa vita, dell'andare a scuola e laurearsi e lavorare; e di una delle sue altre vite, del passare la sua infanzia a giocare con Will, coccolato da lui e sua madre ma scansato da tutti come "strano". Della sua solitudine in questa alienante città, e della sua solitudine in tutte le sue vite precedenti in cui si era sempre isolato dagli altri, non lasciando più entrare nessuno nel suo cuore.

I suoi ricordi avevano sempre molteplici aspetti: l'odore del pane gli evocava il piacere di avere fra le mani una pagnotta calda di pane scuro, appena sfornata dal panettiere di Ealdor, e nel contempo gli faceva venire in mente il panettiere sotto casa, qui a Londra, e le prime ore del mattino, in cui l'odore del pane saliva verso il suo appartamento e gli faceva compagnia nelle sue notti insonni a pensare a quello che aveva perso, e dopo secoli non aveva ancora dimenticato.

Il suo Arthur... il suo amico, compagno di avventure, l'uomo a cui aveva giurato fedeltà e di cui aveva tradito la fiducia, non riuscendo a salvarlo quell'ultima volta.

Aveva pianto, dopo la sua morte. Pianto fino a non sentire più nulla dentro, divorato dal dolore e dalla mancanza dell'unica persona che aveva sempre avuto nel cuore.

Il vuoto nel suo petto, che si era aperto quel giorno a Camlann e non si era mai richiuso, era ormai una presenza costante nella sua vita. Lancinante, insopportabile dapprima, meno acuto e doloroso poi.

Eppure dopo tante vite, ancora gli mancava e lo cercava... cercava Arthur ogni momento, ogni ora, ogni anno di ogni vita. Non aveva mai completamente perso le speranze di rivederlo.

Nonostante tutto, Merlin aveva imparato a conviverci. Ogni volta che, in una nuova vita i suoi ricordi iniziavano ad affiorare, quando era bambino e a malapena capiva cosa gli succedesse, Merlin diventava consapevole della sua condanna: essere Emrys, ed essere immortale, e vivere di nuovo e di nuovo. In fondo lui era quello che era anche per tutto ciò che aveva esperito nelle sue tante vite, un saggio stregone millenario nel corpo di un giovane, che possedeva tutto il potere del mondo ma non poteva usarlo per l'unica cosa che gli interessava: rivedere Arthur.

Ormai si era rassegnato che non lo avrebbe mai rivisto, ed aveva imparato a convivere con questa consapevolezza; andava avanti con la sua vita, ed oggi, come ogni altro giorno, viaggiava in Metro per andare a lavoro, e guardava dal finestrino quello che la loro terra - quella che doveva essere la loro Albion - era diventata.

Un raggio di sole colpì il finestrino a cui Merlin era appoggiato, e invece delle macchine e dei negozi fuori dal treno, per un istante vide riflesso ciò che aveva dietro di sé.

Gli si mozzò il respiro.

Non poteva essere. Era impossibile che fosse lui. I suoi occhi e la sua immaginazione gli stavano giocando uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.

Ciò nonostante, non poté fare a meno di girarsi ed allungare una mano tremante verso l'uomo che era a pochi passi da lui, e con la voce spezzata sussurrò "S- Sire?"

Si sentiva uno stupido, non aveva mai parlato ad alta voce di tutto ciò, mai aveva osato esprimere davanti ad altri l'unico pensiero che gli riempiva la testa giorno e notte.

Quell'uomo rimase fermo, non si mosse, come se non lo avesse sentito. Merlin era sul punto di ritirare la mano e richiudersi nel dolore di essersi illuso, quando il treno si mosse e la sua mano sfiorò il braccio di quell'uomo: allora Arthur si girò, con un enorme sorriso sul volto.

E Merlin scoppiò a piangere.


	2. Il Racconto del Bardo

Gli girava la testa. Gli mancava l'aria. Era sopraffatto dall'emozione... non poteva crederci.

Lui era tornato, proprio come gli aveva detto Kilgharrah, proprio come non aveva mai osato davvero sperare.

Era esattamente come lo ricordava, gli stessi capelli biondi, lo stesso sguardo fiero e altezzoso ma allo stesso tempo dolce e compassionevole. Come era strano vederlo con i jeans e una giacca di pelle, lui che lo ricordava ancora l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto su quella maledetta barca che glie l'aveva portato via, avvolto nel suo mantello cremisi e con la cotta di maglia macchiata di sangue... ma ora non doveva pensarci più giusto? Lo aveva finalmente ritrovato...

Il sorriso che Arthur gli aveva rivolto giusto qualche secondo fa dimostrava che anche lui ricordava bene chi fosse, che era davvero il SUO Arthur, che anche lui portava con sé i ricordi di quell'altra vita in cui ne avevano passate così tante insieme e in cui le loro anime erano unite inscindibilmente, come due facce della stessa medaglia.

Dopo lo shock iniziale, Merlin sapeva che doveva dire o fare qualcosa, ma non riusciva ad elaborare nulla che avesse senso... e fu Arthur a rompere il ghiaccio, a togliere dalle spalle di Merlin il macigno del suo lutto e del dolore che lo avevano accompagnato per migliaia di anni e centinaia di vite: Arthur fece due passi e si gettò nelle braccia di Merlin, che col volto rigato di lacrime lo strinse forte a sé.

Senza parole, senza dover dire nulla perché in quell'abbraccio c'era tutto quello che non si erano mai riusciti a dire in tanti anni che avevano passato insieme, tante vite fa.

Le persone accanto a loro nella Metro andavano e venivano, e guardavano curiose quei due ragazzi stretti stretti che a tratti piangevano insieme e poi scoppiavano a ridere, senza sapere che la loro gioia e il loro sollievo erano senza tempo, antichi come la loro terra, e che si trovavano davanti al reincontrarsi di due anime che si erano ritrovate a causa del destino che li legava indissolubili come mille anni fa, e che era solo in attesa di compiersi.

Dopo un tempo indefinibile, ancora stretti nel loro abbraccio, Arthur disse: "Merlin... sei davvero tu... ricordi tutto?" e Merlin rispose "Ricordo tutto, come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno".

Si staccarono a quel punto, e poggiarono le loro fronti una sull'altra guardandosi negli occhi, come per capacitarsi di quanto era accaduto: la medaglia era davvero di nuovo intera. Era come se quel pezzo di sé che mancava a entrambi fosse finalmente tornato al suo posto.

La Metro arrivò al capolinea, e Merlin e Arthur si resero conto che erano rimasti soli. Scesero quindi dal vagone senza dire una parola; si tennero per mano nella calca dell'ora di punta, entrambi terrorizzati di perdersi di nuovo anche solo per un secondo.

Il grigiore del cielo di Londra li accolse all'aria aperta, e Merlin finalmente ruppe il silenzio che durava da tempo dicendo "Ti va se ti offro un caffè, Arthur?" a cui Arthur rispose "Cosa c'è, vuoi già riprendere il tuo vecchio ruolo di servitore?" Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi pensando all'assurdità della cosa, e decisero di dirigersi verso il Caffè che si vedeva in lontananza sulla strada.

Una volta arrivati lì, fu Arthur che aprì la porta a Merlin, come a dimostrare che in questo tempo erano pari a tutti gli effetti. Si sedettero ed attesero l'arrivo della cameriera per ordinare i loro caffè, dopodiché si guardarono a lungo sorridendo prima che uno dei due si decidesse a parlare.

"Quanti anni hai?" chiese Merlin.

"29. Tu?" disse Arthur.

"27, in questa vita, ma se contiamo quanti ne ho nell'anima... direi circa 1.500."

"In questa vita? vuoi dire che hai vissuto altre vite, oltre a... quella originale?"

"Ne ho vissute centinaia Arthur. Io ero sempre qui, la mia fortuna e la mia condanna, immortale fra i mortali in attesa che tu tornassi a camminare su questa Terra.

Ho atteso e sperato. Poi ho disperato. Ho iniziato a dire a me stesso che ero stato uno stupido a credere alle parole del Grande Drago, che forse mi aveva detto quella frase solo per consolarmi e far si che io non mi lasciassi andare..."

"Quale frase, Merlin?"

"'Arthur non è solo il Re, lui è il Re del Passato e del Futuro. Fatti coraggio, perché quando Albion avrà di nuovo urgente bisogno di lui, Arthur nascerà di nuovo.' Kilgharrah mi disse questa frase subito prima che mandassi il tuo corpo nel lago di Avalon, e sono state queste poche parole che mi hanno fatto andare avanti per tutti questi secoli. Io sono colpevole, Arthur, nei tuoi confronti... Ho sbagliato tutto..."

Al che Arthur lo interruppe: "Merlin, non voglio rovinare questo momento con scuse e autoaccuse. Quello che è successo è lontano e passato, e di qualsiasi cosa tu ti incolpi, ritieniti perdonato, anche se io non ti ho mai attribuito colpe..."

Il viso di Merlin si illuminò di un sorriso pieno di speranza e sollievo, nonostante rimanesse nei suoi occhi l'ombra del dubbio.

Disse quindi: "Quando hai iniziato a ricordare, Arthur?"

"Ero un bambino, anche se ero troppo piccolo per capire. Era come se dentro di me ci fosse un'altra persona che non capivo appieno.

E' iniziato tutto con dei sogni talmente realistici che per un momento al mio risveglio non riuscivo a capire se la realtà fosse quella del sogno o quella da sveglio.

I miei ricordi dell'altra vita a volte erano più chiari di quelli della vita presente, a volte erano nebulosi e oscuri, ma la costante, ciò che rimaneva sempre chiaro e definito era il ricordo di te. I tuoi occhi, in particolare... il tuo sguardo mi ha accompagnato per tutti questi anni.

Dopo che ho capito che non ero uno psicopatico ma che ciò che ricordavo era davvero successo, mi sono sempre chiesto se anche tu fossi tornato in questo tempo, se ci fosse anche una marginale possibilità che ci potessimo reincontrare un giorno...

Ho cercato i tuoi occhi per gli ultimi 20 anni, senza riuscire a togliermi dalla testa che se ero tornato io, forse c'eri anche tu in mezzo a questa città."

Merlin arrossì leggermente sotto lo sguardo del suo amico, e abbassò gli occhi.

Arthur chiese quindi: "Cosa ne è stato di Camelot dopo che me ne sono andato? Non si trova nessuna testimonianza storica "vera" di quei tempi, è come se tutte le nostre vicende siano state inventate e raccontate dai cantastorie ma che non ci sia nulla di vero..."

Merlin allora rispose: "Io non sono mai riuscito a tornare a Camelot, non dopo averti perso... rivedere il palazzo e la cittadella era troppo doloroso per me.

Dopo che ho mandato il tuo corpo nel lago, ho incontrato Percival che era venuto a cercarci, e gli ho dato un messaggio da portare a palazzo, in cui annunciavo la tua morte e la mia decisione di non tornare a corte.

Negli anni successivi ho visto Gaius, ogni due o tre mesi, e in questi incontri lui mi ha tenuto aggiornato sulle vicende del nostro Regno.

Gwen è diventata Regina di Camelot, secondo il tuo volere.

Ha regnato per anni in modo fermo ma compassionevole, è stata rispettata da tutti i suoi sudditi e molto amata. Dopo anni di solitudine, ha acconsentito a riprendere marito..." Merlin a questo punto si fermò per studiare la reazione del suo amico a questa notizia.

Il volto di Arthur era indecifrabile, era evidente che aveva nostalgia di Gwen, ma Merlin non riusciva a capire cosa pensasse...

Arthur chiese allora: "Con chi si è sposata?"

Merlin esitò un momento e poi disse "Con Leon..."

Arthur sgranò gli occhi e poi li abbassò... Merlin non insistette per lasciare tempo al suo amico di processare quella nuova informazione.

Dopo qualche momento, disse: "Arthur, stai bene?"

Arthur, senza alzare gli occhi, disse: "Sono stati felici?"

"Molto, Arthur. Da quello che mi è stato detto, il loro è stato un matrimonio sereno."

A quel punto Arthur alzò gli occhi e un enorme sorriso lentamente apparve sul suo viso. "Sono molto felice per loro. Ho molto amato Guinevere, e ho molto amato Leon, sono entrambi stati miei compagni di vita per lunghi anni.

Mi riempie di gioia sapere che si siano stati vicini a vicenda dopo la mia morte."

"Non ti dispiace quindi che Gwen abbia deciso di risposarsi? Non ne sei geloso?"

"Onestamente? No. Il mio legame con lei è sempre stato molto forte, lei era una persona molto importante nella mia vita. Ma da quando, in questa vita, ho ricordato la mia vita precedente, mi sono potuto rendere conto che il nostro non è mai stato un vero amore...

Non nel senso della passione, del desiderio di vicinanza costante, dell'inscindibilità delle nostre persone.

Non era lei la persona che amavo più di ogni altra..."

Arthur smise improvvisamente di parlare, distogliendo lo sguardo, e prontamente cambiò discorso.

"Cosa è successo dopo?"

"Il motivo principale per cui Gwen si è risposata, è che i Re alleati di Camelot non vedevano di buon occhio un regno guidato da una donna.

Sai come funzionavano le cose a quei tempi, la Regina Annis di Caerleon era sicuramente un'eccezione, ed era comunque salita al trono in tarda età.

Gwen era giovane, e la sua provenienza umile faceva storcere il naso a molti Re boriosi e arrivisti, che hanno visto la sua salita al potere come un'occasione per impadronirsi di Camelot.

Gwen ha ricevuto moltissime proposte di matrimonio negli anni, e si è sempre negata, visto che sapeva bene quali fossero in realtà le mire di chi le si proponeva.

Alla fine, per salvaguardare Camelot, il fatto che si dovesse necessariamente risposare è stato discusso in Consiglio, e inaspettatamente, mentre si parlava di possibili alleati di cui Camelot si poteva fidare, Leon ha chiesto la mano di Gwen.

E' stata un po' una sorpresa per tutti, mi disse Gaius, anche se poi ripensandoci era sicuramente stata la scelta migliore. Lui è sempre stato il tuo Cavaliere più leale, è stato con te sin dall'inizio, e lui e Gwen sono stati amici d'infanzia, per cui sicuramente c'è sempre stato molto affetto fra di loro.

Inoltre, Gwen si è appoggiata molto a lui fin dai primi tempi dopo che tu te ne sei andato, e lui è di fatto diventato il Consigliere della Regina nei mesi successivi. E' stata certamente una buona idea."

Arthur disse: "Sai, mi sembra assurdo poter parlare ad alta voce di tutto ciò... in questa vita ho sempre mantenuto il silenzio sulla mia vita precedente. Ho pensato molto a quello che ricordavo, ma non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno... è quasi surreale!" rise Arthur.

Poi tornò serio e chiese: "Cosa è successo dopo? Come mai Camelot è caduta?"

La sua espressione tradiva quanto lo affliggesse dover ascoltare il seguito del racconto di Merlin.

"Un altro motivo per cui Gwen si è risposata, era per cercare di dare un erede alla casa Reale. Sfortunatamente, Gwen e Leon non hanno mai avuto figli.

Questo ha significato che il regno si è presto ritrovato senza un erede. Anche se purtroppo non ce n'è stato bisogno..."

Arthur lo guardò, con i suoi occhi blu, già velati dalle prime lacrime al dover ascoltare di come la sua amata Camelot era caduta, e disse: "Cosa vuoi dire, Merlin?"

Merlin allora lo guardò per qualche momento, riordinando le idee.

Il suo sguardo tradiva il dolore che gli causava il dover ricordare: "I Sassoni tornarono all'attacco, dopo pochi anni. Non ci fu il tempo di uscire ad affrontarli, come facesti tu a Camlann..." Merlin si fermò e rabbrividì pronunciando quel nome, "...quindi misero sotto assedio la cittadella e il palazzo.

La tua assenza si fece sentire... per quanto valorosi e coraggiosi, i Cavalieri senza il loro condottiero non avevano lo stesso vigore, la stessa decisione...

L'assedio è durato settimane, i nostri soldati combattevano ma i Sassoni erano tanti, troppi, e stavano facendo danni, razzie e perpetrando violenze in tutto i villaggi del Regno.

Le riserve di cibo iniziarono a scarseggiare, così i Cavalieri di Camelot al gran completo decisero di uscire ad affrontare gli invasori, in campo aperto.

Io ero lontano, nelle terre che furono dei Romani, e quando il messaggio di Gaius mi raggiunse partii all'istante per andare a difendere la nostra Camelot."

Merlin chiuse gli occhi, coprendosi il viso con le mani e dopo qualche secondo una lacrima solitaria gli rigò il viso. Arthur allungò una mano e strinse in un gesto di conforto il braccio di Merlin, che fece un profondo sospiro, si scoprì il viso e continuò il suo racconto.

"Quando arrivai a Camelot, trovai la distruzione. Il campo di battaglia era deserto, pieno solo dei cadaveri dei soldati caduti da entrambe le parti. Non c'erano sopravvissuti.

Corsi nella cittadella sperando di trovare qualche segno che c'era ancora speranza... Invasa dai nemici che gozzovigliavano nelle nostre strade, era irriconoscibile.

Mascherai il mio aspetto con la magia per sembrare uno di loro, così da poter girare indisturbato e arrivare a Palazzo. Lì non c'era più nulla. Tutto distrutto, violato, razziato.

La Tavola Rotonda era stata spaccata in due e veniva usata come bivacco per i soldati. Le stanze Reali erano vuote e spoglie, anche esse occupate dai nemici.

Non trovavo traccia di nessuno che conoscessi, vivo né morto. Finché..." Un singhiozzo scosse il petto di Merlin, che si fermò un momento per riprendere fiato.

"Arrivai nelle cucine. Lì trovai la cuoca che ingannata dal mio incantesimo pensava fossi un Sassone in cerca di divertimento.

Mi rivelai a lei, e lei mi raccontò che la battaglia decisiva era stata persa dalle nostre truppe, e di fatto tutti i cavalieri erano stati uccisi fuori dalle mura.

Camelot si era ritrovata senza alcuna difesa e i barbari erano entrati in città.

La Regina e il Consorte si erano rifiutati di scappare, ed erano stati catturati ed imprigionati.

La guerra era persa, Arthur...

Gwen e Leon vennero giustiziati come monito del nuovo regime, per dimostrare che non c'era alcuna pietà per chi non si arrendeva. Dopo Camlann i Sassoni odiavano Camelot più di ogni cosa al mondo, e ne vollero fare un esempio per tutti i Regni vicini, che uno ad uno si arresero senza nemmeno combattere.

Gaius morì in un ultimo tentativo di proteggere la Regina... Provò ad usare un incantesimo per trasportarla lontano, nonostante lei si opponesse, ma il suo vecchio cuore non resse allo sforzo."

A questo punto Merlin era in lacrime, completamente sfinito dal dover ricordare la perdita del suo amato mentore.

Arthur, anch'egli profondamente scosso dal racconto di Merlin, gli disse: "Merlin, adesso basta... Non voglio che tu debba rivivere l'orrore di quello che hai visto..."

Merlin sollevò la testa, si asciugò le lacrime con rabbia e prese le mani di Arthur: "Quel giorno ho ucciso molti Sassoni. La mia ira era implacabile," i suoi occhi erano fieri e lo sguardo indurito, aspro, quasi irriconoscibile.

"Ho cercato vendetta, e l'ho avuta... Ed ho capito che non potevo continuare a cercarla. Era inutile. Non c'era più nulla per cui combattere.

Il nostro sogno era distrutto, Arthur, Albion non ce l'aveva fatta. Mi sono sentito così in colpa nei tuoi confronti! Era tutto andato in pezzi come una casa di paglia.

L'unica cosa che potessi fare, era cercare di narrare le gesta che avevano reso Camelot il Regno più felice che si fosse mai visto, e aspettare il tuo ritorno.

Raccolsi le memorie che Geoffrey di Monmouth aveva tenuto negli anni del tuo Regno, e andai lontano, un eremita col cuore spezzato, perchè ero solo.

Non ho mai rivelato la mia identità, e viaggiavo sotto le spoglie del bardo, così da narrare le tue gesta e quelle di tutti noi a chiunque volesse ascoltare.

È così che è nata la leggenda di Re Arthur e i Cavalieri della tavola rotonda: onorare la tua memoria e quella dei nostri amici era rimasta l'unica ragione di vita, per me."

Quando Merlin finì di raccontare, abbassò gli occhi, le mani incrociate, cercando di controllare le sue emozioni. Arthur fece lo stesso, il suo sguardo fisso nel vuoto in contemplazione di quanto aveva appena ascoltato.

Rimasero così in silenzio per alcuni minuti, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri, finché la cameriera tornò a chiedere loro se volessero altro.

Arthur sorseggiava il suo secondo caffè, quando sospirò e chiese a Merlin: "Dove stavi andando stamattina in Metro?"

Merlin rispose: "All'università, sono ricercatore di filologia germanica. E tu invece?"

Arthur disse: "Stavo andando ad incontrare un amico in realtà... Sarebbe meglio che lo avvisassi che oggi non ci vedremo."

Arthur prese il suo iPhone e fece una telefonata.

Merlin approfittò di questo suo momento di distrazione per osservare più a fondo il suo amico.

Era esattamente come lo ricordava, in quegli ultimi momenti insieme prima della sua morte. I capelli biondi che gli incorniciavano il viso, mettevano perfettamente in risalto i suoi occhi blu, del colore del cielo.

Le sue labbra morbide, armoniose, si muovevano con grazia mentre parlava.

La sua mano destra che teneva il telefonino, era curata come lo era sempre stata allora, eppure erano visibili dei calli nel palmo che indicavano che Arthur non passava i suoi giorni ad un computer.

Merlin si chiese che lavoro facesse Arthur, visto che poco prima aveva aggirato la domanda con una risposta evasiva.

La sua postura indicava una grande sicurezza di sé, ma anche un'elevata attenzione a quanto lo circondava.

Il suo corpo era solido, muscoloso e agile, come se avesse passato anche questa vita ad allenarsi al combattimento con la spada... Merlin rise fra sé e sé, a quel pensiero: probabilmente Arthur era solamente appassionato di qualche sport.

Arthur si girò improvvisamente e guardò Merlin che lo stava fissando; questi, colto in flagrante, abbassò gli occhi lievemente imbarazzato.

Arthur fece una risatina e gli disse "Non devi vergognarti Merlin, anche a me sembra incredibile rivederti, e non riesco a staccarti gli occhi di dosso... ho paura che da un momento all'altro tu sparisca di nuovo e io mi renda conto che la tua presenza era solo un prodotto della mia immaginazione..."

Allora Merlin allungò la mano destra, gli prese l'avanbraccio destro nel gesto di saluto dei Cavalieri, e disse "Sono qui Arthur, sono reale e non andrò mai più da nessuna parte."  
Questo strappò un sorriso a Arthur che ricambiò il gesto di amicizia e rispetto.

"Dove vivi, Arthur?" chiese Merlin.

"In un flat in centro" rispose Arthur. "Vuoi venire a vedere il mio 'castello'?" chiese ridendo.

Merlin rise con il suo amico e rispose "Si, Sua Maestà... immagino anche che le Sue stanze abbiano bisogno della mano di un ottimo servitore!"

Ridendo entrambi si alzarono, e stavano dirigendosi verso la porta del Caffè, quando questa si aprì davanti a loro, e videro entrare a testa bassa un giovane moro, dai capelli mossi e luminosi, e una barbetta corta che gli incorniciava il viso.

Allora il giovane alzò il viso, e all'unisono i due amici urlarono "Gwaine?!"

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, impallidì e svenne.


	3. Gwaine

Quella mattina il cielo grigio non rifletteva per niente l'umore di Gwaine, perché la sua vita era MERAVIGLIOSA!

Aveva appena firmato un contratto da molte migliaia di Sterline per la prossima campagna pubblicitaria di L'Oreal, era reduce da una favolosa settimana di vacanza in Provenza con la sua fidanzata Elena, i preparativi per il matrimonio fervevano e la loro nuova casetta (finalmente nel Centro di Londra!) era quasi pronta... cos'altro poteva desiderare dalla vita?

Di ritorno dall'incontro con la sua agente, con cui aveva fissato un appuntamento quella sera per festeggiare il nuovo contratto, Gwaine decise che aveva proprio voglia di un caffè... aveva chiamato Elena per sapere se lo potesse raggiungere in centro, ma purtroppo lei era in riunione e non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi, quindi aveva deciso di fermarsi in un qualsiasi bar vicino alla fermata della Metro per rilassarsi un attimo e poter fare qualche telefonata.

Agli occhi di chiunque lo incrociasse, era ben evidente che questo ragazzo fosse un fotomodello: capelli castani mossi e luminosi, occhi castani con lunghissime ciglia, barbetta apparentemente incolta, ma dietro cui c'erano molte ore di studio e lavoro davanti allo specchio; Gwaine possedeva una bellezza dal sapore leggermente etnico che lo rendeva irresistibile a chiunque, uomo o donna che fosse.

Per la firma del suo contratto, aveva scelto un look sportivo ma curato: t-shirt bianca aderente al corpo, jeans scoloriti ad arte che mettevano in risalto il suo delizioso posteriore, e una giacca di pelle nera che ora, visto il tepore che c'era nonostante la giornata grigia, portava poggiata ad una spalla. A completare il tutto, un paio di occhiali da sole stile Aviator che portava sempre nonostante il frequente grigiore del cielo di Londra.

Camminava sull'anonima strada guardandosi intorno, vide un paio di bar che potevano fare al caso suo e del suo appetito, ma qualcosa gli diceva di continuare a cercare... Improvvisamente Gwaine si sentiva strano, come attratto da qualcosa di indefinibile che lo trascinava prima in una direzione, subito dopo in un'altra. Era lievemente confuso, ma imputava il suo disagio alla fame (era ancora digiuno dalla cena di ieri sera) e alle emozioni di quella mattina.

Finalmente quel senso di "attrazione" che provava lo portò davanti alla porta di un anonimo Caffè a poca distanza dall'uscita della Metro, e lui sentì che era il posto giusto. Ma giusto per cosa, si chiese?

Gwaine aprì la porta del Caffè ed entrando a testa bassa si tolse gli occhiali da sole. Sentì delle voci e risate provenire dall'interno del locale, voci maschili, che si stavano avvicinando alla porta mentre lui entrava. Qualcosa gli disse di alzare lo sguardo... E improvvisamente un'ondata di sensazioni, ricordi, familiarità, affetto, sofferenza... lo assalirono contemporaneamente.

Due nomi gli vennero in mente: Arthur e Merlin. Sentiva di conoscere quei due giovani che aveva davanti, ma com'era possibile, dato che non li aveva mai visti in tutta la sua vita? 'In questa vita, vorrai dire...' il pensiero si formò nella mente di Gwaine come se fosse lui stesso a rispondere alla propria domanda: un ALTRO sé stesso, vissuto in altri tempi, centinaia di anni fa.

"Gwaine?!" esclamarono entrambi i giovani.

E allora finalmente Gwaine ricordò chiaramente: chi era stato, cosa aveva fatto, come aveva vissuto e come era morto. E il sovraccarico di informazioni che esplose nella sua testa fece sì che tutto intorno a lui si oscurasse rapidamente... e poi si spense.

* * *

"Merlin, fai qualcosa!" disse Arthur.

Sollevarono Gwaine dal pavimento su cui era caduto e lo adagiarono delicatamente su una sedia al tavolo a cui erano stati seduti fino a poco prima. La cameriera del bar si avvicinò preoccupata al vedere il ragazzo privo di sensi, ma Merlin le rispose "Non preoccuparti, è un nostro amico, ha solo avuto un calo di zuccheri, portaci un caffè e qualcosa da mangiare, ci occupiamo noi di lui".

Merlin era incredulo - il suo amico, il suo più caro amico dopo Arthur, era arrivato davanti a loro così, per caso, inaspettatamente. E sembrava essersi ricordato di loro.

Arthur diede voce ai pensieri di Merlin e disse: "Non può essere un caso che ci abbia trovati, giusto?"

Merlin rispose: "Non posso credere che si tratti di casualità, Arthur... sappiamo bene che il Fato ha dei disegni inesplicabili ed altri più chiari e di facile interpretazione, e questo sicuramente rientra nella seconda categoria." Arthur guardò Merlin incitandolo a continuare con lo sguardo.

"Arthur, ho l'impressione che il Fato stia riportando insieme il Re, il suo Stregone e i suoi Cavalieri.

Scommetto che Gwaine è solo il primo della lista... Ora che io e te ci siamo ritrovati, dobbiamo aver messo in moto una serie di eventi che faranno sì che gli altri arrivino da noi pian piano per portare a termine il nostro destino, lasciato incompiuto centinaia di anni fa." Quale fosse il modo in cui ci sarebbero riusciti, Merlin non ne aveva ancora idea...

La cameriera arrivò con il caffè ed un croissant alla cannella, e guardò preoccupata Gwaine ancora incosciente.

Arthur disse a Merlin: "Puoi risvegliarlo con la magia? Delicatamente, così che non abbia un altro shock."

Merlin attese che la cameriera si allontanasse da loro, quindi alzò la mano destra e sussurrò un incantesimo... I suoi occhi diventarono d'oro per un istante e Arthur si trovò ad ammirare il suo amico in quell'atto così piccolo, ma che ancora lo affascinava enormemente - visto che aveva potuto vederlo in azione solo per poco tempo prima di andarsene, nella loro precedente vita.

Gwaine aprì gli occhi, ma il suo sguardo era ancora confuso e perso nel vuoto. Dopo qualche secondo, i suoi occhi focalizzarono quello che aveva davanti...

* * *

...Gwaine non poteva crederci! Il suo amico Merlin, il suo Re e fratello d'armi Arthur, erano lì davanti a lui, in abiti moderni, che lo guardavano con curiosità e un filo di preoccupazione.

Ora ricordava tutto... era come se al vedere i loro volti, la barriera mentale che bloccava tutta la consapevolezza della sua altra vita fosse crollata e avesse fatto uscire tutto insieme. Ora ricordava perfettamente Camlann, Eira e il suo tradimento, la sua decisione di partire per andare a cercare Morgana con Percival - PERCIVAL! Dov'era il suo compagno? Si guardò intorno e vide che erano solo loro 3. La delusione fu scottante ma durò solo qualche momento.

Finalmente reagì alla confusione che ancora lo avvolgeva e si lanciò ad abbracciare i suoi amici.

"Merlin! Arthur! Cosa... cosa? Cosa fate qui? siete voi? Vi ricordate di me? E' incredibile rivedervi!"

Merlin e Arthur lo strinsero forte, e fu Arthur a parlare per primo: "Gwaine, è bellissimo rivederti! Certo che ci ricordiamo di te, come potrei mai dimenticare il cavaliere più pigro e ubriacone che io abbia mai avuto?" I tre si fecero una sonora risata e sciolsero lo strano abbraccio che li univa.

Merlin sorrise e diede una pacca sulla spalla a Gwaine, che ricambiò il gesto anch'egli con un enorme sorriso sul volto. Merlin disse: "Gwaine, cosa ricordi?"

Il giovane rispose: "Adesso, tutto. Fino a 5 minuti fa non avevo nemmeno idea di aver vissuto in un altro tempo prima di questo. E' stato lo stesso anche per voi? Quando vi siete incontrati?"

Arthur rispose: "Io e Merlin ci siamo incontrati questa mattina, poche ore fa, ma abbiamo sempre ricordato i tempi di Camelot, fin dalla nostra infanzia. O dalle molte infanzie, nel caso di Merlin..."

Gwaine guardò il suo amico con aria perplessa e Merlin continuò il discorso che Arthur aveva iniziato, spiegando a Gwaine cosa gli era successo da quando si erano salutati davanti alla grotta dei Cristalli.

Nel mezzo del racconto, arrivò il momento che Merlin temeva di più: doveva rivelare la sua magia a Gwaine.

"Gwaine... c'è una cosa che non sai di me. Ed è tra l'altro il motivo per cui io ho vissuto molte vite nell'attesa del ritorno del Re. Io..."

Al che Gwaine si intromise nel discorso e disse "...tu hai la magia vero? Sei uno stregone..."

Merlin ed Arthur si guardarono stupiti e Merlin chiese: "Lo sapevi?!"

Il giovane rispose: "L'ho sempre sospettato. Quando sei venuto a cercarmi per aiutare Arthur nella sua ricerca del Re Pescatore, ho ascoltato di nascosto quello che ti ha detto il Guardiano del Ponte, che tu eri la Magia; all'inizio non ci potevo credere, tu eri lo sbadato e buffo servitore senza particolari abilità che conoscevo, ma da lì in poi ho cercato di fare più attenzione a te, e a come ti comportavi, e quello che ho visto mi ha completamente convinto.

Sei sempre stato il più coraggioso di noi tutti, non ti sei mai tirato indietro davanti a nessuna sfida, mostro o minaccia; eri sempre in prima linea per salvare la vita di questo babbeo qua" - Arthur rifilò un sonoro e amichevole ceffone dietro il collo a Gwaine, a questo punto - "E soprattutto ne uscivi sempre vivo e illeso. Le parole di quell'uomo avevano assolutamente senso!"

Merlin allora sorrise, piuttosto colpito dalle parole di Gwaine, e gli disse "E che cosa pensi dei miei poteri? Non ti spaventa sapere che se volessi potrei trasformarti in un rospo seduta stante?"

Gwaine rispose: "Il fatto che tu potresti farlo, e non lo abbia mai fatto, mi basta come dimostrazione della tua buona fede, amico mio. Vuoi sapere cosa penso davvero? Che sono orgoglioso di poter chiamare 'amico mio' uno stregone così potente, nonché una persona dall'animo gentile e generoso come te." Sottolineò questa frase con un cerimonioso inchino della testa, che sicuramente era un gesto che apparteneva più alla sua vita passata che a questa.

Merlin gli sorrise a questo punto, imbarazzato ma profondamente compiaciuto della reazione del suo amico, e Gwaine pensò bene di rompere l'atmosfera seria che si era instaurata dicendo: "Merlin, quindi quanti anni hai vissuto? Millecinquecento? ma sei decrepito! mi sa proprio che da ora in poi ti chiamerò Nonnetto!" Gwaine si guadagnò un ceffone anche da Merlin, ma tutt ragazzi si misero a ridere, molto più sereni ora che questo punto chiave del racconto era stato superato.

Dopo qualche secondo, Gwaine si fece serio e pensoso, il che stupiva anche lui stesso, ma improvvisamente aveva ricordato una cosa importante che doveva dire.

"Arthur, Sire, io devo chiederti perdono" e a dire ciò si inginocchiò di fronte a lui.

Arthur, un po' allarmato dal fatto che la cameriera del Caffè a questo punto li guardava piuttosto esterrefatta, cercò di far alzare Gwaine che però rimaneva fermamente a terra.

"Gwaine, di cosa mai dovresti chiedermi scusa? Alzati ti prego!"

Gwaine era così addolorato a ricordare gli ultimi momenti della sua vita precedente, che non riusciva nemmeno ad alzare il viso per guardare negli occhi Arthur.

"Mio Re, sono stato io che vi ho traditi. E' stata colpa mia se Morgana vi ha trovati. Lei ti ha ucciso per colpa mia. Non farò mai abbastanza nei tuoi confronti per espiare questa colpa."

Merlin allora posò una mano sulla spalla dell'amico, e con voce dolce e gentile disse: "Gwaine, il fatto che Morgana ci abbia trovati non ha causato la morte di Arthur. Lui sarebbe comunque morto, è stato Mordred a Camlann a trafiggerlo, ed una scheggia della sua lama è rimasta nel corpo di Arthur e si è spostata lentamente fino ad arrivare al suo cuore. Il fatto che Morgana ci abbia trovato ha fatto solo sì che io potessi ucciderla. Sei un eroe Gwaine... sei stato tu a mettere fine a quella guerra. Solo grazie a te la follia di Morgana fu finalmente fermata!"

Gwaine rimase un momento in silenzio, poi finalmente raccolse il coraggio per alzare gli occhi e guardare i suoi amici. "Dici... davvero? Merlin non lo stai dicendo per consolarmi vero?"

"No Gwaine," disse Arthur, "E' andata esattamente così. Ti sono grato, ora che so che è grazie a te che abbiamo sconfitto Morgana."

E Arthur si chinò appoggiando a terra un ginocchio, e strinse la mano di Gwaine. Il cavaliere era commosso, nella sua testa passavano mille pensieri, ma il principale era che non aveva tradito i suoi amici, e di questo era enormemente felice. Arthur lo aiutò ad alzarsi, e si scambiarono il saluto dei cavalieri, finalmente sorridenti entrambi.

"Cosa ne dite, voi due, di spostarci da qualche parte dove non attireremo così tanta attenzione?" disse Merlin, adocchiando con aria preoccupata la cameriera che stava parlando al telefono in maniera concitata.

Arthur ribadì quanto detto prima a Merlin, cioè che potevano spostarsi a casa sua, così i ragazzi pagarono il conto alla preoccupata cameriera (che aveva evidentemente ascoltato parte della loro conversazione e pensava che fossero dei pazzi) ed uscirono.

Il viaggio in Metro fu molto silenzioso: avevano tutti e 3 imparato la lezione! Non volevano attirare ulteriore attenzione su di loro.

Scesero alla fermata che distava un centinaio di metri da casa di Arthur, e Gwaine e Merlin camminavano fianco a fianco seguendo il loro amico mentre li guidava verso l'ingresso del suo appartamento. Gwaine guardò Merlin con un'aria sorniona, e dopo aver dato all'amico una leggera spallata, gli disse: "Allora, Merlin, come è stato reincontrare l'amore della tua vita?"

Merlin sgranò gli occhi, guardò verso Arthur (che miracolosamente non dava segni di aver sentito), si girò verso Gwaine e, con espressione indignata, disse: "Gwaine! Ma cosa stai dicendo! Arthur è.." "Si, lo so, è un tuo 'amico'... vecchia storia Merl, ma ho vissuto abbastanza con voi per sapere che questa è la risposta che vi siete sempre dati per non affrontare la questione... E anche adesso, mio caro... i miei occhi funzionano molto bene, e vedo perfettamente il modo in cui vi guardate: vi mangiate con lo sguardo, mi chiedo come sia possibile che non vi siate ancora saltati addosso!"

Merlin, rosso in viso e con un'espressione che era un misto di imbarazzo e indignazione, stava per rispondere a Gwaine, quando Arthur si girò e disse: "Siamo quasi arrivati, è dietro l'angolo."

Merlin fissò Gwaine con uno sguardo che significava "Questa me la paghi" e "Ne riparliamo dopo", e i due seguirono Arthur fino al portone di un condominio di lusso.  
Arthur digitò un codice sul tastierino numerico accanto alla vetrata che componeva la porta, che si aprì scorrendo lateralmente.

Gwaine commentò "Wow, che gran figata!" e tutti e 3 entrarono nell'ingresso del palazzo, dove vennero accolti da un omone dalle spalle incredibilmente larghe, alto almeno due metri, in completo nero, con un auricolare inserito all'orecchio destro, che fissò Merlin e Gwaine, come per studiarli, e fece il saluto militare a Arthur, dicendogli "Signore"; Arthur ricambiò il saluto, formale, e si diresse verso l'ascensore.

Merlin e Gwaine sgranarono gli occhi, seguirono Arthur, e una volta che le porte dell'ascensore si furono chiuse, Gwaine chiese: "Arthur, ma chi diamine sei in questa vita?"

Arthur dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, rispose: "Sono un Agente Segreto, al servizio di Sua Maestà."


	4. Il Re del Passato e del Futuro

**Nota dell'Autrice:**

_Prima di continuare la storia, voglio ringraziare la mia fantastica amica Ginevra, che mi sta sostenendo molto con questo racconto, mi ha incoraggiato a scriverlo e con cui confronto costantemente idee e possibilità... Alcune delle cose più emozionanti che avete letto o leggerete in questa storia sono derivate da sue idee!_

_Grazie tesora, sai che sei l'altra faccia della medaglia per me, la Arthur del mio Merlin! TVB_

_Valeria_

* * *

L'ascensore si muoveva silenzioso, salendo fino al 5°, 6°, 7° piano, fino a fermarsi all'ultimo ed 8° piano.

Merlin e Gwaine seguivano Arthur in silenzio... dopo la sua affermazione di essere un agente segreto, nessuno aveva più aperto bocca, evidentemente in attesa di arrivare all'appartamento e di poter fare ulteriori domande.

Arthur era grato per questo momento di pausa... doveva riordinare le idee per spiegare ai ragazzi cosa fosse esattamente che faceva. Perché effettivamente non era una questione semplice...

* * *

Merlin pensava di aver visto Arthur in tutte le situazioni, luci, ruoli possibili ormai, e non credeva gli fosse possibile trovarlo più assolutamente irresistibile di quanto già pensasse. Ma si sbagliava.

Immaginarlo nei panni di uno 007 dalle capacità sopraffine, in giro per il mondo ad infiltrarsi nelle organizzazioni criminali più temibili del globo, aveva fatto salire la sua "irresistibilità" a livelli inauditi. Merlin non era nemmeno sicuro di essere in grado di guardarlo in faccia di nuovo senza dichiarargli il suo amore imperituro e sbatterlo (che Arthur fosse d'accordo o no) sulla più vicina superficie, orizzontale o verticale che fosse.

Meno male che ci fu il viaggio in ascensore che gli diede qualche secondo per calmarsi, e che nell'ascensore con lui e Arthur c'era Gwaine, e non voleva imbarazzarsi davanti al suo amico facendo gesti sconsiderati.

Quando l'ascensore si fermò, e loro 3 si diressero alla porta che era evidentemente dell'appartamento di Arthur, Merlin aveva riguadagnato coerenza e la sua reazione alla spiegazione del suo amico sarebbe probabilmente stata quasi normale. Ce la poteva fare.

In fondo aveva nascosto i suoi sentimenti per il suo Re per tanti anni, e doveva farlo di nuovo in questa nuova vita: niente di diverso da quella vecchia, almeno sotto questo punto di vista.

Entrarono nell'appartamento di Arthur, che era un meraviglioso ed enorme flat. La parete di fondo era costituita da un'enorme vetrata, con una vista mozzafiato: Big Ben e il London Eye campeggiavano a breve distanza dall'appartamento.

L'arredamento era tutto sui colori del bianco e del cremisi. Aveva un salone enorme, con cucina a vista: al centro della cucina c'era un'isola di un materiale lucido rosso, che Merlin non riusciva ad identificare. Tutti gli altri mobili della cucina erano bianchi, il che creava un forte contrasto. Il frigorifero era rosso come l'isola al centro dell'ambiente.

* * *

...guardando verso la cucina, Gwaine pensò: "Chissà se c'è del cibo in quell'enorme frigorifero rosso?"...

* * *

Nel salone c'era un tappeto cremisi che ricopriva il parquet di legno beige chiarissimo, al centro del salone campeggiava un tavolino completamente di cristallo, ed accanto al tavolino due divani beige disposti ad angolo in modo da creare una sorta di spazio "cinema" davanti al monitor che a Merlin sembrava grande almeno 60 pollici.

Alle pareti non c'erano foto, solo dei dipinti molto stilizzati. Merlin ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando riconobbe la sagoma raffigurata in uno dei dipinti: l'isola di Avalon con la torre al centro, ed una figura maschile di spalle sulla riva opposta del lago, che guardava verso la torre. La figura maschile ricordava molto Merlin stesso...

Il ragazzo fissò per qualche secondo il disegno, dimenticandosi di dove e quando fosse, perdendosi nei suoi ricordi di quante volte era passato davanti a quel luogo, girandosi sempre a guardare verso quello che una volta era il lago (e che poi diventò semplicemente una valle attorno alla collina), sempre con l'inconscia speranza di vedere il suo Arthur uscire dall'acqua per riunirsi con lui.

Non sapeva se essere imbarazzato o felice, che Arthur si fosse fatto realizzare un dipinto simile, come per avere una parte di Merlin all'interno della sua casa.

Arthur seguì lo sguardo di Merlin, e questi lo vide arrossire leggermente, nonostante avesse rapidamente girato la testa per nascondere la sua espressione. A questo punto Merlin era confuso, non sapeva che pensare: Poteva essere che anche Arthur...? Ma no, era impossibile, lui non aveva mai dato segnali che potesse provare qualcosa di simile a quello che provava Merlin.

Il ragazzo si scosse dai suoi pensieri, perché Arthur li aveva invitati a sedersi sul divano, chiedendo se volevano qualcosa da bere. Gwaine, con il suo solito "savoir-faire", aveva risposto "Perché, da mangiare non hai nulla?"

Allora Arthur, con gesto fulmineo, gli aveva lanciato una mela prendendola dalla fruttiera che era in un angolo del bancone della cucina, e quando Gwaine la afferrò al volo e la addentò in un solo movimento, Arthur gli disse "Vedo che anche in questa vita non sei cambiato: hai sempre fame e adori le mele!"

I tre ragazzi si misero a ridere allo stesso momento, mentre Gwaine con la bocca piena disse "Adoro anche donne e birra, e anche quello non è cambiato, mio Re!"

"Merlin, tu vuoi qualcosa?" disse Arthur. Merlin rispose con un sorriso "Solo dell'acqua, grazie Arthur". "Non ti ci abituare eh? Che sia io a servire te! Ora che ti ho ritrovato finalmente ho di nuovo il mio servitore!" Merlin lanciò un cuscino che era sul divano nella direzione di Arthur, e ovviamente lo mancò di molto. "Tutti questi secoli e ancora la tua mira non è migliorata, eh?" disse Gwaine.

Arthur porse un bicchiere d'acqua a Merlin con un sorriso dolce sul volto, che Merlin ricambiò abbassando gli occhi. Il giovane si lasciò cullare dalla piacevolezza dell'avere i suoi amici accanto e si rilassò, pronto ad ascoltare quello che Arthur aveva da raccontargli.

* * *

Arthur prese fiato ed iniziò a raccontare.

"Visto che ho sempre saputo chi io fossi, ho anche immaginato che se ero di nuovo su questo piano di esistenza, ci doveva essere un motivo... probabilmente la nostra terra aveva bisogno di me. Ho quindi deciso di votare la mia vita a prepararmi alla mia missione, che sapevo prima o poi si sarebbe presentata.

Sono sempre stato molto indipendente dalla mia famiglia, fin da ragazzino, sempre più maturo della mia età, quindi a 16 anni mi sono arruolato e ho iniziato a prepararmi per il mio destino, qualsiasi esso fosse.

Mi sono addestrato ed allenato con costanza e persistenza, non ero nuovo alla vita militare vista la mia vita a Camelot. I miei superiori mi hanno subito notato, ed ho iniziato ad avanzare nella gerarchia militare molto rapidamente. A 20 anni ero già Capitano, ed intorno al mio 21esimo anno di età venni contattato dai Servizi Segreti per via dei miei meriti sul campo.

Acconsentii ad entrare a far parte della Military Intelligence, ed una volta dentro, mi vennero affidate missioni delicate, che di nuovo misero in evidenza le mie capacità ed i miei meriti. Era come se la strada mi si preparasse davanti passo dopo passo.

Dopo circa 3 anni di servizio nell'Intelligence, fui contattato da un certo , che si presentò come 'Consulente di Sua Maestà la Regina'. Ovviamente ho pensato per prima cosa allo scherzo, ma le credenziali di questa persona erano ineccepibili, ed ho accettato di incontrarlo.

In realtà non ho mai visto Mr. Williams, con lui ho solo parlato al telefono, in tutti questi anni. Ho però incontrato il suo assistente, che mi ha spiegato perché ero stato contattato.

La mia vera identità è nota alla famiglia Reale."

Merlin sgranò gli occhi e iniziò a dire "Ma come...?" quando venne interrotto da Arthur: "Non chiedetemi esattamente come siano venuti a sapere che io sia Arthur Pendragon, antico Re di Camelot. Ma lo sanno. E per questo mi stanno considerando come un loro pari.

Al momento ho accesso a informazioni e risorse che solo la Regina ed i suoi consiglieri più stretti possono consultare. Ho incontrato la Regina in varie occasioni, sempre in gran segreto, e vi assicuro che questi incontri sono stati veramente surreali. Sua Maestà la prima volta che mi ha visto, si è inchinata davanti a me!"

A questo Gwaine rispose: "Come sempre, qualsiasi donna cade ai tuoi piedi!"

Merlin si intromise dicendo: "Ma quindi, Arthur..."

"Mi considerano il successore della Regina, e se qualcosa dovesse accadere prima della fine del Suo regno, che richiedesse la mia presenza in una situazione pubblica, la Regina abdicherebbe in mio favore."

"Wow... che situazione assurda! Mi chiedo come abbiano saputo che tu sei colui che viene considerato 'Il Re del passato e del futuro'...", disse Merlin, che sembrava sinceramente stupito per quello che aveva ascoltato.

Arthur rispose: "Sospetto che ci sia stato qualcuno che abbia loro suggerito quest'ipotesi, anche se non riesco ad immaginare chi possa essere... magari questo stesso , che sembra avere delle informazioni molto specifiche su di me.

Non so dirvi altro... ma di fatto l'edificio dove ci troviamo adesso, è una sorta di distaccamento del palazzo Reale, con lo stesso livello di sicurezza e accesso alle informazioni contenute negli archivi ufficiali. Lo chiamiamo palazzo Camelot.

Posso andare a Buckingham Palace quando voglio, vengo ammesso a vista ormai, e posso richiedere udienza alla Regina senza preavviso. Insomma, la mia presenza ed opinione vengono considerate al pari di quelle della Sovrana."

Nell'ampio salone scese il silenzio... Arthur stava osservando i suoi amici per vedere come avessero preso questa notizia sicuramente sconvolgente.

Merlin, dopo qualche minuto di silenziosa contemplazione, disse: "A tuo parere, Arthur, c'è qualche motivo per cui tu dovresti salire al potere già da adesso? Ossia... si è già palesata la minaccia che ha reso necessaria la tua presenza di nuovo in questo tempo?"

"Non è facile rispondere a questa domanda, Merlin. Intorno a noi ci sono tutti i giorni minacce, che potenzialmente porterebbero alla rovina la nostra terra. Di solito vengono sventate dai servizi segreti, e nulla di più è necessario.

Mi sono trovato anche io in situazioni molto delicate e pericolose che ci hanno fatto sfiorare la guerra aperta, ma finora non è mai servito andare oltre le operazioni standard di antispionaggio. Però magari quella che sarà la vera minaccia del nostro Regno, sta già tramando nell'ombra e si sta solo preparando per poter colpire... In che forma o in che tempi, non ci è dato saperlo. Possiamo solo vigilare costantemente ed essere pronti ad agire."

Merlin annuì, e si richiuse nei suoi pensieri.

* * *

Non era assolutamente un caso, pensò Merlin, che lui ed Arthur si fossero reincontrati proprio in quel momento. Sicuramente a breve avrebbero scoperto contro cosa e chi avrebbero dovuto combattere... e come in passato, sarebbero stati fianco a fianco, ed ognuno avrebbe protetto l'altro a costo della propria vita, con la differenza che questa volta Merlin avrebbe usato ogni potere a sua disposizione, senza più doversi nascondere.

Qualsiasi cosa accadesse, questa volta Merlin non avrebbe fallito.

Gli dava un senso di smarrimento pensare di poter usare i propri poteri davanti ad Arthur, ed ora anche davanti a Gwaine. Lo stupore che aveva letto negli occhi di Arthur quando aveva usato la magia per risvegliare Gwaine, lo aveva lusingato ed imbarazzato allo stesso tempo, e non vedeva l'ora di vedere di nuovo quell'espressione sul suo volto.

Ed era profondamente orgoglioso che Arthur venisse riconosciuto per quello che era, anche in questa vita dove era virtualmente anonimo.

* * *

Gwaine pensava alla situazione in cui si trovava. Lo emozionava molto pensare che se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto di nuovo aiutare Arthur nella sua missione di portare la pace ad Albion. La domanda era: lo voleva?

"Ma che domande," pensò, "certo che lo voglio". La sua ammirazione per Arthur e per la sua giustezza e nobiltà d'animo gli avevano fatto cambiare vita una volta, e questa volta non sarebbe stato diverso.

L'unica cosa che gli lasciava l'amaro in bocca era pensare che probabilmente non avrebbe rivisto il suo amico e compagno di mille avventure Percival... lui sicuramente avrebbe voluto esserci... Gwaine si rese conto che gli mancava molto il suo compare, e che pensare di rimettersi in gioco senza di lui era comunque meno interessante.

Ciononostante, aveva giurato fedeltà ad Arthur nella sua vita precedente, e il suo giuramento non finiva con la morte, quindi sarebbe stato a sua disposizione anche ora!

* * *

Arthur era perso nei suoi pensieri. O meglio, stava osservando Merlin di nascosto mentre pensava... a Merlin. E a quanto fosse assurdo e allo stesso tempo emozionante vederlo lì, seduto sul suo divano, tutto concentrato a pensare.

Il beige del divano si confondeva con la sua carnagione chiara, e il tutto metteva in risalto i suoi occhi azzurri, mentre la sua maglietta nera evidenziava un bel fisico scolpito che gli donava molto, e che Arthur non gli aveva mai visto nella loro vita passata. Merlin era sempre stato magrolino, in alcuni momenti addirittura troppo magro per sembrare sano... Ma ai suoi occhi era stato sempre perfetto.

Molti dei suoi ricordi gioiosi di quella vita includevano Merlin... c'erano alcuni momenti con Guinevere che ricordava con piacere, ma nella maggior parte dei casi era sempre Merlin il centro del suo universo. In un certo senso, era davvero un peccato che avesse potuto conoscere davvero a fondo il suo amico solo nelle ultime ore della sua vita, e che si fosse reso conto di quanto tenesse a lui solo quando era troppo tardi.

Le sue ultime parole erano state un "Grazie" detto a Merlin, ma avrebbe voluto essere coraggioso e dirgli "Ti voglio bene", "Ti amo", oppure "Sei la persona più importante della mia vita".

Ma in quel momento non ci era riuscito, in primis perché era giunto a queste conclusioni solo poche ore prima ed aveva ancora difficoltà ad accettarlo, e poi perché riteneva troppo egoista dichiarare una cosa del genere sapendo che poco dopo se ne sarebbe andato.

Il fatto che avesse una seconda possibilità con Merlin gli dava alla testa. Era una gioia così grande... Anche se non poteva sapere come avrebbe reagito il suo amico ad una sua dichiarazione. Sapeva che Merlin gli era devoto, e che lo aveva protetto per tanti anni, e questa mattina quando si erano incontrati sembrava essere sconvolto quanto lui... ma Arthur non poteva sapere se fosse solo un'emozione dovuta al rivedere un volto noto dopo centinaia di anni, oppure se ci fosse altro...

Di certo lo avrebbe scoperto prima o poi. Doveva solo trovare il coraggio per fare quel passo.

Arthur fece un salto quando squillò il suo cellulare. Era talmente assorto che ci mise qualche secondo a riguadagnare la calma, prima di capire che forse era meglio rispondere al telefono, visto che era Mr. Williams a chiamarlo.

"Pronto?"

"Buongiorno Arthur. Hai avuto una buona giornata finora?"

"In verità sì, Williams. Perché me lo chiede?"

"Vedo che hai dei nuovi amici con te."

"Pensavo che non ci fossero telecamere nella mia casa. Faceva parte del nostro accordo..."

"Oh, caro Arthur... non ho bisogno di telecamere per sapere certe cose. Immagino che la gioia di aver incontrato qualcuno che faceva parte della tua altra vita sia enorme."

Arthur, per l'ennesima volta si chiese come facesse quest'uomo a sapere così tanto di lui... ed evidentemente di Merlin e Gwaine.

Rispose: "Si, ha ragione. Sono in effetti molto felice."

"Spero che questo non ti distragga dalla tua missione. Ci sono alcuni sviluppi di cui vorrei parlarti, nei prossimi giorni. Ti farò sapere luogo e ora. Ti chiederei di portare i tuoi amici, ma già so che lo faresti comunque..."

Arthur cercò di sopprimere una risata ma non ci riuscì. Quest'uomo, di cui non sapeva praticamente nulla, lo conosceva davvero bene!

"Va bene Williams. Mi incontrerò sempre con il suo assistente giusto?"

"Probabilmente si... Ah, Arthur, dimenticavo. Visto che come ti dicevo ci sono dei nuovi sviluppi, sto iniziando a mettere insieme un team speciale che coordinerai tu per preparare le prossime missioni. La prima parte del team dovrebbe essere lì da te a minuti. La sicurezza di palazzo Camelot è già allertata."

"Ma, signore, se devo lavorare a missioni così importanti, vorrei essere io a scegliere il mio team! Non è giusto che sia lei a..."

"Pazienza, Arthur. Prima conoscili. Credo che sarai ben soddisfatto delle mie scelte."

Arthur istintivamente si fidava di quest'uomo... quindi acconsentì almeno a conoscere gli operativi che Williams aveva scelto per lui.

"D'accordo. Porti i miei saluti alla Sovrana."

"Non mancherò. Buona giornata Arthur."

Mr. Williams chiuse la chiamata, ed Arthur guardò i suoi amici che lo fissavano con curiosità. "Era Williams. Ci vuole incontrare nei prossimi giorni per discutere di possibili sviluppi della mia missione. E sta mettendo insieme un team per me. Alcuni operativi dovrebbero essere qui a breve."

Merlin disse: "Arthur, Williams sapeva di me e Gwaine?"

Arthur annuì, e Merlin continuò: "C'è solo una spiegazione possibile. Questo Williams è uno stregone ed ha la Vista."

Arthur rispose: "Ci ho effettivamente pensato... come avrebbe altrimenti potuto avere tutte queste informazioni su di me?"

Gwaine disse: "Ma parlando di stregoni, Merlin... fammi vedere qualche cosa! Non mi hai ancora dimostrato quanto tu sia bravo a fare i trucchetti di magia! Finché non lo vedo, non ci credo!"

Merlin prese l'altro cuscino che aveva accanto e lo sbattè in faccia a Gwaine che fece un'espressione ferita ed offesa.

"Che ne dici della mia mira adesso? Non sono un saltimbanco, Gwaine... e attento a non provocare la mia ira, altrimenti potresti ritrovarti da un momento all'altro tutto verde e viscido e desideroso di buttarti in una pozzanghera di fango!"

Gwaine sbuffò, e incrociò le braccia con fare offeso.

Merlin allora si intenerì, e alzò la mano destra, e mentre Gwaine non stava guardando, fece sollevare il cuscino che nel frattempo era caduto a terra, e glie lo poggiò delicatamente sulle gambe.

Gwaine senza guardare lo scansò con una mano, ancora offeso, e Merlin fece sì che il cuscino sbattesse sulla testa di Gwaine. Allora il giovane si girò dicendo "Ma insomma, la vuoi piant..." e vide Merlin con la mano protesa, gli occhi dorati e un'espressione divertita sul volto, che fece girare il cuscino per aria e lo fece atterrare sul tavolino di vetro di fronte a loro. Il volto di Gwaine si illuminò con un enorme sorriso, e scoppiò a ridere. "E bravo il nostro saltimbanco! Speriamo che i tuoi trucchetti siano all'altezza di una battaglia però..." Gwaine provocò Merlin.

"Come pensi che siate sopravvissuti alla battaglia di Camlann, caro Gwaine?"

"Non dirmi che il vecchietto in cima alle rocce eri tu!"

"Certo che ero io, mio caro!"

Gwaine allora si alzò in piedi e fece un inchino solenne verso Merlin, dopo di chè gli si buttò addosso sul divano abbracciandolo e dandogli pacche sulle spalle.

Arthur guardò i suoi due amici sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, in fondo non erano cambiati per niente...

Nel mezzo della battaglia di solletico che era seguita all'abbraccio fra i due, suonò il campanello della porta, ed Arthur si diresse a rispondere dicendo ai ragazzi "Per favore, ora datevi un contegno, credo siano gli operativi di cui parlava Mr. Williams."

Merlin e Gwaine si ricomposero, ancora rossi in viso, e si rimisero seduti in modo più o meno ordinato sul divano.

Arthur arrivò alla porta e accese il piccolo schermo che era annesso al pannello di sicurezza, solo per esclamare: "Non ci posso credere!" prima di aprire.

Merlin e Gwaine non fecero in tempo a chiedere cosa ci fosse di così incredibile: la porta si aprì ed entrarono Leon e Percival.


	5. Cavalieri e Stregoni

"MORDRED!"

L'urlo riecheggiò nel salone dell'enorme villa, e fece sì che chiunque si trovasse nei paraggi sparisse alla velocità della luce. Due delle governanti si incrociarono nel corridoio adiacente al salone, e si scambiarono uno sguardo a metà fra il divertito e il terrorizzato, prima che una delle due dicesse, sottovoce: "Ci risiamo. Prepariamoci ad un altro dei suoi sfoghi..."

Mordred era nel suo studio, sdraiato su un divano con davanti a sé un libro, e accanto un blocco pieno di appunti scritti in una grafia decisa ma disordinata, e bordato di scarabocchi di simboli e strane creature.

La divisa scolastica che portava il ragazzo testimoniava il suo status sociale, visto che era di una delle scuole più prestigiose d'Inghilterra. I suoi capelli neri lasciati crescere più del dovuto, sconvolti ad arte, tradivano invece il fatto che questo ragazzo, delle regole impostegli dal suo stato sociale, se ne infischiava. Gli occhi intelligenti e svegli, del colore del ghiaccio, erano intenti a leggere il libro che aveva davanti, ma allo stesso tempo in essi c'era una nota di divertimento in reazione all'urlo che aveva interrotto il silenzio nel maniero.

La porta dello studio si spalancò violentemente e, come un tornado di capelli neri e abito e scarpe firmati, Morgana entrò.

"Mordred! Vuoi spiegarmi che diavolo è successo oggi a scuola?"

"Beh, il solito che succede a scuola, sorella."

"Certo! Il solito per te! Ma come ti è venuto in mente di far diventare i capelli verdi alla professoressa di storia?!"

"Ha giudicato insufficiente il mio saggio sull'Inquisizione Cristiana... solo perché sostenevo che la magia non è stata sconfitta con i roghi e le persecuzioni, e che continuano ad esistere al giorno d'oggi potenti stregoni. Mi ha detto che non dovevo scrivere una storia di fantasia bensì un saggio basato sui fatti. Mi sono sentito in dovere di dimostrarle che era esattamente quello che avevo fatto."

"Mordred, quante volte ti devo dire che non devi esporti così tanto! E' vero che non siamo più ai tempi dell'Inquisizione, e nessuno ci brucerà al rogo per la nostra magia, ma comunque dobbiamo mantenere il vantaggio della segretezza se vogliamo essere al sicuro..."

"Ma chi se ne importa di essere al sicuro! Io voglio affermare la mia superiorità, Morgana! In fondo noi siamo superiori..."

"Mordred, mio avventato, giovane, e ambizioso fratellino... essere superiori è una cosa; essere superbi è un'altra. Non dovresti volerti imporre, Mordred. Un buon leader non è temuto, ma amato e rispettato. Se vuoi essere visto come una guida, non puoi instaurare il terrore."

"Detto da te, cara Morgana, fa quasi ridere! Tutta la servitù della casa, e le persone che lavorano per te nell'impresa di catering, sono letteralmente terrorizzati di te!" rise Mordred...

"Ma la loro paura è totalmente infondata... io non farei mai loro del male, anche se potrei tranquillamente trasformarli in statue con la magia!"

"Si ma questo loro non lo sanno, e gli basta un tuo sguardo per scappare spaventati!"

"Non è colpa mia se sono una perfezionista, e se non accetto niente di meno dagli altri sul lavoro... il nostro nome è fondato sull'eccellenza dei servizi che forniamo, quando un VIP si rivolge a noi per organizzare un party, sa già di partenza che il suo sarà l'evento dell'anno, e che tutti ne parleranno per mesi! Se qualcosa va storto, Mordred, perdiamo il nostro vantaggio e possiamo dire addio al nostro stile di vita!"

Mordred era evidentemente poco impressionato dalle parole di sua sorella, anche se lasciò cadere l'argomento.

Morgana si sedette accanto a lui, e gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza: "Mordred, lo dico solo per te... i nostri genitori se ne sono andati troppo presto, ed è da quando siamo rimasti soli che mi prendo cura di te. Sai quanto io ti voglia bene e quanto voglia la tua felicità... se solo mi ascoltassi un po' di più..."

"Io ti ascolto, sorellona, e faccio miei i tuoi consigli... è solo che a volte ho l'impressione di perdere tempo e che dovrei fare di più, osare di più, perché so di essere destinato a grandi cose, e mi sento recluso nella vita di un normale ragazzino di 16 anni, quando so bene di non esserlo..."

"Lo so Mordred, ho avuto anche io questa fase quando avevo la tua età... la ribellione e la voglia di affermarmi mi avevano quasi portato alla rovina. Ma poi ho trovato la mia strada, ho trovato qualcosa in cui eccellevo, e sono cambiata, cresciuta. Vedrai che anche per te sarà lo stesso, prima o poi. Non avere fretta o farai degli errori che potrebbero compromettere il tuo futuro. E io non posso sopportare di vederti fare i miei stessi sbagli, Mordred."

Mordred finalmente alzò lo sguardo, e in esso si vedevano il grande amore e rispetto che aveva per sua sorella. Le sorrise e l'abbracciò, ben sapendo che aveva ragione e lui avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto, con i suoi poteri. Si ripromise di tenere a bada i suoi bollenti spiriti per i prossimi tempi.

"Cosa hai in programma, Morgana, per il pomeriggio?"

"Fra poco arriverà una potenziale cliente, una certa Ms. Wallace, per valutare insieme la possibilità di organizzarle un evento. Non ho ancora dettagli su cosa voglia realizzare, ma devo essere pronta a qualsiasi possibilità, soprattutto quando chi mi contatta è una virtuale sconosciuta. Non so nulla di lei... Ti va di partecipare all'incontro con me, Mordred? Sei un ragazzo molto intuitivo, magari puoi avere qualche buona idea..."

"D'accordo", disse Mordred, "Allora vado a togliermi questa noiosa divisa e mi metto un po' in ordine. Non vorrei far sfigurare la mia sorellona che si è messa in tiro!"

Si alzò ridendo dal divano e si diresse alla sua camera da letto. Morgana rimase seduta qualche secondo in più, poi fece un sospiro e si alzò; con un impercettibile movimento della mano, liberò con la magia il tavolino da tutte le cose che Mordred aveva lasciato lì, e rassettò il divano.

Era tutto pronto per il suo appuntamento.

* * *

Nei pochi secondi dopo che Arthur aprì la porta, rivelando Percival e Leon, accaddero molte cose in contemporanea: Gwaine scattò in piedi a bocca aperta, Merlin si mise a ridere spostando lo sguardo fra tutti i presenti nel salone, Arthur scosse la testa sorridendo e fissando i due ragazzi appena arrivati, che invece rimasero per un momento immobili guardandosi intorno, poi si girarono l'uno verso l'altro, si sorrisero e si abbracciarono.

Gwaine corse verso di loro e si unì all'abbraccio, e iniziò a dire: "Percival, Leon, amici miei! Ma voi vi conoscevate già! Sapevate chi dovevate incontrare? Io ho appena scoperto tutto! Ma insomma che..."

Arthur si intromise e disse: "Gwaine, lasciali respirare! Sedetevi, miei Cavalieri e raccontateci tutto!"

Percival e Leon riuscirono a scollarsi di dosso Gwaine, si girarono verso Arthur e si inchinarono solennemente in ginocchio. Leon fu il primo a parlare: "Arthur, mio Re ed amico, è un onore incontrarti di nuovo."

Percival aggiunse: "Mio Re. Sono come sempre al tuo servizio. E sono confuso ma felice di vedere tutti voi."

Arthur si avvicinò e fece alzare i due, stringendo loro l'avanbraccio nel saluto dei Cavalieri, e li fece accomodare sul divano.

* * *

Gwaine si sedette accanto a Percival, ancora incredulo di avere accanto il suo amico...

Lo guardava e lo riguardava, gli appoggiò la mano sul braccio come per assicurarsi che fosse vero, ed era lì, solido, la sua presenza fisica imponente come la ricordava. Un gigante buono... ed incredibilmente bello... Gwaine si fermò per un secondo a quel pensiero, e staccò subito la mano dal braccio di Percival, come imbarazzato per aver formulato un giudizio di quel genere.

Ma che gli veniva in mente? Percy era suo amico, suo fratello quasi, e per lui avrebbe spostato montagne, ucciso mostri e belve e combattuto stregoni, ma il suo attaccamento nei suoi confronti era assolutamente e solo da amico!

Alzò lo sguardo e di sottecchi guardò il profilo del biondo, e sentì formarsi nel suo petto una sensazione che poteva descrivere solo come "farfalle nello stomaco".

Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo di fretta, e si rese conto che stava arrossendo... ma che diavolo gli stava succedendo? Era un uomo, che amava le donne e le aveva sempre amate, e stava per sposarsi. Che significava questa sensazione?

Gwaine decise che ora era più importante capire cose fosse successo ai suoi amici, e come fosse possibile che fossero lì davanti a lui. Avrebbe pensato ai suoi tumulti interiori in un altro momento.

* * *

Leon iniziò a raccontare: "Tutto questo è davvero surreale! Io e Percy ci conosciamo da anni ormai, siamo compagni nel'esercito da quando eravamo reclute, ma fino a quando non ho posato gli occhi su di te, Arthur, non avevo memoria del fatto che lui fosse stato mio compagno d'armi anche in un'altra vita! E' una sensazione molto strana, i ricordi si sovrappongono adesso! Assurdo..."

Leon scoppiò a ridere, ed intervenne Merlin: "E' evidente che è il rivedere te, Arthur, che ha sbloccato in tutti loro i ricordi della loro vita precedente! Ora almeno capiamo come succede.."

Arthur annuì, e guardò Percival che era seduto accanto a Gwaine e sembrava esaltato. Disse: "Anche per me è stata la stessa cosa, fino a poco fa non ricordavo niente di Leon che non riguardasse questa vita, ed ora si mischiano ricordi dell'esercito e di Camelot... ma questa cosa mi rallegra tantissimo! Ora capisco perché ho sempre voluto bene a questo buffone qua!"

Percival disse, e allungò una mano sulla coscia di Leon, dandogli un'affettuosa pacca sulla gamba.

Gwaine seguì la mano di Percival con lo sguardo, e...

* * *

...avrebbe voluto afferrare quella mano e strapparla da lì! Cosa voleva dire quel gesto? erano così in confidenza, Percival e Leon, da permettersi carezze così affettuose? Che significava mai?

Gwaine si ritrovò a pensare che voleva che Percival facesse un gesto come quello nei suoi confronti... e che non ci capiva più niente. Che cavolo voleva? Non era lui il latin lover, il rubacuori che faceva cadere donne su donne ai suoi piedi? E allora perché pensava certe cose di un amico, e uomo?

Aveva l'impressione che presto avrebbe dovuto ragionare un po' sulle sue priorità.

* * *

Arthur prese la parola: "Leon, Percival, devo dire che ero scettico quando mi è stato detto che erano stati scelti degli operativi per me, ma vedendo che siete voi, ho ancora più fiducia nel giudizio di Mr. Williams. A proposito, uno di voi può dirmi qualcosa su di lui?"

Percival rispose: "Non l'abbiamo mai visto. Ci ha contattato tramite il suo assistente, che ci ha spiegato che dovevamo fare report qui, al Capitano Arthur Smith, per partecipare ad una missione top secret. Non sappiamo altro."

Arthur soppresse un sospiro... dubitava che avrebbe mai saputo qualcosa di preciso su questo Mr. Williams... era più misterioso della Regina!

Ed ovviamente, come aveva detto Merlin, era uno stregone, e conosceva bene lui e i suoi Cavalieri, tanto da mandarli a lui per aiutarlo nella sua missione. Che Arthur ancora non conosceva.

Iniziava a fargli male la testa... Sentiva di non aver controllo su quanto stava accadendo, e questo lo metteva sempre a disagio. Era abituato a guidare le persone, e a sapere tutto, quindi essere così completamente all'oscuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, lo confondeva e rendeva insicuro.

* * *

Merlin guardava il gruppo di uomini di fronte a lui, e pensava che non avrebbe voluto accanto nessun altro in questo momento. Il loro gruppo stava riprendendo forma, ora tutti loro erano al corrente del perché - per quanto al corrente si potesse essere mentre si stava attendendo di capire quale sarebbe stata esattamente la loro missione.

Merlin decise di eliminare subito l'elefante dalla stanza, e per evitare di dover spiegare di nuovo tutto a Percival e Leon, decise semplicemente di mostrare loro la sua magia.

Protese la mano destra, e mormorò "Upastige draca!". Gli occhi di tutti per un momento furono su di lui, poi si spostarono sul piccolo drago che si formò davanti a loro, creandosi dal nulla, fatto di scintille come se ci fosse un fuoco nel mezzo della stanza. Arthur guardò Merlin dall'altra parte della piccola creatura magica, e gli fece un cenno di assenso, sorridendo... Merlin era sicuro che Arthur ricordasse che fu così che gli mostrò, per la prima volta, i suoi poteri. Lo stregone rabbrividì a ripensare alle ore successive alla sua rivelazione, quando Arthur lo rifiutò categoricamente, quando era spaventato e sconvolto da quella scoperta.

Da una parte lo capiva, sapeva che gli aveva mentito per tanti anni, non parlandogli di una cosa così importante di sé. In fondo, Arthur si fidava ciecamente di lui, tanto da chiedere il suo consiglio in più di un'occasione, da pari. E Merlin aveva tradito la sua fiducia non rivelandosi prima.

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo centinaia di volte, quando erano a Camelot, ma Arthur era sempre stato ambiguo nel suo atteggiamento sulla magia, e Merlin non voleva mettere il suo amico nella posizione scomoda di dover decidere fra la lealtà al suo regno e alle sue leggi, e la lealtà nei suoi confronti.

In alcuni momenti, Merlin si era anche convinto che Arthur sapesse già, che avesse indovinato da solo che aveva dei poteri, tanto che in alcuni momenti lo stregone era stato molto poco cauto nell'usarli in prossimità del Re. Ed invece il suo testa di fagiolo era poco attento, evidentemente, o lo considerava incapace di qualcosa di così speciale.

Il rifiuto di Arthur lo ferì più di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse provato fino a quel momento, quindi non era spaventato da quella che poteva essere la reazione di Leon e Percival. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata più facile da affrontare che quel "Vattene" sentito tanti secoli fa.

Il drago di scintille battè le ali due, tre volte, e poi sparì. Merlin guardò Leon, poi Percival, in attesa di una reazione... i due lo fissarono a bocca aperta, increduli, e poi Leon scoppiò a ridere sonoramente. Merlin rimase perplesso perché non si aspettava QUESTA reazione, fra le tante.

Leon rise fino alle lacrime, e poi, quando riuscì a ricomporsi, disse: "ECCO cosa c'era che non riuscivo a cogliere di te, Merlin... la magia! E dire che per anni ho ipotizzato teorie su teorie sul perché fossi sempre in prima fila con noi cavalieri, senza nemmeno un'armatura, e riuscissi a tornare indietro SEMPRE senza nemmeno un graffio! E io che pensavo avessi manie suicide... Ora capisco tutto! E bravo il nostro Merlin!"

Percival aggiunse: "Devo ammettere che sono piuttosto stupito, ma conosco il nostro Merlin e mi fido ciecamente di lui... quindi mi sento di poter accettare questo lato di lui senza alcun problema. Grazie per esserti fidato di noi e di averci confidato questo segreto."

Merlin sorrise lievemente imbarazzato, essere accettato dai suoi amici era per lui una soddisfazione enorme, e finalmente poteva sentirsi parte del gruppo completamente senza più segreti. Beh, se si escludeva la sua inguaribile cotta per il loro Re... Ma quella era un'altra questione.

* * *

Il gruppo a quel punto si rilassò. Era una situazione così tranquilla, in cui tutti iniziarono a chiacchierare a gruppetti: Arthur con Leon, il suo Capitano, seduti sul divano, a raccontarsi chi fossero in questa vita. Gwaine e Percival si erano alzati e spostati vicino alla finestra, e stavano evidentemente facendo lo stesso.

Merlin rimase fermo per un secondo, poi disse ad alta voce: "Ragazzi, che ne dite di ordinare qualcosa per pranzo? A meno che qualcuno di voi non abbia voglia di cucinare per tutti..."

Arthur guardò Merlin e disse, con tono scherzoso: "Perché, Merlin, tu hai qualcos'altro da fare? So che sei arrugginito, ma il tuo ruolo di servitore..."

"Te lo dò io, il mio ruolo di servitore!" disse Merlin, e iniziò a bombardare Arthur di frutta facendola volare con la magia dalla cucina. Arthur venne colpito da un paio di mele, poi iniziò a parare i colpi e si alzò in piedi... schivò un arancio, afferrò una fragola ed avanzò verso Merlin con aria divertita.

Merlin, intuendo le sue intenzioni, si alzò e iniziò ad indietreggiare, lanciando ancora più frutta addosso al biondo, che però continuava a parare i colpi e a lanciare lontano gli improvvisati proiettili.

Arthur raggiunse Merlin, lo afferrò in un abbraccio strettissimo per immobilizzarlo, e gli spiaccicò in faccia la fragola che aveva precedentemente afferrato, cercando di sporcare il più possibile Merlin... che rimase incredibilmente immobile.

Arthur, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato ad un palmo dal viso di Merlin, gli disse: "Beh, Merlin, dov'è finita tutta la tua altezzosità, signor stregone? Che c'è, sei allergico alle fragole? Ho trovato la tua Kriptonite?"

Allora Arthur si rese conto che Merlin, sotto i pezzi di fragola che aveva sul volto, era diventato rosso come un peperone, e non opponeva resistenza. Il biondo si accorse in che posizione erano finiti: Merlin con la schiena appoggiata al muro dietro di lui, Arthur che lo stringeva con un braccio intorno alla sua vita, i loro corpi incollati dalle gambe in su, i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza.

Poteva sentire il respiro di Merlin sulle sue labbra, e questo gli fece mollare la presa in fretta e furia. Arthur si allontanò di corsa verso la cucina: mentre andava al lavandino a sciacquarsi la mano, si rese conto di essere arrossito anche lui, e fece di tutto per nasconderlo agli altri, che li stavano fissando in silenzio cercando di non farsi notare.

Arthur disse: "Chiamerò la pizzeria da cui ordino di solito, oggi pizza per tutti. Merlin, vai a sciacquarti la faccia, il bagno è la seconda porta a destra nel corridoio accanto a te. Non impicciarti troppo in giro, potresti rompere qualcosa, sbadato come sei."

* * *

Merlin rimase per qualche secondo lì, appoggiato al muro, a riprendere fiato... sentire Arthur addosso a lui, sentirsi bloccato fra il muro e il suo corpo, era stato troppo per lui. Il suo cervello era andato in tilt, e tutto quello a cui era riuscito a pensare in quei momenti, era l'odore di Arthur, i muscoli del braccio di Arthur che sentiva tesi intorno alla sua vita, le labbra di Arthur così vicine alle sue.

Se continuavano a giocare così, presto non avrebbe più risposto di sé stesso. Se solo fossero stati soli... Ma ricordare che avevano un "pubblico" costituito da Leon, Percival e Gwaine aveva fatto si che Merlin tenesse sotto controllo i suoi istinti, che lo avrebbero portato senza pensare ad avvicinarsi alle labbra di Arthur, e a baciarlo. E già sapeva che si sarebbe beccato un doloroso ceffone, e l'amicizia con il suo Re sarebbe finita malamente.

Da una parte era stata una fortuna che non fossero soli.

Merlin si risvegliò dal torpore in cui era caduto quando Arthur si era allontanato, e sentì le sue ultime parole... qualcosa a proposito di sciacquarsi la faccia, un bagno e un corridoio. Ancora frastornato si diresse verso il corridoio, e vide che c'erano svariate porte.

Non avendo idea di dove fosse il bagno, visto che non aveva praticamente sentito niente di quello che Arthur gli aveva detto, iniziò ad aprirle a caso... la prima a sinistra era una specie di armeria: c'era di tutto, dalle pistole e i fucili, a coltelli di varie misure... Merlin decise che era meglio non impicciarsi troppo ed uscì, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta. Allora gli venne in mente che era probabile che il bagno fosse una delle due porte in fondo al corridoio, ed aprì la porta alla sua destra.

Accese la luce e si rese conto di trovarsi nella camera da letto di Arthur. Questa stanza era completamente diversa dal salone: tutta su colori dai toni caldi, si vedeva che era stata arredata con amore, con in mente l'idea di creare un ambiente comodo e accogliente.

Merlin sapeva che non sarebbe dovuto entrare, che stava invadendo la privacy del suo amico, ma non resistette: era come vedere uno spaccato della sua vita quotidiana, che era una delle cose che gli erano mancate di più in tutti quegli anni.

Entrò, accostò la porta dietro di sé, e si guardò intorno.

Il pavimento era un parquet di legno color caramello, e le pareti erano di un colore arancio chiarissimo.

Sulla sinistra, c'era un guardaroba a cabina, la cui porta era stata lasciata aperta. Di fronte un'enorme finestra, con delle lunghe tende chiare, parzialmente aperte, che lasciavano intravedere la città al di sotto del palazzo.

Una poltrona comoda accanto ad un tavolino era alla destra della finestra. Accanto all'ingresso del guardaroba, c'era una scrivania con un computer portatile e un numero imprecisato di penne, matite e pennarelli, il tutto lasciato in un evidente disordine.

Alla destra della stanza, un enorme letto, coperto da quello che aveva l'aria di essere un morbidissimo piumino bianco, e svariati cuscini. Per un istante Merlin ebbe la tentazione di sedersi sul letto, prendere un cuscino ed abbracciarlo, pensando che Arthur dormiva lì ogni sera. Ma poi pensò al numero di donne che erano probabilmente state in quel letto, e si fermò. Sapeva che era inutile essere gelosi di qualcosa che non poteva avere, ma il solo pensiero di quello che era stato fatto in quel letto lo infastidiva.

Si diresse silenziosamente verso il guardaroba, e fece un paio di passi al suo interno. Nei vari ripiani c'erano divise militari, completi eleganti, camicie, maglioni, abiti sportivi... Merlin si avvicinò ad una camicia e la annusò, per ricercare l'odore di Arthur che lo aveva inebriato pochi minuti prima. Ma la camicia era profumata di biancheria, evidentemente lavata da poco.

Merlin si rese conto che forse stava esagerando, così decise di uscire dal guardaroba per potersene andare dalla camera da letto e continuare a cercare il maledetto, elusivo, bagno.

Uscendo dal guardaroba aveva di fronte il letto di Arthur, ed istintivamente alzò lo sguardo: si bloccò sui suoi passi perché aveva visto una cosa onestamente incredibile.

Un enorme dipinto di due occhi, in bianco e nero, che erano evidentemente i suoi.

Arthur aveva un dipinto degli occhi di Merlin sopra al proprio letto.

Chiuse un momento gli occhi, e gli tornarono alla mente le parole che Arthur gli aveva detto quella mattina:_ "I tuoi occhi, in particolare... il tuo sguardo mi ha accompagnato per tutti questi anni... Ho cercato i tuoi occhi per gli ultimi 20 anni..."_

Dovette sedersi. Arthur aveva cercato i suoi occhi per tutti quegli anni, e non trovandoli, si era fatto realizzare un dipinto, a memoria, di essi. Guardò per qualche minuto il quadro, e notò tutti i dettagli, i particolari, e non c'erano dubbi che fossero proprio i suoi occhi. Come aveva potuto ricordarli con così tanta precisione? Quante volte li aveva osservati, mentre erano a Camelot, per poterli ricordare così bene? E soprattutto, cosa significava tutto ciò?

Merlin decise che era davvero il momento di andarsene, l'ultima cosa che voleva era che qualcuno lo scoprisse lì dentro, ad invadere un luogo privato ed evidentemente sacro per Arthur.

Si alzò dalla poltrona, si diresse alla porta, spense la luce, e mentre stava uscendo e chiudendo la porta, sopraggiunse Arthur dicendo "Merlin, dove diavolo sei? sono arrivate le pizz...". Arthur si interruppe, raggelato, quando vide che porta stava chiudendo Merlin. Lo fissò per un lungo istante, mentre Merlin si sarebbe voluto sotterrare, imbarazzatissimo sotto lo sguardo del suo amico. Arthur guardò verso la porta, improvvisamente ansioso, e poi di nuovo verso Merlin.

Il ragazzo disse di corsa: "Questa casa è un labirinto! Ma dove cavolo è il bagno?"

Arthur, ancora evidentemente scosso, indicò la porta accanto a quella della camera da letto, si girò senza dire una parola e se ne andò.

Merlin pensò di averla fatta grossa. E poi ripensò che Arthur aveva un dipinto dei SUOI occhi in camera da letto. E il suo cuore, suo malgrado, batté più velocemente, perché sebbene non potesse credere di pensarlo davvero, Merlin iniziò a sperare.

* * *

Gwaine e Percival stavano chiacchierando del più e del meno, quando avevano assistito al siparietto di Arthur, Merlin e la frutta.

Si guardarono sorridendo, e a Gwaine si allargò il cuore a pensare di poter condividere di nuovo con Percival quella specie di telepatia che avevano sempre avuto: Percival lo guardava come a dire "Quei due credono di essere discreti", e Gwaine ricambiò lo sguardo con l'aria di chi pensava "Si, e infatti ci riescono proprio bene!"

Arthur tornò in cucina e, dopo essersi lavato le mani, chiamò e ordinò le pizze.

Gwaine aveva voglia di stare un po' da solo coi suoi pensieri, così disse ad Arthur: "Questa casa di lusso ha anche un balcone? Qua vedo solo vetrate, e io ho una gran voglia di prendere un po' d'aria..."

Arthur rispose: "Se le va bene lo stesso, Sir Gwaine, c'è un grosso terrazzo sul tetto del palazzo."

"Oh si, Maestà, andrà benissimo!"

Sorridendo, Arthur spiegò a Gwaine che per salire sul terrazzo, doveva uscire dall'appartamento e salire una rampa di scale. Gwaine allora fece per uscire, e Percival lo seguì dicendo: "Anche io ho voglia di prendere un po' d'aria. Posso farti compagnia?"

Gwaine sorrise e aprì la porta a Percival, e insieme si diressero al terrazzo.

Una volta che furono all'aperto, videro delle sdraio in un angolo, accanto ad un ombrellone chiuso, e vi si diressero. Si sedettero, ed entrambi allo stesso momento allungarono le gambe e si sdraiarono, le sedie vicine, al sole tiepido di mezzogiorno.

Ci furono degli istanti di silenzio, e alla fine fu Gwaine a interromperlo: "Insomma, sei frastornato da tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime ore?"

"Più che frastornato, sono sconvolto!" disse ridendo Percival, e aggiunse: "Ancora non posso credere che tu sia seduto qui accanto a me, e stiamo parlando di cose futili. Ricordo l'ultima volta che ti ho visto... Vederti morire è stato orribile. Non posso ripensare a quanto mi ha perseguitato negli anni successivi."

Gwaine era lusingato, da quelle parole, ma come sempre tentava di buttare tutto sullo scherzo; "Naahhh, dev'essere stato un sollievo liberarti di me... finalmente non c'era più nessuno a farti scherzi di cattivo gusto! Ricordi quella volta in cui ti feci trovare un enorme ranocchio verde nel letto, con un biglietto che diceva 'Prova a baciarla, magari diventa una principessa'?"

Percival scoppiò a ridere, e aggiunse: "E io per vendicarmi ti mandai un servo vestito da donna, che ha dovuto dirti. 'Sono la tua principessa, grazie per avermi liberato dall'incantesimo'"

Percival rideva con le lacrime agli occhi, e Gwaine rise con lui, godendosi quella sensazione di complicità che, da quando aveva ricordato la sua altra vita, era quello che più gli mancava.

Percival si ricompose, e si fece di nuovo serio: "Sai, quando sono rimasto solo, ho vissuto in una specie di limbo... Non che non amassi e rispettassi Gwen, ma tutto quello che conoscevo ed amavo era sparito. Arthur era morto. Il sogno di Albion era fallito, almeno per come lo avevamo immaginato, con il Re a capo di essa. Merlin era scappato da Camelot perché non sopportava di tornare senza Arthur... E tu eri morto. Gwaine, non sai cosa sia stato perderti.

Ho ancora i brividi se ripenso a quanto mi sono sentito smarrito senza te al mio fianco... Era come se una parte di me se ne fosse andata. E rivederti stamattina, è stato uno shock: nello stesso istante, ricordare quanto mi mancassi, ed averti di fronte, mi ha davvero sconvolto."

Gwaine abbassò lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio. Nella sua testa giravano mille pensieri, ma quello su cui tornava sempre era che Percival sentiva di aver ritrovato una parte di sè, quella mattina. Era lo stesso per lui. E questo lo confondeva...

Da quando era successo tutto, quella mattina, non aveva più dedicato nemmeno un pensiero a Elena. O al suo lavoro. Tutto scompariva davanti a questo. Era questa la sua vera vita, la sua vera gente, si ritrovò a pensare. Cosa avrebbe fatto con l'altra vita, ora?

Gwaine si alzò dalla sdraio, confuso e preoccupato, e si diresse verso la balaustra. Si affacciò e guardò di sotto, cercando di riordinare i suoi pensieri, che erano un tornado di idee e sensazioni.

Dopo qualche minuto, Gwaine sentì una mano sulla sua spalla: Percival si era avvicinato a lui, e lo guardava con un misto fra preoccupazione ed affetto. A Gwaine si mozzò il respiro a metà, e si girò dall'altra parte. Era tutto troppo intenso...

Percival gli disse: "Tutto bene, amico mio?"

Gwaine rispose: "Starò bene, non preoccuparti. Troppe emozioni, sai che io sono uno che non è abituato a provare così tanto tutto insieme! Sono un uomo semplice."

"No che non lo sei... Fai finta di esserlo, e butti tutto sul gioco, soprattutto quando sei in difficoltà. Ma sei una persona profonda, Gwaine, che tu lo riconosca o no. Io lo so bene."

Gwaine si girò di nuovo verso il suo amico, che lo stava fissando, e questa volta non distolse lo sguardo. Si mosse verso di lui e lo abbracciò. Percival ricambiò l'abbraccio, e Gwaine disse: "Quando questa mattina ho visto Merlin e Arthur, ho provato una gioia enorme. Ritrovare i compagni di una vita, è stato un po' come tornare a casa. Però mancavi tu... E la casa era praticamente vuota, per me.

Mi sono abituato a condividere qualsiasi cosa con te, nel bene e nel male, e il pensiero di non poterlo fare mi distruggeva. Poi vederti lì davanti a me, mi ha allo stesso tempo esaltato e terrorizzato... Cosa vuol dire, Perce? Perchè sono qui abbracciato a te, e non a telefonare alla mia fidanzata?"

Percival si irrigidì per un istante, poi si allontanò leggermente da Gwaine per poterlo guardare in faccia. Gwaine sentì il suo cuore accelerare, e poi vide, prima di sentirla, la decisione in Percival, che si chinò verso di lui e posò le labbra sulle sue.

Gwaine rimase per un istante immobile, sconvolto. Poi qualcosa scattò in lui, e si abbandonò a quello che sentiva dentro di sé. Premette le labbra con più forza su quelle dell'amico, ricambiando il bacio e incoraggiandolo, e Percival prese questo come un segnale per andare avanti. Mise una mano dietro la testa di Gwaine, intrecciando le dita fra i suoi capelli, e socchiuse le labbra.

Gwaine a quel punto perse il controllo e si buttò: la sua lingua seguì il contorno delle labbra dell'amico, e poi si avventurò esitante in cerca di quella di Percival. Ne seguì una danza scoordinata e goffa, in cui entrambi cercavano di dettare il ritmo del bacio, senza successo.

Gwaine non poteva credere che stesse baciando Percival, e si rese conto di quanto avesse desiderato quel momento. Era una sensazione nuova, diversa dal baciare una donna; era quasi una battaglia. Il sapore di Percival era forte, delizioso, il suo odore lo avvolgeva, come le sue braccia enormi che lo stringevano e sembravano aver intenzione di non lasciarlo più.

Percival si allontanò per riprendere fiato, e poggiò la fronte su quella di Gwaine, che a sua volta col respiro corto, lo tenne stretto, le mani dietro la schiena sulla cintura dei suoi jeans.

"Vuoi sapere cosa significa, Gwaine? Che tu provi quello che provo io. Che senza di me non puoi vivere, come io senza di te. E io posso dirtelo con certezza, perchè ho vissuto anni senza di te, e non è stata vita."

Gwaine fissò il suo amico negli occhi, quegli occhi azzurri che adorava, e si rese conto che era vero. Ora che l'aveva ritrovato non poteva immaginare di vivere senza di lui. Ma una fitta di senso di colpa gli trafisse il cuore... Elena.

Cosa avrebbe fatto con lei? In fondo le voleva bene, ma si rese conto in quel momento che non era l'amore della sua vita. L'amore della sua vita era qui davanti a lui, e lo aveva avuto accanto come compagno d'armi per anni, senza accorgersene.

Ma non poteva. Non poteva farlo, non così... Non poteva ferire la sua ragazza in quel modo, erano promessi sposi, la loro casa, i loro progetti... Gwaine soppresse un singhiozzo, perchè era dilaniato e diviso in due da quello che provava.

Guardò un'ultima volta Percival e poi disse, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime: "Non posso, Perce, non così. Perdonami." E si allontanò da lui, ritornando verso l'appartamento.

* * *

Arthur tornò in cucina, si lavò le mani per togliersi i resti della fragola che aveva spalmato in faccia a Merlin, e prese il suo telefono.

Era ancora scosso: non si era reso conto di quanto fosse vicino a Merlin, o per meglio dire appiccicato a lui; preso dallo scherzo lo aveva di fatto immobilizzato col suo corpo e ora non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la sensazione di averlo così vicino, completamente alla sua mercè, e pensava a tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fargli. Ma per fortuna non erano soli, e così si era risparmiato il rifiuto che sarebbe sicuramente seguito.

Merlin era imbarazzato, lo aveva notato quando lo aveva visto rosso in viso, e sicuramente era a disagio per la situazione in cui Arthur lo aveva messo... a malincuore, si ripromise di stare più attento a come si comportava con lui da quel momento.

Chiamò la pizzeria e ordinò, poi si sedette su uno degli sgabelli che circondavano l'isola centrale della cucina e appoggiò la testa su una mano.

Gwaine e Percival salirono in terrazza, così rimasero soli lui e Leon.

Leon si avvicinò con cautela a lui, si sedette su un altro sgabello, e disse: "Arthur, stai bene? Ti vedo scosso."

Arthur rispose: "Leon, certo che sto bene, sono solo un po' stanco da tutti gli eventi di stamattina. Merlin mi ha raccontato cosa è successo a Camelot dopo che io me ne sono andato... Ho saputo di te e Gwen."

Leon abbassò subito lo sguardo, e iniziò: "Sire, io non..."

Ma Arthur lo interruppe subito: "Amico mio, sono felice di sapere che Gwen non è rimasta sola a portare il peso del regno, e che sia stato tu a starle vicino dopo che me ne sono andato. Ho sempre pensato che voi due provaste molto affetto e rispetto reciproco."

Leon, risollevato da quelle parole, disse: "Questo è vero. Siamo cresciuti insieme, e ho sempre saputo che era una donna buona ed intelligente. Non mi sembrava giusto che venisse usata come moneta di scambio per assicurare alleati a Camelot. Mi dispiace se questo ti ferisce in qualche modo."

"Non mi ferisce assolutamente... Sai io ho molto voluto bene a Gwen, l'ho sempre rispettata profondamente, e in una qualche forma l'ho sicuramente amata, ma il nostro rapporto era più un'amicizia che un grande amore. Forse lo era stato all'inizio, ma dopo qualche tempo quel sentimento è andato affievolendosi. Ciononostante, sono stato onorato di averla come compagna dei miei anni di regno."

"Capisco cosa vuoi dire, anche fra noi non c'era un amore sfrenato, noi eravamo due amici che si aiutavano reciprocamente ad affrontare un compito più grande di loro. Non è stato facile governare al tuo posto."

I due si guardarono e si sorrisero, ma Leon vedeva che c'era ancora qualcosa che non andava nel suo Re.

"Arthur, sei sicuro di non volermi parlare di cosa ti turba? Ti vedo in difficoltà."

Arthur iniziò di nuovo a negare, ma Leon decise di essere sfacciato e gli disse: "Si tratta di Merlin?"

La testa di Arthur si alzò di scatto, e il Re fissò Leon con aria quasi infuriata, prima di riabbassare lo sguardo e decidere che, tanto valeva confidarsi con qualcuno... "Si, Leon, si tratta di Merlin. Non so come farò a vivergli vicino senza imbarazzare me o lui. Come hai fatto a capire?"

"Capire? Non c'era niente da capire. Voi due siete completamente persi uno nell'altro, Arthur. Si vede lontano un miglio. Si è sempre visto. Nel modo in cui parlate, vi guardate, è dai tempi di Camelot che so che non avete occhi per nessun altro. Ora ho solo avuto conferma che in questa vita, nulla è cambiato." disse Leon sorridendo.

"Per quello che riguarda me, puoi sicuramente dirlo. Ma Merlin? So che mi rispetta e mi ha sempre aiutato, mi ha sempre servito al meglio delle sue possibilità, ma non sono sicuro che ci sia altro, da parte sua..."

"Arthur, possibile che tu sia così cieco? Non ha occhi che per te, è sempre stato così. Quante volte ci siamo trovati in situazioni pericolose e rischiose, lui ha sempre e solo guardato al tuo benessere, anche a discapito del proprio. Se questo non è amore..."

"O forte senso di responsabilità. Non sono sicuro che tu abbia ragione, Leon. Ma di certo prima o poi troverò il coraggio di scoprirlo."

Leon allungò una mano e diede una pacca sulla spalla all'amico, e si alzò, visto che nel frattempo era suonato il campanello, evidentemente erano arrivate le pizze.

Arthur si guardò intorno e notò che Merlin non era ancora tornato, così decise di andarlo a chiamare. Entrò in corridoio e lo vide lì, ancora sporco di fragola in viso, con la mano sulla maniglia della sua camera da letto.

Arthur ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Il quadro! Aveva sicuramente visto il quadro... non poteva crederci. Era così imbarazzato che proprio Merlin avesse visto quanto Arthur fosse ossessionato da lui, tanto da sentire il bisogno di avere un dipinto dei suoi occhi in camera da letto.

Arthur odiava sentirsi così esposto, per giunta proprio con l'unica persona che non avrebbe dovuto vedere quel lato di lui, visto che sicuramente Merlin avrebbe intuito quanto grande fosse la sua fissazione con lui, e per paura o ribrezzo, si sarebbe allontanato. E Arthur non poteva sopportare di perderlo di nuovo.

Indicò il bagno a Merlin, e tornò in salone, il suo umore notevolmente peggiorato. Mentre lui tornava, rientrò Gwaine dalla terrazza, e anche lui non sembrava passarsela bene: aveva gli occhi lucidi e sembrava sconvolto.

E Percival dov'era? Cosa era successo in terrazza? Arthur scosse la testa e si disse che i ragazzi avrebbero risolto i loro problemi, lui ora aveva per la testa cose ben più complicate.

* * *

Leon aveva aperto i cartoni delle pizze e li aveva disposti sull'isola della cucina. Dopo Gwaine e Arthur, Merlin e Percival apparvero in salone più o meno allo stesso momento, e si sedettero tutti per pranzare. Nessuno dei quattro amici alzava gli occhi dalla pizza, e Leon, scuotendo la testa, si disse che sperava vivamente che si sbrigassero a risolvere i loro problemi, e a capire quanto tenevano gli uni agli altri, perché questa situazione di tensione, e la nota di disperazione che leggeva in tutti e quattro i presenti, iniziava a stufarlo.

Sapeva che Merlin e Arthur si adoravano, e aveva sempre sospettato che anche Gwaine e Percival provassero qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia. A giudicare dalle loro espressioni, dagli occhi rossi che entrambi avevano, e dal fatto che non si guardavano in faccia, evidentemente era successo qualcosa mentre erano in terrazza, e non era finita bene.

Avrebbe dovuto parlare anche con loro, presto, e cercare di farli ragionare.

Per ora si preoccupò della sua pizza.

* * *

Morgana stava aspettando Ms. Wallace. Era nello studio, seduta alla scrivania, con davanti a sé decine di cataloghi di allestimenti, fiori e pietanze di lusso. Non conoscendo la sua potenziale cliente, doveva essere pronta ad ogni eventualità.

Entrò Mordred, che si era cambiato, mettendo un bel completo elegante blu scuro, con una camicia grigio perla e una cravatta blu, che metteva in risalto la sua carnagione chiara e i suoi bellissimi occhi. Morgana era orgogliosa di suo fratello, nonostante fosse una testa calda era un bravo ragazzo in fondo, era intelligente e diligente a scuola, ed aveva molti interessi ed una cultura superiore a quella dei suoi coetanei.

Dopo pochi secondi, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Si affacciò una delle cameriere, che disse: "Ms. Wallace, signora."

Morgana fece un cenno e la porta si aprì ulteriormente, rivelando una bellissima donna di circa 30 anni, molto elegante in un completo grigio, dalla carnagione chiara, gli occhi azzurri e i capelli castani. Un tocco di rossetto rosso fuoco le dava un'aria provocante, ma era l'unico indizio di una personalità forte, se si escludeva lo sguardo predatoriale con cui guardò prima Morgana e poi Mordred.

Morgana le andò incontro sorridendo, ed estese la mano destra per presentarsi: "Ms. Wallace, sono Morgana Rogers. E' un vero piacere conoscerla."

"Il piacere è tutto mio, Morgana! Ma la prego, mi chiami Nimueh."

"Nimueh... prego, si accomodi." Morgana le indicò la sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania.

Una volta che si fu seduta, Morgana aggiunse: "Questo è mio fratello, Mordred. Mi affianca spesso nei miei incontri di lavoro, spero che non le dispiaccia che sia presente oggi."

"Ma assolutamente, al contrario! Sono felice di conoscere anche te, Mordred. Ho tanto sentito parlare di voi due, e finalmente posso vedere con i miei occhi che quanto ho sentito è assolutamente vero."

"Beh, spero che abbia sentito cose positive!" Rise Morgana. Mordred sorrise alla nuova arrivata, sicuramente affascinato dalla bellezza della donna. Anche Morgana la riteneva molto interessante, c'era qualcosa in lei che la affascinava.

Dopo qualche secondo, Morgana disse: "Allora, Nimueh, di cosa ha bisogno?"

* * *

In un ufficio anonimo della periferia di Londra, una donna era seduta ad una scrivania, con in mano un cristallo che emetteva luce propria. All'interno del cristallo, era visibile uno studio, con tre persone sedute ad un tavolo, che parlavano animatamente mentre consultavano cataloghi e brochures.

La donna, con un sorriso maligno sul volto, sussurrò, fra sé e sé: "Finalmente, sorella, gli eventi si sono messi in moto. Dopo tutti questi secoli potremo finalmente prenderci quello che è nostro di diritto."


	6. Guerra e Pace

Morgana era molto soddisfatta di come era andato l'incontro con Nimueh. Era stato estremamente facile trovare ciò che voleva: tutto ciò che di più caro c'era nei cataloghi, lei l'aveva scelto. Questo non poteva che rallegrare Morgana. Alla fine le aveva staccato un assegno di un'enorme cifra, e piena di sorrisi e riverenze se n'era andata.

Avevano fissato la data del party per il sabato successivo, quindi Morgana aveva poco tempo per organizzare tutto. Doveva mettersi subito a lavoro.

Mordred si era alzato dalla sua sedia alla scrivania e stava raccogliendo i cataloghi scartati durante l'incontro, che erano finiti un po' ovunque.

Chiese a Morgana: "Allora, che ne dici di lei?"

"Cosa posso dirne... E' una persona interessante, ricca sfondata e molto viziata ma molto acuta e che sa esattamente cosa vuole. E c'è qualcosa in lei... non saprei descriverlo, ma ha qualcosa che me la fa sentire in qualche modo familiare..."

"Forse sarà la marca delle vostre scarpe firmate!" rise Mordred. Poi aggiunse: "No, seriamente... ho notato anche io questo qualcosa di cui parli. Però sono sicuro di non averla mai vista prima. E' più una sensazione... come se qualcosa dentro di lei fosse affine a me. Un richiamo. Non saprei descriverlo..."

"Ho capito cosa vuoi dire, e l'hai descritto perfettamente. Beh, nei prossimi giorni saremo molto a contatto con lei, magari riusciremo a capirci qualcosa in più!" concluse Morgana.

I due si misero a rianalizzare quanto deciso per il party di Nimueh, a cui mancavano solo 3 giorni. Era una festa di beneficienza di altissimo livello, in cui gli invitati per entrare pagavano un biglietto di 500 Sterline, che andavano in supporto di un'associazione caritatevole di Londra. Erano previste almeno 200 persone, fra cui dei grossi nomi dello spettacolo e della politica inglese.

Si erano fatte quasi le 20.00 nel frattempo. Morgana decise che aveva bisogno di riflettere su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare nei giorni successivi, quindi disse a Mordred: "Stasera non cenerò con te, Mordred... chiederò alla cuoca di portarmi un panino in camera e starò un po' da sola. Ho bisogno di ragionare sulla festa, deve essere un evento assolutamente indimenticabile!"

Mordred rispose: "Ok sorellona, non ti preoccupare, mi arrangerò anche io come te. Tanto devo finire di studiare. Vai pure in camera tua, dirò io alla cuoca di portarti il panino e avviserò tutti che non ti disturbino!"

"Sei davvero un bravo ragazzo, Mordred, e sai che ti adoro no?"

Morgana abbracciò suo fratello e gli diede un bacio su una guancia, ringraziandolo.

Si diresse verso la sua stanza, attraversando i lunghi corridoi che percorrevano la casa.

O meglio la mansione... aveva decine di stanze, raramente usate in realtà. Quella casa era stata l'eredità dei suoi genitori, e per anni, finché Morgana non aveva ideato il business del catering, la maggior parte degli ambienti della casa erano rimasti inutilizzati.

Ora almeno due volte al mese, i saloni del piano terra venivano affittati per party ed eventi, per cui l'azienda di Morgana offriva tutti i servizi annessi, fra cui ristorazione, camerieri, e a volte anche vari tipi di animazione, dalla concertistica alla serata strip-tease. Quello che i clienti volevano, ottenevano.

Morgana era molto soddisfatta di essere riuscita a costruirsi un piccolo impero nel suo campo; la sua vita sarebbe stata completa se solo non avesse avuto il sospetto che qualcosa le sfuggiva... era una sensazione, molto impalpabile, di incompiutezza, simile alla sensazione di star dimenticando una cosa importante e non capire cosa sia. In certi giorni era molto lieve, ma quel giorno per esempio, era predominante nella sua testa.

Arrivò in camera sua, e come varcò la soglia, si tolse le scarpe buttandole in un angolo, e procedendo verso il bagno, tolse in rapida successione giacca, camicia, gonna, calze, reggiseno e slip. Aprì l'acqua della doccia e si buttò sotto il getto ancora freddo, lanciando un piccolo urlo in reazione alla sensazione sulla sua pelle. L'acqua si scaldò e godette del tepore, ed iniziò a lavarsi viso, corpo e capelli. Faceva sempre così alla fine di una giornata lunga ed impegnativa: l'acqua ghiacciata aveva il potere di schiarirle le idee, e la successione con quella calda le rilassava i muscoli tesi e stanchi.

Morgana concluse la sua doccia e, ancora avvolta nell'asciugamano, si appoggiò sul letto per riposare un attimo le gambe stanche dall'aver portato tutto il giorno i tacchi.

Si assopì...

_Era in un salone di un enorme palazzo, seduta ad un tavolo lungo di legno massiccio. Sembrava essere ad un pranzo o una cena. Con lei c'erano due persone: un uomo di circa 50 anni, di bella presenza, con una vecchia cicatrice che gli attraversava la fronte, e i capelli grigi. Un'aria di autorità lo pervadeva. Eppure guardava verso Morgana con dolcezza, con un grande affetto negli occhi._

_L'altra persona che era con lei a tavola era un ragazzo biondo, apparentemente suo coetaneo, che le sorrideva in modo irriverente ma affettuoso. I due uomini stavano parlando di qualcosa che aveva a che fare con alleanze e regni, e Morgana non capiva che cosa significasse ciò che dicevano._

_Abbassò gli occhi e vide che indossava un abito di seta color indaco, con dei ricami dorati sulla profonda scollatura, ed uno strato superiore di tulle verde acqua unito alle maniche dell'abito stesso. Era bellissimo. Morgana rimase per qualche momento a fissare l'abito, sfiorando i tessuti che lo componevano, come ad ammirare quella meraviglia. Il ragazzo biondo disse: "Morgana, ti sei di nuovo addormentata in piedi?"_

_Morgana alzò la testa di scatto a occhi sbarrati al venir chiamata col suo nome: fino a quel momento infatti aveva avuto la sensazione di essere nel sogno di qualcun altro, visto che non era assolutamente familiare con quella gente e quei posti._

_Cercando qualcosa da dire, la donna rimase per un secondo a fissare il biondo davanti a lei che la guardava sorridendo, fino a quando entrò trafelato un altro giovane: moro, dagli occhi chiari, e con delle ridicole orecchie a sventola, che iniziò a blaterare qualcosa sull'essere in ritardo, e che si scusava... fin quando il giovane alzò gli occhi e fissò Morgana nei suoi._

_In quel momento la donna ebbe una fortissima sensazione di familiarità, e contemporaneamente di odio..._

"EMRYS!" Morgana si svegliò urlando quel nome che le era del tutto sconosciuto, e ansimando si rese conto che dentro di sé provava un odio viscerale nel confronti di quel giovane di cui non conosceva l'identità.

Non aveva idea di chi fossero le persone che aveva appena visto, ma qualcosa le diceva che non poteva essere un semplice sogno...

* * *

Il pomeriggio era stato molto meno eccitante della mattinata. Qualcosa era scattato in Arthur, fra lo scherzo della frutta e la questione del quadro, per cui era diventato molto distante e distaccato. Merlin era depresso e soprattutto non riusciva a capire... era stato davvero così evidente, quanto fosse rimasto colpito dalla vicinanza di Arthur e dalla scoperta del dipinto, da giustificare il fatto che Arthur provasse repulsione nei suoi confronti? E il quadro in camera di Arthur cosa mai significava? Merlin aveva forse frainteso tutto?

Non poteva credere che lo avesse ritrovato da poche ore, si sentiva come se non si fossero mai allontanati dai tempi di Camelot. Eppure, ora erano di nuovo distanti... nella stessa stanza, ma non si guardavano mai negli occhi.

Il clima era cambiato drasticamente dopo il pranzo, anche per gli altri. Erano tutti molto silenziosi, Leon stava in disparte con Arthur, ma non parlavano. Gwaine era seduto accanto a Merlin, e Percival sul divano accanto, ma neanche loro parlavano.

Stavano guardando la televisione, c'era una partita di calcio che tutti fingevano di seguire, anche se in realtà a nessuno di loro interessava. Era un'ottima scusa per non dover fare conversazione però, ed evidentemente a nessuno di loro andava di aprire bocca. Fecero un altro ordine, stavolta al ristorante cinese, per cena, e mangiarono di nuovo tutti in silenzio.

Erano quasi le 21.00, quando Gwaine si alzò di scatto urlando "Cazzo! cazzo cazzo..."

Prese il suo telefono dalla tasca, e fece immediatamente una chiamata: "Sylvia? Si, sono io. Si, scusami, ho avuto un imprevisto, non riuscirò a venire alla cena. No, stai tranquilla, va tutto bene. Ci sentiamo domani. Scusami ancora."

Chiuse la chiamata e aggiunse: "Avevo una cena con la mia agente questa sera... ma ho completamente dimenticato di avvisarla che non ci sarei andato..."

"Agente?" Disse Leon. "Perché scusa, che lavoro fai?"

Gwaine sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi patentati - anche se non raggiungeva i suoi occhi, che rimanevano tristi - e disse: "Sono un fotomodello. Ho appena vinto un contratto con una grande casa di cosmetici, e stasera dovevamo festeggiare, io, Sylvia la mia agente e... oh cazzo! Elena!"

Riprese in mano il telefono che nel frattempo aveva rimesso in tasca, e fece un'altra chiamata.

"Tesoro! Si, ciao!" Gwaine fece una faccia infastidita e scostò il telefono dall'orecchio... dall'altoparlante si sentiva una voce femminile che urlava. Gwaine continuò: "Ti prego, scusami amore, è stata una giornata molto complicata! Si hai ragione... hai ragione" Scostò di nuovo il telefono dall'orecchio. "Avrei dovuto avvisarti! Si... è che stamattina ho incontrato alcuni vecchi amici... Ho detto amici, non amiche! No.. stai tranquilla... Ti ho detto STAI TRANQUILLA!"

Gwaine alzò la voce, evidentemente questa ragazza era molto gelosa di lui. In tutto ciò, Leon e Arthur guardavano Gwaine sorridendo sotto i baffi, probabilmente perché era strano vederlo in una situazione in cui dovesse rendere conto a qualcuno, lui che era sempre stato uno spirito libero.

La cosa strana era Percival: guardava fisso davanti a sé, ed evitava decisamente di guardare Gwaine. Ed era serissimo. Che strano...

* * *

Percival era sottosopra a causa della chiacchierata sulla terrazza, e del bacio che si erano scambiati lui e Gwaine subito dopo. Avere fra le braccia il suo amico, sentire le sue braccia attorno a sé, la sensazione dei suoi capelli fra le dita e delle sue labbra sulle proprie, lo aveva inebriato: per tutti gli anni che erano seguiti alla sua morte, Percival aveva attraversato la vita come in transito.

Si era reso conto troppo tardi di cosa significasse per lui quell'uomo, di quanto imprescindibile dalla vita di Gwaine fosse la sua esistenza. Se ne era reso conto solo dopo averlo perso. In certi momenti aveva pensato di andarsene da Camelot, perché l'assenza dell'uomo che si era reso conto di amare era troppo pesante da sopportare, in quei corridoi e quelle sale in cui per lui ancora aleggiava la presenza di Gwaine.

Ma se rinnegava il giuramento fatto ad Arthur, e quindi la sua fedeltà alla Regina, non avrebbe avuto più nulla per cui vivere. Tanto valeva morire. Tanto valeva combattere per il Regno, e se fosse morto lottando, almeno la sua vita sarebbe servita a qualcosa.

Ora ricordava il momento in cui, nella battaglia contro i Sassoni fuori dalle mura della cittadella, era stato trafitto dalla spada del capitano avversario: il dolore fisico che provò si accompagnò, nei brevi istanti prima della sua morte, al sollievo di non dover più soffrire per l'assenza di Gwaine.

Il modo in cui il suo amico aveva ricambiato il suo bacio quella mattina, aveva convinto Percival che Gwaine provava quello che provava lui. Eppure era scappato, subito dopo, dicendo che non poteva, non così. Prima aveva parlato di una fidanzata, e Percival immaginava che si riferisse al fatto che non voleva lasciare questa Elena, o forse non riusciva a conciliare con le sue vite da donnaiolo l'idea di pensare ad un altro uomo in quel modo.

Nemmeno Percival aveva mai avuto relazioni con altri uomini. Donne si, ne aveva avute, ma nessuna era mai stata importante.

Eppure non pensava a Gwaine in termini di uomo... per lui era un'anima, l'anima che lo completava, e che lui amava più della sua vita stessa. Che fosse un uomo o una donna era irrilevante.

Sperava sinceramente che prima o poi Gwaine avrebbe cambiato idea su di lui, ma non lo avrebbe mai spinto a farlo. Se non poteva averlo come amante e compagno di vita, lo voleva comunque come amico. Non avrebbe permesso che i suoi sentimenti gli facessero perdere la loro amicizia.

Quindi, rispettava la scelta di Gwaine, e l'avrebbe rispettata sempre. Non avrebbe mai più imposto le sue intenzioni al suo amico, e avrebbe fatto di tutto per stargli comunque vicino. Ma vederlo parlare al telefono con lei... lo feriva. Era inutile negarlo. Lo faceva star male pensare che era lei, la sera, a dormire nel suo letto e a fare l'amore con lui. Era Elena, e non lui, a svegliarsi la mattina e a vedere i raggi del primo sole illuminare il viso di Gwaine, che quando si svegliava aveva quell'espressione buffa e vagamente sperduta che lo aveva sempre divertito.

Da come stava andando la telefonata, si evinceva che questa Elena era molto gelosa di Gwaine, e lui poteva capirla: si sentiva allo stesso modo. Solo che lui era dall'altra parte... era quello che lo vedeva andar via, e che da ora in poi avrebbe dovuto sopportare la sua mancanza quando si fossero allontanati.

Ma se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, godendo della vicinanza di Gwaine quando si fossero visti da allora in poi, e sperando che, un giorno, lui cambiasse idea e decidesse di dargli una chance.

* * *

Gwaine non ci poteva credere. Era al telefono con Elena, e lei stava facendogli una delle sue scenate. Era vero che non si faceva sentire da ore, e che praticamente non l'aveva avvisata che non sarebbe stato alla cena (in verità si era proprio dimenticato della cena, con tutto quello che era successo). Però non poteva credere che di tanti momenti, lei avesse scelto proprio quello per scatenare la sua ira su di lui.

Gwaine pensò a quello a cui stava rinunciando, per rimanere con lei, per il suo senso di lealtà nei confronti della sua fidanzata, e ne fu molto infastidito.

Aveva sempre odiato quelle scenate: era vero che nel suo passato c'erano state decine di donne, ma secondo lui, il fatto che con lei avesse deciso di rimanere, e di costruire una vita, avrebbe dovuto avere un significato. Lei sembrava non coglierlo.

Nel suo passato, anche in virtù del suo lavoro, c'era stata una miriade di donne bellissime che per lui avrebbero fatto di tutto. Ed era stata proprio Elena invece a colpirlo, al punto da farlo innamorare di lei. Era una donna indipendente, che era in grado di prendersi cura di sé stessa e che stava con un uomo perché lo voleva, e non per evitare di stare da sola.

Non era una modella, e sebbene bella, non si poteva dire che fosse esteticamente perfetta, come lo erano state certe sue ex. Eppure erano proprio i suoi piccoli difetti - fisici e non - che in un primo momento avevano colpito Gwaine.

Il problema è che i piccoli difetti, dopo anni di convivenza, erano cresciuti e diventati grossi difetti, specialmente quelli caratteriali. Per carità, Gwaine sapeva che anche lui era una persona difficile con cui vivere, però lei a volte lo faceva talmente infuriare con le sue scenate e i suoi scatti di ira, che più di una volta Gwaine aveva fatto le valigie ed era andato a dormire da qualche amico.

Avevano sempre fatto pace, visto che si volevano davvero bene, ma il dubbio sulla loro compatibilità rimaneva. Allora Gwaine aveva deciso di prendere il toro per le corna, e le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, sperando che la promessa di vivere con lei per il resto delle loro vite la convincesse finalmente che era con lei che Gwaine voleva stare. Peccato che non stesse funzionando.

Dopo qualche altro minuto di telefonata in cui Gwaine cercava di calmare le ire di Elena, e di non agitarsi troppo a sua volta, acconsentì controvoglia a raggiungerla a casa al più presto, come lei voleva.

Gli pesava moltissimo dover lasciare i suoi amici, ma sulla terrazza aveva preso una decisione, ed era convinto di continuare a mantenere la sua promessa. Nonostante il suo cuore dolesse quasi insopportabilmente.

Finalmente concluse la chiamata, e con un'aria da cane bastonato disse: "Ragazzi, mi dispiace molto ma devo andare. Sapete, Elena..."

Percival alzò lo sguardo per un istante - e Gwaine aveva notato che era tutta la sera che lo evitava - poi lo riabbassò con un'espressione sofferente.

* * *

Arthur disse: "Devo confessarti, Gwaine, che vedere te che ti pieghi davanti alla volontà di una donna è quello che più mi ha sconvolto oggi! Ed è tutto dire, visto quello che è successo in questa giornata..." Poi aggiunse: "Scusa, non volevo offenderti. Fai bene... Vai pure. Prima di separarci però, credo sarebbe il caso che ci scambiassimo tutti i nostri numeri di cellulare così da poter rimanere in contatto nei prossimi giorni. Appena avrò notizie di ..."

Giusto in quel momento, mentre Arthur estraeva il suo telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, questo squillò. Arthur sgranò gli occhi e disse: "E' assolutamente uno stregone!" e poi rispose alla chiamata.

"Buonasera Williams. Si, mi dica... Ok ci saremo. Ah, grazie per gli operativi che mi ha mandato, sono assolutamente d'accordo con le sue scelte. D'accordo. Allora ci vedremo domani con il suo assistente alle 12.00. La ringrazio."

Arthur attaccò e alzò gli occhi: "Domani alle 12.00 abbiamo tutti un appuntamento con l'assistente di . Vi manderò per messaggio il luogo. Fate in modo di esserci, ok?"

I cinque ragazzi si scambiarono i numeri di telefono - Arthur pensò fra sé e sé che era emozionante avere il numero di telefono di Merlin - concordando che la tecnologia propria di questo secolo era sicuramente una gran comodità, rispetto ai messaggeri dei tempi antichi.

Gwaine allora prese la sua giacca e si avviò verso la porta, ma prima di uscire si girò per un istante e guardò ognuno di loro negli occhi. Ad Arthur sembrava che stesse davvero soffrendo a doversene andare, e che li guardasse come per imparare a memoria di nuovo i loro volti, e convincersi che non fosse stato tutto un sogno.

Leon e Percival chiesero ad Arthur se fosse un problema che rimanessero a dormire da lui, visto che comunque, su direttive di Williams, si sarebbero presto trasferiti lì al quartier generale, in modo da essere sempre pronti per ogni eventualità.

Arthur ovviamente acconsentì, il pensiero di avere vicini i suoi amici nonché fidi cavalieri lo rendeva molto felice.

Chissà se anche Merlin... ma cosa pensava. Lui era sicuramente imbarazzatissimo per quanto era successo nel pomeriggio, e di certo avrebbe preferito non fermarsi lì.

In effetti, a quel punto Merlin iniziò a diventare irrequieto, guardandosi intorno come a cercare una via d'uscita. Fu allora che Arthur decise di tagliare la testa al toro e disse: "Merlin, tu che pensi di fare stasera?"

Merlin, evidentemente preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda, sgranò gli occhi e aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, come a voler dire qualcosa. Alla fine, quello che uscì dalla sua bocca fu solo: "Ehm... torno a casa, grazie. Devo... ho una cosa urgente da fare."

Arthur incassò la cocente delusione con stile... fece finta di niente, e sorrise all'amico, dicendogli: "Bene, come preferisci. Allora ci vediamo domani alle 12.00", di fatto incoraggiando Merlin ad andarsene il prima possibile. Ok che aveva sopportato la delusione con una notevole calma, ma in cuor suo stava davvero soffrendo. Se aveva bisogno di una conferma sullo stato d'animo di Merlin nei suoi confronti, beh, l'aveva appena avuta.

Merlin afferrò la sua giacca in fretta e furia, e di fatto scappò da casa di Arthur, salutando velocemente i tre amici rimasti.

Che situazione sgradevole, pensò Arthur.

* * *

Merlin si perse per qualche minuto ad osservare Percival che guardava Gwaine mentre parlava al telefono: aveva un'aria davvero triste, ma nei suoi occhi si leggeva il grande affetto che provava per il loro amico. Forse era più che affetto fraterno? Non aveva coraggio di chiedergli nulla a riguardo, almeno non stasera. Non era evidentemente il momento.

Gwaine terminò la sua telefonata e disse che se ne sarebbe andato, e Percival sembrò diventare ancora più triste. Decisamente più che affetto fraterno, quindi. Ed evidentemente non ricambiato. Si ritrovò a compatire Percival, visto che era anche lui nella stessa situazione. Gli avrebbe parlato presto.

Mr. Williams telefonò, e diede loro appuntamento al giorno dopo. Gwaine andò via, con un'espressione che ricordava molto quella di Bambi, e Leon e Percival dissero ad Arthur che sarebbero rimasti a dormire lì.

Merlin si ritrovò a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello dormire di nuovo sotto lo stesso tetto con Arthur, e poi la sua mente fantasticò su come sarebbe stato dormire nel letto di Arthur, abbracciato a lui, pervaso dal suo odore e...

E a quel punto Arthur gli chiese cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Merlin si risvegliò dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti e non seppe rispondere, perché lui aveva tutte le intenzioni di prendere Arthur e portarlo a letto... ma forse non era quello il senso della domanda di Arthur.

Andò nel panico, e si difese nell'unico modo che conosceva: scappando dalla verità. Disse che aveva da fare e sarebbe tornato a casa. Prese la sua giacca e di fatto fuggì da lì, con la coda fra le gambe.

Scendendo incontrò l'agente di guardia, che non era lo stesso che era lì quella mattina. Lo salutò con un cenno, e lui annuì. Uscì dal portone, e trovarsi all'aria aperta schiarì i suoi pensieri: si convinse che non era possibile che avesse frainteso tutto. Arthur quella mattina gli aveva detto delle cose che non poteva dimenticare, alcune delle quali suonavano molto come una dichiarazione di affetto profondo nei suoi confronti.

Era sicuro che Arthur quel pomeriggio fosse solo frastornato da quello che era successo, ma che le cose fra loro si sarebbero sistemate, e con questa piccola speranza nel cuore andò a prendere la Metro.

* * *

Arthur era a letto, ma non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Troppe cose a cui pensare, troppe sensazioni che aveva soppresso per tutta questa vita. Merlin... il suo pensiero continuava a tornare a lui, e al fatto che avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo in ogni momento, ora che aveva il suo numero. Un paio di volte prese anche il telefono, pronto a fare il suo numero e a chiamarlo, o almeno a mandargli un messaggio. Ma non lo fece, non riusciva a decidere cosa dirgli.

Proprio quando stava per alzarsi e mettersi a vedere un film, visto che tanto il sonno non arrivava, il suo telefonò suonò. Un messaggio. Arthur lo lasciò quasi cadere a terra quando vide il mittente: Merlin.

_Tutto ok? - M_

Il biondo guardò lo schermo per qualche secondo prima di decidere cosa rispondere. Era una domanda così generica ma in fondo era un gesto di apertura nei suoi confronti, quindi Arthur si impegnò per non sprecare l'occasione.

_Certo, perché non dovrebbe essere ok? - A_

_Non so, oggi pomeriggio sei stato strano... o meglio, più strano del solito :) - M_

_Senti chi parla... Avrai detto sì e no 4 parole in 3 ore! - A_

_Quindi mi stavi osservando, e le hai contate? - M_

Arthur arrossì furiosamente, aveva scoperto le sue carte troppo presto! Ora Merlin sarebbe di nuovo scappato.

Invece arrivò un altro suo messaggio.

_E' surreale mandare SMS al Re del Passato e del Futuro. - M_

Arthur scoppiò a ridere, perché effettivamente era abbastanza assurdo pensare di scrivere SMS a Merlin!

_Cosa dovrei dire io, che sto scrivendo SMS al più potente stregone che abbia mai camminato su questa Terra? - A_

Arthur immaginò per un momento il sorriso di Merlin in risposta a quel messaggio, e il suo cuore si riempì di gioia a quel pensiero.

Scrisse lui un altro messaggio.

_Sei arrivato a casa? Con il tuo senso dell'orientamento, non mi stupirei se fossi finito a Cardiff. - A_

_Ehi, ricorda che io ho il GPS incorporato! Come pensi che siamo usciti dalla Foresta Impenetrabile? - M_

_Ok, ok. Non ti offendere, vecchietto :D - A_

_Te lo faccio vedere io il vecchietto... aspetta solo che ti abbia sotto mano... - M_

Arthur lesse il messaggio e deglutì sonoramente. Poteva essere letto come un doppio senso, e ovviamente il cervello di Arthur decise di vedere solo quel senso. E Arthur non potè fare a meno di immaginare Merlin qui, accanto a lui, che lo immobilizzava e faceva di lui quel che voleva...

Arrivò un altro messaggio.

_Sono davvero felice che le cose fra noi siano ok. Oggi ho avuto paura di aver detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, e di aver messo a rischio la nostra amicizia. - M_

_Ho pensato la stessa cosa. E sono felice a mia volta di essermi sbagliato. - A_

_Sono a letto. Credo che mi metterò a dormire. Tu? - M_

_Sono a letto già da un po' ma non avevo sonno. Ora sto meglio. - A_

_Allora buonanotte Arthur. A domani :) - M_

_Buonanotte, Merlin. - A_

Beh, considerando gli eventi, la giornata era finita bene. Molto bene.

Arthur si addormentò come un sasso in pochi minuti.

* * *

Gwaine arrivò a casa circa un'ora dopo aver lasciato palazzo Camelot, e ancora non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il modo in cui Percival lo guardava quando se n'era andato.

Era stata davvero una sofferenza allontanarsi da tutti loro, da lui, proprio quando avrebbe voluto averli vicino. Ma il suo impegno con Elena lo obbligava a stare al suo gioco... in fondo la capiva, era ingiusto sparire come aveva fatto quel giorno.

Arrivò a casa, aprì la porta e la trovò seduta sul divano, con le gambe rannicchiate al petto, che guardava nel vuoto, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Gli fece molta tenerezza. Era sempre così, dopo i suoi sfoghi diventava particolarmente fragile.

Le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò, dandole un bacio sulla testa. Lei si appoggiò a lui, abbandonandosi fra le sue braccia, e gli disse: "Scusami, Gwaine. Sono stata irragionevole al telefono. Non dovrei trattarti così."

Lui le rispose: "E' vero, sei stata irragionevole, ma so che sei fatta così. E poi anche io avrei dovuto telefonarti... Solo che è stata una giornata surreale, ho rivisto degli amici di vecchissima data, che non pensavo avrei mai reincontrato, e sono stato preso dal raccontarci le nostre rispettive vite. Sono stato distratto..." Quest'ultima parte era particolarmente vera, era stato distratto da Percival e dal suo bacio... ma non doveva pensarci ora.

Si scosse dai suoi pensieri e le disse: "Che ne dici di andare a letto? Un po' di coccole non faranno male a nessuno dei due."

Lei gli sorrise, gli occhi ancora rossi, e si alzarono. Si prepararono per la notte e si misero sotto le coperte. Elena lo abbracciò, ed iniziò a baciarlo, prima teneramente poi con più passione, e ad accarezzarlo più arditamente. Gwaine provò a lasciarsi andare, ma tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era a come sarebbe stato sentire la bocca di Percival contro la sua, e le sue mani grandi che lo sfioravano in posti fino a quel momento mai toccati, e a sentire il suo odore maschile nel naso mentre Gwaine gli mordeva il collo...

Gwaine prese le mani di Elena e le disse: "Tesoro scusami. Sono davvero stanco, non ce la faccio stasera." Si sentiva troppo in colpa a fare l'amore con Elena mentre non poteva che pensare al suo migliore amico.

Sul volto di Elena passò un'ombra di delusione, ma sparì subito. Evidentemente il fatto di essere stata perdonata facilmente la rendeva più malleabile.

Gli disse: "Non preoccuparti tesoro, capisco. Rimandiamo ad un momento in cui stiamo meglio tutti e due." Si accomodò fra le braccia di Gwaine, e in poco tempo si addormentò. Lui non fu altrettanto fortunato... i suoi pensieri tornavano alla terrazza, non riusciva ad evitare di pensarci.

E si ricordò che aveva il numero di telefono di Percival. Si scostò da Elena, e prese il cellulare dal comodino.

Lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi si decise.

_Sveglio? - G_w

Aspettò qualche secondo guardando il display, sperando in cuor suo che Percival gli rispondesse.

_Lo sono ora. Tutto bene? - P_

Gli si riempì il cuore a leggere quelle poche parole. Il collegamento fra loro non era interrotto, e mai lo sarebbe stato... questo lo risollevò molto.

_Sono a letto. Non riesco a dormire. - Gw_

_Pensieroso? - P_

_Lo puoi dire forte. - Gw_

_PENSIEROSO? :D - P_

_Simpatico... - Gw_

_Sai che mi vuoi bene anche per il mio senso dello humour. - P_

_E non solo per quello... - Gw_

_Stai flirtando con me? - P_

_Forse... - Gw_

_Attento... potrei stare al gioco. - P_

_Scusami per non averti più rivolto la parola dopo... Insomma dopo. E per essere scappato. - Gw_

_Scusato. Ma non farlo più. - P_

_Promesso. E' solo mezzanotte. Quando arriva mezzogiorno di domani? - Gw_

_Hai impegni a colazione? - P_

_No. Mi stai invitando? - Gw_

_Pensavo fosse evidente. Devo essere un po' arrugginito con queste cose. Ok, sarò più chiaro: vuoi raggiungermi in centro per colazione? - P_

_Mi farebbe piacere. - Gw_

_Ho visto un bar vicino casa di Arthur. Ci vediamo lì? Intorno alle 9.00? - P_

_Ok. ...E' solo mezzanotte. Quando arrivano le 9.00 di domani? - Gw_

_:) scemo - P_

_Sempre, e tu mi adori per questo. - Gw_

_Verissimo. Allora a domattina? - P_

_A domattina. Buonanotte... Fai bei sogni - Gw_

_Ne farò di sicuro. Buonanotte. - P_

Gwaine mentre si addormentava non poté fare a meno di sperare che Percival lo sognasse. E sperava che a lui succedesse lo stesso.

* * *

Arthur si svegliò presto, subito dopo l'alba, come da sua abitudine. Si mise una tuta ed andò in cucina, pronto a scendere per la sua corsa mattutina. Trovò Leon e Percival in cucina, a sorseggiare un caffé, anche loro in tuta. Evidentemente anche loro erano abituati a fare esercizio fisico di prima mattina. Leon lo guardò, e gli disse: "Caffè? Poi andiamo a correre. Vedo che anche tu sei pronto."

Arthur prese la tazza calda che Leon gli porgeva, e non poté fare a meno di notare che Percival era di umore molto migliore stamattina. Evidentemente durante la notte aveva fatto pace con Gwaine. Bene.

Bevvero il loro caffé, chiacchierando tranquillamente, poi scesero e iniziarono a correre.

La città era praticamente deserta, tranne pochi poveracci che stavano andando a lavoro alle 6 del mattino di un qualsiasi giovedì. Arthur amava questo momento della sua giornata: non era nessuno, mentre correva, non aveva responsabilità e poteva pensare solo a sé stesso. Percival e Leon correvano accanto a lui, tenendo facilmente il suo passo veloce, ma nessuno parlava. Perfetto e rilassante.

Alla fine del loro giro tornarono a casa e si fecero una doccia. Arthur, ancora umido dalla doccia e coi capelli bagnati, si mise al lavoro, controllò le mail, le news, e se aveva ricevuto messaggi privati da Buckingham Palace. Non ce n'erano... beh era prevedibile visto che di lì a poche ore avrebbe visto l'assistente di Mr Williams.

Si vestì ed andò in salone. Trovò Leon con ancora addosso l'asciugamano, e Percival vestito di tutto punto pronto ad uscire.

Lo guardò e gli chiese: "Hai impegni Perce?"

Arthur avrebbe giurato di averlo visto arrossire leggermente, ma Percival rimase vago: "Sì, vedo una persona a colazione. Ci vediamo più tardi!" E scappò fuori dalla porta.

Leon e Arthur si guardarono perplessi, ma non commentarono.

"E' incredibile quanto sia facile tornare a quel senso di familiarità fra tutti noi, vero Arthur?" disse Leon.

"Incredibile e bellissimo. Finalmente mi sento di nuovo a casa." sorrise Arthur.

Leon sorrise e annuì. Poi aggiunse: "Hai parlato con Merlin?"

"Ci siamo scritti ieri sera." disse vago Arthur.

"Tutto tranquillo fra di voi?"

"Si, per fortuna tutto ok. Sono sollevato, avevo paura di averlo spaventato ieri..."

"Caro mio, semmai lo avrai sconvolto, ma in senso positivo." rispose Leon.

"Continui a dirmelo, ma io non ne sono sicuro. Non so davvero che pensare."

"Allora non pensare e cerca di percepire. So che non sei mai stato molto intuitivo..." Arthur lanciò un pezzo di pane verso Leon, fingendo di essere offeso, e Leon continuò ridacchiando: "Ma qui le cose, secondo me, sono chiare. L'unico a non vederle sei tu."

Arthur si aggrappò a quelle parole come se fossero una scialuppa di salvataggio, e concluse: "Chissà. Ad ogni modo, l'importante è che ci siamo più o meno chiariti."

Leon disse: "Arthur, devo fare un paio di telefonate ai miei superiori, per confermare loro che sono in missione e quindi che non tornerò alla base, per ora. Lo sapranno già di sicuro, ma coglio confermare loro che va tutto bene."

"Ok, io torno alle mie e-mail. Ci vediamo verso le 11 per andare all'appuntamento."

Leon andò a vestirsi, poi prese la giacca, salutò Arthur e uscì. Arthur rimase da solo in salone, e si mise a fissare il quadro che raffigurava Merlin sulla riva del lago di Avalon. Era davvero successo, lui lo aveva aspettato davvero per tutti quei secoli, e quello doveva significare qualcosa... Proprio quando stava pensando che già gli mancava, il campanello della porta suonò e quando andò ad aprire, Arthur si trovò davanti Merlin, rosso in volto dal freddo, con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans neri e i capelli tutti sottosopra dal vento.

Non si era rasato, e la sua barbetta corta gli donava da morire. Arthur sentì lo stomaco sprofondare alla vista del ragazzo, e di quanto fosse adorabile. Lo salutò e lo fece entrare, dicendo: "Non ti aspettavo, che sorpresa".

"Mi sono svegliato molto presto stamattina, ed ero molto in anticipo per il nostro appuntamento con Williams, quindi ho pensato che tanto valeva venire qui. Spero che non ti dispiaccia."

"Assolutamente, hai fatto bene. Hai fatto colazione?"

"A dire il vero no. Hai qualcosa da offrirmi?"

Arthur sorrise sotto i baffi, pensando a cosa avrebbe davvero voluto "offrire" a Merlin, e disse: "Se ti accontenti di una spremuta d'arancia e un paio di fette di pane col burro d'arachidi, si."

Merlin gli sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi solari che illuminavano la stanza, e disse: "Colazione perfetta. Adoro il burro d'arachidi!"

Arthur rispose al sorriso, e si mise al lavoro per preparare la colazione a tutti e due.

Merlin si era seduto all'isola al centro della cucina e stava lì, con il mento appoggiato alle mani, e fissava Arthur. Lui si sentiva lievemente osservato, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva.

Posò i piatti e i bicchieri sul tavolo, e si sedette di fronte a Merlin, iniziando a mangiare. Non dissero una parola, ma si sorridevano quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano.

Merlin era davvero irresistibile e sembrava non accorgersene minimamente. Arthur pensò a quanto sarebbe stato facile allungare una mano, afferrare il braccio di Merlin e tirarlo a sé, poi baciarlo. Era tentato di verificare le teorie di Leon, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio.

Invece gli chiese: "Beh, Merlin, raccontami qualcosa di te. Insomma, del te che non conosco... delle tue vite precedenti."

"Mah, c'è tanto e niente da raccontare... Sono state tante, troppe vite di 'passaggio'... nel senso che ero comunque sempre in attesa di ritrovarti e portare a termine la nostra missione. Ho conosciuto tante persone e tanti posti, ma non mi sono mai legato. Sapevo che non potevo... Non quando ero perennemente in attesa di qualcosa, o per meglio dire qualcun altro."

Arthur rischiò di strozzarsi con la spremuta, quelle parole lo colpirono nel profondo... e aggiunse: "Vuoi dirmi che hai sempre vissuto da solo, tutti questi anni?!"

Merlin abbassò lo sguardo e rispose: "Non che non ci siano state persone intorno a me nelle mie vite, ma nessuna ha lasciato il segno. Forse ero io che non volevo essere segnato. Non mi interessava."

Arthur cercò di capire cosa significasse, e aggiunse: "Non hai mai avuto una compagna?"

"Né compagne, né compagni. Sono praticamente un monaco di clausura!" rise Merlin, per sdrammatizzare la serietà di quell'affermazione.

Arthur cercò di nascondere il suo enorme stupore a quelle parole, ma fallì miseramente. Disse: "E io che pensavo di essere stato un campione di astinenza..."

Merlin alzò la testa di scatto, e fissò Arthur: "Vuoi dire che tu non hai... non hai avuto...?"

Arthur rispose: "Non ne ho mai avuto tempo. Prepararmi per la mia missione era la mia priorità... Le persone erano distrazioni. E poi onestamente non mi interessava."

"E io che ti immaginavo circondato di decine di donne che cadevano ai tuoi piedi..."

"Beh, le donne che cadevano ai miei piedi c'erano, solo che io le ignoravo. A volte in qualche missione ho dovuto fingere di essere interessato, per guadagnare la loro fiducia, ma non mi è mai importato nulla. Era solo lavoro, e poi non mi sono mai dovuto spingere... troppo oltre. Diciamo che mi è bastato flirtare senza poi dover concludere..."

Merlin lo guardava con uno sguardo indecifrabile... con gli occhi sbarrati e quelle ridicole orecchie sembrava un cerbiatto di fronte ai fari di una macchina. Dopo qualche secondo abbassò lo sguardo, ma un sorriso fece capolino sul suo viso.

"Quindi siamo nella stessa barca, amico mio..."

Arthur rispose: "Evidentemente si." e gli sorrise.

Il resto della colazione passò tranquillo, senza altre rivelazioni sconvolgenti, e dopo aver rassettato la cucina, decisero di uscire a fare due passi. Passeggiavano vicini, spalla a spalla, entrambi con le mani in tasca, e ad un certo punto passarono accanto ad un bar e Arthur si fermò improvvisamente.

Merlin si girò a guardarlo e disse: "Che succede?"

Arthur lo guardò e indicò l'interno del bar: da una delle vetrate si vedevano Percival e Gwaine ad un tavolino, uno di fronte all'altro, che parlavano animatamente ridendo, e casualmente le loro mani si sfiorarono per un istante, e poi l'istante si fecero due... e finirono per tenersi per mano.

Merlin cercò di nascondere un sorrisetto, ma non ci riuscì, e Arthur sbarrò gli occhi e gli disse: "Tu lo sapevi?!"

Il moro lo guardò e rispose: "Non lo sapevo ma lo sospettavo... qualcosa nel loro comportamento di ieri pomeriggio. Sono felice che abbiano fatto pace."

Arthur scosse la testa quasi incredulo e sorrise. "Anche io Merlin, anche io."

Se ne andarono discretamente per non farsi notare dai ragazzi, e lasciare loro la loro privacy, e tornarono verso l'appartamento in attesa che arrivasse Leon.

* * *

Gwaine era già al bar quando arrivò Percival. Era stato difficile spiegare a Elena che sarebbe stato impegnato tutto il giorno senza dirle esattamente cosa doveva fare, ma lei alla fine si era lasciata convincere e lui era scappato alle 8.00 per andare ad incontrare Percival.

Si sentiva come un adolescente alle prime armi, sprizzava felicità da tutti i pori, e anche se era ancora deciso a rispettare i suoi impegni con Elena, era sempre meno convinto che ci sarebbe riuscito.

Il solo pensiero di rivedere Percival lo eccitava e rendeva felice come non si era mai sentito in questa vita, e questo era evidentemente un segnale che il suo proposito di sposarsi era decisamente sbagliato. Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Elena, molto presto.

Percival arrivò puntuale alle 9.00, e cercò Gwaine con lo sguardo nel bar. Nel momento in cui lo vide, il suo volto si illuminò, e si diresse verso di lui con passo deciso.

Si sedette di fronte a lui, sorridendogli, e disse: "Sei arrivato in anticipo!"

Gwaine rispose: "Non si fanno aspettare le signore..."

Il biondo lo colpì su un braccio e disse, "Ehi, attento a chi chiami 'signora'! Semmai la principessa della storia sei tu, nanerottolo!"

"Si certo, tu continua ad esserne convinto..."

"Provami il contrario allora..." disse Percival con uno sguardo malizioso che fece cose indicibili allo stomaco - ed altre parti anatomiche un po' più giù - di Gwaine.

Gwaine abbassò lo sguardo, leggermente imbarazzato... e Percival, senza pietà, insistette: "Allora, signor macho? Arrossire come una principessa è il meglio che sai fare?"

Gwaine preparò il suo migliore sguardo seducente, lasciò cadere i capelli sul viso come faceva sempre quando andava all'attacco, e alzò gli occhi. Nella sua voce più suadente disse: "Stai giocando col fuoco, Perce. Non sai di cosa posso essere capace. Ho avuto decine di donne, e nessuna di loro si è mai lamentata della mia mascolinità. Potrei farti scoprire nuovi aspetti di te che ti sconvolgerebbero... mi pregheresti di smettere, o forse di continuare, ma saresti così fuori di te che non capiresti più nulla e l'unica cosa che riusciresti a pensare è che faresti di tutto per avermi."

Percival rimase lì con una faccia da pesce lesso a bocca semiaperta, e Gwaine seppe che aveva vinto quel round. E la cosa bella è che non aveva nemmeno dovuto recitare... tutto quello che aveva detto a Percival, l'avrebbe fatto subito se solo avesse potuto.

Percival chiuse la bocca e deglutì, e sembrò ritrovare il controllo di sé. Guardò Gwaine a lungo e poi disse: "Questo gioco non mi piace. Non mi illudere."

Il moro rispose: "E chi ti dice che io ti stia illudendo?..."

Si fissarono a lungo, immobili, poi Gwaine sospirò e disse: "Cosa prendi per colazione?" e la tensione fra i due si dissipò.

Il resto della loro colazione fu tranquilla, ma nell'aria c'era un'elettricità che rischiava di infuocare tutto quello che li circondava. Gwaine pensò che loro due erano una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere, e che era sempre più urgente che parlasse con Elena. Non pensava che la sua decisione di andare avanti con lei avrebbe retto a lungo.

Ad un certo punto, mentre parlavano animatamente dei vantaggi dell'allenamento con la spada rispetto all'andare in palestra, Gwaine e Percival allungarono entrambi la mano allo stesso momento per afferrare lo zucchero. Le loro dita si sfiorarono, e nessuno dei due ritirava la mano. Gwaine pensò "Ma si, tanto vale..." e prese la mano di Percival nella sua. Pensò che era un gesto curioso da fare con un uomo, ma che in fondo gli sembrava assolutamente naturale. Non si sarebbe mai più allontanato dal suo amico, non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarlo.

Dopo qualche minuto in cui parlavano mano nella mano, Percival disse: "Oddio, sono le 11.00! Arthur ci aspetta per andare all'appuntamento!"

Si alzarono, ancora mano nella mano, per andare a pagare. Poi si resero conto e si lasciarono, non prima di aver indugiato qualche secondo in più, giusto per ricordare meglio la sensazione.

Uscirono dal bar di ottimo umore e pronti a sapere di più su quanto avrebbero dovuto fare di lì a poco.

* * *

"Dove cavolo sono quei due?" disse Arthur, leggermente infastidito dal ritardo di Percival e Gwaine.

Merlin, che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la felicità che aveva provato a vedere i suoi due amici riappacificati, e per giunta mano nella mano, guardò Arthur con uno sguardo assassino e gli disse: "Dagli tregua. Arriveranno."

Arthur guardò Merlin e si rese conto che aveva ragione, e tornò a chiacchierare con Leon.

I due mancanti arrivarono trafelati qualche minuto dopo, scusandosi per il ritardo. Un minivan già li stava aspettando per portarli al ristorante dove si sarebbero incontrati con l'assistente di Williams. Una volta che furono seduti, Gwaine disse: "Allora, Arthur, chi incontreremo oggi? Chi è questo assistente di Williams?"

Arthur rispose: "Un uomo molto anonimo, sulla quarantina, che si chiama James. Lo definirei il classico maggiordomo inglese. Si vede che sa quello che gli viene detto, ma non è assolutamente addentro alle dinamiche del Palazzo. E' un messaggero. Williams lo usa perché vuole mantenere nascosta la sua identità."

"Chissà perché..." disse Merlin.

"Ormai ho perso le speranza di scoprirlo, onestamente. Ma l'importante è che faccia il suo lavoro... e visto che siete qui con me direi che lo fa piuttosto bene."

Il viaggio fu tranquillo e senza imprevisti, e di fatto arrivarono al ristorante con un ampio anticipo. Arthur localizzò il tavolo che era stato prenotato per loro, e si sedettero tutti, in attesa del loro contatto.

Dopo circa 5 minuti, videro avvicinarsi al loro tavolo un uomo piuttosto anziano, in un completo grigio molto elegante, una cravatta bordeaux , capelli cortissimi completamente bianchi e dei lineamenti familiari.

I cinque ragazzi rimasero interdetti per un istante, nessuno si muoveva o diceva nulla.

Merlin fissò l'uomo, e nell'istante in cui il suo cervello fece il collegamento, Mr. Williams disse: "Beh? E' così che accogliete un vecchio amico?", condendo la frase con un inconfondibile movimento del suo sopracciglio destro.

Merlin scattò in piedi urlando "GAIUS!" e gli buttò le braccia al collo.


	7. Gaius

Nota dell'Autrice:

Cari lettori, nelle mie risposte alle recensioni vi avevo promesso un capitolo d'azione, ma invece i miei personaggi hanno preso vita propria (come sempre) e mi hanno portato ad aggiungere scene qua e là, rendendo il tutto troppo lungo e troppo dispendioso a livello di energie... Come avrete probabilmente notato, riesco in linea di massima a pubblicare un nuovo capitolo a settimana, e mi dispiaceva farvi aspettare ancora per leggere questo settimo, anche perché probabilmente non sarei riuscita a pubblicare ancora pe giorni.

Quindi intanto vi dò questo capitolo, un po' più breve degli ultimi, che è circa la prima metà di quello che avevo programmato come settimo capitolo, e a brevissimo vi prometto che pubblico il prossimo, e lì ci saranno grandi cose! Alcune le ho già scritte e vi dico solo Ohmygod! ;)

Ah, se avete voglia di scrivermi o contattarmi per qualsiasi cosa (anche solo per un po' di sano fangirling su Merlin) questo è il mio Twitter: /ValeriaGP - Mi farebbe piacere se mi aggiungeste :)

Baci a tutti e buona lettura!

Valeria

Merlin era incredulo. Stava abbracciando Gaius, il suo mentore, amico e quasi padre! Lui era lì davvero, era inconfondibilmente lui, anche se aveva faticato qualche secondo a riconoscerlo per via del suo look molto diverso da come lo ricordava.

Merlin si staccò da lui per qualche secondo e lo guardò negli occhi: Gaius li aveva lucidi e si vedeva lontano un miglio che era emozionato quanto lui, e gli disse: "Ragazzo mio, non sai che gioia sia rivederti! Mi sei mancato tantissimo." e lo strinse di nuovo in un forte abbraccio.

A quel punto Arthur disse: "Gaius?! Sei tu Mr. Williams?"

Gaius si districò dall'abbraccio di Merlin e rispose: "Si, Arthur... scusami se non mi sono rivelato prima, ma era necessario che tu seguissi la tua strada e ti cementassi nelle tue convinzioni da solo, anche in questa vita. So che se mi fossi palesato a te, tu ti saresti appoggiato molto alla mia presenza, e questo avrebbe fatto sì che il tuo carattere non si sviluppasse come invece è stato. Me ne scuso, Sire."

Arthur si alzò e andò verso Gaius, e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. "Non devi scusarti con me, Gaius. La tua saggezza mi ha sempre guidato, fin da quando ero un ragazzino spocchioso a Camelot, e mi fido e mi fiderò sempre e comunque del tuo giudizio. E non azzardarti mai più a chiamarmi Sire! Sei uno dei miei più cari amici e non voglio titoli fra di noi."

Gaius sorrise ad Arthur e lo ringraziò, poi si sedette al posto che era stato lasciato libero per il suo assistente che ovviamente non sarebbe mai venuto all'incontro. Si guardò intorno e sorrise a tutti gli altri cavalieri presenti, e Merlin non poté fare a meno di pensare che era come se avessero tutti ritrovato un padre.

Per qualche momento, tutti si persero nei saluti reciproci e l'eccitazione era palpabile... era come se Camelot stesse riprendendo forma lentamente intorno a loro.

Dopo qualche minuto, Gwaine disse sorridendo: "Allora, Gaius, cosa ci dici di questo nuovo look? Mi piacevi di più quando i tuoi capelli erano lunghi e fluenti..."

Gaius si fece una risata e rispose: "Beh, è vero che al giorno d'oggi si vede in giro qualsiasi cosa, ma mi sembrava poco rispettoso alla mia età andare in giro per Buckingham Palace con la tunica e i capelli lunghi! La Regina non ama il disordine..."

Tutti risero, immaginando Gaius alle funzioni ufficiali di palazzo con la sua classica tunica e la chioma fluente.

Merlin allora chiese: "Quindi Gaius tu sei su questa terra da più tempo di noi? E hai sempre ricordato?"

Gaius disse: "Si Merlin... sono qui da molto a lungo, come puoi vedere dal fatto che sono molto più anziano di voi. E ho sempre ricordato. Credo di essere tornato per preparare la strada a Arthur e a tutti voi, visto che i tempi erano maturi per il suo ritorno. Questo è il motivo per cui sono diventato un funzionario di Palazzo, nonché consigliere della Regina per le questioni di magia."

"La Regina sa della magia?" chiese Leon.

"Beh, Leon, la Regina sa virtualmente di qualsiasi cosa. Ed una questione così delicata come l'esistenza di maghi e stregoni, è ovviamente oggetto di molte discussioni. Il fatto che il pubblico non lo sappia, non significa che non ne sia a conoscenza chi sta a capo del Paese.

Io vi ho seguiti per tutti questi anni, ragazzi. Non ho mai interferito con nessuno, a parte che con Arthur negli ultimi anni, perché nonostante foste stati tutti persone onorevoli ai tempi di Camelot, dovevo essere sicuro che lo sareste stati anche in questa vita, prima di includervi nel progetto. Sono stato molto felice di rendermi conto che era esattamente così."

Merlin abbassò lo sguardo e pensò che avrebbe potuto cercare anche Gaius, negli anni passati... ma si rese conto che era talmente ossessionato dal trovare Arthur che non ci aveva mai pensato. Di fatto avere lì tutti gli altri lo rendeva felicissimo, ma era Arthur quello di cui non poteva fare a meno.

Gaius stava continuando a raccontare: "Ho pensato di mandarti Percival e Leon quando ho visto che il destino si era messo in moto, facendoti incontrare Merlin e Gwaine. Immaginavo che di lì a poco avresti avuto bisogno dei tuoi cavalieri, ed infatti c'è un motivo specifico per cui oggi vi ho chiamati qui.

Abbiamo avuto notizia che fra 2 giorni verrà organizzato un party per l'organizzazione benefica guidata da Nimueh Wallace. Vi dice nulla questo nome? Immagino di sì... Soprattutto a te Merlin. Come potete immaginare visto il nome della sua sponsor, questa organizzazione benefica non è completamente benefica: è anche la facciata buona di uno dei più grandi racket di riciclaggio di denaro sporco del mondo, proveniente principalmente dal lontano oriente.

Sappiamo per certo che sono anche in combutta con alcune organizzazioni terroristiche fra le più pericolose in attività al momento. Non sappiamo esattamente se la stessa Nimueh - che è una strega, dovrei precisare a chi non la conosce - faccia parte di qualche organizzazione. Quello che sappiamo per certo, e che ci è costato la copertura di un paio di agenti nelle ultime settimane, è che a questo party sarà presente un terrorista super-ricercato, per cui la maggioranza dei Governi del mondo pagherebbe oro. Ha guidato attacchi eclatanti, dietro le quinte di altre celle di terroristi di tutto il mondo, che hanno causato centinaia di morti negli anni scorsi. Non si sa chi sia davvero, sappiamo solo che si fa chiamare The Hate, L'Odio, per via della crudeltà con cui persegue i suoi fini che denota un odio verso i governi e le istituzioni di tutto il mondo, e l'indifferenza nei confronti della sofferenza delle persone che si trovano nel mezzo degli attacchi che orchestra.

Voi tutti sarete presenti al party, ovviamente sotto copertura, e il vostro obiettivo sarà bloccare e catturare questa persona.

Mi chiederete cosa c'entra questo con il destino del Re del Passato e del Futuro: beh, il fatto è che sospettiamo che il prossimo obiettivo di The Hate sarà la casata Reale d'Inghilterra.

Immaginate cosa farebbe al popolo Britannico perdere uno dei componenti della famiglia Reale, se non la Regina stessa, in un attacco terroristico... Destabilizzerebbe il nostro Paese, la scena politica sarebbe nel caos e il Regno diventerebbe ingestibile. Quindi va evitato a tutti i costi..."

Tutti i presenti annuirono, mentre assorbivano la notizia che Gaius aveva dato loro, ed Arthur in particolare era molto serio e si vedeva che stava valutando quello che aveva appena appreso.

Merlin lo fissava dall'altra parte del tavolo, e quando Arthur alzò gli occhi e i loro sguardi si incontrarono, Merlin lo vide sorridere e abbassare gli occhi di nuovo. Guardava verso le sue gambe... dopo qualche secondo Merlin sentì vibrare il suo telefono, lo prese e vide un SMS:

Ci mancavano le streghe... Meno male che ci sei tu, signor Mago-Vecchietto-più potente della storia ;) - A

Merlin rischiò di strozzarsi con l'acqua che stava bevendo, e vide Arthur sopprimere una risata.

Il moro si riprese e scrisse una risposta:

Piantala, non è carino che tu rischi di uccidermi con un bicchier d'acqua! - M

Ma non eri immortale?! - A

Tecnicamente no, muoio e rinasco! E a meno che tu non voglia avere a che fare con un me neonato e urlante, non ti conviene uccidermi! :) - M

No, no per carità... già sei ingestibile da adulto! - A

Merlin alzò lo sguardo e vide Percival che lo guardava con un sorrisetto sotto i baffi, e si rese conto che erano stati scoperti... arrossì e mise via il cellulare, che sentì vibrare di nuovo altre due volte nella sua tasca, ma resistette alla tentazione di prenderlo e leggere i messaggi. Se ne sarebbe ricordato dopo...

La "riunione di lavoro" finì a quel punto, con Gaius che disse loro che avrebbe mandato tutti i dettagli sul party a Arthur, che li avrebbe poi condivisi con loro.

Tutti si misero allora a chiacchierare, condividendo ricordi di Camelot e aneddoti delle loro vite presenti.

Ad un certo punto Leon guardò Merlin fisso per un istante e disse: "Merlin! Ora ho capito! Quando fosti attaccato dai Dorocha, tu fosti l'unico a sopravvivere! Fu grazie alla ma..." Leon si interruppe rendendosi conto di essere in un luogo pubblico, dove probabilmente la parola 'magia' avrebbe incuriosito la gente... e continuò "Alla... insomma mi hai capito! Non è vero?"

Merlin fece una risata alla goffaggine di Leon, e rispose: "Esatto, il motivo fu proprio quello"

"Però, il nostro Merlin... e quante volte hai invece salvato la vita a noi tutti?"

Merlin rispose: "Troppe per elencarle... davvero! Nemmeno ricordo esattamente..." A quel punto Merlin arrossì leggermente perché tutti i presenti stavano in silenzio, sicuramente ripercorrendo i ricordi dei loro anni a Camelot, cercando di trovare tutte quelle situazioni che sembravano disperate e che poi 'magicamente' si erano risolte.

Dopo qualche secondo, Arthur prese il suo bicchiere con il vino, lo sollevò, e guardando fisso il moro disse: "Brindiamo a Merlin, a cui tutti dobbiamo la vita, varie volte. E al fatto che in tutti quegli anni non abbia mai cercato un riconoscimento, né un ringraziamento, oltre a sopportare le nostre prese in giro, ed il fatto di dovermi fare da servitore. Merlin, sei davvero la persona più coraggiosa, generosa ed umile che io abbia mai conosciuto. A Merlin!"

Uno ad uno, Percival, Gwaine, Leon e Gaius sollevarono il bicchiere dicendo "A Merlin!"

Merlin alzò il suo bicchiere in riconoscimento e ringraziamento, e poi chinò la testa, cercando di nascondere le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.

Morgana era ancora scossa per il sogno della sera precedente. I luoghi e le persone che aveva visto le erano sconosciuti, ma avevano qualcosa di familiare... Era molto confusa e rimase a letto qualche minuto a contemplare quello che ricordava del sogno. Non riusciva a venirne a capo, ed oggi in particolare quella sensazione di 'incompiutezza' che provava a volte era più forte del solito.

Si scosse dal suo torpore, dopo qualche tempo, visto che i prossimi due giorni sarebbero stati estremamente impegnativi per lei. Mentre si vestiva e truccava, iniziò a pensare a cosa doveva fare: chiamare il fornitore dei fiori, allertare la responsabile del reparto catering del menu, organizzare i saloni che sarebbero stati interessati dalla festa, e un mare di altre cose.

Si fece coraggio, pensando che aveva organizzato di peggio in meno tempo, e scese in cucina, dove trovò Mordred davanti alla sua tazza di latte e cereali. Faceva sempre tenerezza vederlo così, ancora un po' bimbo in realtà, come se la morte dei loro genitori lo avesse obbligato a crescere in fretta, eppure alcune piccole cose che faceva, come questa, tradivano la sua vera età.

Passando gli diede un buffetto su una guancia, e lui la guardò sorridendole.

Mordred disse: "Hai dormito bene, sorellona?"

"In realtà no, ho dormito pochissimo."

"Di nuovo i tuoi incubi?"

"No, a dire il vero. Solo un breve sogno ieri sera che però mi ha scombussolato e non mi ha fatto praticamente chiudere occhio."

"E cosa avrai mai sognato, Gana? Nessuna morte violenta vero?!"

"No, Mordred, il sogno in sé è stato piuttosto insignificante... ero a cena con delle persone che non conosco, ma che sembravano conoscere me. Poi è arrivata una terza persona... ed è stato come se avessi visto il mio peggior nemico. L'odio che ho provato mi ha davvero sconvolto. Mi sono svegliata urlando un nome, Emrys, ma non l'ho mai sentito prima in vita mia.

A volte mi chiedo se sia possibile che io abbia vissuto una qualche vita precedente, di cui a tratti ricordo qualcosa..."

"Tutto è possibile, sorella, noi esseri magici siamo profondamente legati alla terra in cui viviamo, e ai suoi flussi di energia... però non dovresti ricordare una eventuale vita passata? Magari questo sogno è una piccola finestra sul tuo passato..."

Morgana prese una fetta di pane tostato dal piatto in mezzo al tavolo, e la mangiò lentamente, persa nei suoi pensieri. Dopo qualche minuto disse: "Tutto è possibile, Mordred, hai ragione. Ma ora ho cose più urgenti a cui pensare... E tu, non farai tardi a scuola?"

"Probabile, ma non preoccuparti che nessuno si accorgerà del mio arrivo!" E fece l'occhiolino alla sorella.

Morgana lo guardò con affetto e disse: "Sei davvero incorreggibile!"

Mordred si alzò, le diede un bacio sulla guancia e uscì da casa.

Morgana rimase in cucina qualche minuto in più, a contemplare le parole dette con Mordred, poi si mise in moto e si mise a lavoro. Nimueh sarebbe arrivata alle 11.00 e voleva farle trovare già alcune cose pronte.

Merlin uscì dal ristorante con il cuore gonfio di felicità. Il brindisi che Arthur gli aveva dedicato era stato totalmente inaspettato, e il fatto che potesse leggere negli occhi di tutti i suoi amici la loro gratitudine, lo riempì di gioia.

Era vero che per tutti gli anni di Camelot non aveva mai cercato gratitudine né riconoscimento, ma di certo il fatto che gli venisse riconosciuto quello che aveva fatto in passato, era piacevole.

Ebbe la sensazione che tutti lo guardassero con occhi diversi, con un po' più di rispetto.

Improvvisamente ricordò che Arthur gli aveva mandato due SMS che lui non aveva ancora visto, quindi prese il suo telefono e li aprì. Il primo diceva:

Sto scherzando. Non sei ingestibile. - A

E il secondo:

Mi sento sereno a sapere che sarai con me su questo nuovo campo di battaglia. Se mi sei vicino non devo temere nulla. Ma del resto è sempre stato così, solo che io non lo sapevo. Grazie, Merlin. - A

Merlin si sentì di nuovo gli occhi riempire di lacrime, ma fece di tutto per ricacciarle indietro e non fare la figura della ragazzina piagnucolona con gli altri. Rispose ad Arthur allora:

Se non ti conoscessi direi che sei felice di avermi ritrovato! - M

Arthur era a poca distanza, a parlare con Gaius, e lo vide scusarsi con lui e prendere il telefono. Vide il suo sorriso allargarsi al leggere il messaggio, e il suo sguardo cercarlo da lontano. Lo fissò per un lungo istante, poi abbassò di nuovo gli occhi e Merlin lo vide digitare qualcosa sul telefono. Puntuale, gli arrivò un nuovo SMS:

Non immagini quanto. Evidentemente non mi conosci poi così bene. - A

Merlin sorrise e lo guardò di nuovo, ma Arthur si era tornato a girare per parlare con Gaius. Le cose fra loro due stavano prendendo una strana piega... Merlin tornò a chiedersi se fosse possibile che anche Arthur provasse qualcosa per lui, visto che i loro rapporti sembravano molto più distesi dopo la tensione del giorno prima, e che leggeva negli occhi dell'amico una grande dolcezza nei suoi confronti. In fondo, ripensandoci, Arthur lo aveva voluto vicino a sé al momento della sua morte, e sicuramente fra loro c'era una grande amicizia, ma era possibile che non fosse tutto lì? Prima o poi si sarebbe fatto coraggio e avrebbe affrontato l'argomento con lui.

A quel punto, mentre Merlin soppesava le motivazioni del suo cuore e della sua ragione, il gruppo si mosse verso il minivan. Lui li seguì a breve distanza, ritagliandosi un attimo per parlare con Gwaine, che era rimasto indietro anche lui.

Lo guardò sorridendo, e gli disse: "Allora, caro il mio cavaliere, hai qualcosa da dirmi?"

Gwaine lo fissò per qualche secondo poi abbassò gli occhi.

"Ieri ho baciato Perce."

Merlin sorrise e disse "Sono felice per te, amico. Sei felice?"

"Sono combattuto, Mer. Mancherebbero pochi mesi al mio matrimonio... con Elena. E sono innamorato del mio migliore amico. Che cosa diamine devo fare?"

Merlin lo guardò e gli diede una pacca sulle spalle, che erano curve a dimostrazione del grande stress a cui era sottoposto Gwaine.

"Devi fare quello che credi ti farà felice... anche se decidessi di essere un uomo onorevole e di sposare Elena, fra qualche mese, o anno, te ne pentiresti. E riverseresti su di lei, che non ha colpe, la rabbia e il risentimento di aver scelto lei. Parlale, Gwaine, spiegale la situazione..."

"Si, e cosa le dico? 'Sai Elena, ti lascio perché ho reincontrato quello che era il mio migliore amico nella mia vita precedente, e mi sono reso conto di essere innamorato di lui! Ah, dovrei precisarti che nella mia vita precedente ero un cavaliere di Camelot, al servizio del vero Re Artù!' Mi prenderebbe per pazzo... e mi farebbe rinchiudere."

"Effettivamente detta così, è un po' assurda... Allora dille solo che hai ritrovato un vecchio amico di cui hai capito di essere innamorato..."

"Devo parlarle, di sicuro. Non credo che potrò reggere a lungo a tenere le mani a posto con Perce, e non voglio aggiungere il tradimento vero e proprio alla lista dei torti che le farò..."

"Sei davvero una brava persona, Gwaine, e sono sicuro che farai la scelta giusta. Cosa potresti darle se non la ami? Se il tuo cuore è di un altro? Nemmeno lei sarebbe felice, così. Sii coraggioso adesso, per salvare la vita di tutti e due."

"Hai ragione, Mer. Le parlerò il prima possibile." Gwaine sembrava sollevato dall'aver finalmente preso una decisione, ma la sua preoccupazione rimaneva.

Ciononostante, trovò comunque l'animo di dire: "E tu e Arthur? Come vanno le cose fra voi? Quando vi deciderete a dare un po' di sfogo ai vostri ormoni? La scenetta di ieri con la frutta è stata davvero divertente, e per un momento ho temuto che saremmo dovuti uscire tutti di soppiatto mentre voi due vi spogliavate e usavate il muro come appoggio per un focoso amplesso..."

Merlin si girò a guardare Gwaine e per un secondo pensò di nuovo di negare, ma poi si rese conto che non era giusto, primo perché il suo amico si era aperto con lui e gli aveva confessato quello che provava per Percival, e secondo, soprattutto, perché si era stufato di negare l'evidenza.

Disse allora: "Amico mio, se avessi potuto, non sai quanto avrei voluto farlo... Ma non sono sicuro che Arthur provi quello che provo io. E sono terrorizzato di perdere la sua amicizia."

"Merlin, come puoi dubitare di quello che prova Arthur per te? E' evidente agli occhi di tutti... Siete fatti l'uno per l'altro, vi completate e vi siete sempre supportati ed amati più di ogni altro. Ascolta quello che ti dico, ma soprattutto ascolta le tue sensazioni... Se non pensi, ma senti e percepisci, cosa ti dice il tuo cuore?"

Merlin si fermò per un attimo e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di connettersi con la sua parte più intima e profonda, con le sensazioni di premonizione che a volte la sua magia gli dava. Non l'aveva mai fatto fino a quel momento, non per cercare di dare una risposta al suo interrogativo sui sentimenti di Arthur, per paura di trovare una risposta che non voleva vedere.

Quello che gli balenò in mente furono immagini, di Arthur abbracciato a lui in un letto, nudo e sfinito... di Arthur che gli accarezzava una guancia con tenerezza... del volto di Arthur sudato e soddisfatto alla fine di un amplesso... e finalmente, dopo tutti i dubbi e le incertezze, seppe. Seppe che l'unico a non aver visto con chiarezza era proprio lui, era lampante che anche Arthur provasse qualcosa per lui, che erano davvero destinati a stare insieme e ad amarsi. E decise che presto avrebbe fatto sì che quelle visioni diventassero realtà, perché non poteva sopportare un attimo di più di stare lontano dall'uomo che amava più della propria vita.

Aprì gli occhi e guardò Gwaine, e gli sorrise con gli occhi lucidi, dicendo: "Hai ragione, Gwaine. Sono stato uno stupido a non credere a tutto quello che mi hai detto, mi rendo conto solo ora che hai ragione. Ti ringrazio amico mio, mi hai aperto gli occhi. "

Gwaine gli sorrise e lo abbracciò, e disse: "Sono felice Mer, di averti aiutato a ragionare. Meriti davvero di essere felice, e lo merita anche quella testa di fagiolo!"

Merlin ringraziò Gwaine e si riunirono con gli altri vicino alla macchina.

Gaius, che aveva conversato con Arthur fino a quel momento, guardò Merlin con affetto, e gli disse: "Che ne dici di fermarti un po' con me, e raccontarmi cosa ti è successo in tutti questi anni?"

Merlin rispose: "Quanti secoli hai? Perchè io ne ho di cose da raccontare..."

Gaius rise e disse: "Per il momento, ho un paio d'ore... pensi possano bastare per un breve resoconto?"

Merlin disse: "Facciamocele bastare..." e scoppiò a ridere.

Così Merlin si fermò con Gaius mentre gli altri entravano in macchina per tornare al quartier generale. Prima di chiudere la portiera, Arthur guardò Merlin a lungo, e Merlin ricambiò lo sguardo con nel cuore una nuova convinzione: presto Arthur sarebbe stato suo, oltre che nell'anima, anche nel corpo. E quest'idea lo rendeva estatico.

Disse solo: "A dopo." ma nei suoi occhi si leggeva una promessa, che Arthur evidentemente colse, perché Merlin lo vide sgranare gli occhi e deglutire. Il corteggiamento era iniziato.

Arthur rimase a fissare Merlin per qualche secondo, prima di chiudere la portiera, e lo sguardo che Merlin gli lanciò sembrava carico di parole, nonostante lui non ne dicesse nemmeno una. Sembrava dirgli: Sei mio... Ti desidero... Ti amo... Non posso vivere senza di te...

Arthur pensò che si stava immaginando tutto, ma poi sentì qualcosa, una forza sovrannaturale, che lo trascinava letteralmente verso Merlin. Sgranò gli occhi e dovette afferrare la maniglia della portiera della macchina per trattenersi e non corrergli fra le braccia.

Era come se sentisse la voce di Merlin nella sua testa, che gli ripeteva quelle parole ancora ed ancora. Pensò che era uno sciocco a pensare di sentire davvero Merlin nella sua mente, ma poi ricordò, nello stato alterato in cui si trovava, che Merlin era un potente mago, e probabilmente non se lo stava sognando. Che Merlin lo facesse volontariamente o no, Arthur non poteva saperlo; quello che sapeva, e che importava, era che Merlin gli stava mandando un messaggio, ed era esattamente quello che lui desiderava sentire.

Chiuse controvoglia la portiera, e si sedette, leggermente rosso in viso, ancora sconvolto per l'attrazione che aveva provato verso Merlin finché lo aveva fissato negli occhi. Probabilmente anche quello era un effetto della sua magia, si era letteralmente sentito afferrare il petto e tirare verso il suo amico, come se ci fosse un cordone fra loro due che improvvisamente aveva iniziato ad accorciarsi.

Gwaine lo fissò e gli sorrise, senza dire una parola. Arthur lo vide poi girarsi e sorridere a Percival con uno sguardo d'amore che tradiva tutta la sua felicità: evidentemente le cose fra loro erano cambiate, quando si erano incontrati in questa vita. Non poté che esserne felice, e sperò che anche fra lui e Merlin le cose si sarebbero evolute in modo simile.

Il viaggio di ritorno verso l'appartamento fu breve e abbastanza silenzioso. I ragazzi non parlavano, tutti evidentemente persi nei loro pensieri, probabilmente a rimuginare su quello che avrebbero dovuto fare il giorno seguente alla festa.

Arthur era un po' in ansia per la missione: non perché avesse paura per sé, visto che era abituato a quel tipo di lavoro, bensì perché sapeva che con lui ci sarebbero stati i suoi più cari amici, e il fatto che si trovassero in una situazione di rischio lo spaventava. Senza parlare del fatto che ci sarebbe stato anche Merlin: se gli fosse successo qualcosa, Arthur non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Non che Merlin avesse bisogno della sua protezione: fra loro due, era sicuramente il mago a sapersela cavare meglio da solo.

Arrivarono a Palazzo Camelot, e uno ad uno scesero dalla macchina. Arthur vide che Percival e Gwaine si attardavano rimanendo un po' indietro, allora si allontanò per lasciare loro un po' di privacy.

"Perce, aspetta un attimo. Ti devo parlare."

Gwaine aveva deciso di dire a Percival come stavano le cose, che avrebbe presto detto a Elena che non l'avrebbe sposata.

Percival si fermò e si girò verso il suo amico, e disse: "Che c'è, Gwaine?" Il suo volto tradiva un po' d'ansia, e a Gwaine si allargò il cuore a vedere come il suo amico fosse pronto all'ennesimo rifiuto. In fondo, dopo la loro colazione di quella mattina, non avevano più avuto modo di parlare della loro situazione, e capiva che Percival potesse essere preoccupato che Gwaine, dopo i chiari segnali che gi aveva mandato quella mattina, ci avesse ripensato.

Gwaine allora si mosse, allontanandosi dal portone di casa di Arthur, e trovò l'ingresso di un piccolo parco. Mentre stava camminando, con Percival accanto, gli prese la mano, visto che voleva rassicurarlo anche senza aver ancora iniziato a parlare che non aveva intenzione di spezzargli il cuore.

Percival strinse la mano di Gwaine in risposta, e fece un lieve sospiro, evidentemente sollevato di aver frainteso la situazione.

Arrivarono nei pressi di una panchina e si sedettero. Gwaine prese fiato e si girò verso il suo amico, che da seduto torreggiava su di lui in altezza quanto da in piedi.

"Perce, volevo solo dirti che ho deciso. Parlerò con Elena alla prima occasione disponibile, perché ho capito che rispettare il mio impegno con lei porterebbe solo a distruggere la vita a lei, quanto a me."

Percival si illuminò, il suo volto si aprì in un timido sorriso, e annuì, senza dire una parola per far finire di parlare il suo amico senza interromperlo.

"Quello che è importante che io ti dica è questo: non riuscirò ad escluderla dalla mia vita, a meno che non sia lei a volerlo. Oltre che fidanzati, siamo sempre stati grandi amici, e non riesco a pensare di non vederla più, quando la lascerò. Le voglio bene davvero, ed è una persona davvero in gamba. Spero che tu possa conoscerla un giorno o l'altro, sono sicuro che ti piacerebbe.  
Voglio dirti questo prima ancora di parlarti della parte più importante del mio discorso, perché non voglio che tu veda la mia amicizia con lei come una mancanza di rispetto nei tuoi confronti."

Percival annuì, e continuò a sorridere, quindi Gwaine si fece forza e andò avanti.

"Non sai che cosa voglia dire per me questa scelta. E' vero che ai tempi di Camelot sono stato uno scavezzacollo, e che lasciavo cuori infranti ovunque passassi, però in questa vita, quella fase è finita quando ho incontrato Elena. Col mio lavoro sono sempre stato in mezzo a persone bellissime e molto spregiudicate, e avrei potuto avere tutte le donne che avessi voluto - e se mai ne avessi avuto il desiderio, anche tanti uomini.

Elena mi ha cambiato in meglio, e le sarò sempre grato.

Però tu... tu, Perce, mi completi, in un modo che non avevo mai creduto possibile. Quando sono con te non sento bisogno di niente e nessun altro. So che questa decisione mi regalerà una vita felice. E ti prometto che la condividerò con te fino al mio ultimo respiro."

Detto questo, Gwaine prese fra le mani il viso di Percival e lo baciò. Era un bacio dolce, che voleva sugellare una promessa, più che un bacio appassionato, e Percival si abbandonò completamente fra le mani di Gwaine, estatico e rapito dalle sue parole e dal contatto fisico con lui.

Dopo qualche tempo, le loro labbra si allontanarono e rimasero abbracciati per vari minuti senza parlare. Due ragazze passarono chiacchierando fra di loro, e Gwaine era convinto di averle sentite dire "Awwww ma che carini!" e iniziare a ridacchiare bonariamente.

Percival si allontanò leggermente da Gwaine e lo guardò negli occhi - Gwaine notò che il suo amico aveva gli occhi leggermente lucidi - e gli disse: "Non te ne pentirai. Non ti farò mai pentire di aver scelto me. Ti tratterò sempre come una preziosa principessa!" Il suo tono, su queste ultime parole, era evidenza del fatto che lo stava provocando apposta.

Gwaine allora stette al gioco - in fondo anche quello era un aspetto fondamentale della loro amicizia: sgranò gli occhi e disse "Principessa sarai tu! Te lo faccio vedere io chi è l'uomo in questa relazione!" e scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.

Si alzarono, entrambi sollevati e felici, e mano nella mano si diressero verso casa di Arthur.

Gaius e Merlin erano seduti in un piccolissimo bar, dove c'erano solo loro e la signora al bancone, che al momento era al telefono a chiacchierare di nipotini e ricette di cucina.

I due si guardarono e si sorrisero: Merlin era davvero felice di avere di nuovo accanto a sé il suo amico e consigliere.

Gaius lo guardò e disse: "Allora, mi dici che tu ti sei reincarnato ogni volta che sei morto, portando con te in ogni vita i tuoi ricordi, giusto? E' davvero straordinario. Nelle mie due vite, non ho mai sentito di niente del genere. Il leggendario Taliesin si diceva vivesse in eterno, ma era sicuramente tenuto in vita dalla grotta dei Cristalli, e dall'illimitata magia che risiedeva in essi. Tu hai vissuto in giro per il mondo, lontano dai luoghi dove i flussi energetici della magia sono forti, eppure sei stato sempre qui, pronto al ritorno del Re. Davvero straordinario, Merlin."

Il giovane lo guardò e sorrise, alzando le spalle come a dire 'Che ci posso fare? Non l'ho scelto io...' e disse "Probabilmente anche la mia immortalità deriva dalla grotta dei cristalli. E' lì che ho riguadagnato i miei poteri quando Morgana me li tolse, e probabilmente ho acquisito un legame più stretto con la nostra terra in questo modo.

Gaius, non so dirti quanto sia bello riaverti qui con me. La tue esperienza teorica in fatto di magia, è sicuramente maggiore della mia. Sai che sono sempre stato un istintivo, nell'uso dei miei poteri, e nonostante abbia imparato a controllarli e piegarli al mio volere in tutti i miei anni, la tua conoscenza rimane superiore. Finalmente ho di nuovo un maestro."

Gaius guardò Merlin e scoppiò in una risata benevola, e rispose: "Merlin, come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Nessuno sa della magia quanto ne sai tu! Come posso considerarmi tuo maestro dopo tutto questo tempo?"

Merlin gli sorrise e disse: "Allora considerati mio pari. Perché tu non sarai mai inferiore a me. E soprattutto io guarderò sempre alla tua saggezza come ispirazione."

Gaius gli sorrise, e disse: "Va bene, Merlin, ti ringrazio. Sono onorato di quello che mi hai appena detto."

Il telefono di Gaius squillò, a quel punto, e lui rispose: "Sì? Ah! Ottimo, li avete trovati ed informati della missione? Stanno andando lì? Perfetto. Grazie ancora."

Chiuse la telefonata ma non mise via il cellulare, e disse: "Ho in serbo un'altra bella sorpresa per Arthur e i tuoi amici. Dammi un momento."

Fece un numero sul tastierino dell'apparecchio, e dopo qualche secondo qualcuno rispose: "Arthur, sono Gaius. Volevo avvisarti che stanno per arrivare a Palazzo Camelot gli ultimi operativi che mancavano al team. No, vedrai da solo. Si, Merlin è ancora con me, ma non temere, a breve te lo restituisco. A stasera per i dettagli della missione di domani."

Merlin guardò Gaius con aria interrogativa, ma Gaius si limitò ad alzare il sopracciglio destro e dire: "Vedrai più tardi."

Il giovane lasciò cadere l'argomento, fidandosi del giudizio del suo mentore, e ricominciò a raccontare le sue passate vicissitudini.

Arthur attaccò con Gaius e guardò Leon, Percival e Gwaine. "Stanno arrivando gli ultimi membri del nostro team. Non ho idea di chi siano, Gaius non me l'ha detto."

Leon disse: "Non potrebbero essere..."

"Altri cavalieri?" finì Gwaine.

Arthur rispose: "Non saprei onestamente, ma visto che parliamo di Gaius, tutto può essere... Vedremo a breve comunque. Dovrebbero essere qui fra poco."

Rimasero seduti in cucina a chiacchierare del più e del meno per una mezz'ora, quando sentirono suonare alla porta. Leon si alzò e andò ad aprire. Giusto prima di aprire guardò lo schermo di sicurezza accanto alla porta, e scoppiò a ridere. Disse ai suoi amici: "Pronti ad un'enorme sorpresa? E a dare altre spiegazioni?"

Arthur, Gwaine e Percival si guardarono con aria interrogativa e si alzarono, avvicinandosi alla porta. Leon aprì.

Si trovarono di fronte Gwen, Lancelot e Elyan. Che rimasero fermi per un istante, poi sgranarono gli occhi e nell'ordine questo accadde: Elyan scoppiò a ridere e buttò le braccia al collo di Leon, Lancelot si girò a guardare Gwen e Arthur e poi di nuovo Gwen, che invece guardò Lancelot a occhi sgranati e poi svenne.

Oh, perfetto, pensò Arthur.


	8. Preparativi

Nota dell'Autrice:

Ed eccovi finalmente un nuovo, lunghissimo, capitolo! Ora le cose si fanno più serie... Spero davvero che vi piaccia :)

In questo capitolo, la nostra cara (e confusa) Morgana è assente, ma vi prometto che dal prossimo tornerà in grande stile!

Riguardo il 9° capitolo, dovrete pazientare un pochino di più, visto che purtroppo in questo periodo ho ancora meno tempo del solito per scrivere. Prevedo di riuscire a pubblicarlo non prima di 10/15 giorni da oggi (3 marzo).

Lasciatemi tante recensioni e fatemi sapere che ne pensate!

:*

Valeria

Merlin lasciò Gaius circa un'ora dopo che lui aveva telefonato ad Arthur. Lui e il suo antico mentore si erano ripromessi di vedersi dopo la missione per approfondire alcuni aspetti delle vite di Merlin.

Si avviò verso casa di Arthur a piedi, ormai sapeva la strada a memoria, e poi non avrebbe avuto nemmeno bisogno di conoscerla: erano poco più di 24 ore che aveva ritrovato Arthur, ma la sua magia ormai si era riconnessa a lui come accadeva in passato, e gli sarebbe bastato desiderare fortemente di trovarlo, e lo avrebbe percepito ovunque lui fosse.

Arrivò a Palazzo Camelot, e la guardia nell'atrio lo guardò e annuì, dimostrando di riconoscerlo. Lui lo salutò con un sorriso ed entrò in ascensore.

Arrivato all'ottavo piano, uscì e quando si trovò davanti alla porta, sentì provenire dall'interno delle voci, e risate. Fra le voci ce n'era una femminile... i nuovi operativi erano evidentemente arrivati.

Suonò il campanello: la porta si aprì e lui si ritrovò davanti Gwen. Gwen?! La donna scoppiò a ridere e lo abbracciò urlando "MERLIN! Mancavi solo tu! Stavamo giusto riprendendoci dallo shock dell'esserci ricordati la nostra altra vita!"

Merlin si mise a ridere a sua volta, e diede un grosso bacio sulla guancia alla sua vecchia amica. "Che meravigliosa sorpresa vederti qui! Sei arrivata da sola?"

"No, Merlin." La voce che sentì era... ma non poteva essere! Eppure... Allora si staccò dall'abbraccio di Gwen e vide Lancelot, qualche metro dietro a lei, che lo guardava con un sorriso smagliante. Merlin gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò con enorme tenerezza: Lancelot era stato il suo primo amico a Camelot, e l'unico oltre a Gaius che aveva conosciuto il suo segreto nella sua vita passata. Merlin gli era legatissimo, e riaverlo lì era una sorpresa bellissima. Lancelot lo guardò negli occhi e gli disse: "Amico mio. E' un onore poterti incontrare ancora una volta."

"Lance! Non sai che gioia rivederti..." e Merlin lo riabbracciò, profondamente commosso.

Da lontano vide Arthur che li guardava con un'espressione molto strana.

Solo allora si rese conto che c'era un'altra persona nella stanza, che non era lì prima: Elyan.

Merlin gli sorrise e gli andò incontro, e i due si abbracciarono affettuosamente.

Il mago disse allora: "Beh, a questo punto direi che siamo tutti di nuovo insieme! La nostra compagnia è finalmente completa!"

Si sedettero tutti sul divano, e Merlin scelse di sedersi invece per terra di fronte al tavolino di vetro al centro del salotto. Disse: "Allora? Com'è andato il vostro arrivo?"

Fu Gwen a parlare. "Ovviamente, come immaginerai, noi non ricordavamo nulla del nostro tempo a Camelot. Siamo stati contattati da un certo Mr. Williams, che abbiamo appena scoperto essere Gaius, che ci ha reclutato per una missione supersegreta per l'Intelligence Nazionale."

Continuò Lancelot: "Io e Gwen avevamo dei seri dubbi sulla veridicità di quanto ci era stato detto - che a dire il vero era molto poco - ma ne abbiamo parlato insieme e abbiamo concordato di fidarci."

Merlin allora si intromise e disse: "Ne avete parlato? Volete dire che voi vi conoscevate anche prima di ricordare chi foste?"

Elyan rispose: "Beh, io e Gwen siamo fratelli anche in questa vita, ma stavolta è lei la maggiore. Io sono sergente della Royal Air Force, e sono stato richiamato dall'Afghanistan per questa missione."

E Gwen aggiunse: "E io e Lance siamo sposati da quasi 5 anni..." Si girò a guardare suo marito, e gli sorrise, poi guardò Arthur ed abbassò gli occhi. L'espressione di Arthur era illeggibile... e Merlin ebbe improvvisamente paura. Cosa avrebbe fatto se ora Arthur, al rivedere Gwen, si fosse reso conto che la amava? E come si sarebbe comportato il suo amico con Lancelot? Ci mancavano solo queste altre complicazioni...

Lancelot era seduto accanto a Gwen, e le cingeva le spalle con un braccio in un gesto che indicava chiaramente possessività. In tutto ciò, Merlin guardò per un istante Leon ricordando che anche lui era stato sposato con Gwen... e gli venne da ridere all'assurdità della situazione. Un marito e due ex mariti tutti nella stessa stanza... sembrava una pessima telenovela!

Però Gwen sembrava pendere dalle labbra di Lancelot, e Merlin non ebbe dubbi su chi fosse il prescelto dalla donna in questa vita. La presenza di Arthur e Leon non sembrava toccarla minimamente, lei era ben felice di essere racchiusa nell'abbraccio di Lancelot.

Merlin disse allora, cercando di distogliere la propria attenzione dalle sue preoccupazioni: "Dunque, ragazzi, come mai siete stati inclusi nella missione, oltre al fatto che fate parte del passato di Arthur?"

Gwen rispose: "Io sono un'esperta di telecomunicazioni nonché capace hacker..."

Leon si intromise allora: "Hacker?! Gwen, mi stupisci!"

Gwen agitò una mano come a sminuire la cosa, e disse: "Oh, i tempi in cui mi divertivo a mandare in tilt i siti governativi sono ormai passati... Ho messo la testa a posto e sono diventata onesta. Lavoro ormai da anni per il Governo, e difendo gli stessi siti che quando ero giovane cercavo di smantellare. Ironia della sorte, eh? Lancelot invece è un medico. Probabilmente chi ha deciso di farci partecipare alla missione, ha pensato che un supporto medico sarebbe stato ben accetto. Elyan... beh lui è un capace militare, oltre ad essere un esperto pilota, quindi è una scelta naturale per una missione di questo genere."

Arthur allora disse: "Sicuramente tutti e tre siete assolutamente perfetti per il nostro team. Oltre al fatto che è un piacere aver ricomposto il nostro gruppo dei tempi antichi." Sorrise a tutti e tre, ma a Merlin il sorriso sembrava un po' forzato.

Il mago allora ricordò che doveva parlare loro del proprio ruolo nella missione: anche se Lancelot sapeva della sua magia, Elyan e Gwen non ne sapevano nulla, ed era giusto che tutti ne fossero al corrente.

"Ragazzi, gli altri già lo sanno, ma tu, Gwen e tu, Elyan, non conoscete il mio segreto."

Gwen disse: "Quale, Merlin, che sei uno stregone?"

Elyan e Merlin si girarono verso Gwen, entrambi a occhi sgranati. "Lo sapevi?" disse Merlin. Ed Elyan aggiunse: "E' vero?" girandosi verso Merlin.

Merlin non ebbe tempo di commentare, perché Gwen aggiunse: "Merlin, nessuno me lo ha mai detto, ci sono arrivata da sola. L'ho capito a Camlann."

Elyan era ancora leggermente sotto shock, ma la voce che si fece strada nelle orecchie di Merlin fu quella di Arthur: "Come, Gwen e Elyan... e Lancelot? Già lo sapeva?"

A Merlin, che conosceva bene il suo amico, non poté sfuggire il tono risentito che velava la voce di Arthur. Girò il viso verso di lui, che era seduto sul divano di lato al tavolino, e disse: "Lancelot lo scoprì durante la sua prima visita a Camelot. Mi udì pronunciare un incantesimo. Ed ha sempre mantenuto il mio segreto." Detto questo, si girò verso Lancelot e gli sorrise. Il moro ricambiò il suo sorriso, e aggiunse: "Sono onorato di essere stato uno dei pochi a conoscerlo. L'ho custodito come la mia vita, amico mio. Ma sono felice che finalmente non sia più necessario, e che tu possa avere il riconoscimento che ti meriti." Merlin allungò una mano oltre il tavolino, e strinse quella di Lancelot, che gli sedeva di fronte.

A quel punto si intromise Elyan: "Ma mago... mago? e quanto potente?"

Gwaine scoppiò a ridere, visto lo stupore che traspariva dalle parole di Elyan, e disse: "Potente abbastanza da far sì che ti convenga rimanere suo amico!" Tutti scoppiarono a ridere. Ma Merlin notò che Arthur non rideva. E qualche secondo dopo si alzò e andò in un'altra stanza.

Arthur era uno stupido. Stupido, stupido e stupido.

Vedere Merlin abbracciare Lancelot con trasporto, commosso, e più tardi scoprire che quest'ultimo aveva conosciuto la vera natura di Merlin per così tanti anni, quando Merlin non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di confessarla a lui, lo rendeva furioso.

Si rese conto che era geloso. Non perché immaginasse che fra i due ci fosse qualcosa di più dell'amicizia, bensì perché gli faceva molto male pensare a quanta confidenza avessero. Non se ne era mai reso conto fino a quel momento, ma aveva sempre dato per scontata la presenza di Merlin nella sua vita precedente. Ma pensare che la vita di Merlin stesso non girasse esclusivamente intorno ad Arthur, e che ci fossero persone e situazioni da cui lui veniva escluso, lo faceva sentire a disagio. O meglio, gli faceva provare una profonda invidia.

Il fatto di averlo come servitore, a Camelot, implicava che Merlin dovesse rispondere ad ogni sua chiamata, e che fosse sempre a sua disposizione. Arthur non si illudeva nemmeno allora, sapeva che Merlin gli nascondeva delle cose, ma non avrebbe mai pensato si trattasse di qualcosa di così intrinseco alla sua natura, come il fatto che avesse la magia.

Però, quando lo venne a sapere, dopo un momento iniziale in cui si sentì profondamente tradito, capì perché Merlin lo aveva tenuto all'oscuro: lo aveva fatto per non mettere Arthur nella posizione di dover decidere fra le sue leggi e lui.

Ma sapere che quel segreto lo aveva condiviso con qualcun altro, che non fosse Gaius, era davvero uno smacco per lui.

Arthur era andato in camera sua a rimuginare su Merlin. Gli dava fastidio vedere quelle dimostrazioni di affetto fra i due.

Dopo qualche minuto, qualcuno bussò piano alla sua porta. Arthur, che era sdraiato sul suo letto a guardare il soffitto (cercando nel contempo di NON guardare il dipinto degli occhi di Merlin), disse "Avanti", aspettandosi Leon o Merlin stesso.

Si intravvide una testolina piena di ricci, e poi Gwen fece capolino.

"Posso entrare?" disse timidamente. "Prego, accomodati" rispose Arthur, e si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto.

Lei gli si sedette accanto, e Arthur la guardò e le sorrise. Il look moderno le donava molto: aveva i capelli corti alle spalle, un filo di trucco che le illuminava lo sguardo, un paio di jeans e una felpa a righe bianche e nere.

Arthur si stupì a pensare a quanto affetto provava per questa donna. Le voleva davvero un gran bene.

Gwen alzò gli occhi verso di lui e disse: "Allora? Va tutto bene fra noi, vero? Perché insomma... tu sei stato mio marito... e dopo ho avuto un altro marito... e ora ho un altro marito ancora... e sono tutti e due nell'altra stanza a parlare della missione che dovranno portare a termine domani con te, che eri mio marito. Insomma, voglio dire... nessun imbarazzo giusto?" E sfoderò uno dei suoi smaglianti sorrisi che avevano sempre incantato Arthur. Erano un po' come una finestra sulla sua anima dolce e positiva.

"Certo che va tutto bene, Guinevere. Perché dovrebbero mai esserci problemi?"

"Beh... ho visto come stavi guardando Lance prima, non vorrei che tu... si insomma... provassi ancora... ehm... insomma non-vorrei-che-tu-fossi-ancora-innamorato-di-me!" Disse Gwen praticamente alla velocità della luce.

Arthur la guardò per un secondo e poi disse: "No! No, assolutamente! Non che non ti voglia bene, ti rispetto, sei sempre stata mia amica e consigliera... Ma... no! Decisamente no, Guinevere."

"Fiuuuu, meno male, già immaginavo sfide all'ultimo sangue con spade e scudi... sai, Lance è bravissimo con il bisturi ma penso sia un po' arrugginito con le armi bianche!" Scoppiò a ridere, Arthur con lei perché immaginava Lancelot che combatteva con un bisturi in mano.

Gwen allora disse: "Dunque, se il problema non sono i tuoi sentimenti per me, perché quello sguardo prima? Verso Lancelot?" Mentre parlava,e mentre Arthur cercava di prendere tempo per capire cosa poteva inventarsi per non dirle la verità, Gwen iniziò a guardarsi in giro, e si fermò quando arrivò con lo sguardo al dipinto degli occhi di Merlin.

"Ma... ma quelli... OH! Ma va? Da quanto? E... è ufficiale?"

Arthur la fermò con un gesto della mano, e le disse: "Ehi ehi ehi, rallenta un po' e torna indietro... Non ti seguo. Non capisco di cosa stai parlando, Guinevere"

"Di Merlin, ovviamente!"

"Di... chi? cosa? Che vuoi dire?"

"Beh, è evidente Arthur! Hai in camera tua un dipinto dei suoi occhi, e non provare nemmeno a negare che siano i suoi! Ogni volta che mio marito - che ti preciso è completamente etero e follemente innamorato di me dai tempi di Camelot - anche solo guarda Merlin, tu scatti come una molla, e il tono con cui hai chesto se Lancelot sapeva della magia di Merlin, e la tua reazione... beh diciamo che tutto ciò tradisce un interesse particolare nei suoi confronti, no?" E sorrise di nuovo.

Arthur allora sbuffò e si buttò all'indietro sul letto, rimanendo sdraiato, e prese un cuscino per coprirsi il viso, in un misto di vergogna e disperazione. Da dietro il cuscino, la sua voce uscì attutita: "Sono davvero così trasparente, Gwen? Si legge così facilmente quello che penso e provo?"

"Arthur, non dimenticare che io e te siamo stati insieme molti anni. E mettici pure che io sono sempre stata molto intuitiva, oltre che ottima giudice dei tuoi pensieri e delle tue azioni. Non puoi nascondermi nulla, caro il mio Re!" Gwen a questo punto si sdraiò accento ad Arthur, appoggiando il gomito sinistro sul letto e la testa sulla mano. Afferrò il cuscino che Arthur si era messo in faccia, e lo strattonò con forza, scoprendo Arthur. Che era arrossito.

Gwen allora gli disse: "Oh, tesoro, devi essere proprio cotto se reagisci così... ma lui lo sa? E da quanto va avanti questa tua... chiamiamola infatuazione?"

Arthur cercò di riafferrare il cuscino ma Gwen lo gettò dall'altra parte della stanza. Lui la guardò per un secondo in cagnesco, e poi si arrese. "Credo di aver sempre avuto un debole per lui, Gwen, non offenderti se te lo dico..."

"Nessuna offesa, era ben evidente anche ai tempi di Camelot che significaste il mondo uno per l'altro. Ma la cotta è arrivata dopo?"

"Mi sono reso conto dei miei sentimenti quando ero in punto di morte, poco prima diciamo. E non ho avuto coraggio di confessarglieli, visto che me ne stavo per andare. Non volevo rischiare di imbarazzarlo proprio all'ultimo, se non avesse ricambiato, né di ferirlo se avesse ricambiato, condannandolo a soffrire da solo per il resto della sua vita."

"E quando vi siete reincontrati?" disse Gwen.

"Ci siamo rivisti solo ieri... ma io l'ho cercato per tutta la mia vita, e lui ha cercato me. Almeno è quello che dice. Eppure non riesco a dirgli nulla... è da ieri Gwen che mi sto arrovellando per capire se lui ricambia i miei sentimenti... in certi momenti mi sembra lampante di si, in altri non riesco ad essere sicuro, e non vorrei mettere a rischio la nostra amicizia..."

"Arthur, non vi ho ancora visti insieme in questa vita, ma nella precedente, ho spesso pensato che nei vostri occhi ci fosse un grande amore uno per l'altro. E non posso credere che non sia lo stesso ora. Inoltre, ora non hai nemmeno più una Regina a cui devi essere fedele, ed i tempi sono cambiati, nessuno storcerebbe il naso se ti vedesse con un uomo... Fatti coraggio, Arthur Pendragon, e fatti avanti!"

Arthur la guardò per un secondo, perplesso, e disse: "Scusa ma non ti dà per niente fastidio che forse io abbia amato un'altra persona mentre stavamo insieme?"

"E a te, non dà fastidio che in questa vita io sia sposata con l'uomo che ho probabilmente sempre amato? Non prendiamoci in giro, caro, ci siamo voluti molto bene, e forse in qualche forma il nostro era amore, ma la passione, il vivere per l'altro... non l'abbiamo mai provato uno per l'altra. Non cambierei le mie scelte, perché è stato un onore essere la tua Regina, e tu avevi bisogno di una persona come me accanto, che ti aiutasse a vedere le cose in una prospettiva diversa... ma non ci siamo mai amati profondamente come due amanti destinati a stare insieme.

Il nostro destino è essere felici, ma con qualcun altro. Io sono felice ora. Spero che lo sarai presto anche tu."

Arthur la guardò e le disse: "Guinevere, sei davvero una delle persone che mi conoscono meglio, e sai sempre cosa dirmi per rincuorarmi. Ti ringrazio, e spero di poterti considerare mia amica per sempre."

A questo punto lui si tirò su e si appoggiò sui gomiti, e Gwen lo abbracciò per suggellare questa nuova promessa di amicizia. Qualcuno bussò alla porta ed entrò senza aspettare una risposta: era Merlin, che si pietrificò al vederli abbracciati, e senza dire una parola si girò e se ne andò.

Arthur e Gwen si allontanarono e l'uomo chiamò a gran voce "MERLIN!"

Gwen lo spinse via dal letto e gli disse: "Corrigli dietro! Fuori le palle, Pendragon! E' il momento giusto!"

Arthur la guardò con un'espressione fra il terrorizzato e lo speranzoso, e uscì di corsa dalla porta.

Merlin era furioso. E geloso. E deluso. Non poteva credere che Arthur e Gwen stessero facendo questo a Lancelot... è vero che tecnicamente Arthur era stato marito di Gwen prima di Lance, ma qui si parlava letteralmente di secoli fa, e Gwen era sembrata così felice con il suo cavaliere, che Merlin non poteva immaginare che sarebbe caduta così in basso da buttarsi fra le braccia di Arthur alla prima occasione.

Li aveva trovati lì, abbracciati sul letto, e il suo istinto aveva avuto il sopravvento... era scappato. Non riusciva a guardare in faccia nessuno dei due in quel momento.

Si sentì chiamare, e dopo poco sentì dei passi dietro a lui. Poi una mano sul suo braccio... che lo afferrò ed arrestò la sua corsa, girandolo sul posto.

Era Arthur. Che Merlin amava e odiava, in questo momento. Ci aveva creduto, che ci potesse essere un futuro fra di loro, lui era sembrato così dolce nei suoi confronti che Merlin ci era caduto. E la delusione era cocente, adesso che lo aveva visto fra le braccia di Gwen. E le sue visioni che cosa significavano allora? Forse era un futuro possibile in quel momento, ma che a causa dell'arrivo di Gwen non si sarebbe mai realizzato? Che confusione...

Merlin si fermò a causa dello strattone di Arthur, e girando su se stesso si trovò di fronte a lui, a pochi centimetri.

Il suo primo istinto fu quello di sempre, di saltargli addosso, ma poi ricordò la delusione di qualche minuto fa e strappò via il suo braccio dalla presa forte del Re.

Gli disse, con tutto il livore di cui era capace: "Che cosa vuoi?"

Arthur lo guardò, con un'espressione ferita, come se gli avesse dato uno schiaffo, e disse: "Merlin, hai frainteso tutto."

"C'era poco da fraintendere, caro mio... un uomo e una donna, sdraiati su un letto avvinghiati in un abbraccio... dimmi tu se posso aver frainteso." E si girò per andarsene.

Arthur lo afferrò di nuovo, e quando Merlin fece per scrollarsi di dosso la sua mano, Arthur strinse la presa e gli afferrò anche l'altro braccio. Probabilmente quella sera avrebbe avuto dei bei lividi vista la forza con cui Arthur lo teneva al suo posto...

"Fammi spiegare, Merlin. E poi, perché te la sei presa così tanto per questa cosa?"

Merlin si fermò un attimo, preso dal panico, perché non poteva dirgli cos'era che gli faceva più male di quella situazione... E poi svicolò trovando la scusa perfetta.

"Non mi aspettavo né da te né da Gwen che poteste tradire il vincolo matrimoniale che lei ha con Lancelot, che è una delle persone più buone e oneste che io conosca, e vi ama entrambi. Mi avete davvero deluso."

Arthur lo guardò per un istante, come se fosse scoraggiato da quella risposta, ma poi l'espressione sparì in un attimo e lasciò il posto ad una neutrale: "Merlin, io e Gwen stavamo parlando delle nostre vite presenti, e analizzando quelle passate. Ci siamo detti a vicenda che molto probabilmente non ci siamo mai amati con il trasporto che dovrebbero avere due amanti, ma più voluti bene come due cari amici. E quell'abbraccio era solo una dimostrazione che avevamo entrambi capito ed accettato questo aspetto del nostro passato. Era un punto di partenza per una nuova amicizia. Non c'è assolutamente niente fra me e Gwen... lei è profondamente innamorata di Lancelot, e io... beh io non sono innamorato di lei."

A questo punto, Arthur abbassò lo sguardo e allentò la presa sulle braccia di Merlin, che lo fissò, colpito da quello che aveva sentito. In fondo aveva senso... Gwen aveva sempre amato Lancelot, e lui l'aveva sempre adorata come fosse una dea in terra. Fra Arthur e Gwen non aveva mai visto lo stesso tipo di trasporto, ed era più che plausibile che i due, viste le nuove vite che stavano vivendo ora, avessero sentito il bisogno di chiarirsi prima di ricominciare a frequentarsi come amici.

Inoltre, il fatto che Arthur non avesse approfondito il discorso dei suoi sentimenti, riapriva nel cuore di Merlin uno spiraglio di speranza, anche se Merlin non voleva aggrapparcisi troppo.

Il mago guardò il suo Re e gli disse: "Arthur... ti chiedo perdono. Hai ragione, devo aver frainteso. Sono giunto subito a una conclusione sbagliata. Accetteresti le mie scuse?"

Quando Arthur non alzò lo sguardo, Merlin allungò una mano e gli sfiorò la mano destra. Allora Arthur lo guardò, e l'occhiata che gli lanciò era impenetrabile... Merlin sospettava che racchiudesse ben più dell'imbarazzo di essere stato frainteso, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Nonostante il loro forte legame, quest'uomo restava un enigma a volte.

Dopo qualche secondo, Arthur finalmente sorrise, anche se era un sorriso amaro, e disse: "Scuse accettate. E posso capire che tu abbia frainteso. Non preoccuparti, è tutto a posto."

E dicendo questo, prese la mano di Merlin e la strinse brevemente, andando via subito dopo, verso il salone e i suoi cavalieri.

Merlin rimase lì, con la sensazione del tocco di Arthur sulla sua pelle, e si chiese come doveva comportarsi per riuscire ad avere quell'uomo, che gli era necessario come l'aria che respirava. Forse doveva solo decidersi a fare il primo passo?

Gwen era felice come una ragazzina.

Nel momento in cui aveva ricordato tutto, era stata sopraffatta dalle emozioni: rivedere i suoi amici, ricordare i momenti di Camelot - sia quelli felici che quelli tragici - e soprattutto capire che il suo legame con Lancelot era più antico di quello che pensava. Aveva sempre creduto che loro due fossero destinati a stare insieme: quando si erano conosciuti, anni prima, all'ospedale militare dove Gwen era stata ricoverata per curare le ferite che si era provocata durante una missione andata male, ci avevano messo circa un'ora a capire di essere innamorati.

Dopo 3 mesi erano sposati... e il loro rapporto era sempre stato felice, non aveva mai conosciuto veri momenti di bassa. Era come se le loro anime si fossero ritrovate e non aspettassero altro che di essere felici insieme. Ed ora sapeva che era effettivamente così.

Vedere Arthur che si struggeva d' amore per Merlin le dispiaceva, perché voleva vedere felice colui a cui aveva comunque voluto molto bene nella sua vita precedente. Però le toglieva anche un peso dal cuore: Arthur non era innamorato di lei, e forse non lo era mai stato. Erano riusciti a dirsi quella verità, quella sera, e lei si sentiva molto più leggera adesso.

Quando Arthur andò a cercare Merlin, lei rimase ferma dov'era, non avrebbe mai voluto interromperli in quello che lei sperava fosse il loro momento di chiarimento. Sperava davvero che Arthur riuscisse a prendere coraggio e a farsi avanti.

Uscì dalla stanza di Arthur circa 5 minuti dopo, quando non sentì più voci nel corridoio, e tornò in salone dagli altri. I ragazzi erano tutti seduti in circolo attorno al tavolo della cucina a guardare un iPad, allora anche Gwen si avvicinò per sbirciare.

Sentì Arthur dire: "Gaius mi ha appena mandato i dettagli della missione di domani. Io, Merlin, Leon, Percival, Gwaine ed Elyan entreremo alla festa con le seguenti coperture.

Io sarò un giovane possidente, ovviamente straricco, e Merlin sarà il mio assistente personale. Nessuno conosce il mio viso, o almeno non lo associano con l'Intelligence, quindi non dovrebbero riconoscermi. Percival e Leon, voi sarete le mie guardie del corpo."

Gwaine si intromise e disse: "E io? Non sarò una guardia del corpo anche io?"

Arthur rispose: "Gwaine, tu sei un fotomodello, e il tuo volto è noto. Non puoi fingere di essere qualcun altro. Dovrai venire al party come te stesso, hai lo status quo perché sia credibile che tu sia presente. E, se non hai niente in contrario, dovresti portare la tua fidanzata."

Gwaine sgranò gli occhi, e Percival invece abbassò lo sguardo. Oh oh... c'era qualcosa che Gwen non coglieva del loro comportamento... di che si trattava?

"Il motivo per cui Gaius mi chiede che tu porti Elena, è che sarebbe strano vederti ad un party di beneficenza da solo, senza una compagnia. E la scelta più plausibile è che tu vada con la tua fidanzata. Non preoccuparti per la sua incolumità, Elyan sarà presente con il ruolo di vostro amico personale, e sarà assegnato alla protezione esclusiva di Elena."

Gwaine rimase a pensare per qualche secondo e disse: "Se potete promettermi che qualsiasi cosa accada, Elena uscirà dal quel party senza un graffio, allora ci sto. La avviso subito." E si allontanò mentre prendeva il telefono evidentemente per chiamare questa Elena. Gwen pensò che era assurdo pensare a Gwaine fidanzato, ma evidentemente in questa vita nessuno di loro era esattamente come nella precedente.

"Gwen, tu e Lancelot sarete a breve distanza, in un van attrezzato a centrale operativa, e seguirete l'evolversi della serata, senza intervenire fino a che non si dovesse rendere strettamente necessario. Gwen, oltre a curare le comunicazioni del team, dovrai introdurti nel sistema di sicurezza della mansione, e cercare di scattare più foto possibili tramite le telecamere di sicurezza, cosicché nel caso non riusciamo a catturare The Hate in questa occasione, avremo materiale per identificarlo in un secondo momento."

Gwen annuì e Arthur continuò.

"Lancelot, oltre ad essere medico, sei anche un militare, quindi hai familiarità con le armi giusto?"

"Certo, Arthur. Anche se negli ultimi anni sono stato raramente in missione, faccio visite periodiche al poligono di tiro proprio per non perdere la mano. In caso di necessità, contate sul mio appoggio."

"Bene. Direi che per ora è tutto. Gwen, Lance e Elyan, lasciateci i vostri numeri di telefono e le vostre mail, Gaius vi invierà tutti i dettagli necessari perché vi prepariate al meglio."

I tre annuirono e scambiarono con Arthur e gli altri i loro numeri.

"Merlin, Percival, Leon e Gwaine: Gaius dovrebbe avervi già inviato i vostri file. Vi prego di studiarli con attenzione e memorizzare il tutto.

Per questa sera, siete liberi di tornare a casa a riposare. Dedicheremo la mattinata di domani per procurarci quanto ci è necessario alla missione, e al massimo alle 18 ci rivedremo qui per un ultimo rapido briefing, e per dirigerci al party, che inizia alle 19. E... grazie a tutti per quello che state facendo. La vostra lealtà continua a stupirmi, anche centinaia di anni dopo."

Arthur ricevette in risposta da tutti dei grandi sorrisi, si vedeva che, nonostante le loro vite fossero state sconvolte nelle ultime ore, erano tutti pronti a tornare in prima linea per lui. Questo lo rendeva davvero orgoglioso, e pensò che non poteva avere amici migliori.

Il gruppo iniziò a dividersi in gruppetti più piccoli, e lui si trovò solo con Gwen. Che lo fissava con aria interrogativa. Lui la guardò, e abbassando lo sguardo scosse il capo. Non era riuscito a dire nulla a Merlin. Il fatto che lui avesse reagito così duramente al vederlo con Gwen, aveva dato speranza ad Arthur, ma quando glie lo aveva chiesto, Merlin aveva giustificato la sua reazione con la questione della loro lealtà verso Lancelot. Arthur ci era rimasto abbastanza male... ma aveva fatto finta di niente. Ormai era un campione, a far finta di niente. Ma si era anche stufato di quest'altalena di emozioni, questo passare dalla speranza alla rassegnazione.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di incalzare Merlin, chiedendogli se non ci fosse nessun altro motivo per cui ci era rimasto male a vederlo abbracciato con Gwen. Era orgoglio, il suo, o solo paura? Aveva più paura di perdere Merlin come amico, o del suo possibile rifiuto?

Gwen lo guardò con rimprovero, ma gli fece una carezza su una mano e si allontanò: almeno si era risparmiato il suo rimprovero per aver fallito a sfruttare la situazione.

Merlin vide Arthur solo all'isola al centro della cucina, intento a leggere qualcosa sul suo iPad.

Si avvicinò a lui, e gli disse: "Ho letto il file: quindi, la tua copertura sei te stesso... straricco, viziato, autoritario... niente di nuovo insomma. La solita testa di fagiolo di sempre..."

Arthur alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise. Merlin per un istante rimase senza fiato ad essere il motivo e l'unico destinatario di quel sorriso. Si sedette di fronte ad Arthur, cercando di far finta di niente, ma fallì miseramente perché la sua magia si mise di nuovo a fare quello strano scherzo che gli aveva fatto prima che Arthur e gli altri lasciassero lui e Gaius, quel pomeriggio. Era come se l'energia che fluiva sotto la pelle di Merlin, cercasse di uscire e proiettarsi verso Arthur.

Si chiedeva se il biondo potesse percepirla, ma dal rossore che gli apparve in viso, immaginava di si. Chissà che effetto gli provocava... Oh, avrebbe avuto bisogno della cultura di Gaius in questo momento. La sua magia non si era mai comportata così...

Sei mio... ti desidero... sei l'altra parte di me...

Di nuovo quel sussurro nella sua testa. Arthur stava probabilmente impazzendo.

Con un enorme sforzo di volontà, finalmente Merlin riuscì a riprendere il controllo della sua magia e quella sensazione di "proiezione" passò. Vide Arthur sospirare, come a riprendere fiato. Ora che non era più distratto dalla sua magia, il biondo dimostrò tutto il suo nervosismo. Era agitato per la missione, evidentemente.

"Tutto ok Arthur?"

"...ehm... si certo, sono solo un po' preoccupato per domani."

"Non preoccuparti, farò sì che non ti succeda niente. Magia, ricordi?" E dicendo queste parole, Merlin aprì una mano, e mentre i suoi occhi diventavano d'oro, una piccola fiammella comparve nel suo palmo. Arthur guardava la fiamma incantato, e allungò una mano come a volerla toccare, ma Merlin la estinse prima che Arthur potesse bruciarsi. Rimasero così, per qualche secondo, la mano di Arthur sospesa nel vuoto a pochi millimetri da quella di Merlin, fino a quando Arthur non chiuse le dita, e facendo quel movimento sfiorò il palmo della mano del moro.

Arthur ritrasse la mano, ma non alzò lo sguardo verso di Merlin.

Era impossibile andare avanti così... Merlin non ne poteva più. Stavano danzando uno intorno all'altro, a pochi millimetri, ma non arrivavano mai a collidere. Stava diventando una vera tortura... Nessuno dei due riusciva a fare il primo passo. Merlin ormai era davvero convinto che ci fosse qualcosa da parte di Arthur nei suoi confronti, eppure non poteva immaginare che il grande e coraggioso Re Arthur non riuscisse a farsi avanti. Possibile che avrebbe dovuto farlo lui?

Gwaine era abbastanza preoccupato per il party, e soprattutto per il fatto che Elena sarebbe stata lì. Ovviamente era preoccupato per la sua sicurezza, ma lo angosciava anche il fatto che avrebbe conosciuto Percival e viceversa. Era una situazione davvero contorta, la loro. E non gli sembrava giusto nei confronti di nessuno dei due che ci si rimanesse ancora a lungo.

Quando Gwaine arrivò a casa, Elena stava preparando la cena. Era sempre stata brava ai fornelli, anche se, essendo ricca di famiglia, non aveva mai dovuto farlo finché non si era trasferita con Gwaine. Era di buonumore stasera, e a Gwaine piangeva il cuore di doverle rovinare la serata. Aveva infatti deciso di parlarle prima del party, perché voleva che capisse perché dovevano andarci. E voleva che vedesse Percival e capisse perché lui lo amava.

Quando Elena sentì entrare Gwaine, si girò e gli andò incontro, mestolo in mano e grembiule addosso. Gli diede un bacio di benvenuto, e sorridendo tornò a mescolare il sugo.

Gwaine si sedette al tavolo della cucina, osservandola mentre si affaccendava ai fornelli, e gli raccontava delle sue disavventure di quel giorno di lavoro.

Il ragazzo la stava a malapena a sentire, preoccupato com'era dal discorso che le doveva fare, e che affrontò solo quando lei si sedette a tavola con la cena davanti.

"Elena, devo parlarti di una cosa importante. Ti prego di ascoltarmi con calma e attenzione prima di commentare."

Elena annuì e non parlò.

"Come avrai immaginato, ieri è stata una giornata molto particolare per me. Non è da me sparire così, dimenticandomi di tutto e tutti, come ho fatto ieri. Il fatto è che, come ti ho detto, ho rivisto degli amici che pensavo non avrei mai reincontrato, e la cosa per me è stata un pò uno shock. Il motivo per cui ti faccio questo discorso è che fra i miei amici, ho rivisto quello che per anni ho considerato il mio migliore amico, il suo nome è Percival, e posso dire che con lui ho vissuto avventure di tutti i tipi, e ho condiviso una buona fetta della mia gioventù.

L'ho sempre considerato una persona speciale," qui Gwaine si fermò un secondo, per prendere fiato prima di sganciare la bomba che sarebbe seguita, "ma solo ieri, quando l'ho rivisto, mi sono reso conto di quanto speciale fosse."

Elena, come le era stato chiesto, non disse una parola, ma impallidì, probabilmente intuendo cosa sarebbe seguito. A Gwaine si strinse il cuore in petto per lei.

"Mi sono reso conto, al rivederlo, di quanto mi fosse mancato negli anni in cui non ci siamo visti. E che per me non è solamente un amico. Elena, io sono innamorato di lui."

Ecco, l'aveva detto. La verità era uscita, finalmente.

Elena lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di nascondere il viso fra le mani. Gwaine sperava che non iniziasse ad urlare... non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo.

Invece lei alzò lo sguardo, e nei suoi occhi c'era una durezza che fino a quel momento non aveva mai visto in lei.

Però non disse niente. Lo fissò e basta, senza lacrime, senza commentare. Stava ancora aspettando una spiegazione.

Gwaine le disse: "Il motivo per cui ti sto dicendo questo stasera, Elena, è che non voglio rovinarti la vita. Non sono gay, non mi sono nemmeno mai considerato bisex, ma per Percival provo qualcosa di talmente trascendentale che non importa in che corpo sia racchiusa la sua persona, il mio sentimento non cambia. So che ti sto ferendo, ora, e so che probabilmente mi odi. Ma purtroppo non posso farci niente, se mi sono ritrovato in questa situazione. E ti confesso che ho dibattuto con me stesso, per arrivare a farti questo discorso: io ti voglio molto bene Elena, e ti rispetto, ed ero davvero pronto a costruire una famiglia con te. Ma per come stanno le cose, ti distruggerei: non potrei mai renderti davvero felice, sapendo che il mio cuore è di un'altra persona.

Ti chiedo solo una cosa: vieni comunque con me al party di domani. A questo party andiamo per un motivo: uno dei miei amici, Arthur, è un agente segreto, e ha bisogno del mio aiuto per una missione. So che ti sembrerà assurdo, visto che sai che lavoro faccio, ma in passato, prima che ci conoscessimo, sono stato anche io in situazioni del genere. Ho combattuto guerre che tu neanche puoi immaginare. E per questo amico farei di tutto... Glie lo devo, perché è la persona più degna di rispetto e onorevole che io conosca.

Ho fatto un giuramento, tanti anni fa, e continuo ad attenermi ad esso anche ora, che ho incontrato di nuovo queste persone che fino a ieri facevano parte del mio passato.

Inoltre, a questo party, ci sarà anche Percival. Spero che tu accetti di conoscerlo, e spero che conoscerlo ti faccia capire il motivo della mia scelta, e te la renda più accettabile."

A quel punto Gwaine si fermò, fece un sospiro, e attese. Elena non parlava... era come pietrificata e si guardava le mani.

"Elena, so che ti chiedo molto, ma la mia presenza al party è una questione di sicurezza nazionale. Ne va del successo della missione di Arthur, che è più importante di quanto tu possa immaginare. Ti prego... dopo potrai andartene, ignorarmi per il resto della tua vita, se vorrai, anche se io ci soffrirei molto. Ma ti capirei. Ti voglio davvero bene, e sei una delle persone più importanti della mia vita, e lo resterai comunque per sempre. In onore del nostro amore, vieni al party con me."

La ragazza alzò il viso: aveva un'espressione dura, e parlò con voce ferma nonostante fosse chiaro che stava soffrendo: "Verrò al party. Sono delusa da te, Gwaine... di tutti gli uomini con cui sono stata, tu eri l'ultimo da cui mi aspettavo una cosa simile, nonostante con te fossi sempre gelosa. Ma ti credevo, e credevo in noi. E ora questo... E con un uomo, per giunta. Dio mio... non posso crederci." Elena abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, e quando lo rialzò, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Allora continuò: "Verrò al party solo perché so che sei un uomo che rispetta i propri impegni - ad esclusione del nostro fidanzamento, evidentemente - e se me lo stai chiedendo, e mi dici che è importante, sono sicura che lo è davvero. Però dopo non voglio più vederti. Stanotte dormirai sul divano, e domani prepara le valigie, perché domani sera non tornerai a dormire qui."

"E la nostra casa in centro?" disse Gwaine.

"Puoi anche tenerla, non ho problemi a darti la mia parte di soldi. Non voglio avere più niente a che fare con te." Elena si alzò e se ne andò, senza toccare il cibo che aveva davanti, prese la sua borsa e giacca e uscì. Gwaine rimase lì come un pesce lesso, addolorato per la sua reazione, anche se non biasimava Elena minimamente. Prese il suo telefono e scrisse un messaggio a Percival:

Ho appena parlato con Elena. - Gw

Immediata arrivò la risposta:

Com'è andata? - P

Indovina? L'ha presa malissimo. Domani verrà al party, le ho spiegato che è importante, ma mi ha cacciato di casa. Da domani sono per strada. - Gw

Vieni da Arthur, di spazio ce n'è... Tu come stai? Vorrei abbracciarti. - P

Lo vorrei anche io... sto male, Perce. Mi dispiace di vederla soffrire così, mi sento un mostro e un egoista. - Gw

Sono la persona peggiore per dirtelo, perché in fondo sono parte interessata in questa questione, però devi pensare che lo stai facendo anche per lei, oltre che per noi. Magari col tempo capirà ed accetterà. - P

Grazie... vorrei davvero che tu fossi qui. - Gw

Posso raggiungerti se vuoi... - P

Non tentarmi... no a parte gli scherzi, preferisco starmene tranquillo stasera. Domani... domani sera dormiremo sotto lo stesso tetto... - Gw

Interessante... Il mio letto è grande e spazioso... solo per dire eh? :) - P

Ecco, ora si che mi tenti :) Buonanotte Perce... - Gw

Buonanotte a te. Ricorda perché lo hai fatto. E pensa che domani inizia la nostra nuova vita. - P

Gwaine si addormentò, qualche ora dopo, pensando a un certo cavaliere di Camelot, e a spaziosi lettoni.

Qualche ora prima...

Merlin salutò Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen e Elyan che stavano andando via. Era davvero tentato di rimanere anche lui da Arthur, come avrebbero fatto Percival e Leon, ma aveva paura di fare o dire qualcosa di sbagliato.

Ma alla fine, quando Arthur gli disse "Che fai, Merlin, ti fermi qui stasera?", lui fu molto combattuto. Guardò Arthur per un istante, e alla fine gli disse una bugia: "Ho appuntamento con Gaius alle 21 per fare due chiacchiere... so che ci ho passato insieme già molto tempo oggi, ma lui ci tiene molto, e dice che ha voglia di affrontare qualche altro argomento con me. Si sarà sentito molto solo in questi anni, e non voglio negargli un po' di compagnia." Sapeva che stava mentendo ad Arthur, ma aveva bisogno di pensare alla loro situazione, e a cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

Arthur sembrò deluso dal fatto che non si sarebbe fermato a dormire lì, e questo fece piacere a Merlin, perché voleva dire che non aveva frainteso i suoi comportamenti. Nonostante questo, aveva ancora paura a farsi avanti... ma doveva trovare il coraggio.

Arthur allora gli disse: "Merlin, cosa metterai domani sera al party?"

Merlin lo guardò, non capendo esattamente di cosa parlasse... e rispose: "Perché, è importante?"

Arthur lo fissò per un secondo, e poi gli chiese: "Che ne pensi? Interpreterai il mio assistente, e di certo una persona altolocata come me non accetterebbe che il suo assistente andasse ad un evento ufficiale vestito di stracci... Ok, ho capito, domani mattina ti accompagno a comprare un completo decente."

Rimasero quindi d'accordo di vedersi di nuovo lì a casa di Arthur intorno alle 11, per la loro mattinata di shopping. La sola idea terrorizzava Merlin... aveva sempre odiato andare per negozi, lo trovava noioso e inutile, lui che per anni si era vestito sempre allo stesso modo. I tempi moderni e il loro consumismo, li trovava fastidiosi.

Acconsentì comunque ad andare, pensando che era importante per le loro coperture, e si rassegnò a una noiosissima mattinata. Anche se il fatto di passarla con Arthur la rendeva di certo più interessante.

Quando arrivò a casa, Merlin si trovò a pensare che già gli mancava stare coi suoi amici. Era stato un eremita per così tanto tempo, che ora che li aveva ritrovati, odiava stare solo.

Dopo poco, mentre Merlin era a letto, gli arrivò un messaggio. Pensando fosse Arthur, si fiondò sul telefono all'istante: era invece di Gwaine.

Ho lasciato Elena. Lei è a pezzi, io pure. Spero davvero di aver fatto la cosa giusta. - Gw

A Merlin si spezzò il cuore, a pensare alla situazione contorta in cui si trovava il suo amico, e a quanto dovevano soffrire tutti e due. Rispose a Gwaine:

Io ne sono sicuro. Cerca di riposare stanotte, domani abbiamo una giornata difficile davanti. - M

Grazie, amico mio. A domani - Gw

Nello stesso istante in cui Merlin stava mettendo via il telefono, arrivò un altro SMS. Pensava fosse ancora di Gwaine, ed invece era di Arthur:

Non fare scherzi domani, e non azzardarti a darmi buca. Ho visto la faccia che hai fatto quando ti ho detto che saremmo andati a fare compere. - A

Merlin sorrise, pensando che Arthur era anche in questa vita bravissimo a dare ordini, e rispose:

E se ti dò buca che fai? - M

Vengo a cercarti a casa tua. Non credere che io non sia in grado di scoprire dove vivi. - A

Merlin rise di cuore a quell'affermazione, e si, di certo Arthur sarebbe stato in grado di scoprire dove viveva, calcolando che aveva tutti i servizi segreti del Regno ai suoi ordini.

Non preoccuparti, per questa volta non ti servirà. Farò il bravo "assistente personale" e verrò, ma tu dovrai assistere me nelle scelte, visto che io sono un disastro. - M

Non sono sicuro che sia possibile trovare qualcosa che ti doni, ma ci proveremo. Buonanotte e a domattina. - A

Merlin ridacchiò e non se la prese a male per quello che gli aveva detto Arthur, perché riusciva a cogliere il suo tono ironico anche dal messaggio. Dopo qualche secondo, arrivò un altro SMS:

P.S.: Se arrivi un po' prima, ho giusto un altro po' di burro d'arachidi da finire :) - A

Merlin guardò lo schermo e si rese conto che Arthur stava invitandolo a colazione... arrossì leggermente (meno male che il suo amico non poteva vederlo!) e rispose:

Ok, io l'ho giusto finito qui a casa... 'notte :) - M

L'indomani sarebbe stata una bella giornata, si disse Merlin mentre si addormentava.

Arthur era estremamente soddisfatto di essere riuscito a scrivere quell'SMS a Merlin. Lo aveva invitato a colazione. Era un primo passo, sebbene piccolo, ma era già qualcosa. Sperava che Merlin avesse colto il motivo per cui lo invitava, ed iniziasse a rendersi conto delle intenzioni di Arthur.

Scrisse allora un SMS a Gwen, che considerava ormai la sua consulente sentimentale:

Ho invitato Merlin a colazione. Dimmi che sono stato bravo? - A

Dopo qualche minuto, arrivò la risposta:

Sei stato bravo. Ottima idea! Oh, come vorrei essere una mosca e sbirciare quello che vi direte... - G

Preferirei che rimanesse privato ;) Ma ti racconterò, dopo... - A

Ooookk, farò la brava e non vi romperò le scatole. Lance ti saluta e manda un buona fortuna per la colazione! - G

Hai già spiattellato tutto a Lance?! E meno male che dovevo fidarmi... - A

Fra me e lui non ci sono segreti! Non ne parlerò a nessuno all'infuori di lui però :) - G

Ok ok ti credo :) Notte a tutti e due - A

Era davvero felice di aver reincontrato Guinevere... sentiva che avrebbero avuto una bella amicizia, da allora in poi.

Arthur andò a dormire immaginando la mattinata successiva, e sperò davvero che andasse come voleva lui.

Perce e Leon si alzarono come sempre all'alba per la loro corsetta mattutina, e trovarono Arthur già in cucina, vestito per uscire, che sistemava tutte le suppellettili delle stanze comuni. Sembrava in preda a una sorta di trance isterica, spostando cuscini e sedie, spianando tappeti e continuando a tornare verso la cucina, dove cambiava di posto a due tovagliette con apparecchiato sopra l'occorrente per la colazione. Per due persone.

A Percival venne da ridere, perché aveva già capito tutto: sicuramente Merlin lo avrebbe raggiunto di lì a poco. Allora diede una leggera gomitata a Leon, che lo guardò, anch'egli con un sorrisetto che lasciava capire che aveva intuito il motivo dell'agitazione del loro amico.

I due si guardarono in silenzio, facendosi dei segnali per chiedersi se dovevano risvegliare il loro Re dalla sua trance, e alla fine fu Leon a schiarirsi la voce, attirando così l'attenzione di Arthur, che li fissò per un istante e arrossì, rendendosi conto che avevano visto cosa stava facendo.

Disse allora: "Beh, siete pronti? Io vi sto aspettando da almeno mezz'ora!"

Leon e Percival sorrisero ma non dissero niente, e andarono semplicemente verso la porta. Arthur li seguì, ma subito prima di uscire si fermò un attimo e tornò di corsa indietro a rispostare le tazze della colazione. Gli altri due si guardarono e, scuotendo la testa, scoppiarono a ridere.

Arthur voleva mandare via Leon e Percival, per avere la casa tutta per sé quando sarebbe arrivato Merlin, ma non ce ne fu bisogno.

Dopo il jogging mattutino, i due si fecero una veloce doccia, e subito dopo uscirono, dicendo qualcosa che aveva a che fare con "...colazione... passeggiata..." e roba simile.

Arthur sospettava avessero capito tutto e gli stessero lasciando la sua privacy. Glie ne fu grato, e ancora una volta ringraziò il cielo di avere degli amici così premurosi.

Alle 10 sentì suonare il campanello, e prima di andare ad aprire, si alllisciò la camicia e spettinò leggermente i capelli, giusto per perdere quell'aria iper-curata che sicuramente tradiva la sua pettinatura - aveva, in effetti, passato un quarto d'ora davanti allo specchio, dopo la doccia, a cercare il look che gli donava di più.

Merlin lo stava aspettando dietro la porta, con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio e due bicchieri di Costa che emanavano un invitante odorino di caffé appena fatto.

Arthur lo fece entrare, trovandolo irresistibile esattamente come la sera prima, e prese il suo bicchiere di fumante caffé dalla mano di Merlin.

I due amici fecero colazione, fra chiacchiere e risate, ed Arthur si rendeva conto di pendere dalle labbra di Merlin mentre lui gli raccontava aneddoti buffi sulle sue mille vite, e sulle persone più strane che aveva mai incontrato.

Alla fine della colazione, si misero insieme a sparecchiare e rassettare la cucina, e Arthur pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto poter instaurare questa quotidianità con Merlin da allora in poi. Doveva solo fare il primo passo...

Uscirono da casa, e Merlin chiese ad Arthur: "Dove mi stai portando?"

E lui rispose: "Andiamo al negozio di Alexander McQueen... Tu non avrai nemmeno idea di chi sia... ma è uno degli stilisti più famosi del momento. E' qui vicino, ci possiamo arrivare a piedi se hai voglia di camminare."

Merlin acconsentì alla passeggiata, e in una ventina di minuti arrivarono al negozio.

Merlin era un po' perplesso dalla scelta di Arthur: nella vetrina del negozio campeggiavano dei completi a colori sgargianti e linee inusuali, e si immaginò per un istante vestito come il manichino coi pantaloni bianchi e la giacca bianca e gialla... ma poi entrando vide che c'erano anche dei completi più "seri", e si rilassò. Arthur probabilmente non voleva portarselo in giro vestito come un buffone.

Al loro ingresso, gli si avvicinò un commesso che non avrà avuto più di 20 anni, alto più di Merlin, moro e con dei bellissimi occhi azzurri. Li salutò con molta gentilezza, e chiese se poteva aiutarli. Merlin si rese conto che, a ben vedere, il commesso non aveva nemmeno notato la sua presenza, ed i suoi occhi erano fissi su Arthur, come se fosse ipnotizzato.

Arthur probabilmente non aveva notato l'espressione rapita con cui il giovane - che aveva appena detto di chiamarsi James - lo guardava, perché rispose: "Sì, dunque. Abbiamo bisogno di un completo formale per il mio amico qui" si girò ed indicò Merlin, e James finalmente guardò anche lui, ma i suoi occhi tornarono subito su Arthur.

Perfetto, si disse Merlin. Ci mancava solo il commesso che si innamora all'istante.

Dopo un momento di troppo, James si risvegliò dal suo torpore e li portò dall'altro lato del negozio per mostrare loro alcuni articoli. Parlava esclusivamente con Arthur, e al biondo parevano far piacere le attenzioni... sorrideva molto, e stava ad ascoltare quanto il giovane gli diceva. O forse era Merlin che, geloso, vedeva cose che non esistevano.

James si girò a guardarlo, evidentemente per prendergli le misure, e gli porse senza nemmeno sorridergli una stampella con una giacca scura e sopra delle stampe... di teschi? Ma che cosa di cattivo gusto... Merlin guardò Arthur e gli indicò la giacca, e il biondo disse: "James, grazie mille per l'idea, ma cercavamo una cosa più... classica."

A Merlin si girò lo stomaco a sentire Arthur che chiamava per nome il giovincello, ma fece finta di niente, e attese che James si riprendesse dall'evidente shock all'essere chiamato per nome dall'oggetto dei suoi desideri.

Il commesso si mise a cercare fra gli stand, e tirò fuori un completo grigio perla e uno nero, che forse potevano andare bene. Merlin li prese e andò verso i camerini, e si rese conto che i due ragazzi erano rimasti indietro a chiacchierare. Non riusciva a sentire cosa si dicessero, ma vide un movimento della mano di James verso la tasca della giacca di Arthur, e incredulo si rese conto che gli aveva appena rifilato il suo numero. Che sfacciato! Non poteva crederci! Arthur non sembrava essersene accorto, perché continuò a chiacchierare come stava facendo prima, ma Merlin sentì la sua magia reagire con violenza e proiettarsi verso Arthur e James, indipendentemente dalla sua volontà.

Riuscì a frenarla subito prima che colpisse James con non sapeva bene cosa - forse si sarebbe ritrovato coperto di pustole - ma un alito di energia dovette raggiungere Arthur, che si girò all'istante verso Merlin. Lui fece finta di niente, ed entrò nel camerino.

Si ricompose, e prese il primo completo, accostandolo al viso: il grigio chiaro non faceva decisamente per lui, quindi non lo provò nemmeno.

Quello nero, invece, lo convinceva: lo infilò, e a parte sentirsi un pinguino per qualche secondo, dovette ammettere che gli stava bene. Lo tolse, ed uscì.

Arthur fuori dal camerino era da solo, non c'era traccia di James. Guardò Merlin e gli disse: "Allora? Non ti va bene niente?" Merlin sollevò il braccio su cui teneva il completo nero e disse: "Questo va bene."

"Non mi fai vedere come ti sta?"

"Lo vedrai stasera, non preoccuparti. Fidati di me..."

"Quello sempre..."

A Merlin mancò il respiro per un attimo, e pensò che era incredibile come Arthur riuscisse a mandarlo in tilt con due parole... Poi ricordò che il commesso/cagnolino da compagnia non era lì intorno, e chiese al suo amico dove fosse.

"Gli ho chiesto di allontanarsi. Le sue attenzioni si stavano facendo... Eccessive."

Merlin sorrise e si chiese cosa mai avesse fatto James perché Arthur si rendesse conto del suo interesse, e pensò che forse un paio di pustole in posti mirati gli sarebbero state comunque bene. Però il fatto che Arthur lo avesse di fatto respinto, gli fece molto piacere. Andarono a pagare, e Arthur afferrò una camicia bianca, dopodiché si fermò un attimo per guardare le cravatte. Ne scelse una scura che aveva però degli accenti di colore azzurro, e la diede a Merlin. Merlin odiava le cravatte, ma la prese per far felice il suo amico.

James li aspettava alla cassa, e la sua espressione tradiva quanto gli avesse dato fastidio venir respinto. Arthur però gli sorrise, porgendogli la sua carta di credito, e prendendola James si premurò di sfiorare le dita di Arthur in una sensuale carezza.

Pustole, decisamente. La magia di Merlin agì per lui. Stasera James avrebbe trovato una bella sorpresa, che gli avrebbe interdetto qualsiasi attività sessuale per un po' di tempo.

Arthur era molto divertito dalla situazione, con il commesso - James, si chiamava - che stava evidentemente provandoci con lui. Fisicamente gli ricordava molto Merlin, aveva gli stessi colori, e i suoi occhi erano molto belli. Niente a che vedere con quelli del suo Merlin, però...

Arthur si stava divertendo a giocarci sopra, anche perché aveva la netta sensazione che Merlin fosse geloso di lui, e la cosa lo eccitava molto. Ad ogni modo, si rese conto ad un certo punto che la cosa gli stava sfuggendo di mano. Il ragazzo gli aveva messo in tasca un foglietto, probabilmente il suo numero di telefono. In quel momento aveva sentito di nuovo quella voce nella sua testa, che gli diceva "Sei mio..." e pensò che forse la cosa stava andando un po' oltre.

Merlin era andato nel camerino, e James approfittò del fatto di essere rimasto solo con Arthur: con la scusa di prendergli le misure per proporgli l'acquisto di un abito, aveva iniziato a allungare le mani in luoghi non consoni.

Arthur si era irrigidito all'istante e gli aveva detto di smetterla, e di allontanarsi.

Merlin non aveva visto questo scambio, e forse era meglio così, o il caro James si sarebbe probabilmente ritrovato in men che non si dica trasformato in un viscido rospo.

Ciononostante, quando uscirono dal negozio, Merlin aveva una faccia soddisfatta che non indicava niente di buono.

Arthur voleva testare la gelosia di Merlin, quindi fece il finto tonto e tirò fuori dalla tasca il foglietto che aveva messò lì James, fingendo di non averlo ancora notato, e disse: "Oh. Quel ragazzo mi ha dato il suo numero. Potrei sempre tenerlo, non si sa mai dovessi annoiarmi in futuro..."

Si sentì un po' crudele, in fondo sapeva benissimo che non lo avrebbe mai chiamato, visto che non era interessato minimamente a lui, però voleva testare la sua teoria che Merlin fosse geloso.

Dalla faccia che il suo amico fece, ci aveva assolutamente azzeccato.

Merlin era furioso. Arthur voleva tenere il numero di James. Doveva fare sicuramente qualcosa, e il prima possibile. In quel momento decise: "Fanculo alla paura, alla timidezza e alla mia inesperienza: stasera mi butterò". Era deciso. Non sopportava l'idea di vedere Arthur con un altro uomo... un'altra donna poteva sopportarla, l'aveva sopportata tanti anni prima.

Ma un altro uomo no. Arthur era suo, e lui aveva finalmente deciso che se lo sarebbe preso.

Gwaine era pronto, e stava aspettando Elena. Non si erano più rivolti la parola dalla sera prima, tranne quando Elena gli aveva chiesto: "A che ora dobbiamo uscire?" e Gwaine le disse che dovevano essere da Arthur per le 18.

Alle 17.30, Elena emerse dalla camera da letto, e a Gwaine si strinse il cuore: si era davvero impegnata per non farlo sfigurare. Era bellissima, in un abito chiaro decorato con degli strass, lungo fino a terra, e che metteva in risalto la sua figura invidiabile. I capelli biondi erano raccolti dietro la testa, e la frangia lunga le accompagnava la linea del viso, evidenziando i suoi occhi blu e le sue labbra carnose.

Lui le sorrise e le porse il braccio, ma lei lo rifiutò. Uscirono di casa e salirono sull'auto che li stava aspettando, e rimasero in silenzio fino al loro arrivo a casa di Arthur.

Quando scesero dalla macchina, Gwaine le porse la mano, ma di nuovo lei la rifiutò. Ormai Gwaine si era rassegnato al fatto che aveva perso la sua amicizia, oltre al suo rispetto, e la seguì senza fiatare.

Uscirono dall'ascensore all'8° piano, ed Elena attese davanti alla porta mentre Gwaine suonava il campanello.

La porta si aprì, era Arthur che sorrise ai due nuovi arrivati, ed Elena fece una strana faccia. Le si disegnò sul volto un interrogativo, e dopo qualche secondo disse: "ARTHUR!?" al che Arthur disse: "ELENA? Sei tu, quell'Elena?!"

Gwaine era perplesso, e fece per chiedere cosa stesse succedendo, quando vide arrivare dietro di Arthur Merlin e Gwen, che esclamarono a loro volta: "ELENA?" e a tutto ciò seguì una serie di abbracci e sorrisi... Gwaine era esterrefatto.

Disse: "Scusate, qualcuno vorrebbe spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo qui?"

Elena si girò e gli disse: "Era lui Arthur, il tuo amico? Non ci posso credere! Ora ricordo tutto!"

"Scusa, tesoro, cosa ricordi?"

"Ho conosciuto Arthur, Merlin e Gwen ai tempi di Camelot - in verità ero stata promessa in sposa ad Arthur da mio padre... ma non l'ho ricordato fino ad ora che ho visto il volto di Arthur! Ma quindi vuoi dirmi..."

"...che io ero un Cavaliere di Camelot. Probabilmente non ci siamo mai conosciuti nell'altra vita..."

Elena entrò in casa, dicendo "O mio dio... che storia incredibile!"

A tutto ciò, seguirono le presentazioni, rese ancora più assurde dal fatto che gli altri si presentavano come Cavalieri di Camelot. Gwaine era frastornato, ed era effettivamente incredibile che loro due, che nella loro vita precedente non avevano mai condiviso nulla, si fossero comunque trovati in questa. Un gioco del destino...

Al momento in cui Percival si presentò ad Elena, lei ascoltò il suo nome e sorrise, poi guardò Gwaine, guardò di nuovo Percival e lo abbracciò. Gwaine rimase lì a guardarli a bocca aperta... quella era l'ultima reazione che si sarebbe aspettato al loro primo incontro.

Elena si girò verso Gwaine e disse: "Tesoro, ora capisco. Il vostro legame è più antico di questa vita, e non c'è niente di male nel fatto che essendovi ritrovati, ve ne siate resi conto. Non ce l'ho con te, né con lui... Al destino non ci si può opporre. Grazie per essere stato sincero con me."

Gwaine si commosse a quelle parole... Elena era davvero una persona meravigliosa, ed era felice di poterla considerare ancora sua amica.

Percival era frastornato ma felice per quanto era accaduto con Elena. Scoprire che anche lei era stata, sebbene per poco, una parte del passato di Arthur, dimostrava che il destino stava rimettendo a posto molti tasselli. Probabilmente anche la presenza di Elena con loro quella sera, avrebbe avuto la sua funzione, o magari avrebbero scoperto in futuro perché era lì, anche lei parte del ritorno di tutti loro.

Guardò Gwaine, e il suo amico era commosso e stava sorridendo a Elena con negli occhi un grande affetto. Era sicuramente sollevato che la donna capisse quale fosse la profondità dei loro sentimenti, e alla fine avesse accettato la situazione.

Uno ad uno, i loro amici uscirono da casa per recarsi alla mansione, pronti alla missione di quella sera. Ognuno sapeva cosa doveva fare, quindi sarebbero andati al party separatamente, per poi riunirsi una volta arrivati, mantenendo le loro rispettive coperture. Gli ultimi rimasti erano Arthur, Merlin e Leon. Arthur era già pronto, ma Merlin stava facendosi aspettare. Leon e Percival decisero di scendere, intanto, per controllare le armi che erano state lasciate nella loro automobile, da usare in caso di necessità quella sera.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo, sapendo che stavano lasciando soli i loro due amici, ma Percival pensò che, siccome erano due tontoloni, anche quella sera non sarebbe successo nulla.

Merlin era nervosissimo. Si era vestito e si guardava e riguardava allo specchio, sperando di essere almeno decente, visto che il suo senso estetico lasciava un po' a desiderare. Guardò la cravatta, che era l'ultima cosa che doveva mettere, e provò ad indossarla, ma proprio non gli piaceva. Allora fece un incantesimo, e la trasformò in un papillon nero, e provò a metterlo: ecco, ora si che andava bene. Si spettinò i capelli, si guardò un'ultima volta allo specchio, mordendosi le labbra, ed uscì dal bagno, deciso ad agire.

Arthur era in salone, già pronto per la partenza. Percival e Leon erano già scesi, e li stavano aspettando in macchina. Mancava solo Merlin. Come sempre in ritardo. Se non fosse stato sicuro che in casa sua non c'erano taverne, avrebbe pensato che sapeva dove trovarlo.

Si alzò dallo sgabello della cucina dove era stato seduto negli ultimi 10 minuti, e sistemò il suo completo blu notte, abbinato ad una camicia bianca e una cravatta blu. I suoi capelli biondi risaltavano sui colori scuri scelti per quella sera, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri erano perfettamente intonati.

Si girò giusto in tempo per vedere Merlin apparire alla fine del corridoio, e il suo cuore mancò un paio di battiti. Era di una bellezza surreale. Completo nero che sembrava tagliato su misura, camicia bianca e un papillon invece della cravatta. I suoi capelli, spettinati ad arte, erano disordinatamente armonici. Quella leggera barbetta che Arthur aveva scoperto di adorare, lo rendeva ancora più affascinante. I suoi occhi risaltavano sul suo volto come due gioielli luminosi, e mai come in quel momento Arthur si rese conto di quanto gli fossero mancati nei suoi anni di solitudine.

Merlin aveva un'espressione esterrefatta, ed era leggermente arrossito, forse si era reso conto che Arthur lo stava fissando - probabilmente con un'espressione da pesce lesso. Finalmente Merlin si mosse ed avanzò verso di lui, fino ad arrivargli di fronte. Arthur si appoggiò con la schiena al bancone della cucina, visto che gli cedevano le gambe ad avere Merlin così vicino. Non aveva parole da usare in quel momento, riuscì solo a seguire la figura di Merlin da piedi a testa studiandone ogni dettaglio. La sua esplorazione visiva del suo amico si concluse tornando ai suoi occhi, in cui per un istante si perse.

Merlin lo fissava altrettanto silenzioso, ed anche lui sembrava apprezzare ogni dettaglio del suo Re.

Alla fine fu Merlin a rompere il silenzio: "Arthur, non so cosa dirti. Finora pensavo che la cotta di maglia e il mantello di Camelot fossero ciò che ti donava di più, ma mi sbagliavo di grosso. Vederti così elegante batte qualsiasi idea mi fossi fatto finora."

Arthur notò che la sua voce tremava leggermente, come se fosse insicuro di quello che diceva e soppesasse ogni parola. Questa cosa lo esaltava e terrorizzava allo stesso momento.

Dopo qualche secondo in cui Arthur si riprese dallo shock, rispose: "Beh, Merlin, anche io sono senza parole. Non ti avevo mai visto così elegante, e devo ammettere che ti preferisco di gran lunga così che con la tua divisa da servitore. Stai benissimo."

Nel dire queste parole, la mano destra di Arthur si mosse come se fosse dotata di mente propria, e salì fino a sfiorare il papillon di Merlin, e scendendo indugiò brevemente sul suo petto. Arthur la allontanò con riluttanza dal suo amico per evitare di mettersi in imbarazzo con lui. Nonostante quello che aveva sentito in quei giorni, quell'attrazione incontrollabile verso Merlin, e i sussurri nella sua testa, continuava ad avere paura di aver frainteso, o immaginato, tutto.

Merlin seguì il percorso della mano di Arthur con gli occhi, come un serpente davanti all'incantatore, e poi alzò lo sguardo fissando di nuovo il biondo negli occhi. Arthur notò che qualcosa era cambiato in Merlin: non era più timoroso, il rossore che gli aveva colorato fino a quel momento il viso era sparito, e nei suoi occhi c'era determinazione, quasi rabbia, disperazione.

Arthur non si rese conto subito che Merlin si stava avvicinando a lui. Era ipnotizzato dagli occhi dell'amico - chi era in realtà il serpente e chi l'incantatore? - e non riusciva a smettere di fissarli. Si chiese se Merlin gli avesse fatto qualche incantesimo per immobilizzarlo, o se fosse lui stesso che era pietrificato.

Merlin si avvicinò lentamente, un piccolo passo alla volta, come una leonessa che punta la preda. Alla fine arrivò a pochi centimetri di distanza da Arthur, e si fermò. Il biondo, perso nella sua ebbrezza, era talmente confuso che non capiva cosa significasse quella vicinanza. Capiva solo che la distanza fra di loro era troppa per i suoi sensi, che bramavano di più, di più. Eppure Arthur non riusciva a muoversi, il coraggio per fare quel passo gli mancava. Ironia della sorte, proprio a lui che non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla.

In ultimo, fu Merlin a colmare la distanza: allungò una mano che timidamente sfiorò il lato del collo di Arthur. Il biondo non potè fare a meno di socchiudere gli occhi e tirare un respiro breve e improvviso, un sussulto quasi, perché già solo quel tocco lo stava privando della ragione. Mentre Arthur era ad occhi chiusi, la mano di Merlin che gli accarezzava il collo sparì per un secondo, solo per riapparire dietro la sua testa un attimo dopo, e allora successe tutto di colpo: Merlin lo attirò a sé afferrandogli la nuca, Arthur spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, e vide gli occhi di Merlin vicini, vicini, e poi... Oh. Oh...

Sentì le sue labbra sulle sue.

Lo sfiorarono, prima, incerte, come a dargli un'ultima via d'uscita se non fosse stato d'accordo. Ma quando vide che Arthur non aveva intenzione di scappare, Merlin premette le sue labbra con più forza su quelle del biondo, e lasciò uscire un respiro che evidentemente aveva trattenuto a lungo. Arthur reagì al suo shock, e si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo. Merlin lo stava baciando. Finalmente.

E allora il suo corpo decise per lui: le sue mani salirono fino al volto di Merlin, e una si fermò sulla sua guancia, mentre l'altra continuò fino dietro la sua testa, affondando fra i suoi capelli. E Arthur ricambiò il bacio. Non aveva mai baciato un uomo prima d'ora, ed era convinto che mai ne avrebbe baciato un altro. Le labbra di Merlin erano soffici, carnose, e finalmente poterle assaggiare era come esperire il paradiso in terra. Arthur diede un delicato morso al labbro inferiore di Merlin, che aveva sempre ammirato come un'opera d'arte, e Merlin sospirò e socchiuse le labbra. La lingua di Arthur si affacciò timida, e sfiorò le labbra di Merlin, assaggiandole, gustandole come se fossero il frutto proibito dell'Eden, e Merlin a questo punto perse il controllo. Spinse Arthur all'indietro fino a che la sua schiena non toccò il bordo del bancone, e affondò la sua lingua nella bocca dell'altro, vorace, affamato di Arthur, che a sua volta ricambiò il bacio con altrettanto entusiasmo.

I loro corpi erano incollati uno all'altro, le loro mani non sapevano più dove accarezzare, toccare, esplorare, e tutti quei vestiti erano diventati davvero troppi. Arthur armeggiò con i bottoni della giacca di Merlin mentre cercava di non staccare le sue labbra da quelle del moro, e Merlin, in un goffo intreccio di mani, cercava di fare lo stesso con Arthur.

La loro eccitazione era ormai evidente, ed erano ubriachi uno dell'altro, al punto che nessuno dei due sentì il citofono che suonò una, due volte. Arthur era riuscito a togliere la giacca, e a sfilare dai pantaloni la camicia di Merlin. La pelle nuda della sua pancia era bianca come l'alabastro, e Arthur non vedeva e sentiva altro che Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.

Arthur invertì le posizioni, afferrando i polsi di Merlin e girando lui con la schiena poggiata al bordo del bancone, e lo intrappolò poggiando le mani sulla superficie fredda davanti a sè. Gli morse il collo all'attaccatura con la spalla, ottenendo da Merlin un rumoroso, e delizioso, gemito in risposta. Era talmente ubriaco di lui, che nemmeno si rese conto che aveva lasciato un grosso segno rosso dove aveva morso un attimo prima.

Merlin sbottonò la camicia del biondo, e poi indugiò sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni, ma solo per un istante. La sua mano scese a sfiorare attraverso il tessuto l'erezione di Arthur che si era fatta prepotente, rinchiusa nei confini dei pantaloni, ed Arthur a quel contatto quasi urlò dal piacere.

Fu allora che successe: la porta di casa si aprì, ed entrarono Percival e Leon.

Merlin e Arthur si immobilizzarono. Percival e Leon si bloccarono sul posto, quando videro quello che avevano davanti.

Arthur, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da Merlin, urlò: "FUORI!", nella sua migliore voce imperiosa, e i due uscirono trafelati chiudendosi dietro la porta.

I due amici si fissarono per un istante in più, dopo di che scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente, con le lacrime agli occhi, tutta l'eccitazione sparita, un po' per lo spavento di essere stati colti sul fatto, un po' per l'imbarazzo, e un po' per l'assurdità della loro sfortuna: di tanti momenti in cui quei due potevano decidere di entrare, avevano scelto proprio quello.

Dalle risate scivolarono a sedere a terra, le schiene appoggiate al bancone su cui erano stati a un passo dal consumare il loro primo amplesso.

Quando le loro risa si calmarono, i due si sorrisero dolcemente, e si abbracciarono, mezzi nudi com'erano, sigillando le loro labbra in un bacio che di appassionato non aveva nulla. Era di una dolcezza estrema, e Arthur si stupì di come fosse facile pensare che amava Merlin più della sua vita stessa.

Merlin diede voce al suo pensiero: "Arthur, ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò per sempre. Ti ho aspettato per tutti questi secoli, ma se tornassi indietro rifarei lo stesso, sapendo che alla fine ci ritroveremmo. So che è un po' prematuro fare dichiarazioni d'amore, ma..."

"Capisco perfettamente, Merlin. Tu sei l'altra metà di me, mi completi perfettamente, e io ti amo più della mia vita. Avrei voluto dirtelo quel giorno ad Avalon, perché lo avevo capito già allora. Ed ho vissuto finora con la sola speranza di poterti avere con me un giorno o l'altro."

Merlin guardò Arthur e lo baciò, di nuovo, dolcemente, tenendo il suo volto fra le mani come se lui fosse il tesoro più prezioso che esistesse al mondo.

Rimasero così per qualche altro secondo, poi Arthur disse, con il sorriso sulle labbra: "E' meglio che ci ricomponiamo adesso. Non vorrei che i due impiccioni tornassero a chiamarci."

Merlin sorrise a sua volta, e rispose: "Abbiamo tutta la notte, al nostro ritorno dal party. E tutte le notti dopo quella. Dopo 1.500 anni d'attesa, cosa vuoi che siano poche ore?"

Arthur rise, e aiutò Merlin ad alzarsi.


	9. La Missione

Qualche ora prima...

Morgana aveva passato una giornata durissima: i preparativi per il party si erano rivelati molto più complicati del previsto. La ditta che forniva le decorazioni floreali aveva sbagliato il colore dei tulipani, e ancora non avevano trovato quelli giusti. Sembrava che in quel momento a Londra non ci fossero tulipani cremisi, o almeno non abbastanza per il suo party.

Il nervosismo iniziava a farsi sentire, e quando Mordred tornò, nel pomeriggio, e le arrivò dietro senza farsi sentire facendole il solletico, lei si girò pronta a catapultarlo dall'altra parte della stanza con la magia. Lui fece una faccia stupita e alzò le mani in segno di difesa, come a dire "tranquilla sono solo io". Morgana gli chiese scusa e lo abbracciò.

Mordred le disse: "Che cosa ti è successo, Gana? Non credo di averti mai visto così isterica..."

"Sta andando tutto male! Mancano i tulipani cremisi, il catering mi dice che non hanno abbastanza foie gras per le tartine, le candele non sono arrivate... e io credo che piangerò presto."

Mordred abbracciò sua sorella e le disse: "E tu, potente maga, nonché sorella di un potente stregone, ti scoraggi per così poco? Dimmi cosa manca, vedremo di farlo magicamente arrivare!"

La donna lo guardò, come se lo vedesse lì per la prima volta, e disse: "Mordred, sei un GENIO! C'è qualcosa nei tuoi libri che faccia cambiare colore ai fiori? Ho centinaia di tulipani rosa che non mi servono..."

"Andiamo, sorellona, e sistemeremo tutto."

Alle 18.30...

Percival e Leon si tirarono la porta dietro, entrarono in ascensore senza dire una parola, e una volta che le porte si chiusero, si guardarono per un istante e scoppiarono a ridere.

"Dio che cosa imbarazzante!" disse Percival.

"Ma FINALMENTE! Ce l'hanno fatta a darci sotto, quei due! Sono secoli - letteralmente secoli - che si corrono dietro... segniamo la data sul calendario!" disse Leon.

"Devo dirlo subito a Gwaine!" disse ridendo Percival, e tirò fuori il suo telefono mentre si dirigevano alla macchina.

Indovina cosa ho appena visto? - P

Oh no... non dirmi che hai trovato le mie foto nudo per il Gay Magazine... - Gw

….scusa, cosa? Vabè, ne riparleremo un'altra volta... No, ho appena visto Merlin e Arthur impegnati in un bollente incontro di bocche, e non solo, sul bancone della cucina... - P

NON MI DIRE! Finalmenteeee stappiamo lo champagne! Erano sexy? - Gw

Piantala, stupido... l'unica persona che vedo sexy sei tu... pensa come sono ridotto... - P

Hai scelto il migliore, per farti cambiare strada nella vita... - Gw

Questo è ancora tutto da vedere... per ora sono solo parole parole parole... - P

Se mi stai sfidando, sappi che non sai con chi hai a che fare... - Gw

Ti aspetto stasera in camera, sono proprio curioso di scoprirlo :D - P

"Piantala di flirtare per SMS, Perce, i due piccioncini stanno arrivando." disse Leon.

Percival alzò lo sguardo, e vide Merlin e Arthur elegantissimi che uscivano dalla porta a vetri di palazzo Camelot, mano nella mano. L'immagine gli fece molta tenerezza. Aveva l'impressione che ora che il muro che li divideva era stato abbattuto, quelle due mani non si sarebbero mai più lasciate.

Arrivando alla macchina, Arthur, evidentemente di buonumore, disse: "Nuovo dettaglio delle nostre coperture: il ricco e viziato possidente e il suo assistente personale sono segretamente una coppia." e si mise a ridere, seguito da tutti gli altri, mentre chiudevano gli sportelli e l'autista partiva, per dirigersi verso il party.

Elena e Gwaine erano in auto, e stavano andando al party.

Il ragazzo aveva un sorrisetto sornione sul volto, ed Elena pensò che gli voleva molto bene. Fino a poche ore prima aveva pensato di amarlo, ma ora che aveva recuperato i suoi ricordi della vita precedente, non poteva dire di esserne sicura. Non sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe portato questa nuova consapevolezza, a parte la sua accettazione del rapporto fra i due cavalieri di Camelot, ma sicuramente si sarebbe presa un po' di tempo per scoprirlo.

Non voleva tagliare i rapporti con nessuno di loro: anche se a Camelot aveva conosciuto solamente alcuni componenti del gruppo di oggi, erano tutti parte di una realtà molto particolare, e questo li univa sicuramente per il resto della loro vita presente.

Tuttavia, aveva bisogno di ripercorrere un po' le sue vite, passata e presente, per mettere in prospettiva il suo futuro: non poteva ignorare il bagaglio di conoscenza ed esperienza che i suoi nuovi ricordi le portavano. Si sarebbe quindi distanziata da tutti loro per qualche tempo, probabilmente una quindicina di giorni, per riflettere.

Era comunque estatica: la sua nuova memoria era affascinante, perché i ricordi si sovrapponevano senza soluzione di continuità, ed avevano la stessa vividezza, che risalissero a ieri o a centinaia di anni fa.

Avrebbe sicuramente voluto parlarne con qualcuno del gruppo, che condivideva la stessa sensazione, ma non ora. Dopo stasera, li avrebbe salutati per un po'.

Nel frattempo, avevano una missione da svolgere: prima di uscire, le era stato spiegato cosa avrebbero dovuto fare, e quanto fosse importante la missione di quella sera. Sebbene il suo ruolo fosse piccolo, avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per dare il suo supporto a tutti.

Gwaine stava di nuovo sorridendo mentre guardava lo schermo del suo telefono, ed Elena credeva di sapere perché... quindi glie lo disse.

"Stai flirtando col tuo amante, caro?" Disse questa frase col sorriso sulle labbra, e Gwaine dovette cogliere che era una battuta, e che non le dava fastidio.

Le rispose: "Un po'... ma in realtà rido per quello che mi ha appena raccontato Perce: lui e Leon hanno beccato Merlin e Arthur che pomiciavano!"

"Ma va?! L'ho sempre pensato che erano molto uniti... ma non immaginavo così tanto! Ma che cos'è che avete, fra voi uomini di Camelot? Meno male che queste relazioni non sono iniziate nella vostra vita precedente, o il popolo dell'Inghilterra si sarebbe estinto!"

Ridendo entrambi, si resero conto che erano arrivati alla mansione dove si sarebbe tenuta la festa, e scesero dalla macchina, pronti allo show.

Gwen, Lancelot e Elyan arrivarono nei pressi della enorme casa con ampio anticipo rispetto al resto del team, e posizionarono il loro van nero a mezzo isolato di distanza, per non destare sospetti. Elyan scese e si diresse alla mansione, per riunirsi con Gwaine ed Elena, e Gwen e Lance, che rimasero soli, prepararono tutto l'armamentario tecnologico necessario per la loro parte della missione.

Il telefono di Gwen squillò, e lei vide che si trattava di un SMS di Arthur.

Io e Merlin ci siamo baciati. Non sai che meraviglia Gwen... - A

La ragazza fece un urletto e iniziò a saltellare nel ristretto spazio del van. Lance la guardò perplesso e chiese: "Che cosa è successo, amore mio?"

"MERLIN E ARTHUR! SI SONO BACIATI! ODDIO FINALMENTE!"

Lancelot scoppiò a ridere, e la abbracciò con affetto... era bello vedere quanto fosse entusiasta per la felicità degli altri. Aveva sempre avuto un buon cuore.

"Ma ti rendi conto Lance? Sono secoli che quei due si corrono dietro! E' fantastico che finalmente si siano trovati! Credi che mi faranno fare da damigella d'onore al loro matrimonio? Eh? bisogna iniziare a pensare al ricevimento! Oddio... non sto più nella pelle!"

"Gwen, tesoro, calmati adesso... si sono appena baciati! Diamogli tempo di abituarsi alla loro nuova realtà, no? Al matrimonio ci si penserà più in là..."

"Oddio, hai ragione, scusa è che mi lascio sempre trasportare dall'entusiasmo..."

"Lo so, amore mio, ed è una delle cose che più amo di te." Lancelot le prese la testa fra le mani e le diede un tenero bacino sulla punta del naso, e Gwen allora lo ricambiò stampandogli un sonoro bacio sulle labbra.

"Mettiamoci all'opera, Dottore!" disse Gwen. Sistemò l'attrezzatura, collegò tutti i cavi ai computer, li accese ed iniziò a digitare sulla tastiera delle stringhe di comandi. Lancelot la supportava come poteva, ma principalmente la ammirava incantato come gli succedeva sempre quando lei entrava nel suo ruolo. Dopo qualche minuto, Gwen esclamò: "SI! Ce l'ho fatta... sono dentro. Sbirciamo un po', vediamo che succede alla festa."

Lo schermo secondario collegato al suo PC prese vita, e delle immagini iniziarono a venir trasmesse.

Dalla telecamera di sicurezza dell'ingresso, videro entrare il loro team, proprio nel momento in cui Arthur disse con un filo di voce, "Siamo dentro". Gwen era molto orgogliosa dei microauricolari che i ragazzi portavano dietro all'orecchio destro: il design era dei servizi segreti, ma lei con delle particolarissime idee aveva aiutato a perfezionarli, ampliandone la portata e la chiarezza di trasmissione.

Gwen e Lance passarono alla fase successiva della loro missione, che era quella di cercare di localizzare il ricercato numero uno, The Hate, in mezzo alla folla. Ovviamente avevano un duro lavoro davanti, visto che non sapevano nulla di lui - o a ben pensare, lei. Quindi iniziarono a fare una sorta di zapping virtuale fra le varie telecamere distribuite nella casa, cercando qualsiasi cosa sospetta che attirasse la loro attenzione. Avevano davanti a sé una lunga serata.

Qualche minuto prima...

Merlin era disorientato, ma principalmente non stava più nella pelle. Erano in macchina, Leon e Percival nei due sedili anteriori, lui e Arthur seduti uno accanto all'altro nel sedile posteriore. Mano nella mano. Le loro dita intrecciate. Le loro gambe si toccavano, e Merlin, ad un certo punto del viaggio, aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di Arthur, ed aveva ricevuto in cambio un bacio sui capelli. Aveva allora alzato lo sguardo, e con un lieve imbarazzo, aveva fatto un sorriso al biondo, che aveva alzato la mano libera e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia, prima di dargli un casto bacio sulle labbra.

Ok. Poteva baciare Arthur quando voleva. Era davvero una sensazione nuova. Avrebbe davvero fatto di tutto per approfittarne pienamente per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Non sapeva come definire quello che provava se non con il termine 'estasi'... Sapeva che la sua ragione di vita era aiutare Arthur a compiere il suo destino, ma in quel momento non riusciva ad immaginare cosa ci potesse essere di più importante del baciare Arthur. O del continuare quello che avevano interrotto solo pochi minuti prima... Ma ci avrebbe pensato stasera al loro ritorno a casa, per adesso avevano una missione da compiere. E Merlin, come sempre, avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per proteggere il suo Re. Il suo uomo.

Quando arrivarono alla mansione, Percival e Leon si girarono verso Arthur e gli dissero: "Andiamo a dare un'occhiata alla situazione. Aspettateci qui, torneremo fra 5 minuti."

Una volta che rimasero soli, Merlin era ancora perso nei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, quindi Arthur gli strinse dolcemente la mano per attirare la sua attenzione, e il moro alzò la testa di scatto e guardò il suo amico: si sorrisero, e Arthur gli disse, sommessamente: "Sei pronto per lo show?"

Merlin gli accarezzò i capelli, scostandoglieli dagli occhi, e lo baciò dolcemente. Arthur ricambiò il bacio, dapprima con dolcezza, poi con più passione: il fuoco che ardeva dentro i due ragazzi non era stato ancora domato.

Il bacio fra Merlin e Arthur si faceva sempre più profondo, e Merlin a quel punto decise di lasciar da parte la logica e le loro responsabilità, e che era giunto il momento di ritagliarsi un momento tutto per loro, approfittando del momento di solitudine.

Si staccò per un istante da Arthur, sussurrò Fýrbendum fæst, e chiuse le sicure delle portiere della macchina con la magia.

Arthur guardò i suoi occhi diventare d'oro e con uno sguardo predatorio che avrebbe incenerito anche un drago, gli disse: "Mi fa impazzire quando fai gli incantesimi" e ripiombò sulle sue labbra divorandolo con una veemenza incontrollabile. Merlin iniziava a perdere coerenza, e riusciva a sentire solo la vicinanza di Arthur e il bisogno di averlo ancor più vicino.

I vetri oscurati dell'automobile garantivano loro la privacy, quindi Merlin, con un'agilità che poco gli si addiceva, si spostò e si sedette sulle gambe di Arthur. Si ritrovarono quindi faccia a faccia, con Merlin che sovrastava di poco in altezza il suo amante, e dalla posizione di predominanza in cui si trovava, spinse all'indietro la testa di Arthur, per avere migliore accesso alla sua bocca, e riprese a baciarlo con tutta la passione di cui era capace.

Lo spazio ristretto del sedile posteriore della macchina non permetteva loro molti movimenti, ma Merlin spinse delicatamente sulle spalle di Arthur fino a farlo scivolare lateralmente, e finire semisdraiato, con la schiena appoggiata alla portiera della macchina. Merlin si sollevò leggermente, permettendo ad Arthur di accomodarsi con una gamba stesa, l'altra piegata al ginocchio con il piede poggiato sul sedile. Allora Merlin si sdraiò sopra ad Arthur, petto contro petto, le sue gambe fra quelle di Arthur, e soprattutto, bacino contro bacino.

All'unisono iniziarono a muoversi l'uno verso l'altro: un gemito uscì dalla bocca di Merlin, e un suono simile ad un ruggito da quella di Arthur.

Le loro erezioni a contatto una con l'altra creavano una dolce frizione che era attutita dalla presenza degli indumenti a dividerle, ma per entrambi era una sensazione divina poter sentire vicino l'altro in tutto e per tutto.

I movimenti dei due si facevano sempre più rapidi e scoordinati, e loro erano sempre più persi nell'eccitazione, fin quando Merlin per primo, e Arthur subito dopo, raggiunse un orgasmo che lo fece tremare fino al midollo. Urlarono insieme, abbracciati, completamente vestiti, e incapaci di dominare l'estasi che li avvolse, e dopo rimasero lì per alcuni minuti, fermi, ansimanti e sconvolti, a cercare di riprendersi da quello che avevano appena provato.

Merlin sollevò la fronte dalla spalla di Arthur, e lo guardò negli occhi con un'enorme dolcezza, e un'espressione divertita. "Siamo peggio degli adolescenti: la nostra prima volta sul sedile posteriore di una macchina parcheggiata..."

"Ma è stata assolutamente perfetta. Altrimenti non sarei sopravvissuto alla serata che abbiamo davanti... non avrei fatto altro che cercare ogni angolo nascosto della casa per poterti violentare."

"Mmm... suona interessante... forse dovresti farlo comunque..."

"Stasera... più tardi." disse Arthur, baciando Merlin lascivamente. Poi continuò: "Forse sarebbe bene avvisare Percival e Leon di andare a dormire altrove stanotte... voglio inaugurare tutte le stanze di Palazzo Camelot."

"Guarda che ti prendo in parola..."

"Oh, non preoccuparti... sai che io sono un uomo d'onore... se dico una cosa la faccio!" affermò Arthur, scoppiando a ridere subito dopo.

Merlin fece per sollevarsi, e Arthur guardò in basso, poi di nuovo verso il moro, e con aria leggermente imbarazzata disse: "Oh... siamo due pazzi. Come facciamo a presentarci alla festa in queste condizioni?" I loro bei completi di sartoria erano tutto raggrinziti e in disordine.

Il moro guardò il biondo, sorridendo spavaldo, e disse: "Devo davvero iniziare ad elencarti quante utili applicazioni ha la magia?" Con un incantesimo, fece sparire le prove del loro veloce intermezzo privato, causando una risata di cuore del suo amante, che aggiunse: "Beh, questo può davvero tornare utile! Finalmente ho trovato un buon utilizzo per te, buono a nulla di un servitore!"

Merlin diede giocosamente un pugno sulla spalla di Arthur, e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto e a ricomporsi: ora era davvero tempo di entrare nei loro rispettivi personaggi. Prima di aprire la portiera ed uscire dalla macchina, Arthur si girò e diede un ultimo, affamato bacio a Merlin. "Più tardi, amore mio."

Con quella promessa nel cuore, scesero dalla macchina ed entrarono in scena.

Gwaine ed Elena erano già nel mezzo dell'azione: salutavano gente qui e lì, si mischiavano coi presenti e rendevano nota la loro presenza, come gli era stato chiesto di fare. Gwaine non era un personaggio politicamente importante, quindi si sperava che la sua presenza frivola potesse costituire una sorta di esca per coloro che conoscevano The Hate, per farsi sfuggire un nome, una descrizione, una battuta sulla sua presenza lì.

Li raggiunse Elyan, fingendo di incontrarsi per caso con loro, e si unì ad essi per tenere d'occhio Elena e proteggerla in caso di pericolo.

Dopo qualche minuto Gwaine vide arrivare gli altri. Merlin e Arthur avevano un'aria estremamente felice: pur nella finzione di essere semplici collaboratori, adesso qualcosa nei loro gesti tradiva, (almeno ai suoi occhi perché li conosceva bene) una nuova consapevolezza dell'altro, una nuova attenzione; era come se i loro corpi gravitassero uno intorno all'altro... come se il loro equilibrio personale fosse cambiato dopo quello che era successo fra di loro quella sera.

Gwaine era felicissimo di vederli felici, più uniti che mai: entrambi avevano sempre sacrificato tutto per Camelot, ed era ora che avessero un po' di gioia anche per loro stessi.

Con fare casuale, Gwaine Elena ed Elyan si avvicinarono agli altri, e Gwaine finse di presentarsi: "Arthur? Buonasera, sono Gwaine Jones. Scusi se la importuno, ma ho sentito grandi cose su di lei e la sua famiglia, e ci tenevo a conoscerla."

Arthur, perfettamente calato nel suo personaggio, lo guardò dall'alto verso il basso, e gli riservò una fredda stretta di mano, ignorandolo subito dopo e tornando a parlare con la bellissima donna tutta ingioiellata che gli si era avvicinata poco prima.

Merlin, anche lui perfettamente nel ruolo, strinse la mano di Gwaine e aggiunse: "Lo deve scusare, Gwaine, ma quando parla con qualcuno odia essere interrotto."

Il sorriso che Merlin gli rivolse però era assolutamente genuino, e Gwaine vide negli occhi dell'amico la gioia repressa finalmente alla luce, dovuta naturalmente alla sua nuova condizione di uomo innamorato, e ricambiato.

Gwaine gli sorrise, e aggiunse: "Lei dev'essere Merlin, si parla molto anche di lei e della sua fedeltà ad Arthur. E' vero che sono anni che sopporta il suo caratteraccio?"

"Non ha idea, Gwaine... a me sembrano secoli..." rispose Merlin strizzandogli l'occhio, e Gwaine ed Elena risero di cuore, sapendo che erano davvero secoli che Merlin aveva a che fare con Arthur.

Morgana e Mordred si erano a malapena spostati dalle cucine o dal centro direzionale, sito nel saloncino secondario al piano terra che tenevano sempre libero durante gli eventi, nel quale erano rinchiusi con i loro principali collaboratori per supervisionare le operazioni della festa. Per quanto Morgana fosse sempre attenta alla pianificazione, mancava sempre qualcosa: stasera scarseggiavano le bottiglie d'acqua! Era vero che molti invitati stavano pasteggiando a suon di champagne, ma l'acqua non poteva comunque mancare.

Morgana era comunque soddisfatta di come stavano andando le cose, e per la questione dell'acqua si sarebbe comunque trovata una soluzione in qualche modo.

Non aveva più visto Nimueh, da quando erano arrivati i primi invitati, visto che lei si era spostata stabilmente nel salone principale a fare gli onori di casa.

Morgana lasciava sempre la cura dell'accoglienza ospiti al suo cliente, a colui che aveva deciso di organizzare un evento: non amava essere al centro dell'attenzione come organizzatore, per lei il successo del suo lavoro si misurava in quanti clienti soddisfatti avesse ottenuto fino a quel momento, non nei complimenti che poteva ricevere dagli invitati.

Mordred si rendeva utile come poteva: dopo che le aveva risolto il problema dei tulipani, quel pomeriggio, Morgana aveva davvero rivalutato il fatto che avesse bisogno di suo fratello come lui aveva bisogno di lei. Lui era pronto di ingegno e probabilmente più capace di improvvisare, rispetto a lei. In cambio lei teneva a bada i suoi bollenti spiriti, e lo guidava nelle sue scelte - su cui peraltro erano sempre d'accordo, alla fine.

Il suo affetto per suo fratello era davvero enorme. Si era sempre sentita un po' mamma nei suoi confronti, visto che lo aveva di fatto allevato fin dalla giovane età, data la perdita dei loro genitori.

Il giovane la raggiunse, e le disse: "Allora, sorellona, come ti senti?"

Lei rispose: "Non male, fratellino. Sono soddisfatta di come stia venendo il party. Per ora non ci sono grossi imprevisti, e la gente sembra divertirsi. D'altro canto, è circa mezz'ora che mi sento leggermente disorientata, di nuovo quella strana sensazione di star dimenticando qualcosa di importante. Bah, passerà: prima o poi ricorderò cos'è che dimentico da tutta la vita!"

Mordred rise, e le disse: "Prima o poi... Comunque stai bene? Hai bisogno di una pausa, Gana? Rimango io qui a controllare se vuoi."

"No, grazie, tranquillo che ce la faccio. Ascolta, hai visto Nimueh? Volevo controllare con lei se ci fosse qualcosa di particolare da sistemare."

"No, è da un pezzo che non la vedo. Andiamola a cercare."

Nel salone principale, Nimueh stava socializzando con chiunque, principalmente sorridendo e scambiando poche parole con tutti quelli che le capitavano a tiro.

Quando vide entrare Arthur e il suo lacchè, fece si che non la vedessero, celandosi alla loro vista con un sottile incantesimo, e sorrise fra sé e sé pensando che la loro trappola (sua e del suo occulto socio) aveva funzionato alla perfezione: aver fatto girare la voce che The Hate sarebbe stato al party aveva attirato lì esattamente le persone che dovevano esserci, ovveroo i due appena arrivati.

Nimueh salutò l'anziano uomo con cui stava parlando, e si diresse verso il retro della casa, in una stanza che era stata resa inaccessibile a chiunque tranne lei e la sua ospite. O, per meglio dire, la Sacerdotessa Suprema che con lei condivideva i segreti dell'Antica Religione. Anche soprannominata The Hate dagli ignoranti plebei che non la conoscevano, e non capivano nulla del loro progetto.

Entrò nella stanza, e la donna si alzò di scatto, esclamando: "Allora? Pendragon è arrivato?"

"Si, Morgause, sono qui da pochi minuti."

"E' giunto il momento allora. Portami da lei."

Mentre Mordred e Morgana stavano avviandosi per andare a cercare Nimueh, la porta si aprì, e lei stessa entrò nel saloncino con un'altra donna. Bionda, alta poco più di Morgana, molto affascinante e dagli occhi magnetici, lei entrò nella stanza e fissò il proprio sguardo su Morgana non distogliendolo più.

Morgana provava una strana attrazione per questa donna: la sentiva molto familiare pur trattandosi di una sconosciuta, ma in modo diverso da quello che sentiva quando era in presenza di Nimueh... era come se ci fosse un forte legame fra loro, eppure non sapeva nemmeno come si chiamasse.

Mordred e Morgana si avvicinarono ulteriormente alle nuove arrivate, e Nimueh, sorridendo, fece le presentazioni: "Morgana, Mordred, questa è Morgause."

La bionda allungò la mano destra verso Morgana, ignorando Mordred completamente, e quando glie la strinse, Morgana sentì un calore ed una specie di scossa che la lasciarono per un istante interdetta. Guardò Morgause negli occhi, e quelli della donna sembravano brillare di una luce intensa, oltre ad essere umidi, come se fosse commossa.

"Morgana, ho sentito grandi cose su di te. Grazie per aver organizzato questo party, ci tenevamo molto che riuscisse alla perfezione. E così è stato. E' un piacere finalmente conoscerti."

"Organizzare questo party è stato un piacere, Morgause." rispose Morgana con un sorriso smagliante. La bionda chiuse per un istante gli occhi, sorridendo, dopo di che si girò verso Mordred e gli strinse la mano, ma senza dargli troppa confidenza. Il ragazzo la guardò con un'aria lievemente perplessa, ma fu cordiale e le sorrise ricambiando la stretta di mano.

Nimueh si accomiatò ed uscì, e Morgana fece accomodare Morgause sul divano in un angolo del salone, chiedendo a tutti i suoi collaboratori e alla servitù di lasciarli soli. Capiva che questa persona era qualcuno di importante, e la sua educazione le impose di metterla a suo agio, mentre la sua innata curiosità le diceva di scoprire di più su di lei.

Mordred continuava a guardarla con perplessità, e Morgana lo fulminò con lo sguardo, come ad intimargli di smetterla di fissarla. Mordred alzò le spalle in risposta, e distolse lo sguardo.

Morgause comunque non aveva occhi che per Morgana, e questa attenzione iniziava ad innervosire la mora. Oltretutto non capiva perché, ma sentiva un bisogno istintivo di avvicinarsi a lei, di abbracciarla. E anche questo la innervosiva. Troppe cose inspiegabili...

Iniziarono a parlare del più e del meno, fino a che la porta si aprì di nuovo...

Alcuni minuti prima...

Nimueh uscì dalla stanza, e si diresse verso il salone. Si fece strada in mezzo alla folla che ormai riempiva ogni angolo, e salì sul palco posizionato in fondo alla sala eventi, facendo allo stesso momento cadere l'incantesimo che la nascondeva agli occhi dei suoi nemici.

Accese il microfono, si schiarì la voce per attirare l'attenzione, e iniziò: "Buonasera, amici ed amiche. Prima di tutto vorrei ringraziarvi per essere qui: la vostra presenza è importantissima, visto che con quello che ricaveremo da questa serata potremo sovvenzionare un'importante branca della ricerca contro i tumori. Sapete quale sia il nostro impegno in questo e tanti altri campi benefici, ma senza ognuno di voi che ci avete voluto aiutare questa sera, non andremmo da nessuna parte. Spero che la serata sia di vostro gradimento, e spero di vedervi al nostro prossimo evento!"

Un applauso chiuse le parole di Nimueh, che, mentre scendeva dal podio, si girò fissando negli occhi Merlin che stava lì vicino, non distogliendo lo sguardo da lui nemmeno mentre si incamminava verso l'uscita della sala.

Vide lui cambiare espressione e stringere gli occhi, e allora seppe di aver avuto successo. L'esca era stata buttata e il pesce aveva abboccato.

Emrys... che caso rivederci, dopo tutti questi anni... dopo che mi hai uccisa.

Merlin sentì queste parole nella sua testa e si girò di scatto verso il palco su cui stava salendo la donna: era Nimueh, e lui la vedeva solo adesso! Sicuramente prima doveva aver fatto un incantesimo per nascondersi ai loro occhi, ma allora perché rivelarsi proprio adesso?

Per tutto il tempo del discorso di Nimueh, Merlin la fissò, ma lei non si girò mai nella sua direzione. Solo quando scese, si girò verso di lui e lo fissò a lungo, con aria di sfida.

Il giovane mago decise di seguirla, e fece per dirigersi verso di lei, ma Arthur gli afferrò un braccio e disse: "Che cosa stai facendo?"

Merlin lo guardò e gli rispose: "Arthur, Nimueh ci sta sfidando... sono sicuro che sappia qualcosa sull'identità di The Hate, e che seguendola potremmo scoprire chi sia questa persona... Devo seguirla! Se la perdiamo di vista potremmo non rivederla più, sicuramente prima usava un incantesimo per nascondersi a noi... se lo dovesse usare di nuovo potrebbe diventare invisibile ancora una volta!"

"Va bene Merlin, capisco perché vuoi seguirla, ma non andrai da solo. Verrò con te."

"No Arthur, potrebbe essere pericoloso!"

"E quando mai questo mi ha fermato? Andiamo!" Arthur si avviò e Merlin lo seguì. Leon e Percival fecero per seguirli, ma Arthur disse loro: "Aspettate qualche minuto e poi veniteci a cercare se non torniamo. Cerchiamo di non dare nell'occhio."

I due annuirono, e rimasero dov'erano.

Merlin ed Arthur si fecero strada in mezzo alla gente, andando nella direzione in cui avevano visto sparire Nimueh, ed uscirono dal salone. Si trovarono in un corridoio in cui c'erano solo poche persone, e videro Nimueh sparire dietro un angolo. Le andarono dietro, cercando di non attirare troppo l'attenzione, e dopo un paio di ulteriori deviazioni, la videro sparire dentro una porta, che lasciò socchiusa di proposito.

Merlin stava lanciandosi al suo inseguimento, ma Arthur lo fermò per un istante, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita, e dicendogli: "Stai attento." Gli diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra, e lo seguì mentre entrava nella nuova stanza.

Alcuni minuti prima...

La serata sembrava essere tranquilla, per ora non c'erano stati segnali che ci fosse qualcosa di strano fra gli invitati al party, e Gwen e Lancelot non avevano visto nessuno di sospetto che potesse essere il fantomatico e pericoloso The Hate.

I due continuavano a stare concentrati sui 3 schermi che avevano davanti che, collegati alle telecamere di sicurezza della mansione, trasmettevano immagini dal party.

All'improvviso, videro che qualcosa si stava muovendo nella zona del palco, e seguirono Nimueh che saliva e faceva un discorso, senza però sentire cosa dicesse, visto che le telecamere trasmettevano solo il video. La videro scendere dal palco e girarsi a fissare qualcuno, allora su un altro schermo si collegarono alla telecamera di fronte per vedere chi stesse fissando: solo in quel momento si resero conto che si trattava di Merlin e Arthur.

Videro i due scambiarsi qualche breve parola, e spostarsi per seguire la donna quando lei uscì dal salone. Cambiarono allora prospettiva, e seguirono i tre per i corridoi della mansione spostandosi di telecamera in telecamera. Dopo alcuni minuti, lei entrò in una stanza e lasciò la porta aperta. Merlin e Arthur si fermarono per un secondo e si scambiarono un rapido bacio sulle labbra (il che causò un urletto di gioia da parte di Gwen), e poi la seguirono dentro.

Lancelot attirò l'attenzione di Gwen sulla stanza, che non aveva posizionate telecamere di sicurezza, ma di cui riuscivano comunque a vedere uno scorcio interno tramite una telecamera posta subito fuori dalla porta. Riposizionando l'obiettivo, riuscirono a vedere che all'interno della stanza, oltre a Nimueh, c'erano altre persone, sedute su un divano. Gwen sgranò gli occhi sorpresa e allerta, riconoscendo nei volti intravisti qualcuno a loro già noto, così urlò forte nel microfono collegato agli auricolari che portava tutto il team: "ATTENTI! E' UNA TRAPPOLA!"

Merlin ed Arthur sentirono le parole di Gwen quando stavano già entrando nella stanza, e una rapida occhiata agli occupanti del divano confermò loro che era vero. Erano caduti in una trappola.

Morgana, Morgause e Mordred si girarono a guardarli, e mentre Morgause sorrideva con aria beffarda e soddisfatta, gli altri due li fissarono esterrefatti per un istante, e Morgana infine fece un sussulto e spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore... Merlin pensò che probabilmente anche lei, come tutti gli altri, aveva ricordato della sua vita precedente solo al trovarsi faccia a faccia con Arthur.

Era impossibile prevedere cosa avrebbe fatto Morgana, con Mordred, Morgause e Nimueh al suo fianco, al ricordare tutto: Merlin quindi si preparò a respingere un attacco, lasciando che la magia fluisse in lui liberamente. Istintivamente si mise fra gli altri ed Arthur, di fatto creandogli uno scudo con il suo corpo.

Gli occhi di Morgana si ridussero a due fessure, e con una rabbia che un attimo prima non era in lei, disse: "Emrys... la pagherai per tutto quello che mi hai fatto!"

Distese velocemente una mano e lanciò un attacco con la magia, che però Merlin respinse con un gesto, quasi noncurante: "Morgana, devo dire che non mi sei mancata per niente. La tua sete di vendetta sta diventando puerile come il capriccio di una bambina!"

Morgana urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e ripetè l'attacco, questa volta con due mani estese davanti al corpo. Merlin parò l'attacco anche questa volta, ma con meno facilità, tanto che sembrò accusare leggermente il colpo, ed indietreggiò di un passo verso Arthur, che rimaneva in silenzio e guardava quello che stava accadendo cercando di valutare la situazione.

Merlin era preoccupato adesso: Arthur era in pericolo. Mordred lo fissava con odio, e Nimueh e Morgause lo guardavano come se fosse un boccone prelibato, ma l'amico lo stupì.

Arthur decise che era il momento di cercare di mettere fine a questo circolo vizioso che si ripeteva da secoli e, spostandosi leggermente da dietro a Merlin, che rimaneva comunque in guardia con le mani in avanti, disse: "Morgana, sorella, quando finirà questa storia? E' possibile che dopo tutti questi anni, dobbiamo ancora ripetere gli stessi errori che abbiamo compiuto in passato? Mettiamo fine a questa vendetta, ricostruiamo la nostra amicizia e cerchiamo di ragionare."

Morgana non ebbe tempo di rispondere, perché Morgause si fece avanti al suo fianco.

"Non c'è niente da ragionare, Pendragon. Tu sei l'usurpatore del trono che è di diritto di MIA sorella di diritto! E questa volta non fallirò: la aiuterò a riconquistare ciò che è suo."

Morgause iniziò ad avanzare verso Arthur, lentamente, e Merlin spostò la sua mano destra nella direzione della donna. Arthur lguardò Morgause, e le disse: "Tu! sei la ragione per cui Morgana è diventata quello che è adesso! Tu l'hai traviata e hai fatto si che diventasse arida e violenta! Prima che ti incontrasse era un'altra persona! Cosa le hai fatto, Morgause?"

Morgana fece un passo in avanti per affrontarlo: "Mi ha solo aperto gli occhi, Arthur caro. Grazie a lei ho iniziato a vedere come stavano davvero le cose, e a capire che il modo in cui venivo trattata era sbagliato. Che la mia vita era una bugia. Il nostro caro papino ha sempre avuto occhi solo per te."

"Come puoi dire una cosa del genere, Morgana? Uther ti adorava, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per te!"

"Puoi affermare con sicurezza che sarebbe stato lo stesso se avesse conosciuto la mia vera natura?"

Arthur abbassò gli occhi, conoscendo purtroppo la risposta a quella domanda. Era vero, Uther non l'avrebbe accettata se avesse saputo che era un essere magico.

Morgana fuori di sé lo guardò e urlò: "Ecco, vedi? Non riesci a dirmelo vero? Perché non sarebbe stato così! Mi avrebbe rinchiusa, o esiliata, o peggio fatta uccidere come ha fatto con tutti i maghi che ha incontrato sul suo cammino. Tutti voi mi fate schifo!"

A quelle parole, tornò ad attaccare Merlin, che anche questa volta respinse l'onda di energia che quindi le ritornò incontro e la catapultò all'indietro. Lo stregone si difendeva, ma non contrattaccava.

Mordred aiutò Morgana a rialzarsi, e si girò a guardare Merlin, dicendo: "Emrys, il tuo nome si è tramandato in questi secoli come quello di un uomo d'onore, saggio e sensibile. Invece l'unico motivo per cui hai fatto quello che hai fatto, e hai scelto Camelot, è la tua cotta senza speranza per il principino biondo. Sei un egoista, tanto quanto lo siamo noi!"

Merlin spostò la sua attenzione verso il giovane, e gli lanciò contro una sfera d'energia bluastra che però Mordred deviò, facendola finire sul muro che aveva di lato su cui si disegnò un cerchio nero, dovuto alla bruciatura.

"Che cosa volete da noi?" disse Merlin, mentre continuava a tenere sotto controllo i maghi di fronte a sé.

A quella domanda rispose Morgause, ora forte dell'appoggio di Mordred e Morgana: "Io vi odio, odio voi e il simbolo che entrambi rappresentate, e avete rappresentato nella vostra vita precedente. Vi estirperò da questa terra come erbacce!" e questa volta fu lei ad attaccare. Lanciò una palla di fuoco in direzione di Arthur, e Merlin gli fece scudo con la magia, creando un muro d'acqua che spense la sfera prima che potesse arrivare al suo Re.

Da lì in poi le cose precipitarono: Morgause riprese ad avanzare, mentre Morgana, Mordred e Nimueh attaccavano Merlin uniti, con ogni magia possibile. Lo stregone colpo dopo colpo, parata dopo parata, iniziò a vacillare, ed Arthur sconvolto estrasse la sua pistola, iniziando a sparare verso i loro avversari per aiutare Merlin come poteva. I colpi però non andavano a segno, poiché i loro nemici erano ben protetti dietro uno scudo invisibile che deviava i proiettili.

In ultimo, Morgana si girò a guardare prima Mordred e poi Nimueh, tanto che a Merlin sembrò che stessero comunicando telepaticamente. La donna urlò: "ADESSO!" I tre insieme iniziarono a intonare una litania, e fra le loro mani congiunte iniziò a crearsi una sorta di elettricità statica, manifesta in una matassa di fili azzurrini di luce che si ingrandiva man mano che cantavano.

Merlin indietreggiò fino a dove era Arthur, e lo spinse dietro a sé con un braccio, pronunciando un incantesimo che creò uno scudo magico davanti a loro.

Ciononostante, quando i tre maghi conclusero l'incantesimo, davanti a loro si formò un'enorme sfera di nastri azzurrini, che sembravano voler sfuggire dai confini della sfera magica in cui erano rinchiusi. Morgana allungò le mani ed accarezzò la superficie elettrificata della sfera, ma non ebbe conseguenze. Allorà urlò "Forþ fleoge!" e la sfera si scagliò sullo scudo magico tenuto in piedi da Merlin.

Lo stregone all'inizio sembrò resistere all'attacco, ma dopo pochi secondi la protezione magica si spezzò, e la sfera centrò Merlin in pieno così che cadde a terra e iniziò a contorcersi dal dolore, urlando.

Arthur disperato urlò: "MERLIN! NOOOO!", ma non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi perché Morgause gli si lanciò addosso, urlò un incantesimo e, afferrandolo per la vita, scomparve con lui.

Merlin, con la vista offuscata dal dolore delle convulsioni causate dall'incantesimo dei tre maghi, vide sparire Arthur e Morgause, e una lacrima gli scese su una guancia.

Incapace di urlare o di muoversi, perse conoscenza, pensando che aveva di nuovo fallito ed abbandonato il suo Re.

Percival, Leon e Gwaine arrivarono di corsa: dopo che avevano sentito Gwen urlare che Merlin e Arthur erano caduti in una trappola, si erano precipitati a cercarli, mentre Elyan ed Elena erano usciti in fretta dalla mansione, così che lei potesse rimanere al sicuro.

Quando i tre cavalieri entrarono nel saloncino, videro tre figure: Leon pensò che una di esse sembrava Morgana. Li videro solo per pochi secondi, dopo di che scomparvero nel nulla, sicuramente grazie ad un incantesimo. Solo allora Leon, Percival e Gwaine si resero conto che a terra, a poca distanza da loro, c'era Merlin svenuto.

Gwaine si precipitò al suo fianco e gli mise due dita sul collo, per sentire se fosse ancora vivo, e disse con evidente sollievo: "C'è battito. E' flebile ma Merlin è ancora con noi."

Si guardarono intorno in cerca di Arthur, ma di lui non c'era traccia. Gwaine chiese a Gwen, che li ascoltava tramite gli auricolari: "E Arthur? Hai visto cosa gli è successo Gwen?"

La donna, con la voce incrinata dal pianto, disse: "Ho intravisto una donna afferrarlo e smaterializzarsi. Non è più lì."

Allora, vista l'impossibilità di localizzare il loro Re, i tre decisero di portare in salvo Merlin. Percival lo sollevò dal pavimento, e tutti insieme uscirono dal saloncino dirigendosi verso un'uscita secondaria, guidati da Gwen che, guardando attraverso le telecamere, dava loro indicazioni tramite gli auricolari, in modo che potessero allontanarsi senza attirare ulteriore attenzione.

Arrivarono al van di Gwen e Lancelot, che li aspettavano pronti ad andarsene, e mentre salivano nel trasporto, la donna dava indicazioni ad Elyan di raggiungerli con Elena a Palazzo Camelot.

Percival adagiò delicatamente Merlin sul pavimento del van, e Leon si mise alla guida.

Mentre il loro trasporto si metteva in movimento, Lancelot fece dei rapidi controlli a Merlin, per accertarsi delle sue condizioni. Agli altri che lo guardavano preoccupati disse: "E' solo svenuto. Dovrebbe svegliarsi da un momento all'altro."

Percival guardò Gwen e le chiese: "Cosa avete visto voi? Che cosa è successo?"

"Abbiamo potuto vedere poco, il nostro punto di osservazione era pessimo. Ho visto Morgana e Mordred seduti con una donna bionda, ma poi si sono spostati e non ho visto più nulla, a parte Merlin che faceva incantesimi per proteggere sé stesso ed Arthur, per poi venir colpito da una strana sfera luminosa, che lo ha fatto cadere a terra in preda alle convulsioni. A quel punto la donna bionda si è avvicinata ad Arthur e insieme sono spariti."

Percival disse: "Allora era davvero Morgana la donna che ho visto sparire quando siamo arrivati noi... e il ragazzo era Mordred. Probabilmente la terza persona che abbiamo visto smaterializzarsi con loro era Nimueh stessa. Che disastro... Probabilmente il party stesso era stato organizzato solo per tendere una trappola ad Arthur. Merlin sarà devastato quando scoprirà che lo abbiamo perso..."

Gwaine guardò con dolcezza il suo amico che era ancora incosciente sul pavimento, e gli prese una mano, cercando di risvegliarlo. Lo chiamò una, due volte, ma Merlin non dava segno di reagire in alcun modo.

Lancelot allora disse: "Sarebbe meglio che chiamassimo Gaius... L'attacco che Merlin ha subito è di natura magica, ed è possibile che ci sia bisogno di un contro incantesimo per annullarne gli effetti. Gwaine, hai il suo numero?"

"Sì, gli telefono subito. Gli spiegherò la situazione e gli dirò di raggiungerci a Palazzo Camelot."

Quando arrivarono a destinazione, il van si fermò e tutti scesero, con Merlin che era sempre svenuto e veniva portato in braccio da Percival.

Entrarono nella hall del palazzo, e la guardia si affrettò ad aiutarli, prendendo dalle mani di Gwen le sue attrezzature e chiamando loro l'ascensore.

Una volta in casa, portarono Merlin in camera di Arthur e lo adagiarono sul suo letto. Con cura e gentilezza, Gwen e Lancelot gli tolsero le scarpe e la giacca, e lo coprirono con un plaid, in attesa che arrivasse Gaius.

Gli altri si fermarono in salone, a parlare sommessamente, tutti distrutti dagli accadimenti di quella sera.

Leon era atterrito. Sapere che Arthur era in mano a Morgana e Mordred, e sarebbe probabilmente stato torturato, o magari peggio... era un pensiero sconvolgente.

Aveva sofferto la perdita del suo Re ed amico già una volta, e non poteva credere che dovesse rivivere quell'esperienza.

Si sedette sul divano, accanto a Percival e Gwaine, che si tenevano per mano e non dicevano una parola. Erano sconvolti anche loro... Dopo poco arrivò Elyan, però era solo. Gwaine lo guardò perplesso e in risposta lui disse: "Abbiamo saputo quello che è successo da Gwen... Elena è sconvolta, e mi ha detto che preferiva stare da sola stasera. Bisogna capirla, non è abituata a questa vita. Dice che ti chiamerà domattina, Gwaine, per avere aggiornamenti, se non ci saranno novità prima."

Gwaine sorrise e annuì.

Dopo qualche minuto arrivò Gaius, con una borsa da medico in mano. Buttò il suo cappotto sul divano, e corse senza dire una parola nella stanza di Arthur, ovviamente preoccupato per Merlin.

Dopo qualche minuto uscì in salone, e con un sorriso stanco informò gli altri: "Non preoccupatevi, non ci sono danni permanenti. Ho parlato con Gwen, e da quello che mi ha raccontato di aver visto, Merlin ha subito un potentissimo incantesimo che lo ha stordito, e ne avrà probabilmente per tutta la notte, prima di iniziare a tornare in sé. Rimarrò qui a fargli compagnia, voi andate tutti a riposarvi. Parleremo domattina."

Pian piano, tutti si diressero verso le varie camere da letto, e Percival guidò Gwaine verso la propria. Il moro lo guardò con aria perplessa, e si fermò nel corridoio.

Percival allora disse: "Gwaine... stai tranquillo. Capisco che sei sconvolto, e non pretendo nulla da te. Solo che sono distrutto dall'aver perso Arthur, e pensare a quello che proverà Merlin quando si sveglierà e scoprirà quello che è successo, mi fa tornare indietro al giorno in cui persi te, tanti secoli fa. Stanotte ho bisogno di abbracciarti, per sentire che sei reale e sei vicino a me. Nient'altro. Voglio solo abbracciarti."

Gwaine allora gli sorrise e gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra, ed insieme entrarono in camera.


	10. Prigioniero

Nota dell'autrice:

Ed eccoci finalmente al nuovo capitolo! Enjoy! :*

Valeria

Buio. No, non proprio. Un lieve chiarore. Una finestra. Richiudo gli occhi, troppa fatica tenerli aperti. Che letto comodo, i cuscini sono morbidi e la coperta è calda. E poi c'è un profumo delizioso. Provo a riaprire gli occhi. Una figura seduta su una sedia, davanti a una scrivania. E' immobile, sembra dormire. Non riesco a metterla a fuoco. Richiudiamo gli occhi, và. Sono stanco.

…

Oh, è più chiaro fuori. Sembra quasi giorno. Ho sete. Non ho forze per aprire gli occhi e insieme girare la testa per vedere se c'è dell'acqua qui vicino. Ma dove sono? Mi guardo intorno ma non riesco a mettere a fuoco. La figura sulla sedia, l'uomo, è ancora lì fermo. Si, decisamente sta dormendo. Vorrei attirare la sua attenzione per chiedergli dell'acqua ma non ho forze. Mi sento scivolare via di nuovo...

…

Luce. Tanta, troppa luce. Chiudo di nuovo gli occhi, ma mi sembra di riuscire a mettere meglio a fuoco. Provo a riaprire gli occhi... sì, vedo meglio. Che strano però... perché mi sento così debole? E' tutto confuso... ricordo una litania... una sfera azzurra... sì, ora ricordo... la sfera mi ha colpito. Le convulsioni. Che dolore... mai provato un dolore simile. Tranne quando... Arthur morì. Arthur... Oddio, Morgause, e Arthur! Li ho visti sparire! ARTHUR!

Gaius sentì Merlin urlare il nome di Arthur con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, e poi iniziare a singhiozzare, e capì che aveva ricordato tutto.

Gwaine e Percival sentirono l'urlo di Merlin e dal letto, in un istante, scattarono in piedi. Si guardarono per un istante, entrambi completamente nudi: il ricordo di quello che era successo quella notte fra di loro era deliziosamente vivo, ma in quel momento era ben più importante andare dal loro amico. Si baciarono rapidamente dandosi il buongiorno, e si rivestirono di corsa, uscendo per raggiungere Merlin.

Arrivarono alla porta della camera di Arthur, e bussarono discretamente. Gaius disse: "Avanti", e quando aprirono la porta si trovarono davanti ad una scena struggente: Merlin seduto sul letto, completamente rannicchiato e con le spalle curve come se il peso della perdita di Arthur fosse tutto sulle sue spalle. Gaius lo abbracciava, ma le lacrime scendevano sulle guance del giovane come se nulla riuscisse a fermarle.

Gwaine si avvicinò a Merlin, e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui. Merlin dapprima sembrò non notarlo nemmeno, poi quando Gwaine gli mise una mano sulla spalla, lui alzò la testa e lo guardò per un attimo, prima di lanciarglisi fra le braccia e, piangendo, gli disse: "Gwaine... l'ho perso. E' stata tutta colpa mia! Anche questa volta ho fallito... avrei dovuto proteggerlo, avrei dovuto scappare con lui, via da lì, e invece ho lasciato che mi colpissero e ho regalato loro l'occasione perfetta per portarmelo via! Gwaine, non ce la faccio a vivere senza di lui, di nuovo... l'ho ritrovato solo pochi giorni fa e non resisto a pensarlo in mano a quei quattro... chissà cosa gli staranno facendo..."

Lo sguardo di Merlin era talmente disperato che a Gwaine si strinse il cuore, e pensò a come si sarebbe sentito se gli avessero portato via Percival. Cercò allora in sé la forza per incoraggiare il suo amico, sebbene la situazione fosse abbastanza difficile: "Merlin, non devi darti colpa. Erano in quattro contro uno, e per quanto potente tu sia, non potevi sperare di resistere a lungo contro i loro attacchi congiunti. E per quanto riguarda l'eventualità di scappare per portare in salvo Arthur, avrebbero fatto di tutto perché non succedesse. Non posso nemmeno immaginare come ti senti, e quanto dolore tu stia provando in questo momento, però posso assicurarti una cosa: lo ritroveremo. Riusciremo a ritrovare il tuo Arthur. Te lo prometto, te lo giuro. Faremo di tutto e nessuno di noi si darà pace finché non lo riavremo qui con noi."

Merlin lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e annuì lentamente. In quel momento, Gwaine vide qualcosa cambiare in lui. La disperazione lasciò il posto alla determinazione. Ed allora seppe che Merlin avrebbe fatto di tutto, abbattuto montagne ed attraversato oceani per riavere il suo Arthur.

Gwaine aveva ragione. Per quanto si sentisse in colpa, Merlin non poteva disperarsi. C'erano tantissime cose da fare... Prima di tutto avrebbe cercato di localizzare Arthur con la magia: la sua percezione del suo Re era sempre stata molto marcata, ed era sicuro che ora, dopo quello che era successo fra di loro, fosse anche più forte.

Chiese a Gaius, Percival e Gwaine un momento di silenzio, spiegando quello che voleva fare, e tutti si azzittirono all'istante. Merlin chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, pensando all'essenza della persona che stava cercando, e provando a seguire il segnale che la sua magia gli rimandava. Si sentì trascinato in una direzione generale, poi sempre più specifica... fino a che il collegamento si ruppe. Il mago aprì gli occhi di scatto traendo un respiro profondo e poi tossendo, e si rese conto che aveva trattenuto il fiato fino ad allora.

Niente. La sua ricerca non aveva dato risultati. Il fatto che non riuscisse a percepire Arthur come sempre, poteva significare due cose: che Morgause stesse usando un qualche incantesimo per celarlo alla sua magia, oppure che Arthur fosse... No. Non voleva nemmeno pensarci. Anche perché se avessero voluto ucciderlo, avrebbero potuto farlo lì, al party, senza bisogno di portarlo via. Arthur serviva a Morgause e agli altri per un motivo: stava a loro scoprire quale fosse.

Merlin guardò Gaius e gli disse: "Credo che Morgause sia The Hate. La descrizione che ci hai fatto del terrorista combacia con il carattere, che ben conosciamo, della maga. Il fatto che, secondo le tue fonti, The Hate avesse come obiettivo la famiglia Reale, giustificherebbe il rapimento di Arthur: se Morgause ha la Vista, e delle fonti attendibili a sua volta, è probabile che nel tempo sia venuta a conoscenza dell'esistenza ai nostri tempi di Arthur, e del suo ruolo non ufficiale di reggente della Corona. Non so cosa vuole da lui, ma lo scoprirò."

Gaius sembrò considerare per qualche istante quello che gli aveva detto Merlin, e annuì: "Hai ragione Merlin, ora che sappiamo che anche lei si è reincarnata in questo tempo, penso proprio che abbiamo trovato il nostro terrorista ricercato numero uno. Come sono andate le cose ieri sera? Raccontami tutto, Merlin, e magari qualche dettaglio che ti sembra irrilevante può risultare interessante a me, e darci elementi per scoprire dove hanno portato Arthur, e cosa vogliano da lui."

Merlin si lanciò in un racconto dettagliatissimo del loro incontro e susseguente combattimento con Morgause, Morgana, Mordred e Nimueh, e gli altri ascoltarono attenti.

Arthur aprì gli occhi in una stanza buia. Il suo primo pensiero fu per Merlin. L'ultima immagine che aveva visto prima di svenire, era stato il suo Merlin a terra in preda alle convulsioni: non riusciva a ripensare a quella scena senza che i suoi occhi si inumidissero di lacrime.

Dopo un breve istante in cui Arthur stette lì pensando a quanto già gli mancasse Merlin, e che sperava stesse bene, il suo istinto e il suo addestramento militare gli imposero di schiarire la mente e cercare di ottenere informazioni su dove si trovasse, e cercare di organizzare una fuga.

La prima cosa che fece, fu mettere una mano in tasca e cercare il suo cellulare. Ed era lì! Incredibile, possibile che avessero dimenticato di toglierglielo? Accese lo schermo, e vide che non c'era campo. Certo... Probabilmente si trattava di qualche incantesimo, Morgause e gli altri non avrebbero mai fatto un errore così grossolano. Scrisse comunque rapidamente un SMS a Merlin, in modo che, se in un modo o nell'altro fosse riuscito ad avere linea, lui l'avrebbe ricevuto.

Provò a farsi luce con lo schermo acceso del telefono, ma era come se l'oscurità che lo avvolgeva fosse artificiale: il bagliore non la penetrava minimamente. Ripose allora il telefono in tasca e cercò di orientarsi. Non era facile trovare riferimenti: tastando con le mani il pavimento, sentì che a terra c'erano delle chiazze di una sostanza viscosa. I suoi occhi si abituarono lentamente all'oscurità, fino a che poté vedere che era in una specie di seminterrato, con una piccolissima finestrella quadrata in alto vicino al soffitto, e nient'altro. Un forte odore di muffa pervadeva la stanza, oltre ad un odore acre, che Arthur non riusciva a capire da dove venisse. Gli venne allora in mente la sostanza che aveva sentito prima con le mani: si portò le dita al naso e si rese conto che l'odore veniva da lì. Non gli piaceva per niente questa cosa...

Si alzò in piedi, cercando appoggio sulla parete dietro a lui, e alzandosi sbatté la testa su qualcosa... il suo istinto fu di cercare di allontanarsi, anche se non riuscì a capire contro cosa avesse sbattuto.

Alzò un mano e toccò l'oggetto sospeso sopra di sé, e sentì... una pianta? Qualcosa di simile ad una radice... e di nuovo quel materiale viscido. Mentre cercava di capire che diamine fosse, una porta che non aveva ancora notato si aprì: la luce che entrò nella sua prigione lo accecò, quindi per qualche secondo non riuscì a identificare chi si stagliava sulla soglia, anche se poteva immaginarlo. Lentamente, ricominciò a vedere chiaramente, e si rese conto che, come sospettava, si trattava di Morgause.

Arthur raddrizzò le spalle, e cercò di proiettare esteriormente un'immagine di sicurezza e spavalderia, anche se il fatto di essere in mano a quella donna lo spaventava. Sapeva bene che non aveva chance di sconfiggerla, e anche se avesse avuto fortuna con lei, ci sarebbero stati sempre Mordred, Morgana e Nimueh da superare.

Ma avrebbe trovato un modo per scappare di lì: ora che aveva Merlin, che il loro amore era manifesto, non aveva intenzione di stare un giorno di più senza di lui.

Morgana era nella sua stanza, nell'appartamento dove Morgause aveva il suo quartier generale, alla periferia di Londra. Era piuttosto sconvolta: il momento in cui aveva ricordato la sua altra vita, una valanga di emozioni le aveva attraversato la testa. Rabbia, odio, insofferenza, e soprattutto voglia di vendetta. Fino a quel momento, non aveva mai provato sensazioni così violente, nella sua vita attuale, ma la sua vecchia personalità aveva preso il sopravvento, travolgendo completamente tutto quello che Morgana aveva sempre ritenuto giusto fin a quel momento.

Vedere lì Merlin, e pensare a tutto quello che le aveva fatto, tutte le volte in cui l'aveva ingannata e tradita durante gli anni a Camelot, l'aveva profondamente sconvolta... quasi quanto sapere secoli fa che Emrys, la sua nemesi, fosse lui. Quando Mordred le aveva detto il suo nome, tutta una serie di emozioni le aveva attraversato la mente: non poteva credere che colui che in altri tempi considerava suo amico, fosse colui che l'avrebbe distrutta e sconfitta, almeno secondo le sue visioni. Fin da quando lo aveva conosciuto, si era sempre sentita molto vicina a lui, pur non sapendo che la loro natura fosse così simile.

Il giorno in cui lui l'aveva avvelenata, tutti quegli anni prima, lei si era sentita morire, oltre che per il veleno in sé, anche e soprattutto per il suo tradimento... da quel momento l'odio che aveva provato per Merlin e per tutta Camelot era diventato incontrollabile, e davvero aveva fatto di tutto per distruggere quanto costruito da Arthur e dal suo amico.

Se solo pensava a tutte le volte che Merlin l'aveva vista disperata e terrorizzata perché non riusciva a comprendere e accettare la sua natura, e non aveva fatto niente... In quei momenti, le sarebbe bastato ricevere una parola di conforto, capire che non era sola, che qualcun altro aveva attraversato le sue stesse crisi e le sue difficoltà e ne era uscito. Forse le cose per Morgana non sarebbero andate allo stesso modo, se solo Merlin le avesse dimostrato un po' di affetto, quando lei lo cercava... sicuramente si sarebbe sentita meno sola.

Era persa nei suoi pensieri, e quasi non si accorse che qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta. Sovrappensiero, disse "Avanti", aspettandosi Morgause o Mordred, e invece si trovò davanti un uomo che non conosceva. O forse si... aveva un volto familiare.

Lui disse: "Mia Signora, Morgause mi manda a vedere se ha bisogno di qualcosa. Non credo vi ricordiate di me, sono Valiant. Ci siamo conosciuti a Camelot, ho combattuto in un torneo contro Arthur... e ho barato, servendomi di uno scudo magico."

Ecco dove l'aveva visto! Morgana si ricordava di lui, e ricordò che ne era rimasta molto affascinata al tempo. "Valiant, mi ricordo di te. E ti prego, dammi del tu. I nemici di Arthur sono miei amici."

"Morgause mi ha raccontato di tutto quello che ti hanno fatto, Morgana. Mi dispiace che anche tu sia stata vittima delle discriminazioni dei Pendragon. Sei l'unica che porta questo nome a cui potrei giurare fedeltà, e che rispetto." L'uomo fece un breve inchino, e le sorrise.

Morgana era colpita da quest'uomo: le piaceva la sua gentilezza, e sentiva che le sarebbe stato fedele, se mai glie l'avesse chiesto.

La donna rispose: "Sto bene, grazie Valiant. Il principino si è svegliato?"

"Credo di si, Morgause è scesa nel seminterrato per iniziare con lui."

"Spero che soffra le pene dell'inferno..." disse Morgana con un'espressione dura.

"Non credo che Morgause gli sconterà alcuna sofferenza. Lo odia quasi quanto lo odi tu."

"Bene... sarò felice quando finalmente avremo successo."

Valiant si accomiatò da Morgana, e la lasciò di nuovo sola con i suoi pensieri. Si... il piano di Morgause era geniale. Un ottimo modo di vendicarsi di Arthur e finalmente appropriarsi del potere che le spettava. La vecchia Morgana era ormai solo un ricordo... non c'era rammarico né sofferenza in lei. Era stata una stupida a fidarsi di Arthur, o di Merlin, o di chiunque altro. Lei aveva solo sé stessa, e Morgause. E Mordred... che era suo fratello, ma in passato non lo era stato. Evidentemente il destino li aveva voluti ancora più uniti, in questa vita. Ed insieme avrebbero trionfato, questa volta.

Arthur era sulla difensiva. Non capiva cosa Morgause e gli altri volessero da lui. Quindi temporeggiava.

Morgause si chiuse dietro la porta della cella, e lo guardò con un sorriso sul volto. Arthur la fissò con aria di sfida e le disse: "Non so cosa tu voglia da me, ma stai pur certa che io non te la darò. Non metterei mai in mano a te nulla che abbia anche un minimo valore. Tu sei The Hate, non è vero?"

Lei scoppiò a ridere, e i suoi occhi per un istante sembrarono tingersi di un colore innaturale. Arthur rabbrividì ma cercò di nascondere il suo disagio, per non mettersi in una posizione ancora più vulnerabile di quella in cui già si trovava.

"Caro Arthur, quel nomignolo è sicuramente pittoresco, ma è per le masse. Per creare la 'leggenda'. Eppure non è così che amo farmi chiamare. Rimango fedele alla mia identità, Morgause è l'unico nome che sento mio, ed è così che voglio che tu mi chiami. Abbiamo molta strada da fare insieme, mio caro Re di Camelot..."

"Non ho intenzione di fare proprio nulla con te, Morgause." L'odio che sentiva per questa donna non era quantificabile. La sua sola presenza gli scatenava pensieri violenti che avrebbe tanto voluto mettere in pratica.

"Questo è tutto da vedere, mio caro..." disse Morgause, e si avvicinò a lui con passo felino.

Non appena Arthur la ebbe a portata di mano, provò il tutto per tutto: si lanciò su di lei caricando tutto il suo peso in un pugno che sarebbe dovuto andare a segno nello stomaco della donna: in questo modo sperava di metterla fuori gioco anche solo per qualche secondo, in modo da poter tentare la fuga.

Purtroppo però, le cose non andarono così: Morgause si accorse del movimento di Arthur, e lui si trovò sospeso in aria con il corpo piegato all'indietro in un angolo innaturale. Un urlo strozzato gli uscì dalla bocca, sebbene volesse con tutto sé stesso evitare di darle soddisfazione, ma sentiva le ossa della sua schiena che scricchiolavano come se fossero sul punto di rompersi, e il dolore era lancinante.

Dopo qualche secondo, in cui Arthur pensava davvero che lo avrebbe letteralmente spezzato a metà, lei fece un movimento con la mano e lo mandò volando a sbattere sul muro in fondo alla cella.

Arthur sentì qualche osso incrinarsi all'impatto, e sentì del sangue che gli sgorgava da un taglio sul labbro che si era provocato sbattendo sul cemento. Forse anche il suo naso era rotto... oh, bene. Nel suo addestramento, aveva seguito anche un corso anti tortura, ma di certo affrontare un nemico che possedeva la magia non era fra le cose che gli avevano insegnato.

Morgause si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, ma questa volta non lo colpì. Rimase di fronte al giovane, che era ancora a terra a riprendersi dall'urto, e lo guardò. "Come ti dicevo, Arthur, abbiamo molta strada da percorrere insieme. Ora cerca di riposare... tornerò fra qualche ora."

Il suo tono era amichevole, ma nascondeva ovviamente una minaccia, ed Arthur sperava che quelle ore gli ridessero forza, perché al momento non si sentiva minimamente pronto ad affrontarla.

La donna si diresse verso la porta, ma prima di uscire mormorò alcune parole, evidentemente un incantesimo, e dal momento in cui lei uscì, l'unica cosa che lui riuscì a sentire furono delle urla acutissime che sembravano venire da dentro la cella stessa: erano urla orribili, e Arthur si coprì le orecchie cercando di ripararsi da quel rumore che sembrava volerlo far impazzire.

Erano passate 16 ore. Sedici fottutissime ore da quando Arthur era stato rapito, e Merlin non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa fare per trovarlo. Gaius aveva già allertato i servizi segreti, che stavano effettuando le loro ricerche.

Il team era a lavoro a Palazzo Camelot nel frattempo, specialmente Gwen che stava visionando, insieme a Gwaine e Lancelot, le registrazioni delle telecamere di sicurezza per cercare qualche indizio, anche piccolo, che potesse dare loro un'idea di dove fossero andati gli stregoni con Arthur.

Percival e Leon stavano controllando tutti i dati in possesso dell'MI6 e di tutte le altre agenzie governative su Morgana e Mordred: dalla loro ricerca era emerso che erano fratelli, e fino ad allora avevano condotto una vita piuttosto tranquilla, se si escludeva il fatto che i loro genitori fossero misteriosamente morti quando Morgana aveva solo 16 anni, e Mordred 6. I dettagli sulla morte dei Rogers erano pochi e incoerenti: avevano avuto un incidente in macchina, ma le tracce rimaste sul luogo dello scontro non combaciavano con lo stato in cui era stata trovata la loro automobile. Erano morti entrambi sul colpo, sebbene le loro ferite non sembrassero giustificare il decesso. Un mistero, insomma.

Gaius si avvicinò ai due giovani, e disse loro qualcosa, prima di dirigersi verso Merlin. Il suo volto tradiva la stanchezza e lo stress della situazione, ma nel suo sguardo c'era qualcos'altro.

Si sedette accanto a Merlin, che era in cucina, poggiato al bancone su cui solo poche ore prima aveva avuto conferma del fatto che anche Arthur lo amava. Guardava fuori dalla finestra, in cerca di qualcosa, un'idea, un'illuminazione che gli facesse capire che strada seguire. Gaius gli si sedette davanti, e lo guardava con aria contrita. Merlin accennò un piccolo sorriso - nonostante sapessero entrambi che non c'era nulla da sorridere, il giovane come sempre cercava di rassicurare il suo mentore.

Gaius lo guardò e abbassò lo sguardo. "Merlin, è stata colpa mia."

"E in che modo sarebbe colpa tua?"

"Avrei dovuto individuare Morgana e Mordred. Con i miei poteri avrei dovuto trovarli, sapere che erano anche loro in questo tempo, sapere che era lei ad organizzare il party, scoprire tutto ciò in anticipo per darvi la possibilità di tirarvi fuori dalla missione in tempo, e non cadere nella trappola che vi avevano teso... Non so come abbia potuto sfuggirmi. Ti chiedo scusa Merlin..."

"Non hai pensato che forse Morgause ha fatto qualcosa, qualche incantesimo, per proteggere l'identità di Morgana? Sapeva bene che se avessimo anche solo sospettato che c'era qualche problema con il party, non ci saremmo mai andati. Non è colpa tua Gaius, come non è colpa mia, né di nessuno di noi. È solo Morgause ad avere colpa in questa situazione. E giuro che glie la farò pagare prima o poi."

Sul volto di Merlin c'era un'espressione di dolore, ma era ben evidente anche la rabbia che provava nei confronti di Morgause, che gli aveva portato via Arthur. E Gaius sapeva che sebbene Merlin non avesse contrattaccato durante il suo primo scontro con i quattro maghi, la prossima volta non avrebbe lesinato incantesimi, e non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire l'occasione di vendicarsi per quello che avevano fatto ad Arthur.

Gaius si alzò e, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Merlin, gli disse: "Ragazzo mio, hai ragione. Probabilmente Morgause avrà coperto le sue tracce così bene che per me è stato impossibile percepire Morgana e Mordred. Ti sono grato per avermici fatto pensare. Sei davvero saggio, Merlin."

Il giovane sorrise mentre Gaius si allontanava, ma il suo cuore era pieno di dolore, e le lacrime che non lasciava più uscire lo stavano soffocando.

Arthuuurrr... Vieni, prendi la mia mano...

Il volto di Gwen gli si parò davanti e lui sorrise, cercando di avvicinarsi a lei. In tutta risposta, Gwen scoppiò a ridere e disse "Sei sempre stato un pessimo marito! E un Re che non è stato capace in tanti anni di concludere nulla! Ho fatto più cose io nei pochi anni del mio regno, che tu nei tuoi! Hai solo cercato di fare quello che avrebbe reso orgoglioso il tuo caro papino! Sei un fallimento!"

Gwen sparì, lasciando Arthur solo e agitato. E le urla continuavano...

Arthur si rannicchiò a terra cercando di coprirsi le orecchie, ma le urla sembravano ormai nella sua testa, e non riusciva a pensare lucidamente. Il suo naso rotto gli dava molto dolore, e riusciva solo a pensare a quanto fossero vere le parole di Gwen. Non era stato capace di concludere nulla, aveva provato ma non era riuscito a portare a compimento il suo destino.

Quanto stava per mettersi ad urlare per lo sfinimento, vide la porta della cella aprirsi, e Morgause entrò con in mano qualcosa. Arthur istintivamente scattò in piedi, e si rese conto che le urla erano finite. Il suo sollievo fu tale, che quasi voleva ringraziare Morgause, ma poi si rese conto che era lei il motivo per cui lui era lì, e si rimise sulla difensiva.

La donna si avvicinò a lui, che guardingo si mise in piedi pronto a difendersi. Invece l'unica cosa che Morgause fece, fu mostrargli il contenuto del piccolo vassoio metallico che aveva in mano: bende, cerotti, cotone e disinfettante.

Disse: "So che sei ferito Arthur, non aver paura, voglio solo aiutarti."

Lui istintivamente si scansò da lei, ma la donna si sedette a terra, aprì la bottiglia di disinfettante, lo versò sul cotone e, con enorme calma ed accortezza, quasi come se stesse trattando con un animale ferito, allungò una mano e prese quella di Arthur, tirandolo a terra e facendolo sedere accanto a sé. Lui, fra lo stupore e la stanchezza, la lasciò fare, così lei delicatamente disinfettò la ferita sul labbro di Arthur, applicandogli un cerotto sul taglio.

Arthur era confuso: di certo, di tutto quello che poteva aspettarsi da Morgause, questa era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe pensato. Questa gentilezza non le si addiceva per niente...

La donna si alzò, ed Arthur rimase seduto a terra, guardandola mentre si avviava verso la porta. Lei non gli disse nulla, lo guardò solo per un istante quando stava per uscire... e quando lei chiuse la porta, le urla ricominciarono. Arthur sentì la disperazione che lo assaliva: era sfiancato da quel suono, e iniziava a sentire voci conosciute che urlavano qualcosa di intelligibile nel mezzo delle urla incorporee; qua e là riusciva a cogliere una parola - fallimento, destino, pessimo - ma non frasi compiute. Tornò a rannicchiarsi in posizione fetale sul pavimento, coprendosi le orecchie per non sentire, ma le urla erano nella sua testa, e non c'era nulla che riuscisse a farle allontanare. Nel mezzo del suo delirio, un pensiero gli sfiorò la mente: Merlin avrebbe saputo come combattere quelle urla. Si, ma Merlin dov'era? Perché non veniva a salvarlo? Da solo non ce l'avrebbe fatta, sarebbe impazzito...

Morgause chiuse la porta della cella e salì le scale che la portavano nell'appartamento. Finora il suo piano sembrava funzionare, Arthur non aveva opposto resistenza al fatto che lei gli si avvicinasse, quindi era fiduciosa che le cose presto o tardi sarebbero andate come voleva lei.

Ora si sarebbe dedicata alla cosa più importante che aveva in quel momento: sua sorella.

Dopo che erano scappati con Arthur dal party, per Morgause non c'era praticamente stato modo di passare del tempo con lei, visto che aveva dovuto prima pensare a sistemare Arthur nella sua cella, e a organizzare tutto per l'incantesimo che si apprestava a fargli. Ma ora che le cose erano avviate, poteva finalmente andare da Morgana.

Salì la rampa di scale che la portarono all'appartamento, e passando davanti al salone vide Mordred seduto sul divano, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, probabilmente a riflettere sulla sua nuova consapevolezza di sé. Non aveva mai incontrato il ragazzo prima d'ora, ma ne aveva molto sentito parlare fra i druidi quando era ancora un bambino, e poi in questa nuova vita aveva scoperto che era stato lui a sferrare il colpo che aveva ucciso Arthur: per questo gli era grata.

Nei suoi confronti non provava nessun'emozione, se non l'enorme invidia per il fatto che lui era cresciuto con la sua Morgana, mentre lei, per poter compiere la sua missione, non le si era mai potuta avvicinare.

Mentre Morgause passava davanti alla porta, Mordred le disse: "Morgana vuole vederti. Mi sta chiedendo già da un po' di dirtelo."

"Sta parlando con te telepaticamente?"

Mordred annuì senza alzare lo sguardo dalle proprie mani.

Morgause allora disse, con un tono infastidito: "E perché non comunica direttamente con me?"

Mordred alzò lo sguardo senza però sollevare la testa, e la guardò di traverso per un istante, prima di dire: "Io e Morgana abbiamo vissuto insieme per gli ultimi 16 anni della nostra vita. Probabilmente le rimane più naturale pensare a me come fratello, che a te come sorella."

La donna squadrò Mordred con negli occhi l'irritazione che provava ad un pensiero simile, chi era lui per dirle cosa Morgana pensasse? Questo ragazzo era troppo presuntuoso per i suoi gusti...

A quel punto la donna lo ignorò completamente e andò verso la stanza di Morgana. Fece per bussare, ma da dietro la porta quest'ultima disse: "Morgause, entra pure."

La bionda aprì la porta, e trovò Morgana seduta sul davanzale della finestra, con indosso una tuta nera, i capelli raccolti dietro la testa in uno chignon affrettato, e degli enormi occhiali da vista dalla montatura nera poggiati sul naso. Era l'immagine più bella che Morgause avesse visto negli ultimi anni. La sua Morgana era di nuovo con lei.

Le andò incontro col sorriso sulle labbra, e Morgana le sorrise timidamente quando alzò gli occhi. Morgause disse: "Sorella... non sai che bello sia riaverti con me! Ho aspettato così tanti anni per rivederti..." A queste parole, Morgause si avvicinò alla sorella per abbracciarla, ma Morgana non si lasciò andare all'abbraccio, rimanendo leggermente distaccata.

La bionda si staccò da lei, ma le accarezzò una guancia, e disse: "Morgana, sorella mia, cosa c'è che non va? Non sei forse felice di rivedermi?"

"Certo che lo sono, solo che sono molto confusa... Ho scoperto solo poche ore fa di aver avuto un'altra vita, e di chi sono stata... negli anni passati, durante la vita presente, io e Mordred siamo spesso stati presi in giro per i nostri nomi, ma abbiamo sempre pensato che i nostri genitori fossero semplicemente appassionati del ciclo Arturiano, quindi, anche in loro ricordo, ci siamo spesso avvicinati alla letteratura per scoprire di più sui personaggi - che pensavamo leggendari - di cui siamo omonimi, e molto spesso quello che leggevo di questa fantomatica Morgana mi lasciava perplessa... mi chiedevo come potesse odiare così tanto la sua famiglia, e come avesse potuto tradire tutti coloro che le erano stati, in altri tempi, cari.

Ora so che quella Morgana sono io, e capisco l'odio, e lo provo tuttora, visto che la mia vendetta non ha avuto completamente luogo... ma è come se dentro di me ci fossero due entità con due personalità diverse, che fanno a lotta per avere la predominanza sui miei pensieri. In alcuni momenti vince una, in altri l'altra. E tutto ciò mi affatica molto. Mi sento divisa in due, e non ci capisco più niente..."

Morgana abbassò la testa, e sollevando gli occhiali, chiuse gli occhi e ci si passò la mano sopra, in un gesto così infantile che a Morgause si strinse il cuore.

La bionda allora si avvicinò di nuovo, e la abbracciò: questa volta Morgana si lasciò andare e strinse la sorella con forza, quasi a volersi aggrappare a lei.

"Morgana, sorella mia adorata, devi stare tranquilla. Sei solo leggermente disorientata, passerà presto e tornerai ad essere te stessa, la tua vera te stessa: quella che sa cosa vuole e combatte per averlo. Quella che ha fatto sì che Arthur Pendragon fosse ucciso per tutti gli errori che ha commesso, e per gli errori di suo padre, così da poter permettere a te, la vera regina di Camelot, di regnare come ti spetta di diritto. Ripareremo in questa vita quello che è andato storto in quella passata, useremo Arthur per arrivare al potere, e presto, sorella, sarai tu la persona più potente in tutta la nazione."

Morgana sospirò e disse: "Come sta andando con Arthur?"

"Tutto secondo i piani. Inizia a cedere."

Merlin era sdraiato a letto, nel letto del suo Arthur. Era notte fonda, ma lui non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Come si assopiva, la sua mente tornava a quel giorno ad Avalon, quando aveva perso il suo Re per la prima volta. L'incubo che lo risvegliava ogni volta era lo stesso: Arthur morente fra le sue braccia, e lui che per l'ennesima volta doveva guardare mentre la vita lo abbandonava, e un pezzo della propria anima se ne andava con quella di Arthur.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo rivedere, ci aveva sperato mille volte ma non ci aveva davvero creduto nemmeno lui, eppure era successo. Ed ora lo aveva perso di nuovo. Si svegliava in lacrime, quelle lacrime che di giorno non lasciava uscire, e dava loro campo libero, di notte: non riusciva a tenerle dentro, sconvolto com'era aveva bisogno di lasciarsi andare.

Ritrovare il dolore, era come reincontrare un vecchio amico: era così abituato a vivere con quel senso di mancanza costante, che quei pochi giorni in cui ne era stato libero, erano stati quasi un sogno.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere forte per il suo uomo, essere un riferimento per gli altri, visti i suoi secoli e la sua esperienza, e il suo enorme potere, e di giorno faceva tutto ciò che era in suo potere per resistere: ma di notte non ce la faceva. Il buio portava gli incubi. E gli incubi, beh... quelli gli ridavano su un piatto d'argento la disperazione, sua fedele compagna per tutti quei secoli.

Erano già passati quattro giorni da quando Arthur era stato rapito, e loro non avevano fatto nessun passo avanti nelle ricerche. Erano bloccati. In un vicolo cieco... L'unica cosa che potevano provare a fare, anche se Merlin dubitava che avrebbe portato risultati, era che lui stesso si recasse alla mansione di Morgana e provasse a localizzare qualche traccia della magia usata dai quattro per trasportarsi altrove con Arthur, e cercasse di tracciarla.

Sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbero fatto la mattina successiva, era già d'accordo con Gaius e Leon che lo avrebbero accompagnato... ma tornare in quel luogo gli metteva i brividi. Gli stessi brividi che provava ogni volta che passava davanti ad Avalon.

Come aveva fatto spesso nei giorni precedenti, riprovò a localizzare l'essenza di Arthur attraverso la magia, anche solo per sentire che lui esisteva ancora in questa vita: si concentrò e percepì una flebile traccia, e la seguì con la disperazione di un assetato che sente il rumore dell'acqua che scorre. La seguì per qualche secondo, fino a che il collegamento si spezzò, come sempre accadeva da quando Arthur era stato rapito, quasi come un elastico tirato troppo che si rompe e rimbalza indietro verso la mano che lo tiene. Merlin tornò in sé, e insieme tornarono le lacrime. Il cuscino sotto il suo viso era umido, e lui sapeva che lo sarebbe rimasto tutta la notte.

Doveva sfogarsi e ritrovare le forze per il giorno dopo. Per essere l'uomo coraggioso in cui Arthur aveva sempre riposto la sua fiducia. Ce l'avrebbe fatta... per lui.

Silenzio. Era tutto ciò che desiderava, nient'altro gli importava. Solo silenzio e quiete. Le ore si susseguivano, e l'unico momento in cui Arthur otteneva dei momenti di quiete, era quando arrivava Morgause. Le era profondamente grato perché gli portava sollievo, e con lui era buona. Gli portava da mangiare. Era gentile. Gli sorrideva... al contrario di tutti gli altri che lo andavano a trovare.

Leon lo aveva deriso perché non era stato capace di salvare i suoi uomini, era stato solo grazie a Merlin che erano sopravvissuti alla battaglia di Camlann. E Arthur era stato solo capace di farsi infilzare da Mordred, quando avrebbe potuto colpirlo per primo e non cadere. Era stato codardo, e debole. DEBOLE! gli urlava in faccia Leon, scoppiando poi a ridere.

Poi era arrivato suo padre: gli aveva detto che tutto quello che aveva fatto nella sua vita era stato inutile, questa sua idea cavalleresca del regno in cui il Re viene amato, lo aveva reso debole agli occhi di tutti i sudditi. I veri Re devono essere temuti dal popolo, e lui non aveva mai ispirato paura, era sempre stato un rammollito e aveva deluso suo padre e la memoria di tutti i suoi antenati. Uther gli aveva urlato contro che era una DELUSIONE, e desiderava non averlo mai avuto come figlio.

Dopo un tempo imprecisato, Morgause entrò di nuovo nella cella: Arthur, sollevato dall'improvviso silenzio che finalmente era arrivato con lei, le si gettò fra le braccia. I due, abbracciati, scivolarono seduti a terra. Il giovane allora disse: "Morgause, perché sono tutti così cattivi con me... non c'era nessuno che mi amasse davvero nella mia vita? Stavano tutti fingendo? Li ho davvero delusi così tanto?"

Morgause gli accarezzò i capelli, e rispose: "Arthur, mio caro, non importa quello che hai fatto finora, non importa quello che ti diranno tutte le persone intorno a te... ora sei a casa, io, Morgana e Mordred non ti abbandoneremo mai: siamo la tua famiglia. Noi non ci aspettiamo da te nulla più di quello che puoi fare: tu sei un uomo valoroso e un grande guerriero. Sei riuscito a respingere orde di selvaggi, ed ogni tipo di creatura magica che abbia mai minacciato il tuo regno. Hai fatto sempre il meglio che era nelle tue possibilità, e per questo sei onorevole. Con il nostro aiuto, Arthur, sarai imbattibile. Devi solo fidarti di noi, fidarti di me. Non hai nulla da temere."

A quelle parole Arthur fece uno scatto e si irrigidì, come se qualcosa in lui si opponesse alle parole di Morgause, anche se non ricordava perché mai dovesse opporsi. Ma si staccò da lei comunque, incerto sul da farsi, e abbassò lo sguardo.

Morgause allora si alzò, gli lasciò dell'acqua, e si diresse nuovamente verso la porta. Prima di uscire si girò verso di lui e gli disse: "Tornerò da te fra qualche ora. Voglio lasciarti tempo di pensare, non voglio che tu prenda una decisione affrettata. Sappi solo che noi ti amiamo, e non permetteremmo mai che nessuno ti facesse del male."

Arthur si sdraiò a terra tappandosi le orecchie, già pronto a quello che sarebbe venuto dopo. Come la porta si chiuse, le urla tornarono, e ad esse questa volta si unirono quelle di Arthur.

Merlin, Gaius e Leon arrivarono alla porta della mansione, e provarono a bussare, ma la porta stessa era aperta. Entrarono, e andarono verso il salone: si resero conto che c'erano ancora i resti della festa di quattro giorni prima. Bicchieri e piatti abbandonati su ogni superficie, fiori che iniziavano ad appassire nei vasi, rimasugli di cibo abbandonati sui tavoli a marcire. Era come se tutti gli invitati fossero spariti in un istante, e fosse rimasto tutto come lo avevano lasciato.

Gaius disse: "Quando le nostre squadre sono arrivate, il giorno dopo la festa, hanno trovato questo. Tutti spariti, come se si fossero smaterializzati anche loro. Tutti i presenti hanno lasciato la festa in fretta e furia, poco dopo che il vostro team si è ritirato. E anche il personale di servizio se n'è andato senza sistemare nulla, come se avessero tutti paura di qualcosa."

Merlin si guardò di nuovo intorno percependo qualcosa, una traccia di magia, e si diresse verso di essa. Quello che trovò nella stanza accanto lo stupì, ma più di tutti stupì Gaius e Leon che fecero un passo indietro timorosi. Un quadro di famiglia di Morgana sembrava aver preso vita, e tutti gli occupanti del dipinto - ossia Morgana stessa, Mordred e due persone che probabilmente erano i loro genitori - si girarono all'unisono verso di loro, e iniziarono ad urlare a squarciagola, agitandosi e muovendosi come se cercassero di scappare dalla cornice che li racchiudeva, dai confini della tela su cui erano dipinti.

Ecco cos'era stato ad allontanare tutti i presenti: un semplice incantesimo per animare un oggetto inanimato. Merlin sorrise e mormorò: Swefn, mandando di fatto le figure nel quadro a dormire. Il silenzio tornò nella mansione, e Leon, sospirando di sollievo, guidò Gaius e Merlin verso la stanza dove il combattimento magico aveva avuto luogo.

Merlin rimase un passo indietro gli altri, e si contorceva le mani, giunte dietro alla schiena, che erano sudate e gelate: il panico lo stava assalendo. Rivedere quel posto era rivivere il rapimento di Arthur. Rivivere la perdita. In tutti i secoli in cui aveva vagato per le terre di Britannia, ogni volta che i suoi viaggi lo portavano a passare nelle vicinanze di Avalon o di Camlann, aveva provato lo stesso sentimento. Il suo autocontrollo vacillava, e la paura e il dolore minacciavano sempre di prendere il sopravvento.

Sapeva che doveva dominarsi: gli altri non potevano vederlo così, ed era inutile aver deciso di fare questo sopralluogo se non riusciva nemmeno a guardare il posto dove il rapimento era accaduto.

Gaius e Leon entrarono nella stanza, e Merlin si fermò per un secondo fuori dalla porta a prendere fiato. Poteva farcela. Per Arthur. Entrò a occhi chiusi e poi lentamente li aprì, guardandosi intorno.

Arthur era stremato, sfinito, e aveva solo voglia di uccidere chiunque provocasse quelle urla. Aveva perso il conto di quanti giorni fossero passati da quando era arrivato lì, ed aveva iniziato a sentirle, e il suo corpo non poteva più sopportarle. Se avesse potuto trovare le persone che stavano urlando, li avrebbe finiti con un solo colpo... in fondo voleva solo del silenzio, finalmente.

Mentre si guardava intorno nella cella, cercando la fonte dell'infernale rumore, in un angolo comparvero i suoi cavalieri, che lui aveva sempre amato come fratelli. Arthur li guardò, con la speranza che finalmente qualcuno fosse venuto a salvarlo, e allungò una mano verso Gwaine. Questi lo guardò con un volto schifato, e gli disse che si era reso finalmente conto che quando aveva lasciato la sua vita per giurare fedeltà ad Arthur, aveva fatto il più grosso errore della sua vita. Che lui non era degno del rispetto e della fedeltà di nessuno, e che la sua nobiltà era solo nel suo titolo, mentre il suo carattere e le sue azioni dicevano il contrario.

Percival ed Elyan annuivano, e insieme iniziarono ad urlare in faccia a Arthur: CODARDO, INUTILE, DEBOLE, e poi tutti e tre si misero a ridere. Arthur allora urlò in risposta, e gli si avventò contro pronto a colpirli, ma loro scomparvero prima dell'impatto. Il giovane rimase di nuovo solo con le urla, e sentiva il sangue che gli ribolliva dalla rabbia e dall'odio per tutti i suoi amici, per suo padre, per tutti coloro che gli avevano sempre mentito e lo avevano abbandonato. Si girò, rosso in volto dall'ira, e Merlin gli comparve davanti, seduto per terra, con la sua solita espressione innocente. Lo guardò fisso negli occhi, e disse: "Ohhh, Arthur. Come ti sei ridotto male. Se potessi vederti... e pensare che in altri tempi ti avrei seguito ovunque. Ti ho sempre protetto, confidando che fossi destinato a grandi cose. E l'unica cosa che sei riuscito a fare è stato FALLIRE in tutto. Non hai portato la pace, non hai riunito il regno, non hai accettato la magia. Non sei nemmeno stato capace di dare un erede al Regno, lasciandolo in mano ad una donna, una serva per giunta. Pensare che ho anche creduto di amarti... quando te l'ho detto, pochi giorni fa, stavo solo fingendo per divertirmi con te, per ripagarti di quello che mi hai fatto patire in tutti gli anni in cui sono stato al tuo servizio. Non ti amo, non potrei mai amare un buono a nulla come te."

Arthur guardò Merlin, e si rese conto che le sue parole lo trafiggevano dritto al cuore, molto più di quanto non avessero fatto quelle di tutti gli altri. Di Merlin si era sempre fidato, e aveva sempre pensato che per lui fosse lo stesso. E poi, giusto qualche giorno fa, le parole che gli aveva detto erano state sincere, o almeno Arthur lo aveva pensato in quel momento: "Arthur, ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò per sempre. Ti ho aspettato per tutti questi secoli, ma se tornassi indietro rifarei lo stesso, sapendo che alla fine ci ritroveremmo."

Era strano pensare che Merlin fosse stato capace di mentirgli così spudoratamente, e in modo così convincente. Ma non erano le parole in sé a fargli pensare che fosse strano: i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo... da esso traspirava un amore enorme, una fedeltà totale ed incrollabile.

Gli occhi di Merlin... Arthur chiuse i propri, e per un istante rivide davanti a sé Merlin mentre stava seduto a terra, poggiato al bancone della sua cucina, che gli accarezzava il viso, e lo guardava. Quegli occhi non mentivano. Non era possibile, lo sentiva nel profondo.

Arthur alzò lo sguardo e fissò l'immagine di Merlin che si trovava davanti a lui, e si rese conto che quello non era Merlin. Era un'illusione... e in quel momento quell'immagine si trasformò lentamente in un'immagine di Morgause.

Arthur sbarrò gli occhi e capì finalmente cosa fosse successo in quei giorni da incubo: Morgause aveva usato chissà quale diamine di incantesimo per fargli quello che Morgana aveva fatto a Gwen, tutti quegli anni fa. E Merlin, sebbene non fosse lì con lui, lo aveva salvato di nuovo.

Ora Arthur sapeva cosa Morgause volesse da lui: voleva controllarlo per arrivare al potere. E l'unica maniera per scappare da lì, era fingere che fosse riuscita nel suo intento.

Nimueh era seduta in cucina con i piedi poggiati sul tavolo, e guardava Morgause che versava un bicchiere d'acqua da portare ad Arthur, da cui sarebbe tornata a breve.

"Incantesimo divertente, quello che fa uso della mandragola... Non si fa nemmeno fatica ad usarlo, in fondo bisogna solo aver pazienza che la mente del povero malcapitato faccia uscire in superficie i suoi peggiori incubi. Le vittime fanno tutto da sole, le allucinazioni che si trovano davanti sono solo frutto delle loro paure. Chissà che cosa sta vedendo il nostro caro Pendragon..."

"Da quello che mi dice, tutti i suoi amici gli dicono che sono delusi da lui. Il grande Re, pieno di insicurezze... Penoso."

Le due streghe scoppiarono a ridere mentre Morgause si dirigeva verso la cella di Arthur.

La porta si aprì, ed Arthur, conscio che doveva convincere Morgause di essersi convertito grazie all'incantesimo, agì subito: andò verso di lei con il sorriso sulle labbra e finte lacrime negli occhi, e la abbracciò. Le disse: "Morgause, amica mia, è meraviglioso vederti. Finalmente sono convinto: avevi ragione tu, non c'è nessuno di cui possa fidarmi più che di te, Morgana e Mordred. Morgana è mia sorella, e tu e Mordred siete i suoi fratelli, quindi è un po' come se fossimo una famiglia. Non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarli. Ti prego, portami da loro..."

Le diede un bacio sulla guancia, sebbene l'unica cosa che volesse in quel momento fosse strangolarla, ma sapeva bene che non aveva chance se li affrontava da solo. Aveva bisogno del suo Merlin accanto, il suo uomo, il suo compagno di vita, il suo stregone. E fingere di voler bene a Morgause e agli altri era un sacrificio che faceva volentieri per poterlo riabbracciare.

Morgause lo guardò a lungo negli occhi, e Arthur finse uno sguardo di profondo affetto e felicità. Allora la donna si sciolse dall'abbraccio e gli prese la mano, dicendo: "Sono felice, mio caro Arthur, che finalmente tu abbia capito come stanno le cose. Benvenuto nella nostra famiglia. Ti sosterremo sempre."

Lo guidò quindi fuori dalla cella, e Arthur vide delle scale ed una forte luce esterna filtrare dal piano di sopra: era giorno, ottimo. Sarebbe stato più facile orientarsi per tornare a Palazzo Camelot.

I due arrivarono mano nella mano in salone, dove trovarono Morgana e Mordred seduti sul divano a chiacchierare: si alzarono in piedi di scatto quando videro Arthur, e lui lasciò la mano di Morgause e andò verso di loro. Si fermò per un istante davanti a Morgana e poi le gettò le braccia al collo, stringendola forte. La donna rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi evidentemente capì cosa doveva fare, ed abbracciò Arthur con lo stesso trasporto, dicendogli: "Fratello mio, finalmente sei tornato da me. Sono felice di riaverti accanto."

Mordred allungò una mano e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, al che Arthur si girò e gli porse il braccio per il saluto dei cavalieri di Camelot, che Mordred ricambiò sorridendogli. Evidentemente sia il ragazzo che Morgana stavano tenendo il gioco per far sì che Arthur si fidasse di loro.

Morgause disse: "E' bellissimo che ci siamo ritrovati e riuniti, fratelli miei. Ora possiamo vendicarci di Emrys, tutti assieme, per tutte le volte che ci ha ingannato e tradito. Arthur, voglio che tu torni a casa e finga che tutto sia normale. Fingi di essere riuscito a scappare, non farli insospettire. Ti contatterò io fra qualche giorno per darti ulteriori istruzioni. Nel frattempo, vivi come se niente fosse successo."

Arthur annuì, e pensò che ce l'aveva quasi fatta a scappare.

Dopo qualche minuto, in cui Morgana, Morgause e Mordred cercavano di metterlo a suo agio, Morgause disse: "Beh, hai bisogno di altro, Arthur caro? O pensi di essere pronto a tornare fra i tuoi cosiddetti amici?"

Arthur si morse la lingua per non tradire la sua felicità, e con un'espressione angosciata e nervosa in volto, disse: "Sarà difficile non cedere alla tentazione di ucciderli nel sonno. Ma per la nostra causa comune, farò questo sacrificio. Solo l'idea che mi vorranno abbracciare e si feliciteranno con me per il mio ritorno, mi fa venire da vomitare. Bleah..."

Morgana si avvicinò al fratello e gli accarezzò una guancia: "Non preoccuparti, Arthur. Sii forte, come sei sempre stato, e avremo in pugno la vittoria." Morgana lo abbracciò accarezzandogli la schiena, e Arthur ricambiò l'abbraccio forzatamente.

Dopo Morgana, il giovane salutò Mordred e Morgause, e infine Nimueh che era arrivata da poco nel salone con loro.

Lo accompagnarono alla porta, che lui aprì, e con una calma stoica si guardò intorno, poi di nuovo indietro verso i suoi nemici, dopo di che si avviò a piedi lungo il viale alberato di fronte alla casa.

Appena fu fuori dalla portata dello sguardo dei 4 maghi, prese il suo telefono dalla tasca, e provò a fare una chiamata a Merlin, ma il suo telefono risultava irraggiungibile. Non importava: se tutto andava bene, i Servizi Segreti avrebbero localizzato a breve il segnale del suo iPhone, e sarebbero venuti a recuperarlo. Arthur non si accorse che l'SMS che aveva inviato a Merlin all'inizio della sua prigionia era finalmente stato spedito al suo destinatario.

Merlin era evidentemente in difficoltà, Gaius poteva vederlo chiaramente: stava cercando di tenere sotto controllo la sua ansia, mentre analizzava la stanza dove aveva combattuto con i quattro maghi. Ma purtroppo non c'erano tracce, nulla che potesse aiutarli nella loro ricerca. Era stato tutto inutile. Ed erano ancora in alto mare.

Sentì un suono provenire dal telefono di Merlin. Il ragazzo lo prese e guardò lo schermo per un istante. Dopodichè si volatilizzò nel nulla.

Gaius e Leon guardarono nel vuoto, dove il loro amico era fino a qualche istante prima, e notarono che il suo cellulare era per terra. Leon lo raccolse, e mostrò lo schermo a Gaius. C'era il testo di un SMS, che diceva solo:

Sono qui, Merlin. Sono vivo. Vieni a prendermi. - A


	11. Deliziosamente Vivi

Nota dell'autrice:

Questa storia è un'appendice della mia fanfiction A Thousand Years, e temporalmente si situa all'inizio del 10° capitolo, intitolato Prigioniero.

Tuttavia, può essere letta indipendentemente dalla storia principale, se così preferite :)

Buon divertimento con i nostri ragazzoni ;)

Estratto da Prigioniero:

Gwaine e Percival ... Si guardarono per un istante, entrambi completamente nudi: il ricordo di quello che era successo quella notte fra di loro era deliziosamente vivo...

La sera prima...

Percival aprì la porta della sua camera da letto, e tirò gentilmente la mano di Gwaine che lo seguì dentro in silenzio.

Il moro si guardò intorno, e vide che la stanza era ancora piuttosto anonima, ma in fondo era normale, visto che Percival ci viveva solo da pochi giorni. Però c'era già qualcosa di lui in giro: una maglia grigia buttata sulla spalliera di una sedia... Due pesi appoggiati in un angolo, che dimostravano che evidentemente il suo compagno non abbandonava mai l'allenamento fisico... un pc portatile poggiato su un tavolino, aperto ma spento.

Guardò il suo Percival, e vide che lo stava fissando a sua volta. Si sorrisero, e il moro si tolse la giacca. Disse: "Allora, energumeno, da che parte del letto dormi?"

"Quello che è appena uscito da una relazione sei tu, principessina, quindi a te la scelta. Io di solito dormo da solo."

Gwaine ridacchiò, e fece finta di non aver sentito il modo in cui Percival lo aveva chiamato. Guardò il letto e scelse il lato sinistro... non disse a Percival che aveva scelto il lato opposto rispetto a dove aveva dormito con Elena fino a due sere prima, perché voleva che anche questo piccolo particolare fosse solo loro, privato, un ribaltamento della sua vita, che aveva consapevolmente deciso di intraprendere quando aveva capito cosa provava davvero per il suo amico.

Si sedette sul materasso, e disse: "Ohh... ma questo è un paradiso... sembra davvero comodo. Speriamo solo che non crolli sotto il tuo peso, mister muscolo!"

Percival rise di cuore, e fingendo di essersi offeso, rispose: "Guarda che io qui ci ho già dormito, e il letto regge perfettamente il mio peso. Bisognerà vedere quanto pesi tu, e se il materasso reggerà... alle nostre attività... ricreative."

Gwaine disse allora: "Ma non lo testeremo stanotte."

"Ovviamente no... ti ho promesso che terrò le mani a posto. Sai cosa provo per te, e quanto ti ho aspettato, e rispetto la tua preoccupazione per Merlin e Arthur. Ma volevo davvero tenerti stretto, stanotte, per rendermi conto che è vero, che tu hai scelto me. E che non ti perderò di nuovo."

Percival nel frattempo si era seduto sul letto, ma dal lato opposto, dando quindi le spalle a Gwaine. Il moro si girò, e allungò una mano nella direzione del biondo, accarezzandogli un braccio. "Grazie," disse "e anche io non volevo dormire da solo stanotte. Però non volevo nemmeno forzare la mano e chiederti spudoratamente di venire a dormire qui, sapendo che non era il momento adatto per... passare ad un nuovo livello della nostra relazione."

Percival non rispose, e iniziò a togliersi le scarpe, così Gwaine fece lo stesso. A quel punto ricordò che non aveva portato via la valigia che aveva preparato nel pomeriggio, prima di partire da casa di Elena per andare al party... "Non ho nulla con me, nemmeno una maglietta pulita. E non voglio esagerare dormendo... nudo."

"Non preoccuparti..." Percival si alzò e andò verso l'armadio, da cui estrasse una maglietta di cotone bianco e un paio di pantaloni sportivi. Li lanciò verso Gwaine, che li afferrò, e riprese a spogliarsi, e una volta rimasto con indosso solo un paio di boxer neri, si mise addosso quello che il suo amico gli aveva dato. Si alzò in piedi e scoppiò a ridere: "Mi sembra di essere tornato ai tempi in cui mettevo i vestiti di mio padre!" I pantaloni infatti erano di parecchio lunghi, e Gwaine dovette rivoltarne il fondo per evitare di inciamparci. Anche la maglietta era, ovviamente, troppo grande per lui. Nel frattempo, Percival si era cambiato, e stava mettendosi sotto il piumino. Scostò il lembo che ancora copriva il lato dove avrebbe dormito Gwaine, e batté con la mano sul letto, esclamando: "Salta dentro!"

Gwaine non se lo fece dire due volte, e lo raggiunse sotto le coperte. Istintivamente, gli si accoccolò accanto, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, e Percival sorrise e gli baciò la fronte, scansandogli i capelli dal viso. Gwaine allora esclamò: "Ehi! Va bene che la tua gigantitudine fa si che con i tuoi vestiti io sembri un ragazzetto in piena età dello sviluppo, ma mica sono tuo nipote!"

Si tirò su di un poco, e baciò Percival sulle labbra, godendosi la sensazione di vicinanza con il suo corpo. Nonostante avessero giurato di fare i bravi, Gwaine non resistette e la sua lingua andò a cercare quella di Percival: il calore della sua bocca era irresistibile per Gwaine, e il suo corpo iniziò a reagire all'intimità del bacio.

Il biondo sembrò risvegliarsi dalla trance in cui era caduto quando Gwaine aveva unito le loro labbra, e si staccò con decisione dalla bocca del moro. "Gwaine... se vuoi davvero che io stanotte dorma e basta, è meglio che ci fermiamo qui. Non sono così forte..."

"Hai ragione. Scusami... è che quando ti ho vicino non ci capisco più niente." Gli diede un ultimo bacio, questa volta molto casto, e si rimise sdraiato accanto a lui.

Percival spense la luce, e da allora cadde il silenzio nella stanza, fino a quando, qualche minuto dopo, Percival disse, quasi in un sussurro: "Pensare alle volte che abbiamo dormito fianco a fianco in giro per le terre di Camelot, e a quante volte non abbiamo approfittato della situazione..."

"Abbiamo tempo per rifarci... iniziando da stasera."

Percival fece un lungo sospiro, e Gwaine lo vide sorridere con la coda dell'occhio. Anche lui sorrise: la vicinanza del suo amico era come un balsamo che leniva le sue preoccupazioni.

Il calore del corpo di Percival lo spinse dritto dritto nelle braccia di Morfeo, anche se Gwaine si svegliò spesso perché immaginava di sentire Merlin o Gaius che lo chiamavano, o la porta che si apriva, con Arthur che rientrava, come se non si fosse mai allontanato.

Dopo qualche ora, Gwaine aprì gli occhi, e si rese conto che nonostante fosse ancora buio, non aveva più sonno. Rimase però fermo per non disturbare il suo compagno, che sembrava dormire profondamente.

Alzò lo sguardo e rubò un'occhiata al suo viso sereno, illuminato dalla luce della luna, e lo vide bellissimo e quasi surreale, quasi etereo, con la sua pelle chiara e una leggera barbetta bionda che gli incorniciava il viso. Si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, e pensò a quanto fosse emozionante poterlo finalmente abbracciare apertamente, dopo tutti gli anni in cui, non completamente conscio dei propri sentimenti, lo aveva osservato da lontano, e si era limitato al breve contatto fisico che era consono alla loro amicizia: una pacca sulla spalla, una stretta di mano, un abbraccio amichevole. Già sentiva che ora che le barriere fra di loro erano state eliminate, gli sarebbe rimasto attaccato come una figurina.

Percival lo sorprese girando la testa nella sua direzione, e i suoi occhi erano svegli e lucidi. Gwaine allora lo fissò e disse: "Non dormi?"

Il biondo rispose: "Non ho praticamente chiuso occhio. Sono molto in ansia anche io per Arthur."

Si girò quindi, mettendosi su un fianco faccia a faccia con Gwaine, e il moro gli accarezzò il viso, sorridendo, e rispose: "Lo troveremo. Aiuteremo Merlin al meglio delle nostre possibilità, come abbiamo sempre fatto."

Gwaine allora baciò dolcemente il suo amico, accarezzandogli la schiena, e si prese il suo tempo per comunicare con quei gesti quanto amore provasse per lui. Ma non gli sembrava abbastanza: aveva bisogno di sentire di più, così la sua mano si intrufolò sotto la maglietta del biondo e indugiò sulle masse muscolari del corpo scolpito di Percival. Il loro bacio si fece più affamato, e i due iniziavano a rimanere senza fiato, quando Percival si staccò per respirare e disse: "Gwaine, fermati..." al che il moro rispose semplicemente "Shhh... non dire nulla."

Si alzò a sedere e lentamente si sfilò la maglietta enorme, rimanendo con il petto nudo, dove campeggiava il suo ciondolo che non toglieva mai. Percival, ancora sdraiato, allungò una mano sfiorando i pettorali di Gwaine, e poi si alzò a sedere anch'egli e si tolse a sua volta la maglietta. A quel punto, si avvicinò a Gwaine, spingendolo dolcemente sul materasso, e gli si mise sopra, riprendendo a baciarlo, in un'unione di labbra e lingue che ormai era infuocata dalla passione che li travolgeva.

Gwaine si beava di quelle attenzioni, e a sua volta divorava le labbra del biondo, le sue mani che esploravano ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile, un nuovo mondo da scoprire finalmente accessibile al suo tocco.

Percival lasciò la bocca di Gwaine per baciargli il viso, l'incavo del collo, e Gwaine esalò un respiro tremante quando il biondo gli morse una spalla mentre col corpo cercava la sua vicinanza. Per entrambi era la prima volta con un uomo, ma Gwaine sentiva che avrebbero trovato il modo per farla funzionare, guidati dall'istinto e dall'amore e rispetto reciproco.

Le labbra di Percival scesero fino al petto di Gwaine, e la sua lingua rivolse le proprie attenzioni ad uno dei capezzoli di Gwaine.

Il contrasto fra la morbidezza e il calore della lingua di Percival, e il pungente solletico che gli faceva la sua barba, fecero sì che il bacino di Gwaine si sollevasse ed andasse in cerca di quello del biondo. L'eccitazione che provava Gwaine gli dava un senso di ebbrezza, si sentiva la testa leggera e tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata sulle sensazioni, sui tocchi, sulla deliziosa frizione che il suo membro eretto riusciva ad ottenere, sebbene attraverso i pantaloni, scontrandosi con quello di Percival, che era evidentemente eccitato quanto lui.

Era tutto nuovo: l'odore forte e maschile che Gwaine sentiva provenire dal suo amante; il corpo muscoloso di Percival che lo copriva; le sue mani grandi che lo accarezzavano.

Il biondo tornò con le labbra a cercare quelle di Gwaine, mordendole, quasi a voler divorare l'essenza stessa del suo compagno che giaceva sotto di lui. Con mani incerte, Gwaine si avventurò oltre la cintura del pigiama che Percival indossava, e afferrò stringendole le natiche di Percival, che rispose al tocco con un suono quasi selvaggio, mentre di nuovo mordeva le labbra, il mento, il collo di Gwaine.

Il biondo si alzò e si mise in ginocchio sul letto, afferrando con i pollici la cintura dei pantaloni di Gwaine. Questi lo fissò negli occhi, e alzò il bacino per permettere a Percival di sfilargli gli indumenti, che a questo punto erano davvero di troppo.

Con un solo gesto, Percival tolse pantaloni e boxer al suo amante, lasciandolo così nudo ed esposto ai suoi occhi. Lo fissò per un istante, pensando a quante volte aveva desiderato questo momento, e si gettò di nuovo su di lui a baciarlo, accarezzando contemporaneamente il suo bacino nudo, e muovendosi sopra di lui in un ritmo antico come il tempo stesso. Non disse una parola: erano sufficienti i gesti che entrambi facevano, per esprimere quello che provavano uno per l'altro.

Gwaine sollevò una gamba e con il piede cercò di abbassare i pantaloni di Percival, che si ricordò che era ancora mezzo vestito, e provvedette subito a rimediare a quell'offesa. Sfilò i propri pantaloni e boxer, e li buttò a terra insieme a quelli di Gwaine. Ora non c'era davvero più niente a separarli, e Percival sentì che il suo autocontrollo iniziava a venire meno, quindi si sdraiò di nuovo sopra al suo amante, e mentre lo baciava, afferrò i due membri, ora vicini, e iniziò a muovere la mano lentamente. La sensazione era irresistibile, e Percival pensò che era la cosa più bella che avesse mai provato fino a quel momento. Quando iniziò a pensare che non sarebbe durato molto, Gwaine gli prese la testa, e fissandolo negli occhi con uno sguardo affamato e quasi feroce, gli disse: "Prendimi."

Percival si sentì quasi mancare a quelle parole: era quello che aveva desiderato sentirsi dire fin da quando aveva realizzato i suoi sentimenti per Gwaine. E lui ora stava offrendogli tutto di sé.

Percival si alzò, ed allungandosi verso il comodino ne estrasse una boccetta di lubrificante, che sparse poi su una mano. Si inginocchiò fra le gambe di Gwaine, e si rese conto che il moro ansimava ancor prima che lui lo toccasse. Percival lo fissò negli occhi, cercando di trasmettergli quanto lo desiderasse, e lentamente, con amore e devozione, iniziò a preparare il suo amante perché potesse accoglierlo dentro di sé. Con l'altra mano, accarezzava la sua erezione, e Gwaine era bellissimo, abbandonato sul letto, con il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte, e il petto che si sollevava veloce in respiri sempre più corti ed affannati.

Il moro lo fissava, le pupille dilatate dall'eccitazione, e dopo poco gli disse: "Basta torturarmi. Ti voglio dentro di me, adesso!"

Percival era teso come una corda di violino, riusciva a controllare la sua eccitazione a malapena, e così, mentre si preparava a penetrare il suo amante, pensò che dopo stanotte sarebbe potuto morire felice.

Gwaine sollevò entrambe le gambe e con esse cinse la vita di Percival, che lentamente iniziò ad entrare in lui. Si fermò un paio di volte, probabilmente per paura di fargli male, ma Gwaine lo spingeva con i talloni per incitarlo a continuare. Sorprendentemente, non provava alcun dolore, solo un lieve fastidio che sparì dopo pochi istanti, lasciando il posto ad una sensazione deliziosa di piacere. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile: era diviso fra il volere che durasse per sempre, e il voler venire in quel momento stesso.

Percival iniziò a muoversi lentamente, con cautela, ma Gwaine non aveva più pazienza, così tirò a sé l'amico e prese a baciarlo con passione, la sua lingua che andava instancabilmente in cerca di quella del suo amante. Il fiato caldo dei due si fuse in un unico respiro, e mentre il ritmo del loro amplesso accelerava, Gwaine iniziò a perdere il controllo di sé. La sua mano andò istintivamente verso la sua erezione, ma Percival la tolse e la sostituì con la propria, afferrando il membro di Gwaine ed iniziando a muovere la mano per accompagnarlo all'orgasmo.

Gwaine incollò le sue labbra a quelle di Percival per soffocare l'urlo che si formò nel suo petto. Si sentì perdere nel piacere, e dopo poco anche Percival lo seguì, urlando a sua volta: ripeteva il suo nome, ancora ed ancora, come se stesse recitando una preghiera, come se il suo nome fosse l'unica cosa che lo teneva legato alla vita.

Rimasero abbracciati per vari minuti, prima che Percival lasciasse il corpo di Gwaine e si sdraiasse accanto a lui, abbracciandolo alle spalle, i loro corpi vicini e sudati.

Il biondo spargeva baci dietro il collo del suo amante, e Gwaine portò una sua mano alle labbra, baciandola con dolcezza.

"Ti amo." disse semplicemente Gwaine. Percival lo strinse un po' più forte e disse a sua volta "Ti amo."

Qualsiasi altra parola era superflua, quella notte. Erano deliziosamente vivi, ed insieme. Non serviva altro.


	12. Riuniti

Nota dell'autrice:

Eccoci qua con il nuovo capitolo! E' molto introspettivo e ad altissimo contenuto Merthur! Spero vi piaccia :)

Vi ricordo la paginetta Facebook dedicata a questa fanfic, se volete venirmi a trovare, e per rimanere aggiornati sulla pubblicazione:

pages/A-Thousand-Years-Un-racconto-di-Valeriagp/41 3796298707467

Buona lettura!

Valeria :*

Merlin sentì l'avviso dell'arrivo di un SMS sul suo cellulare, e lo prese distrattamente dalla tasca per controllare chi gli avesse scritto. Guardò lo schermo e vide di chi era... e il suo cuore saltò un paio di battiti dall'emozione di leggere:

Sono qui, Merlin. Sono vivo. Vieni a prendermi. - A

Lasciò la presa sul telefono e si smaterializzò, seguendo la traccia di Arthur che finalmente sentiva di nuovo.

Si materializzò per strada, in un anonimo viale alberato, e si trovò davanti ad Arthur. Senza dirgli una parola lo abbracciò e si smaterializzò di nuovo, riapparendo a Palazzo Camelot, con stretto fra le braccia il suo uomo.

Dimentico di tutto ciò che li circondava, Merlin guardò finalmente con attenzione Arthur, ed accarezzandogli il volto gli chiese: "Arthur, stai bene? Sei ferito? Cosa ti hanno fatto?"

Il biondo lo fissò per un istante e gli disse: "Credo di avere il naso rotto, ma a parte questo sto bene. E' quasi incredibile rivederti, Merlin... Mi sei mancato così tanto... In alcuni momenti ho temuto di non rivederti mai più." Lacrime di gioia gli riempivano gli occhi, e si avvicinò a Merlin ancora di più fino a che le sue labbra si posarono dolcemente su quelle del suo stregone.

Rimasero così, abbracciati a baciarsi delicatamente, come a riaffermare la presenza dell'altro, fino a che sentirono qualcuno schiarirsi la gola, e si girarono verso la fonte del suono: videro tutto il team che li fissava, alcuni con un sorriso divertito sul volto, altri quasi commossi, e Gwen che saltellava sul posto come se avesse 5 anni, con le lacrime che le rigavano le guance e un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio.

Gwaine, con il suo solito tatto, disse: "Merlin, capiamo che sei felice di rivederlo, e ti assicuro che nessuno te lo toccherà, è tutto tuo e soprattutto stanotte farai bene a dimostrarglielo, ma pensi che possiamo salutare anche noi Arthur?"

Merlin scoppiò a ridere, principalmente dal sollievo di riavere Arthur con sé, e si staccò da lui, permettendo così agli altri di abbracciarlo. La prima che gli corse incontro fu Gwen, che gli si buttò fra le braccia, e trascinò anche Merlin nella sua stretta mortale: la ragazza era molto più forte di quanto dimostrasse la sua corporatura minuta!

Guardò prima uno, poi l'altro, e poi li abbracciò di nuovo, dando un bacio sulla guancia ad ognuno, e dicendo loro: "La gioia che provo a rivedervi insieme, o meglio a VEDERVI insieme finalmente, è enorme! Vi adoro ragazzi, siete meravigliosi! E, Arthur, è così bello riaverti fra noi! Non farci mai più scherzi simili!"

Arthur stava per risponderle, probabilmente per dirle che non era mica colpa sua se era stato rapito, ma Gwen li strinse di nuovo e di fatto tolse loro il fiato dai polmoni. Sì, Gwen era davvero molto forte, Merlin non immaginava cosa potesse fare a quel poveraccio di suo marito nei momenti di intimità!

Si avvicinarono tutti gli altri, salutando e abbracciando Arthur uno ad uno: sui loro volti era ben evidente il sollievo che provavano a riaverlo lì.

Mentre erano tutti impegnati a salutarsi, il telefono di Arthur squillò e il giovane rispose: "Gaius, sì sto bene. Siamo a Palazzo Camelot, raggiungeteci qui."

Merlin allora sgranò gli occhi e disse: "GAIUS! avevo dimenticato che ero con lui e Leon alla mansione quando ho ricevuto il tuo SMS e sono venuto a prenderti... Ho anche abbandonato il mio telefono lì!"

"Non preoccuparti, te lo riporteranno loro", disse Arthur.

"Allora, vuoi raccontarci cosa è successo?" disse Percival sorridendo.

Arthur lo guardò e gli sorrise a sua volta, dicendo: "Non ora, Perce... sono sfinito... ho bisogno di riposare qualche ora. Quello che conta è che sono scappato no?"

A quel punto Arthur ricordò che doveva fingere di essere sotto il controllo di Morgause, e pensò che, per quello che lui ne sapeva, la donna poteva anche avere la Vista, e magari li stava controllando in qualche modo con la magia! Quindi con la scusa di abbracciare di nuovo Merlin, gli sussurrò nell'orecchio: "Merlin, ho paura che Morgause possa tenere sotto controllo le mie azioni con la Vista. Più tardi ti spiegherò con calma, ma ora ho bisogno che tu faccia un incantesimo per rendere invisibile quello che succede dentro questa casa!"

Merlin si staccò da lui, e annuì senza dire nulla. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi e sussurrò delle parole incomprensibili per Arthur, e quando li riaprì, i suoi occhi erano d'oro. Subito dopo gli sorrise e disse: "Quando siamo all'interno delle mura del Palazzo, Morgause non può vederci. Vedrà delle immagini finte di vita quotidiana."

Arthur lo guardò con ammirazione - a volte ancora si stupiva dei poteri di Merlin - e gli disse: "Cosa farei senza di te, amore mio?"

Merlin lo guardò ed arrossì visibilmente, evidentemente imbarazzato a sentirsi lodare così apertamente di fronte a tutti i suoi amici; o forse imbarazzato per l'appellativo intimo che Arthur aveva usato nei suoi confronti. Arthur era felice dell'aver suscitato quella reazione in lui, in fondo sia la sua ammirazione per Merlin, sia il fatto che lo amasse profondamente, erano due cose di cui il biondo andava orgoglioso, e non se ne vergognava minimamente.

Merlin cercò di cambiare discorso, guardandosi intorno come a controllare se gli altri avessero sentito la frase di Arthur, e disse: "Credo che ora sia giunto il momento di riposarti, Arthur. Ti accompagno in camera, e voglio controllare se hai ferite da medicare, o qualcosa di rotto."

"Probabilmente troverai entrambe le cose... oltre al naso, credo di avere anche qualche costola rotta. Morgause non mi ha propriamente trattato con amore e gentilezza."

Merlin lo fissò per un istante, e nei suoi occhi traspariva il risentimento e l'odio che provava nei confronti di Morgause. Il cuore di Arthur si riempì di affetto per il suo stregone, e gli prese la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue, ed avviandosi verso la sua camera.

Quando erano quasi arrivati alla porta della stanza, sentirono la voce di Gwaine: "Merlin, non esagerare con Arthur, è stanco e ferito, rimanda le acrobazie a letto a un'altra volta... AHIA! ma come ti viene in mente?" e subito dopo la voce di Percival: "Lasciali in pace Gwaine. Non sei divertente!" - Di nuovo Gwaine: "Ma come non sono divertente! Io sono sempre divertente!"

Merlin e Arthur aprirono la porta ridacchiando, e se la chiusero dietro silenziosamente, entrambi tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

Mordred iniziava a soffrire la clausura obbligata imposta loro da Morgause. Non aveva più voglia di stare chiuso fra quelle quattro mura, né capiva perché dovesse farlo. Cosa potevano temere, loro quattro insieme? Ora che avevano Arthur dalla loro parte, era sicuro che non sarebbero stati attaccati da nessuno.

Ciononostante, Morgause insisteva che nessuno di loro uscisse dalla casa. E Mordred, che in questa vita aveva sempre avuto problemi con il seguire gli ordini, non lo sopportava. O meglio, non LA sopportava.

Morgause non gli piaceva. Aveva un modo di guardare Morgana che gli faceva venire i brividi, e non era convinto che tutto quello che la donna diceva fosse vero. Era sicuro che nascondesse a tutti loro qualcosa, ma non sapeva ancora cosa.

Il ragazzo si alzò dalla poltrona dove era stato seduto per le ultime ore a giocherellare con una penna, facendola levitare a mezz'aria e poi lanciandola con la magia come fosse un proiettile, e conficcandola nello scadente polistirolo che copriva il muro di fronte a lui. I fori creati dalla penna disegnavano un grosso "smile" sul muro.

Si mosse senza una destinazione precisa, girovagando per la casa ad osservare cosa stessero facendo gli altri.

Morgana era davanti al PC in cucina, e stava navigando su quello che sembrava un sito sulla leggenda Arturiana. Nimueh era seduta anche lei in cucina, ad occhi chiusi: sembrava assorta in meditazione, ma forse stava semplicemente facendo un pisolino. Morgause non era in nessun posto che Mordred potesse vedere, ma il ragazzo sentì dei rumori provenire dal seminterrato, e immaginò che fosse lì dentro. Per quello che riguardava lui, poteva anche restarci a vita, nel seminterrato.

L'unico che mancava era Valiant: l'uomo infatti era autorizzato ad uscire dalla casa, visto che fungeva da fattorino e lacchè per Morgause, facendo tutti i lavori più umili per lei (ritirare la posta, fare la spesa, e tutte quelle commissioni che la superbia della Sacerdotessa non le permetteva di svolgere da sola).

Mordred si sedette accanto a Morgana, e lei alzò la testa sorridendo e guardandolo da sopra i suoi buffi occhiali da vista. Il sorriso di Morgana era sempre luminoso, ma i suoi occhi non trasmettevano la stessa dolcezza di qualche giorno fa. Era sicuramente cambiata molto, da quando aveva ricordato chi fosse stata nella sua vita precedente.

Anche Mordred si sentiva diverso. La prima sensazione che lo aveva inondato, quando gli erano tornati alla mente i suoi antichi ricordi, era il dolore di ritrovarsi incatenato in un destino che non voleva, e che non riteneva giusto: secoli fa, il momento della sua morte era stato per lui un sollievo, visto che la sua sete di vendetta per l'uccisione di Kara non aveva mai soffocato completamente il suo affetto e la sua ammirazione per Arthur. Poi, aveva ricordato quanto amasse Kara e quanto gli mancasse, e questa consapevolezza - oltre al suo amore per sua sorella - lo aveva spinto a schierarsi nuovamente a fianco di Morgana e gli altri contro Emrys.

Il fatto che fossero riusciti a sconfiggerlo, ma solo unendo le loro forze, dimostrava solo una cosa: che Emrys era veramente di gran lunga più potente di tutti loro, e che in uno scontro diretto uno a uno, nessuno di loro avrebbe avuto alcuna chance di batterlo. L'unico modo che avevano di trionfare e togliere finalmente di mezzo lo stregone, era di sfruttare il loro controllo su Pendragon, che ora lo avrebbe tradito quando Morgause glie lo avrebbe ordinato.

Morgana abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, e Mordred le chiese: "Cosa leggi, Gana? Sembri molto assorta..."

"Stavo leggendo un po' di leggende su di me, fratellino, e su di te - anche se già le conoscevo ovviamente, ma lette come un'autobiografia hanno tutto un altro sapore. Sai che in alcune versioni tu sei figlio mio e di Arthur?"

La donna scoppiò a ridere e Mordred si unì a lei, dicendo: "Che idea agghiacciante. Ti voglio bene, Gana, ma non riesco proprio a vederti come una madre! E non riesco a vederti romanticamente coinvolta con Pendragon..."

"Eppure, se ci avessi visti da ragazzi... il caro Arthur sapeva anche essere affascinante, e credo proprio che avesse un debole per me, a un certo punto della nostra vita. Ovviamente prima di sapere che ero sua sorella..."

Mordred la guardò sgranando gli occhi e le disse: "Non dirmi che anche tu hai pensato a lui... in quel modo!"

"Non te lo dirò... ma non posso nemmeno negarlo completamente. C'è stato un momento..."

"Ok basta, non voglio saperlo. Ho la pelle d'oca!" Disse Mordred scuotendo le mani come a voler allontanare quel pensiero da sé.

I due fratelli scoppiarono a ridere insieme, e quel momento di leggerezza aiutò sicuramente l'umore di Mordred a migliorare. Purtroppo, Morgause scelse proprio quell'istante per riemergere dal suo sotterraneo, rovinando così di nuovo l'umore di Mordred, e distogliendo Morgana da lui.

Alcuni minuti prima...

Morgause stava preparando delle pozioni che sarebbero state utili nelle settimane successive. La stanza dove aveva tenuto prigioniero Arthur, nel sotterraneo, era solitamente il posto dove lei teneva tutti i suoi ingredienti e preparava pozioni e artefatti magici. Sul tavolo alla destra della porta, giacevano ancora le piante di mandragola che aveva usato fino a poco prima per incantare il Re. Il sortilegio aveva funzionato alla perfezione: evidentemente le insicurezze e le paure di Arthur erano ben più radicate di quello che aveva pensato. Era crollato in pochi giorni, quando lei invece si aspettava che avrebbe opposto molta più resistenza: meglio così, era tutto tempo guadagnato, che la avvicinava al compimento del suo piano.

Sperava solo che quel ragazzino odioso, Mordred, non le creasse problemi: lo vedeva troppo irrequieto, aveva paura che facesse qualche errore o che per impazienza mandasse all'aria tutto. Forse aveva sbagliato a non prevedere questa situazione... Non avrebbe dovuto coinvolgerlo, avrebbe dovuto fare in modo che lui non fosse all'incontro con Arthur. Era l'unica nota dissonante in questo momento, e lei non amava le note dissonanti. Ma ormai era fatta.

E in fondo, pensò Morgause sorridendo, c'era sempre modo, prima o poi, per far sì che gli succedesse 'qualcosa'...

Mentre era assorta, sentì Morgana e Mordred che ridevano insieme, ed un moto di gelosia la travolse. Lasciò a metà la pozione che stava distillando, sebbene sapesse che avrebbe dovuto ricominciare daccapo a prepararla, in seguito, e salì le scale di corsa. Trovò tutti in cucina, Morgana e Mordred seduti vicini che ridevano di gusto, evidentemente per qualcosa di molto divertente.

Quando arrivò vide l'espressione di entrambi mutare: quella di Mordred si fece cupa all'improvviso - sì, presto avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per liberarsi di lui - mentre quella di Morgana si illuminò al vederla. Bene, la sua dolcissima Morgana ora reagiva a lei come doveva... ed era meraviglioso pensare che fosse lei stessa a farla sorridere.

Ignorando completamente Modred, si avvicinò a Morgana e le accarezzò una guancia, in un gesto d'affetto familiare per entrambe. Lei mise la sua mano su quella di Morgause, e le sorrise.

La bionda allora disse: "Di cosa ridevate voi due? Sembrava essere divertente... fate ridere anche me!"

Morgana rispose: "Mordred non vuole sentire cosa ho da dire sul mio rapporto con Arthur, quando eravamo ragazzi. Stavo giusto raccontandogli che da giovani ci piacevamo molto, e forse se le cose fossero andate diversamente... sarei diventata Regina per matrimonio!" Morgana scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, e Morgause le sorrise per non essere scortese, ma il solo pensiero di Morgana e Arthur sposati... le rivoltava lo stomaco. E non perché erano fratelli.

"Poi ho scoperto la mia magia, e ho scoperto che lui era mio fratello... e ovviamente tutta questa storia è diventata solo una barzelletta con cui divertirsi con gli amici. Ma da una parte mi dispiace... sarebbe stato sicuramente più facile... con il bonus di avere quel bel pezzo di ragazzo nel mio letto la sera!" Di nuovo risate, e Mordred mentre rideva con Morgana si tappava le orecchie con fare giocoso canticchiando "LALALALA non sento non sento!"

Morgause era l'unica a non ridere: anche Nimueh, che era ad occhi chiusi quando la bionda era arrivata in cucina, sembrava essere uscita dalla sua meditazione e ridacchiava con gli altri.

Morgana allora guardò Morgause, e notando la sua espressione non proprio divertita, disse: "Va tutto bene sorella? Cosa c'è?"

La bionda forzò un sorriso sul suo viso e le rispose: "Non c'è nulla, solo che non mi piace sentirti parlare di Arthur in questi termini. Non vorrei che tu provassi ancora affetto per lui, e che questo potesse diventare un ostacolo alla realizzazione del tuo destino. Lui per noi è solamente una pedina... una pedina che ci... ti aiuterà a raggiungere quello che ti spetta. E devo essere sicura che tu non ti faccia scrupoli di alcun tipo, quando arriverà il momento."

Morgana sgranò gli occhi, e si affrettò a rispondere: "Morgause, come puoi dubitare dell'odio che provo per Arthur, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto ai tempi di Camelot? Non ricordi quante volte ho provato ad ucciderlo? E quante cose ho fatto per mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote? Sii serena sorella, per lui non provo nulla se non repulsione e odio."

"Sentirtelo dire mi rallegra, Morgana. Sono solo preoccupata per te..."

"Non esserlo, sto benissimo e so perfettamente cosa ci riserva il futuro, e cosa dovrò fare io per raggiungere il nostro obiettivo."

Morgause la guardò con affetto, e le rispose: "Molto bene. Cosa ne dite di ordinare una cena esotica stasera? Cinese? O indiano?"

"Io voto per la cena indiana. Amo le spezie." Morgana guardava la sorella mentre diceva queste parole, e lei sentì un enorme moto di affetto per la mora.

Prese allora il suo telefono dalla tasca, e chiese: "Butter chicken per tutti?"

Merlin si girò verso Arthur, una volta che furono all'interno della camera da letto, al sicuro dalle battutacce di Gwaine. Lo guardò, e osservandolo finalmente con attenzione, si rese conto che era ridotto maluccio: I suoi abiti erano sporchi, pieni di macchie nere di qualche liquido che sembrava essergli colato addosso, e la cintura dei pantaloni gli stava larga - come se fosse dimagrito. Merlin non sapeva ancora cosa gli avessero fatto, ma di certo i pasti che gli avevano dato in quei pochi giorni erano stati frugali.

Non sapeva da dove cominciare: se proporre ad Arthur di andarsi a fare una doccia, per togliersi di dosso la sensazione di sporco, oppure se offrirgli del cibo e dell'acqua, o ancora se proporgli di medicare prima le sue ferite. C'erano mille cose da fare per lui, e Merlin voleva farle tutte insieme, pur di far dimenticare in fretta ad Arthur la sua esperienza degli ultimi giorni.

Arthur gli sorrise e, come se avesse letto nella sua testa l'imbarazzo della scelta, decise al posto suo: "Vado a farmi una doccia. Non sopporto più questi vestiti, credo che li brucerò!" Scoppiò a ridere, solo per piegarsi in due qualche secondo dopo e stringersi un braccio intorno al petto.

Merlin fu accanto a lui in un battito di ciglia, chiedendogli: "Arthur, stai bene? Cosa ti fa male? Di che si tratta? Dimmi!"

Il biondo raddrizzò lentamente la schiena, e guardò Merlin con un sorriso sulle labbra. Disse: "Ahia... Decisamente qualche costola rotta. Ma non è la prima volta che mi succede: in missione per l'Intelligence questo tipo di infortunio era abbastanza comune. Meno male che hanno degli ottimi medici!"

"Anche io sono un ottimo medico! Sono un guaritore con - letteralmente - secoli di esperienza... Lascia che io ti curi."

"Oh, certo... ho tutte le intenzioni di lasciarmi curare da te, ma non prima che abbia fatto una bella doccia. Mi faccio quasi schifo da solo, e non voglio che tu mi veda - o annusi - in queste condizioni!"

Merlin gli sorrise e disse: "Non dire stupidaggini! Bacerei ogni centimetro della tua pelle anche se tu fossi sporco di letame dalla testa ai piedi. E poi, vuoi che non conosca l'odore dei tuoi panni sporchi? Li ho lavati tutti i giorni per anni!"

Arthur fece uno sforzo visibile per non scoppiare a ridere di nuovo - evidentemente ridere non era gradevole con il dolore alle costole - e iniziò a spogliarsi. Sfilò la giacca, allentò la cintura dei pantaloni, e tirò fuori la camicia dalla cintura. Tolse i gemelli dai polsini, e poi passò ai bottoni sul davanti della camicia. Merlin lo fissava, ma non c'era assolutamente ardore nei suo occhi: le uniche cose che riusciva a a vedere erano i lividi che ricoprivano il corpo del suo amico, e man mano che ne scopriva di nuovi, la sua rabbia aumentava.

Arthur si spogliava ad occhi bassi, guardandosi i piedi, come se davvero si vergognasse dello stato in cui si trovava. Una volta che finì coi bottoni della camicia, però, alzò lo sguardo e disse: "Credo che dovrai aiutarmi a sfilarla. Ho difficoltà a fare movimenti ampi con le braccia."

Merlin gli si avvicinò e con dolcezza sfilò prima una, poi l'altra manica, e poi già che c'era aiutò Arthur a togliersi i pantaloni.

Aveva fatto quei gesti centinaia di volte, da servitore, ma questa volta era diverso. L'aria si fece elettrica fra i due, l'intimità di quella situazione cresceva ogni istante, ma Merlin si impose di non pensarci, viste le condizioni di Arthur. Il biondo evidentemente non era dello stesso parere, però: si avvicinò al volto di Merlin, e gli diede un bacio all'angolo della bocca, con grande dolcezza, poi spostò leggermente le labbra fino a poggiarle completamente su quelle del moro.

Merlin rispose al bacio, ma dopo qualche secondo poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Arthur, e delicatamente lo spinse via. "Non è il momento, Arthur. Non sei in condizioni di fare... niente del genere. Hai bisogno di cure, di mangiare qualcosa e di riposare, e non mi farai cambiare idea in nessun modo. Ora sbrigati e vai a fare la tua doccia... togliti di dosso i resti di quello che hai passato. Avremo tempo di continuare dove abbiamo interrotto l'altro giorno."

Arthur lo fissò per un istante, poi gli sorrise e si allontanò da lui. Il suo sguardo era divertito e malizioso allo stesso momento, e Merlin non capiva il perché. Fino a quando... Arthur si girò di spalle, e si sfilò i boxer neri che portava, lasciandoli cadere per terra. Merlin fece un respiro profondo, e nonostante cercasse in tutti i modi di autocontrollarsi, non poté fare a meno di seguire la figura di Arthur con lo sguardo, mentre quest'ultimo afferrava un asciugamano dal guardaroba e se lo cingeva intorno alla vita, avviandosi poi verso il bagno. Quando Arthur uscì dalla porta, coperto solo da un microscopico asciugamano bianco, con il suo corpo scolpito in bella mostra, Merlin si avviò anch'egli verso la porta: se Arthur continuava a stuzzicarlo così, buoni propositi o no, sarebbe crollato. Era un uomo, non un santo, in fondo. E sebbene avesse visto innumerevoli volte il corpo nudo di Arthur, ora era diverso: quel corpo era per lui una terra inesplorata, ricca di promesse e finalmente accessibile. Non vedeva l'ora di poter approfittare di queste novità.

Cercando un modo per distrarsi, decise di andarsi a procurare qualcosa da mangiare per Arthur ed uscì dalla stanza, con la testa piena di pensieri e desideri inconfessabili.

Gwaine era felice: finalmente Arthur era tornato e tutto sommato sembrava stare bene. E vedere quella dimostrazione d'amore fra Merlin e il Re, poco prima, gli aveva lasciato un'enorme gioia dentro, oltre al desiderio di incollarsi addosso a Percival e non lasciarlo più. Il suo amante era dall'altra parte del salone, presissimo in una conversazione con Gwen e Lancelot, e lui lo osservò per qualche istante senza attirare l'attenzione: il suo corpo massiccio, tutto un fascio di meravigliosi muscoli, nascondeva un animo gentile e affettuoso, e questo di solito sfuggiva alle persone che lo conoscevano da poco. I suoi occhi si muovevano attenti fra Gwen e Lancelot, seguendo lo svolgersi della conversazione; le sue mani - meravigliose mani, capaci di cose da togliergli il fiato - gesticolavano spesso, come a voler sottolineare dei punti del suo discorso a cui teneva particolarmente.

Percival si girò nella sua direzione, e a Gwaine venne un tuffo al cuore, rendendosi conto ancora una volta di quanto amasse quell'uomo, e chiedendosi come fosse possibile che non se ne fosse accorto prima. Ora era per lui impossibile immaginare una vita in cui non aveva il suo uomo al suo fianco...

Il biondo si scusò con Gwen e Lancelot, e si avvicinò a Gwaine sorridendogli. "Era da molto che mi fissavi?" disse arrivandogli di fronte.

"Un po'..." rispose Gwaine, accarezzandogli un braccio.

"E cosa hai visto?" Percival ricambiò la carezza sul braccio dell'amico, e fece scendere la sua mano fino a intrecciare le dita con quelle del moro.

"La cosa più bella che esista in tutto l'universo..." rispose Gwaine, stringendogli la mano e poggiando l'altra dietro alla sua schiena, tirandolo verso di sé. Poi aggiunse: "Dannazione, Perce, mi stai trasformando in una quindicenne innamorata... mi mancano solo gli occhi a cuoricino!"

Percival sorrise ed accarezzò il viso di Gwaine: "E chi ti dice che sia un male? Io mi sento allo stesso modo. E lo adoro..."

Gwaine allora unì le sue labbra a quelle di Percival, e invece di baciarlo gli diede un morso sul labbro inferiore. Il biondo a sua volta morse il labbro superiore di Gwaine, dopo di che schiuse le labbra e andò a cercare con la lingua quella del suo amante. Il loro bacio divenne subito infuocato, fino a quando sentirono la voce di Gwen dall'altra parte della stanza: "Hey! Voi due piccioncini! Di camere in questa casa ce ne sono in abbondanza! Trovatevene una per fare cose a luci rosse... Per quanto sia felice per voi due e per Arthur e Merlin, sto iniziando a sentirmi una guardona, a vedere tutti questi baci appassionati!" Gwaine si girò a guardarla sorridendo, e vide che la donna si girava verso suo marito e aggiunse, a voce bassa: "Anche se tutti questi ormoni impazziti nella stanza mi stanno... come dire... stuzzicando..."

Lancelot ridacchiò sotto i baffi, e non se lo fece dire due volte: avvolse Gwen in un abbraccio appassionato, baciandola con ardore, e la prese in braccio, avviandosi verso la zona notte della casa.

Gwaine e Percival guardarono Elyan con aria interrogativa, e lui disse: "Non fateci caso. Succede spesso. Come se fosse ancora il primo giorno."

I due amici scoppiarono a ridere, ed Elyan si unì a loro. L'umore di tutti era decisamente migliorato con il ritorno di Arthur.

Parlando di Arthur, Gwaine si chiese come stesse andando a quei due... e proprio in quel momento dal corridoio sbucò Merlin, che aveva un'aria piuttosto sconvolta. Gwaine, sorridendo, pensò che probabilmente le cose stavano andandogli molto bene, a giudicare dalla sua faccia.

Merlin era ancora sottosopra per quanto era accaduto in camera da letto... c'era voluta tutta la sua forza di volontà per non saltare addosso ad Arthur in quel momento stesso. E lui sembrava divertirsi molto a stuzzicarlo. Ah, ma appena si fosse rimesso dalle torture di Morgause, glie l'avrebbe fatta pagare... e si sarebbe divertito da morire nel farlo.

Merlin uscì dalla stanza di Arthur giusto in tempo per vedere Lancelot e Gwen entrare nella loro camera da letto... baciandosi appassionatamente come se fossero usciti da un film anni '40. Arrivò in salone e trovò Percival, Gwaine ed Elyan che ridevano a crepapelle. Li guardò e, con aria interrogativa, indicò oltre le sue spalle, verso le camere da letto. Gwaine cercò di smettere di ridere e gli rispose, ancora sorridendo: "Gwen aveva un po' di bollenti spiriti, e suo marito ha ben pensato di rimediare!"

Merlin allora si unì alle risate, e pensò che era bello vedere tutti così felici. Elyan gli chiese: "Come sta Arthur?"

Il mago rispose: "Non male, ma non l'ho ancora visitato, visto che ha preferito prima farsi una doccia; dovrebbe avere il naso e qualche costola rotta, da come mi ha detto. Vedrò di guarirlo con la magia. Ora gli rimedio qualcosa da mangiare e poi torno di là a medicarlo."

Gwaine commentò: "E mi raccomando giocate al dottore dopo eh?"

Merlin lo guardò e gli disse, fingendo di essere offeso ma con il sorriso sulle labbra: "Piantala Gwaine, quello che facciamo in camera da letto non ti riguarda!"

E Gwaine rispose: "Ma come non mi riguarda! Riguarda tutti noi! Basta musi lunghi! Pensa come sarete allegri e rilassati tutti e due dopo una bella sc... AHIA! Perce ma la pianti di prendermi a pugni?"

"E tu piantala di essere inappropriato!" rispose il biondo.

"Non sono inappropriato! Dico solo le cose come stanno! Guarda che te la faccio pagare eh?" disse Gwaine iniziando a dare dei pizzicotti a Percival.

Elyan a questo punto sospirò e, con un'espressione fra il divertito e l'esasperato, disse: "Ragazzi, vado a fare una passeggiata, troppi ormoni impazziti dentro a questa casa!"

Merlin lo guardò come a chiedere scusa, e quando lui si chiuse dietro la porta dell'appartamento, il mago si diresse verso la cucina, aprendo il frigo e un po' di mobili per cercare qualcosa con cui preparare un panino ad Arthur.

Mentre preparava un sandwich per l'amico, sentiva Gwaine e Percival che continuavano a bisticciare e ridacchiare in salotto. Quei due erano così dolci che quasi gli cariavano i denti. Ed era davvero felice che finalmente avessero chiarito i loro sentimenti e potessero vivere appieno il loro rapporto.

Dopo qualche minuto, Merlin prese il sandwich che aveva preparato per Arthur e un bicchere di succo d'arancia, e tornò in camera da letto. Immaginava di trovare Arthur già lì, ma evidentemente il suo amico si stava prendendo il suo tempo nella doccia. Allora raccolse i vestiti di Arthur, mettendoli da parte per lavarli (o bruciarli, come gli aveva detto di voler fare lui), e mentre raccoglieva i suoi pantaloni guardò con attenzione le macchie che erano rimaste ancora su di essi.

Quelle macchie nere gli ricordavano qualcosa... avvicinò i pantaloni al viso e annusò, e quello che sentì gli mandò in tilt il cervello: l'odore era inconfondibilmente quello della pozione che veniva usata nell'incantesimo della mandragola. Improvvisamente gli venne in mente che era possibile che Arthur non fosse in sé, che fosse controllato da Morgause, come Gwen era stata sotto il controllo di Morgana ai tempi di Camelot.

Pensò fra sé e sé che non poteva essere, che non era possibile, che Arthur non sarebbe mai caduto in quella trappola. Ma poi ripensò a quanto fosse stato facile salvarlo: non aveva incontrato nessuna resistenza, come se Morgause e gli altri volessero che lui lo trovasse, ed iniziò a temere che veramente non potesse più fidarsi di lui. E il pensiero gli dilaniava il cuore...

In quel momento, Arthur entrò dalla porta seminudo, con i capelli ancora bagnati ed un sorriso smagliante sul volto, e Merlin lo guardò e abbassò gli occhi guardingo, in attesa di capire cosa dovesse fare con lui.

Il Re gli disse allora: "Beh, Merlin? Cos'è questa faccia? Non sei felice di rivedermi?" e gli si avvicinò fino quasi a sfiorarlo. Il moro trattenne il fiato, perché fiducia o no, la vicinanza di Arthur lo sconvolgeva sempre. Ma poi pensò che per il momento era inutile affrontare il Re e chiedergli cos'era successo con Morgause: comunque doveva medicarlo, ed era sicuro che presto si sarebbe reso conto della sua onestà, o dell'inganno che Arthur, suo malgrado, aveva teso ai suoi danni.

Gli sorrise allora, abbracciandolo, e annusò il suo odore misto al bagnoschiuma, che gli riempì le narici. Si staccò da lui e gli disse: "Ora vestiti, o almeno metti un paio di pantaloni: devo essere lucido per visitarti e curarti, e se rimani così... nudo... non ti assicuro che ci riuscirò!"

Arthur si fece una risata, e rispose: "E chi ti dice che non sia esattamente quello che voglio?"

"Arthur... piantala. Le tue ferite vengono prima di tutto, adesso. Poi mangerai qualcosa... e dopo si vedrà!"

Arthur provò ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a Merlin, ma questi protese la mano destra e le braccia del biondo finirono dietro la sua schiena, come bloccate da una corda invisibile. Gli occhi di Merlin erano d'oro quando li alzò, guardando il suo Re con aria di sfida, dicendogli: "Ho detto, vai a vestirti. Ricordati con chi hai a che fare, testa di fagiolo..."

L'espressione di Arthur era a metà fra il divertito e l'oltraggiato, ma si arrese andando verso l'armadio. Una volta lì di fronte disse: "Ehm... Merlin, avrei bisogno delle mani, per vestirmi... a meno che non voglia farlo tu per me..."

Il mago rise e disse: "Non stavolta, Arthur. Ne riparleremo..." e sussurrò di nuovo un incantesimo, liberando le mani di Arthur. Poi si girò e chiese: "Dove tieni la cassetta del pronto soccorso?"

Arthur, da dentro la cabina armadio, rispose: "In bagno, sotto al lavandino."

Merlin allora uscì dalla stanza ed andò a recuperare la cassetta con l'occorrente per la medicazione. Sapeva che avrebbe agito principalmente con la magia, ma comunque tutte quelle cose potevano tornargli utili.

Quando rientrò in camera di Arthur, lo trovò sdraiato sul letto, con le mani dietro la testa, a torso e piedi nudi, e con indosso un paio di pantaloni grigi, probabilmente un pigiama.

Lo guardò per un istante, poi gli disse: "Bravo, vedo che quando vieni... incoraggiato al modo giusto, sai anche ubbidire. Devo ricordarmelo..."

Il biondo rispose: "Divertente il giochino delle corde magiche... potremmo provare ad usarlo di nuovo, in situazioni più intime..."

Merllin sgranò gli occhi e gli sorrise: "Ah... non ti facevo uno da bondage..."

Arthur rispose: "Nella vita bisogna provare tutto no? Basta avere accanto la persona giusta..."

A Merlin si strinse il cuore a pensare che era possibile che Arthur non fosse in sé, e che stesse solo facendo quello che Morgause gli aveva ordinato... sperava davvero di sbagliarsi.

Si avvicinò al letto, ed aprì la cassetta del pronto soccorso. Strofinò le mani una contro l'altra per riscaldarle, visto che l'ansia le aveva rese ghiacciate, e finalmente si tolse le scarpe e si sedette sul letto accanto ad Arthur.

Gli disse: "Ora voglio che tu stia fermo. Ho bisogno di concentrarmi, per sentire in che condizioni sono le tue ossa e i tuoi organi, e non posso venir distratto, ok?"

Arthur annuì e Merlin chiuse gli occhi. Stese le mani sul petto di Arthur, quasi sfiorandolo, e sussurrò un incantesimo. La sua magia fece il resto: Arthur aveva due costole rotte, e un piccolo versamento interno. Doveva star soffrendo abbastanza, anche se non sembrava assolutamente: era evidente che non era la prima volta che subiva delle ferite. Merlin si concentrò di nuovo, e sussurrò, varie volte di seguito, Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare, spostando le mani sul petto di Arthur, muovendosi da un livido all'altro. L'incantesimo sembrava funzionare, perché i segni sul corpo del Re stavano man mano sparendo.

Una volta che Merlin fu sicuro che i danni fossero stati tutti riparati, aprì gli occhi e, guardando Arthur con un sorriso, gli chiese: "Come ti senti?"

Il biondo gli sorrise di rimando e disse: "Questa magia torna davvero utile. Mi sento come nuovo... A parte il naso. Quello mi fa ancora male."

Merlin allora ripeté l'incantesimo tenendo le mani stese sul volto di Arthur, finché non sentì che anche quell'osso era stato riparato. Ora rimaneva solo il taglio che Arthur aveva sul labbro inferiore... e Merlin non resistette. Si avvicinò con il viso a quello di Arthur, e sussurrò di nuovo l'incantesimo, unendo alla fine le sue labbra a quelle dell'amico. La sua pelle fece da conduttore all'incantesimo, e lui stesso sentì una scossa elettrica che gli attraversò le labbra, posate su quelle del suo Re, in un bacio dolce ed innocente.

Arthur fece un sussulto, trattenendo il respiro per un istante alla sensazione che lo pervase, evidentemente più pungente di quella che aveva esperito durante i precedenti incantesimi risananti. Afferrò la testa di Merlin tirandolo accanto a sé sul letto, e la sua bocca si unì di nuovo a quella del mago in un bacio più appassionato che fece perdere a Merlin la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio. Tutto intorno a lui era Arthur, e pensare che per giorni aveva creduto di averlo perso di nuovo, era ora inconcepibile. C'era solo lui nella sua vita, nel suo mondo. Lui era il suo universo, e i suoi baci il suo ossigeno.

Ma poi Merlin ricordò i suoi dubbi su Arthur e l'incantesimo, e ricordò anche che il suo Re non aveva ancora mangiato nulla, e si obbligò a staccarsi da lui. Lo guardò ansimando, e gli disse: "Non abbiamo ancora finito. Devi raccontarmi cos'è successo, e devi mangiare qualcosa. Non tentarmi troppo o non riuscirò più a ragionare..."

Arthur fece per riavvicinarsi a Merlin, ma il giovane tese una mano verso di lui, in una velata minaccia che avrebbe usato di nuovo la magia per obbligarlo a fare quello che voleva... e Arthur sbuffò, ma si sedette appoggiando la schiena alla spalliera del letto, e prese il piatto che era poggiato sul comodino accanto a lui.

Si mise a mangiare con avidità, come se solo in quel momento avesse ricordato di aver fame, e mentre addentava il sandwich iniziò a raccontare cosa gli era successo da Morgause.

Merlin lo ascoltava con attenzione, ma non commentava nulla: voleva sentire la versione di Arthur per poter giudicare quanto fosse onesto, visto che lui sapeva già cosa gli fosse successo.

Arthur stava raccontando: "...vedevo tutti i cavalieri e Gwen che mi dicevano quanto li avessi delusi, e la mia reazione era quella di odiare tutti loro. Mi sento ancora in colpa per aver pensato certe cose... e quelle urla mi entravano nel cervello e mi torturavano più di qualsiasi violenza mi potesse fare Morgause. Poi sei arrivato tu..."

Merlin si tese in ascolto, perché intuiva che il racconto stava per concludersi.

"Mi hai detto delle cose orribili. Mi hai detto che ero un fallimento. E che non mi amavi... che me lo avevi detto, mentendomi, solo per vendicarti delle mie angherie..."

Arthur si fermò per un istante, e un sospiro gli scosse il petto. Merlin lo guardò, e quello che vide gli spezzò il cuore. Arthur ci aveva creduto. Com'era possibile che avesse creduto nell'illusione creata nella sua mente dall'incantesimo? Come poteva dubitare del suo amore?

Arthur alzò gli occhi, e prese le mani di Merlin, continuando: "...Ma poi ho ricordato che mentre dicevi di amarmi, il tuo sguardo era aperto e sincero, messo a nudo dal nostro primo bacio, e ho ricordato che in esso avevo letto l'onestà e la fedeltà di un amico, ancor prima che l'ardore di un innamorato. E questa è stata la scintilla che ha fatto tornare in me la ragione. Le urla erano sparite, i fantasmi sconfitti. Sei stato tu a salvarmi, Merlin. Anche questa volta."

Merlin studiò per un attimo l'uomo che aveva davanti, e in lui vedeva solo una cosa: sincerità. Voleva davvero credere che quanto detto da Arthur fosse vero, e da come conosceva il suo Re e compagno di vita, sembrava così. Ma non poteva esserne sicuro, non poteva fidarsi ciecamente delle sue parole, anche se sembravano venire dal cuore. Lasciò allora che la sua magia si protendesse verso il suo Re, e, usandola come un sesto senso, toccò l'essenza di Arthur: in quel momento lui stava dicendo un'enorme bugia, o un'assoluta verità, e testando la sua essenza Merlin si sarebbe accorto di quale delle due cose stava accadendo.

La magia toccò, accarezzò e assaggiò Arthur, e tornò indietro pulita, rassicurata e rasserenata. L'aura di Arthur era come sempre candida e smagliante, così brillante che quasi accecò la vista interiore di Merlin.

Il mago aprì gli occhi, e si lanciò al collo di Arthur, finalmente convinto che non doveva temere dell'onestà del suo uomo.

Abbracciandolo, gli disse: "Ma... se l'incantesimo di Morgause non è riuscito, come hai fatto a scappare?"

Arthur lo allontanò da sé e, sorridendo gli disse: "Beh, non era necessario che loro lo sapessero, che l'incantesimo era stato un insuccesso... ho finto che mi avessero convertito alla loro causa. Ho semplicemente dato loro quello che volevano."

Merlin sorrise e gli disse: "Tu sei un genio. Il mio genio." E lo baciò con passione, sereno nella convinzione che non gli stesse mentendo.

Si abbracciarono sdraiati, e dopo qualche minuto si addormentarono entrambi, sfiniti dagli eventi della giornata, ma non prima che Merlin facesse un incantesimo ad una coperta, che si spostò da sola dall'armadio fino a coprirli entrambi. Erano sereni, uno nelle braccia dell'altro, e in quel momento non avevano nulla da temere.

Gaius entrò a Palazzo a passo spedito, seguito da vicino da Leon, e si avviò immediatamente verso le camere da letto, per andare a visitare Arthur e parlare con lui, ma mentre stava per arrivare alla porta della sua camera, lo raggiunse Gwaine che gli posò una mano sulla spalla, e fece segno di no con la testa. Gaius lo guardò con aria interrogativa e Gwaine gli fece segno di stare zitto e indicò il salone.

L'anziano stregone lo seguì, e si sedette sul divano che gli stava indicando Gwaine.

Chiese allora: "Che sta succedendo?"

Gwaine si sedette di fronte a lui, e gli sorrise, dicendo: "E' almeno un'ora che di là c'è silenzio... Arthur e Merlin staranno probabilmente riposando. Sono stati giorni difficili per entrambi e non è il caso di disturbarli. Merlin ci ha detto che avrebbe curato lui Arthur, quindi non c'è fretta che tu vada di là. Possiamo stare tranquilli, sappiamo che il nostro Re è in ottime mani."

Gaius sospirò, ma di sollievo. Era certo che Merlin lo avesse ormai superato nelle capacità di guaritore, visto che il ragazzo aveva dimostrato un'affinità con quella branca della magia fin dall'epoca di Camelot, ed aveva avuto millenni di tempo per raffinare le sue doti.

Leon arrivò accanto a lui, e gli chiese: "Vuoi da bere, Gaius?"

Lo stregone rispose: "Se ci fosse un po' di tè, lo apprezzerei molto."

"Ne metto a fare un po'. Gwaine, Perce? Ne volete?" Entrambi annuirono, e Leon mise a scaldare l'acqua.

"Cosa vi ha detto Arthur?" chiese Gaius.

Percival rispose: "Non ha voluto parlare. Era stanchissimo, probabilmente aveva bisogno di riposarsi e mettere in ordine le idee, prima di poterci raccontare quello che gli era successo. Non lo biasimo... sembrava che non se la fosse passata benissimo..."

Gaius annuì pensoso, e aggiunse: "Allora aspetteremo. Diamogli tempo per riprendersi."

Leon diede a tutti una tazza di tè, e si misero a chiacchierare del più e del meno, anche loro provati dai giorni precedenti."

Arthur aprì gli occhi, e guardando fuori dalla finestra si rese conto che stava facendo buio. Sembrava piovere a dirotto - una cosa non strana a Londra - e quel clima gli lasciava solo voglia di stare a letto tutto il giorno. Si sentiva ancora stanco, ma senza il dolore delle sue ferite, che Merlin aveva guarito ore prima, stava molto meglio.

Merlin... il moro era abbracciato a lui sotto la coperta, ancora addormentato, e il calore del suo corpo era una sensazione meravigliosa. Era come se il loro mondo iniziasse e finisse sotto quella coperta, su quei cuscini e in quel calore. Arthur non voleva svegliarlo, quindi rimase fermo ad osservarlo qualche minuto. Finalmente era suo, e dopo quello che aveva passato ed esperito negli ultimi giorni, poteva tranquillamente dire che nessun potere, nessun regno, gli importava quanto avere il suo uomo fra le braccia.

Un tuono scosse i vetri della casa, e Merlin si svegliò di colpo dicendo "Arthur...!"

Il biondo gli accarezzò la testa, dicendo: "Shhh... tranquillo... sono qui con te."

Merlin alzò la testa, e la sua espressione assonnata, unita ai suoi capelli sottosopra dopo il sonno, intenerirono Arthur che gli diede un bacio sulla testa.

Merlin gli sorrise e tornò ad appoggiare il viso sulla spalla del suo Re, e con un filo di voce disse: "Che bella sensazione svegliarmi qui con te... non voglio mai più svegliarmi da solo, Arthur."

"Per quello che è in mio potere, non succederà mai più. Non dormivo così bene da... probabilmente non ho mai dormito così bene. La tua presenza qui mi rasserena."

"E' assolutamente lo stesso per me, Arthur." Dicendo questa frase, Merlin alzò la testa e diede un tenero bacio al suo amante. "Buongiorno, amore."

Arthur sorrise e ricambiò il bacio, aggiungendo: "Più che buongiorno, buonasera, amore... Come vedi sta facendo buio. Abbiamo dormito praticamente tutto il giorno."

Merlin si guardò intorno, e vide il grigiore del cielo, e le gocce di pioggia che rimanevano attaccate alla finestra. "Che tempo... invita proprio a rimanere sotto le coperte tutto il giorno..."

"E chi ci vieta di farlo?" rispose Arthur, baciando di nuovo Merlin con più insistenza.

Merlin disse, con una vena di ansia nella voce: "Arthur, ci staranno tutti aspettando... vorranno sapere come sono andate le cose. Dobbiamo provare a catturare quei quattro, e dobbiamo muoverci velocemente se vogliamo..."

Merlin aveva continuato a parlare mentre le labbra di Arthur attaccavano le sue, ma a questo punto si azzittì e si dedicò a ricambiare i baci del suo amante.

Arthur si staccò per un istante da lui: "Lasciali aspettare, Merlin. Sai che per ora i nostri nemici non scapperanno, credono di avermi in loro potere e non temono nulla. Qualche ora in più non cambierà le cose. E io ho in mente un ottimo modo per occupare queste ore... molto meglio che stare a parlare con i nostri cavalieri e Gaius..."

Le sue labbra si avvicinarono di nuovo a quelle di Merlin, e il moro smise di opporre resistenza, e si abbandonò ai baci.

Le mani di Arthur si fecero più ardite, e il biondo accarezzò Merlin sul collo, poi sulla schiena, e la sua mano si fermò per un istante sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Il moro non se lo fece dire due volte, e si alzò a sedere togliendosi la felpa e la maglietta che ancora indossava. Il suo corpo era come una statua, la pelle candida ricoperta in alcuni punti da una lieve peluria scura, e Arthur non potè fare a meno di pensare che il suo amante era più muscoloso di quello che sembrava a vederlo vestito.

Merlin a sua volta abbassò gli occhi e osservò il torso nudo di Arthur, e il Re non era mai stato così felice di essersi tenuto in forma per tutta la sua vita. Sapeva di essere attraente, ma fino a quel momento non gli era mai interessato granché: il suo aspetto fisico era solo un'arma in più quando doveva guadagnarsi i favori di qualche persona importante per l'Intelligence.

Ora invece... il suo corpo sarebbe diventato un punto d'unione con l'amore della sua vita, e finalmente anche questo aspetto della sua esistenza avrebbe acquistato un nuovo significato. Da quando si era reincarnato, non era mai stato con una donna, né con un uomo, ma ricordava ancora la sua vita precedente, in cui aveva avuto molte donne, tra cui Gwen. La scarsa passione che aveva provato per tutte loro non era mai stata importante per lui: il Regno e la sua dedizione ad esso era sempre venuto prima di tutto. Ma tutto ciò scompariva davanti all'attrazione che provava per Merlin, ed averlo finalmente lì con sé, alla sua mercé, gli dava alla testa: si sentiva quasi ubriaco delle sensazioni che provava.

Merlin tornò a sdraiarsi, il suo sguardo scuro dall'eccitazione, e Arthur pensò che non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello. Il biondo lo guardò, e prima di sdraiarsi accanto a lui disse: "Mi sembra incredibile averti qui, non credo di aver mai desiderato null'altro così tanto come desidero te."

Merlin lo guardò e gli disse: "E allora prendimi: sono tuo, lo sono sempre stato e lo sarò per sempre, per tutte le mie vite future."

Arthur si chinò su di lui, e riprese a baciarlo con passione, poi si staccò di nuovo e disse: "Sai, mi piacerebbe averti potuto amare nelle mie stanze, a Camelot... era lì e a quel tempo che sarebbe dovuto succedere..."

Merlin lo guardò per un istante, e poi, sorridendo, disse: "Ogni sua richiesta è un ordine, Sire."

Sussurrò una frase in una lingua antica e incomprensibile per Arthur, e la realtà intorno a loro sembrò cambiare. La camera sparì lentamente, offuscandosi e diventando sfocata, fino a che quello che vide Arthur lo lasciò senza parole: attorno a loro c'erano le mura antiche del castello, e sopra di loro il baldacchino con i drappi rossi che coprivano il suo letto a Camelot.

Guardò Merlin, ancora una volta ammirando i suoi poteri che immaginava senza limiti, e Merlin disse: "Ovviamente è solo un'illusione, ma dovrebbe fare al caso nostro no?"

Il Re a quel punto si stese sopra al suo stregone, e i loro baci si fecero più appassionati, le loro mani più audaci e, mentre attorno a loro si scatenava un temporale con i lampi che squarciavano il cielo, finalmente diventarono una persona sola, suggellando un'unione spirituale che li aveva accompagnati per quasi tutte le loro vite.


	13. Amore e Magia

Il fuoco ardeva nel camino, e insieme alle candele accese dava una luce calda e particolare alle stanze di Arthur a Camelot. Solo che lui e Merlin non erano lì... l'illusione creata dallo stregone faceva sì che la camera da letto di Arthur a Londra, nel 21esimo secolo, sembrasse la sua stanza Reale al castello di Camelot.

I due erano sdraiati sul letto, i loro corpi seminudi celati da una coperta pesante, abbracciati e nel mezzo di un bacio focoso. Non avevano più detto una parola da quando Merlin aveva fatto l'incantesimo che li illudeva di essere a Camelot.

Arthur era sdraiato sul suo amante, e le sue mani si muovevano sul corpo di Merlin esplorando, prendendo possesso di ogni centimetro di pelle. Il suo petto ampio e solido era suo, adesso; le sue spalle tese nell'abbraccio, erano sue. Il collo, che scese a baciare e leccare, era suo. Ogni parte di lui era sua ormai, come il suo cuore lo era stato per millenni.

Erano persi uno nell'altro: Merlin lo guardava adorante, e quello sguardo accendeva la passione di Arthur quasi più della sensazione della pelle di Merlin sulla sua. Entrambi avevano ancora addosso i pantaloni, ma Arthur decise che anche essi dovevano andarsene. Si spostò con il corpo di lato, e la sua mano scese fino a sfiorare il bacino di Merlin. Questi lo sollevò, lasciando che il suo amante lo spogliasse completamente, senza alcuna vergogna, ma anzi con un'espressione quasi di sollievo in volto. Il biondo ammirò per qualche secondo lo spettacolo che aveva davanti: il corpo longilineo di Merlin era completamente esposto alla sua vista, e probabilmente avrebbe potuto essere annoverato fra le sette meraviglie del mondo. Arthur riprese ad accarezzarlo, e le sue labbra seguivano il percorso disegnato dalle sue mani.

I baci divennero morsi, quasi a volersi appropriare del corpo del mago con qualsiasi mezzo disponibile. Le labbra di Arthur raggiunsero il bacino di Merlin, e il corpo del moro fu scosso da un brivido quando sfiorarono la parte più sensibile del suo membro eretto.

Arthur lo accolse fra le labbra, e alzò gli occhi per guardare il suo Merlin in volto: aveva gli occhi socchiusi, le sue guance erano rosse dall'eccitazione e la sua meravigliosa bocca era aperta, disegnando una "O" perfetta. Arthur iniziò a muovere la lingua intorno all'erezione di Merlin, e il moro fece un sussulto ed emise un gemito sommesso. Il biondo notò che il suo amante aveva i pugni serrati a stringere il lenzuolo, e allora prese una delle sue mani e la accompagnò sopra alla propria testa, in un muto suggerimento. Merlin non esitò allora, e afferrò con entrambe le mani i capelli di Arthur: questo gesto di potere da parte del mago eccitava da impazzire il Re, che continuò a rivolgere le sue attenzioni al sesso di Merlin con ancora più entusiasmo.

Dopo qualche minuto di sperimentazione da parte di Arthur, in cui questi imparò a conoscere cosa più eccitava il suo amante, Merlin disse, con la voce roca e tremante: "Amore mio, fermati... non è così che voglio che finisca la nostra prima volta. E non manca molto, per me..."

Allora Arthur diede un ultimo bacio alla parte più intima del mago, e si sollevò a sedere. Fino a quel momento aveva completamente dimenticato che era ancora in parte vestito, ma ora il solo pensiero che ci fosse qualcosa che lo divideva dal suo Merlin lo infastidì. Si alzò allora in piedi e sfilò i pantaloni, che portava senza niente sotto, e si inginocchiò di nuovo sul letto, anch'egli finalmente nudo. Merlin deglutì sonoramente, completamente ipnotizzato alla vista del corpo di Arthur, e allungò una mano ad afferrare la propria erezione, come se non avesse controllo della sua eccitazione ormai.

Arthur gli chiese: "Allora, come vuoi che finisca la nostra prima volta?"

Merlin lo guardò fisso negli occhi, e ripeté quello che aveva già detto poco prima: "Prendimi, Arthur. Sono tuo."

Il biondo si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, e questa volta la sua passione ruppe gli argini dell'autocontrollo, e Arthur tornò a baciare Merlin a bocca aperta, lingua contro lingua, respiro contro respiro. Il biondo era in totale controllo delle reazioni del suo amante, e con una mano sollevò una sua gamba, esponendolo al suo tocco: le sue dita esplorarono il corpo di Merlin fino a che non trovarono quello che cercavano. Prima lo sfiorò solamente, come a volerlo avvisare, poi aggiunse una lieve pressione a cui l'altro rispose con un movimento del bacino, ed un conseguente movimento della mano sulla propria erezione. Arthur vide Merlin sussurrare qualcosa, un incantesimo, e improvvisamente le sue dita incontrarono meno resistenza, magicamente lubrificate. Sebbene fosse ormai quasi cieco dall'euforia del loro atto, Arthur pensò per un fugace attimo che sì, la magia tornava davvero utile.

Il Re continuò a preparare il suo amante, fino a che lui non gli disse: "Arthur... basta ti prego... sono pronto... e non ce la faccio più ad aspettare. Ti prego..."

Il biondo non se lo fece dire due volte, e fece per spostarsi sopra a Merlin, ma questi gli fece cenno di aspettare, e si girò a pancia sotto. Arthur accarezzò la sua schiena, ora esposta al suo sguardo, e si chinò su di lui, sostenendo il suo peso con un braccio, mentre con l'altro guidava il proprio membro dentro al suo amante. Merlin girò la testa di lato, e lo fissò con uno sguardo adorante mentre lentamente Arthur prendeva possesso di lui. Una volta che fu completamente dentro, Arthur si fermò per dare tempo al suo uomo di abituarsi alla sensazione. Merlin chiuse gli occhi per un istante e quando li riaprì aveva un'espressione selvaggia, con le pupille dilatate e le iridi dorate.

Arthur iniziò a muoversi lentamente, afferrando il bacino di Merlin per accompagnare i suoi movimenti, che ben presto divennero più rapidi, entrambi gli amanti ormai persi nelle loro sensazioni. Il biondo sentiva che il culmine del suo piacere stava per arrivare, e così afferrò il membro eretto di Merlin e iniziò ad accarezzarlo a tempo con le sue spinte: Arthur sentì i gemiti del suo amante quando questi raggiunse l'orgasmo, e subito dopo il suo stesso piacere lo travolse come un fiume in piena. Il biondo chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare via dalle sensazioni, ma non prima di accorgersi che una fiammata si era alzata nel camino al momento del massimo piacere di Merlin.

Il Re cadde sul letto accanto al suo mago, sfinito dallo sforzo e dall'estasi, ed abbracciò il suo amante, anch'egli consumato dal piacere. Avvicinò il volto al suo per baciarlo, e si rese conto che una singola lacrima era scesa sulla guancia di Merlin. Lo accarezzò allora, tirando via la lacrima con il suo pollice, e preoccupato disse: "Amore mio... ti ho fatto male? Perdonami... Avresti dovuto dirmelo..."

Merlin in tutta risposta gli sorrise e disse: "No, amore, non piango di dolore. Piango di gioia. Non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia."

Arthur allora lo abbracciò forte, e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Ora posso dire anche io di sapere cos'è la felicità. Non desidero altro dalla vita che poter continuare a sentirmi tuo, e a sentire che tu sei mio. Ti amo, Merlin."

"Anche io ti amo, Arthur."

Rimasero abbracciati per un tempo imprecisato, finché Arthur non disse: "Che ne dici di sollevare l'incantesimo e tornare a casa? Camelot è stata la mia casa, ma ora il nostro posto è a casa nostra, nel nostro tempo."

Merlin gli sorrise dolcemente e i suoi occhi divennero d'oro. La realtà intorno a loro cambiò di nuovo, e si ritrovarono nella stanza di Arthur a Palazzo Camelot. Il temporale impazzava fuori dalle finestre, in netto contrasto con la serenità che riempiva i due amanti. Ma a loro non importava: finalmente si erano ritrovati, ed erano diventati una cosa sola. Il destino che li vedeva come due facce della stessa medaglia si era infine avverato appieno.


	14. Il Piano di Morgause

Nota dell'autrice:

E finalmente riesco a pubblicare questo capitolo... qui iniziamo a costruire il finale (a cui manca poco ormai). Ci sono cose che probabilmente non comprenderete, ma è assolutamente voluto ;)

Spero che vi piaccia comunque! Lasciatemi recensioni, sono sempre la cosa più bella delle mie giornate :D

Valeria

Arthur aprì gli occhi: era ancora buio, ma un accenno di bagliore gli fece capire che si stava avvicinando l'alba. Il respiro calmo di Merlin gli solleticava la spalla, su cui il moro era appoggiato, il suo corpo caldo incollato a quello di Arthur.

Il Re sapeva che aveva molti impegni ed obblighi, tra cui spiegare al team che cosa gli era successo nei giorni precedenti e pianificare le loro prossime mosse, ma voleva godersi ancora per un momento la vicinanza del suo Merlin.

Il moro si mosse leggermente e Arthur gli diede un bacio sui capelli, al che Merlin alzò la testa con uno sguardo assonnato ma sorridente e gli diede il buongiorno con un bacio.

Arthur lo guardò con dolcezza e disse: "Allora, sei pronto alla giornata?"

Merlin sorrise stropicciandosi gli occhi e rispose: "Se poi si conclude come quella di ieri, sono pronto a tutto..."

"Puoi scommetterci... d'ora in poi non mi staccherò più da te, Merlin."

Il giovane mago abbassò gli occhi, poi risollevò lo sguardo e con un movimento fulmineo che poco gli si addiceva, si sedette sopra ad Arthur, a cavallo del suo ventre. Gli prese le mani e le bloccò sul cuscino, sussurrò qualcosa e i suoi occhi si fecero d'oro per un istante, e poi lasciò la presa sui polsi di Arthur. Il biondo provò a muoversi, ma si trovò bloccato, come se fosse legato, allora alzò la testa a guardarsi e vide che sui suoi polsi c'erano delle corde magiche, dorate anch'esse come gli occhi di Merlin. Sorrise e decise di stare al gioco...

"Bene, caro stregone, ora che mi hai in tuo potere cosa hai intenzione di farmi? Torturarmi?"

"Ah, non perderei quest'occasione per nessuna ragione al mondo, Maestà..." e detto ciò iniziò a fare il solletico ad Arthur sotto le braccia e sul petto. Il biondo cercava di divincolarsi ma era per lui impossibile muoversi, fra le corde sulle mani e il peso di Merlin sopra di sé.

Gli mancava ormai quasi il fiato dalle risate, quando disse quasi urlando a Merlin: "Va bene va bene! Farò quello che vuoi! Basta che tu smetta di torturarmi!"

Merlin sorrise con aria sorniona, e disse: "Tutto tutto?"

Arthur rispose: "Si, qualunque cosa! Chiedi e ti sarà dato!"

Il moro allora smise di fargli il solletico e rimise di nuovo le mani sui polsi di Arthur. Accarezzò le sue braccia con sensualità, e gli baciò il collo, il mento e il viso, fino a fermarsi con le labbra sul lobo del suo orecchio sinistro, dove diede un eroticissimo morso, prima di dire: "Voglio che tu pensi a questo momento per tutto il giorno. Tu, legato, e io che ti domino e faccio di te quello che voglio. E stasera, quando sarà ora di andare a letto, sarò io a prenderti, e tu sarai alla mia mercé. Bisogna pareggiare i conti, mio caro..." Detto questo gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso e si alzò, lasciandolo lì, sdraiato e ancora immobilizzato dalla magia, ansimante per l'eccitazione che solo il pensiero di quello che gli avrebbe fatto Merlin gli provocava.

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di liberarsi perché aveva bisogno di toccare Merlin, di toccarsi, di fare adesso quello che il suo amante gli aveva promesso per quella sera. Merlin sentendolo muovere disse: "Ah, dimenticavo... voglio che tu resista e non cerchi modo di alleviare la tua 'sofferenza'... Ma ti prometto che ne varrà la pena, stasera ti farò impazzire. Promesso?"

Arthur dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per rispondere "Va bene, promesso. Ma te la farò pagare, Merlin..."

"E' proprio quello che spero, mio caro." Sorridendo, fece un cenno con la mano e sciolse i legacci magici che avevano fino a poco prima immobilizzato Arthur, il quale abbassò le braccia e strinse fra i pugni il lenzuolo per evitare di cercare sfogo alla sua eccitazione.

"Allora, ci prepariamo e andiamo dagli altri?" disse Merlin con un'aria soddisfatta e spavalda.

Arthur sospirò e si disse che sarebbe davvero stata una lunghissima giornata.

Il briefing con Gaius e gli altri fu lungo e non facile: erano tutti esterrefatti che Morgause si fosse lasciata ingannare da Arthur, che avesse creduto alla sua "interpretazione" in cui fingeva di essersi convertito alla loro causa. Merlin era orgoglioso che il suo Re fosse stato così convincente, ma capiva che gli altri potessero ancora dubitare di lui. Quando notò che Leon guardava Arthur con sospetto - probabilmente memore del tempo in cui Gwen li aveva ingannati tutti - Merlin difese l'onestà di Arthur raccontando al team cosa aveva percepito tramite la magia. A quel punto nessuno si oppose più, e si passò a parlare della strategia da tenere, e a teorizzare cosa Morgause avrebbe chiesto ad Arthur di fare. Dovevano essere pronti a qualsiasi eventualità per poter a loro volta tendere una trappola ai loro nemici alla prima occasione.

Merlin aveva notato che Gwen, per tutto il tempo in cui Arthur raccontava la sua vicenda, era rimasta ad occhi bassi, come se non avesse il coraggio di guardare in faccia gli altri. Quando il mago vide che la donna si alzava e si avvicinava alla finestra, capì che era in difficoltà, e le si avvicinò, lasciando gli altri a discutere, ben sapendo che Arthur lo avrebbe aggiornato su qualsiasi elemento importante della loro chiacchierata.

"Gwen..." le disse, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. La donna non si girò, e il suo sguardo non lasciò il London Eye che si vedeva in lontananza. Merlin riprovò: "Gwen, va tutto bene?..."

La giovane a quel punto si girò verso di lui, e il mago vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi. Guardando ovunque tranne che nei suoi occhi, Gwen disse: "No, Merlin. Non va tutto bene. Questa situazione per me è... difficile. E' vero che ero sotto incantesimo, che non ero in me e che era Morgana che mi controllava, però resta il fatto che sono stata io a fare quello che ho fatto. Ho accoltellato io Tyr, quel povero ragazzo innocente.. non sono mai più stata in grado di guardare in faccia sua madre, dopo che sono tornata in me. Sono stata io a tentare varie volte di uccidere Arthur, e ricordo perfettamente quanto lo odiassi in quei momenti. Se non ci fossi stato tu, Merlin, a salvargli la vita... credo che non me lo sarei mai perdonato."

Prese fiato un attimo e poi continuò a raccontare: "Ho ancora davanti agli occhi quelle immagini, Merlin... quello che vedevo mentre ero alla Torre... voi tutti che mi deridevate, che mi dicevate quanto io fossi fuori luogo come regina, e che avrei fatto meglio a non tornare più visto che ero inutile... Arthur che mi diceva di non amarmi e non volermi più vicino a sé, e che si era reso conto di aver fatto un grosso errore a sposarmi... Era orribile, Merlin. e mi sono lasciata convincere. Sono stata debole..."

A questo punto Gwen era in lacrime, e Merlin le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, tirandola verso di sé. E lei continuò: "Arthur è fortunato ad averti, Merlin. Il tuo amore e la tua devozione lo hanno salvato talmente tante volte che credo nemmeno tu le ricordi tutte, ormai. Io, a quel tempo, non avevo accanto una persona che amassi così tanto, e che mi amasse così completamente come è sempre stato per voi due. Ed è per questo che Morgana ha potuto controllarmi. Ero sola: nonostante fossi sposata con Arthur e gli volessi un gran bene, per me quegli anni sono stati anni di impegno, di lavoro, di sacrifici. Dovevo essere sempre perfetta, dare di me un'immagine impeccabile, perché partivo da una situazione svantaggiata rispetto ad altre donne che si ritrovano regine. Io ero stata una ragazza comune, una serva per di più, e superare i pregiudizi dei sudditi e dei nobili, e farmi accettare come sovrana, era il mio cruccio quotidiano. Ho fatto tutto ciò che era in mio potere perché la gente mi credesse e mi volesse bene, e alla fine ci sono riuscita. Ma a cosa è servito in fin dei conti? Non sono riuscita a dare un erede ad Arthur, non ho potuto stargli vicino quando più aveva bisogno di me, e oltre a questo l'ho anche tradito, cercando di ucciderlo. A cosa sono serviti i miei sacrifici?"

I singhiozzi di Gwen erano devastanti, evidentemente dover rivivere quelle settimane in cui era stata sotto il controllo di Morgana la distruggeva dentro. Merlin la abbracciò e prese ad accarezzarle la testa, sussurrandole: "Gwen, tesoro, è inutile che tu ti dia tutte queste colpe, soprattutto in questo momento. Il passato è passato, e sai bene che sei stata usata da Morgana per i suoi scopi. Non puoi colpevolizzarti per esserti sottomessa a quell'incantesimo, ci sono persone che impazziscono al solo sentire le urla che la mandragola emette. Tu sei crollata sotto un potere enorme, e a quel punto purtroppo eri solo un pupazzo nelle mani di Morgana, e tutto quello che hai fatto in realtà è stata lei a farlo, non tu! E' lei che deve pagare tutte queste violenze, non tu, ed ora abbiamo un modo per far sì che ciò succeda. Abbiamo modo di fare il doppio gioco, e finalmente potremo mettere fine a questa faida inutile che va avanti da secoli. Abbiamo bisogno di te Gwen, abbiamo bisogno della tua forza e delle tue capacità, e credo che aiutare Arthur a sconfiggere Morgause e gli altri sia il modo migliore per te per fare pace col tuo passato. Pensi di farcela? Possiamo contare su di te?"

Gwen alzò la testa e finalmente guardò Merlin negli occhi. In quel momento, fra le lacrime, Merlin vide in lei decisione e determinazione. "Certo che potete contare su di me, come sempre è stato. E questa volta proverò un piacere immenso a vendicarmi di quello che mi è stato fatto."

Detto questo, Gwen lo abbracciò forte e gli sorrise, dicendogli: "Sei un buon amico, Merlin. Siamo fortunati ad averti."

Merlin arrossì leggermente alle parole di Gwen, e pensò a quanto le volesse bene. Era felice che le cose fra di loro fossero andate a posto, che non ci fosse rancore da parte di lei per il fatto che Arthur aveva sempre amato qualcun altro.

Merlin sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la voce dietro di sé, e dopo essersi staccato dall'abbraccio di Gwen, si girò e vide Lancelot che gli sorrideva: "Mi devo preoccupare, Merlin? Stai cercando di rubarmi la moglie?" La frase era ovviamente detta in modo scherzoso, e Merlin stette al gioco: "Ah no guarda, con tutto il bene che voglio a Gwen, ho altre... preferenze diciamo. E poi sono impegnato..."

A quelle parole Merlin si sentì cingere da due braccia forti, e girando leggermente la testa vide, come pensava, che si trattava di Arthur: evidentemente, il briefing era finito. Il biondo gli diede un leggero bacio su un orecchio, e disse: "Ma davvero? Sei impegnato? E con chi?"

Merlin fece una risatina breve e rispose: "Mah, non so se lo conosci... biondo, bello come un dio greco, e soprattutto una gran testa di fagiolo!"

Arthur diede una pacca sulla pancia di Merlin, e aggiunse: "Attento a quello che dici, potresti pentirtene!"

"Sto sempre aspettando che tu metta effettivamente in atto qualcuna delle tue minacce..." Il tono di Merlin era ora meno giocoso e più seduttivo, e quelle parole dette sottovoce dovettero avere l'effetto che Merlin sperava: Arthur strinse le mani attorno al tessuto della sua t-shirt, e il suo corpo aderì sensualmente a quello del moro. Arthur affondò il viso nel suo collo e, sfiorandolo appena con le labbra, annusò il suo odore. Gli disse: "Merlin, non so cosa mi hai fatto, ma tu mi farai impazzire. Sicuro di non aver usato nessun incantesimo su di me?"

Il mago ridacchiò e rispose: "No mio caro, è solo il mio incredibile fascino..."

Arthur rise e gli diede un pizzicotto su un braccio, poi disse: "Cerchiamo di tornare seri. Abbiamo un bel po' di cose da programmare."

Tornarono quindi verso gli altri, pronti a decidere come agire con i loro nemici.

Morgana camminava in un luogo desolato, avvolto da una fitta nebbia. Era notte, e la luce della luna rischiarava l'oscurità, illuminando le rovine in cima alla collina che la sovrastavano imponenti. Sentiva un'attrazione inspiegabile per quel luogo, nonostante non avesse idea di cosa fosse, né di dove si trovasse, quindi continuò a salire la china del pendio, fino a raggiungere la costruzione di mattoni che sembrava piantata in mezzo all'erba da un gigante.

La nebbia nascondeva alla vista una gran parte di quelle rovine, ma per quello che Morgana poteva intravedere, era una costruzione alta e stretta. Si avventurò all'interno, e la trovò vuota, spoglia di qualsiasi suppellettile, eppure quando chiuse e riaprì gli occhi, per un istante fu in grado di vedere un altare, e su di esso una grossa coppa piena d'acqua, con accanto una donna vestita di blu scuro, il volto dipinto con dei segni che non riusciva a distinguere.

Morgana si sforzò di stabilizzare la visione, e riuscì a focalizzare meglio l'eterea figura davanti a sé. Al guardarla meglio, si rese conto che non era una donna, almeno non completamente. Aveva un aspetto lievemente alieno, e il cappuccio che le copriva parzialmente il volto non riusciva a nascondere le sue fattezze esagerate - aveva il viso oblungo e la pelle chiara, quasi traslucente. No, decisamente non era una donna.

La creatura stava china sulla coppa: guardava nell'acqua senza battere ciglio, a occhi spalancati, e muoveva le labbra come se stesse parlando.

Improvvisamente Morgana sentì una voce lontana che la chiamava, e si rese conto che era quella donna che le parlava: i movimenti delle sue labbra coincidevano con il suo nome.

Sforzandosi di non perdere la connessione visiva con la creatura, disse: "Sono qui, sono io."

Vide comparire un sorriso sul volto dell'altra donna, che a quel punto si mise a ripetere una frase, che lei inizialmente non comprese appieno, ma che poi sembrò diventare più chiara ogni volta che l'altra la ripeteva. La maga si concentrò ad ascoltare e memorizzare quello che le veniva detto:

"Luce della luna, mia sorella, illumina la via...

Dalla nebbia delle sacre acque rinasco

E nuovamente sarò potente e indomita

Apritevi, o nebbie, e lasciatemi passare

Così ch'io possa ricucire le ferite del tempo

E riparare il torto fatto."

Non aveva idea di cosa significassero quelle parole, ma sentiva istintivamente che era vitale che le memorizzasse. Quando fu certa di poterle recitare a memoria, disse rivolta alla donna che nella sua visione era di fronte a lei: "Ho capito. Grazie."

La creatura femminea non staccò ancora lo sguardo dalla coppa, ma sorrise ed annuì. A quel punto alzò la testa e fissò Morgana, e lei potè vedere che i suoi occhi erano grandi e scuri, e la fissavano con un'intensità incredibile. Si sentì improvvisamente risucchiare da una forza a cui non si poté opporre, e tutto intorno a lei divenne scuro... Le mancava l'aria, non riusciva a respirare, e annaspava, annaspava...

Aprì gli occhi e tirò violentemente il fiato, tossendo per via della mancanza d'aria. Era madida di sudore, e non riusciva a riprendere fiato completamente. Dopo qualche minuto si calmò, e si rese conto che era nel suo letto, ed era notte piena. Ora sapeva che i suoi strani sogni, che in questa vita non aveva mai saputo interpretare, erano delle visioni; anche se non lo avesse saputo con sicurezza, quello che aveva appena esperito era stato troppo reale per considerarlo un semplice sogno. E aveva la netta sensazione che fosse un vero e proprio messaggio, inviatole in sogno da quella creatura. Chi poteva mai essere? Non ne aveva idea... ma qualcosa le diceva che non doveva parlare a nessuno di quello che aveva visto e sentito, perché era un messaggio rivolto a lei, e solo a lei.

Giacque per ore nel suo letto, incapace di tornare a dormire, ossessionata dal ricordo della sua visione. Sperava che prima o poi avrebbe capito quale fosse il suo significato.

Se fosse stato un giorno normale, Mordred non avrebbe pensato due volte alla scuola. Anzi, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi incantesimo, pur di sgattaiolare via - possibilmente facendo spaventare qualcuno dei suoi antipaticissimi e ordinari compagni di classe nel frattempo.

Eppure oggi gli mancava: sicuramente, ora che ricordava cosa significasse vivere una vita in cui le responsabilità ti venivano gettate addosso fin da piccolo, gli faceva rivalutare la semplicità di una vita in cui l'unico impegno era stare attento in classe e leggere libri il pomeriggio.

E in un'altra situazione, probabilmente avrebbe pensato che Morgause era la persona più figa che conosceva - sicura di sé e della sua magia, spavalda e prepotente, e anche bella, oltretutto.

Pochi giorni fa era stato proprio Mordred a dire a Morgana che non era giusto che loro, potenti maghi ed evidentemente superiori alla plebaglia che girava loro intorno, dovessero nascondersi, quando in realtà avrebbero potuto conquistare tutto e tutti con facilità: bastava unire i loro poteri e avrebbero prevalso senza alcun problema contro i comuni mortali.

E oggi invece, dopo aver conosciuto Morgause, ed esserci stato a diretto contatto per giorni, si era reso conto di quanto fosse profondamente sbagliato quello che lui stesso aveva predicato fino a poco fa: guardando Morgause vedeva perfettamente l'errore di fondo di quel tipo di pensiero, cioè che non c'è realmente bisogno che nessuno prevalga su nessun altro, a patto che ci sia rispetto reciproco.

Questa crociata di distruzione che Morgause stava portando avanti, e in cui aveva coinvolto lui e Morgana, era altrettanto sbagliata di quella che aveva portato avanti, tanti secoli fa, Uther Pendragon. Non c'era differenza agli occhi del giovane. Adesso che il suo dolore per la perdita di Kara si era affievolito - vivere due vite tendeva a mettere tutto in prospettiva - Mordred capiva perché Arthur aveva dovuto condannarla. Le erano state date varie possibilità di pentirsi, e lei le aveva respinte tutte, con negli occhi la stessa folle esaltazione che il giovane vedeva nello sguardo di Morgause. E per quanto gli mancasse l'unica ragazza che avesse mai amato, Mordred capiva che Arthur non aveva avuto scelta, e lo aveva perdonato, in cuor suo.

Era una beffa che fosse giunto a questa conclusione proprio quando Morgause era riuscita ad ottenere ciò che voleva dal Re: lo aveva sotto il suo controllo, e gli avrebbe fatto fare ciò che voleva. Mordred ne era onestamente addolorato, perché Arthur aveva un carattere forte e fiero, ed era l'uomo più coraggioso che il druido avesse mai conosciuto - a parte forse Emrys, che aveva rischiato di essere scoperto per dieci anni pur di restare a fianco del suo Re nonché, se Mordred aveva intuito correttamente ai tempi di Camelot, oggetto del suo amore.

E in effetti, pensando ad Emrys, anche di lui capiva le motivazioni: per come erano andate le cose, e vista la grande diffidenza che Merlin aveva sempre dimostrato nei suoi confronti, Mordred sospettava che lo stregone sapesse che ruolo avrebbe avuto nella morte di Arthur, e quindi lo temesse e facesse di tutto per tenerlo lontano dal suo Re. Le leggende druide narravano degli immensi poteri di Emrys, e Mordred era sicuro che in qualche modo lui avesse avuto una premonizione di quello che era poi realmente successo a Camlann, e da lì era derivato quell'astio che Merlin aveva nei suoi confronti, cosa che al tempo gli era sembrata ingiustificata oltre che ingiusta.

Per vendicare Kara, Mordred aveva ucciso Arthur, rinnegando in un solo gesto il suo legame di gratitudine e amicizia nei confronti dell'uomo, nonché il suo giuramento come Cavaliere nei confronti del Re; e in cuor suo sapeva che, se avesse saputo in anticipo come sarebbero andate le cose, avrebbe fatto di tutto per cambiare il corso della storia. Quindi capiva e perdonava anche Merlin.

Non che a questo punto avesse una qualsivoglia importanza. Il suo posto era con Morgana, e visto che sua sorella era con Morgause, lui sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, anche perché di Morgause non si fidava affatto, primariamente perché non aveva idea di quale esattamente fosse il suo piano: oltre all'obiettivo già conquistato, cioè sottomettere Arthur alla sua volontà, la donna non aveva condiviso con loro nient'altro. E a domande dirette su 'cosa succedesse dopo', lei sviava sempre il discorso e rispondeva a monosillabi. Tutto ciò a Mordred non piaceva.

E gli piaceva ancora meno il modo in cui guardava Morgana: era vero che nella sua vita precedente sua sorella aveva sfiorato la follia - e lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato il suo sguardo da invasata quando l'aveva reincontrata dopo tutti quegli anni a Ismere - ma in questa vita Mordred riusciva a rivedere qualcosa della Morgana buona e compassionevole che aveva conosciuto a Camelot quando era solo un bambino, e quindi considerava che per lei non fosse troppo tardi. E l'influenza di Morgause sicuramente non le faceva bene... chissà per quale motivo sua sorella cambiava così tanto in presenza della sorellastra? Tutto quello che sapeva per certo Mordred, era che non l'avrebbe abbandonata nelle mani di quella megera.

Parlando del diavolo, ecco che Morgause si affacciò in cucina, dove Mordred stava fingendo di leggere un giornale mentre era assorto nei suoi pensieri. Lo guardò con quella faccia altezzosa che gli riservava sempre, mista ad un'espressione di schifo che gli rivolgeva sempre più spesso: Mordred ne era felice, perché così era sicuro che lei non pensasse di avere campo libero con Morgana. Se fosse stato necessario, Mordred avrebbe combattuto e ucciso per lei, di questo era certo.

"Hai visto Morgana? Ho bisogno di parlarle." Morgause non lo guardò nemmeno mentre diceva questa frase, e a Mordred stavano per saltare i nervi.

"Non è ancora scesa dalla sua camera. E poi, perché devi parlare solo con lei?"

"Non sono fatti tuoi, ragazzino."

Mordred si alzò di scatto e le andò di fronte, guardandola aggressivamente: "Qualsiasi cosa riguardi MIA SORELLA riguarda me, strega. Quindi parlerai a tutti e due", le aveva sussurrato con tutto l'odio di cui era capace.

Morgause lo squadrò, il suo viso a un centimetro da quello del giovane, poi con un'espressione infastidita disse: "E va bene. Se proprio vuoi sapere... In fondo puoi tornarci utile."

Mordred fece un breve cenno di assenso e si allontanò, tornando a sedersi. In quel momento, Morgana entrò nella stanza, con le occhiaie e i capelli sottosopra, ancora in pigiama. Mordred si alzò per andarle incontro, e le fece una carezza su una guancia dicendo: "Gana, che cos'è successo? Non hai dormito? Brutti sogni?"

La donna gli sorrise e rispose: "E' vero, non ho dormito, ma nessun brutto sogno, tranquillo fratellino." Detto ciò, gli diede un bacio su una guancia e andò a prendere una fetta di pane tostato che era sul tavolo. Salutò con un sorriso Morgause, la quale le disse: "Morgana, sorella mia, dopo che avrai mangiato ho bisogno di parlare con te, e con Mordred."

Morgana la guardò per un istante e poi le disse: "Sembra importante. Mi sbrigo!"

Morgause uscì dalla cucina e dopo poco Morgana e Mordred la seguirono in salone. Si sedettero di fronte a lei sul divano, e Mordred disse: "Allora? Di cosa volevi parlarci?"

La donna li fissò per un istante, poi rispose: "Volevo parlarvi del mio piano. Ma forse è più facile mostrarvelo..." Allungò quindi le mani verso di loro, e fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi. Quando furono alla distanza giusta, Morgause posò le mani sulle loro fronti e sussurrò un incantesimo.

Mordred chiuse gli occhi e sentì Morgana sussultare accanto a sé: davanti ai loro occhi si stagliò un'immagine di Arthur, con Morgause accanto a sé e Mordred e Morgana poco dietro.

Si trovavano in una sala riccamente decorata, con un trono al suo centro. Sul trono era seduta la Regina Elisabetta II, ma a guardarla meglio non era seduta: era accasciata e ad occhi chiusi, evidentemente incosciente. Morgause aveva ancora un braccio esteso davanti al proprio corpo, e si vedeva chiaramente che aveva fatto un incantesimo alla Regina... Mordred si rese conto con orrore che l'aveva uccisa!

Arthur sorrideva con un'aria soddisfatta, e quell'immagine da sola fece rabbrividire Mordred.

L'immagine davanti ai suoi occhi cambiò improvvisamente, e ora si trovavano a Westminster, ed Arthur era seduto su un trono e teneva in mano due scettri, ed in testa portava una corona: la sua incoronazione evidentemente! In prima fila fra gli spettatori d'elite presenti nell'Abbazia c'era Morgause, accanto a Morgana e di nuovo Mordred stesso.

Allora era questo che la strega tramava: uccidere la Regina per far salire al potere Arthur... ma perché? Perché non prendere il potere per sé, o darlo a Morgana? A cosa le serviva Arthur?

La scena cambiò di nuovo, e Mordred si trovò catapultato nel mezzo della Camera dei Lord, e vide che era in corso una votazione. Mordred sentì la voce del Presidente della Camera che diceva 'Votiamo per lo scioglimento delle Camere: quanti a favore?' e tutti i Lord alzarono le mani. In un angolo Mordred vide Morgause, i suo occhi dorati e un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto.

Evidentemente, aveva influenzato la votazione per poter centralizzare il potere in mano ad Arthur, di fatto rendendolo un dittatore - l'abolizione delle Camere significava la cancellazione della democrazia.

Fuori dal palazzo di Westminster, sede delle Camere, un cordone di sicurezza cercava di contenere la folla infuriata che dimostrava contro l'abolizione della libertà... e a quel punto Mordred inorridì a vedere che l'esercito, presente davanti al Palazzo, attaccava i dimostranti, anche con armi da fuoco. C'erano feriti e probabilmente anche morti, e la gente spaventata iniziò a ritirarsi.

Di nuovo un cambio di scena... la nebbia di Londra riempiva i vicoli, di notte, e Mordred sentì suonare una sirena, e vide due ragazzi che correvano disperatamente cercando un luogo dove nascondersi. Sul luogo arrivò la Sicurezza, e i soldati, armati di tutto punto, iniziarono ad inseguire i giovani per la strada, finché non li raggiunsero e atterrarono, puntando loro pistole alla tempia. I giovani erano atterriti, e dicevano 'Scusateci, stavamo rientrando, siamo stati trattenuti e non abbiamo potuto tornare a casa in tempo per l'inizio del coprifuoco!'

In quel momento si sentirono due spari, e Mordred vide con orrore che i due giovani erano stati uccisi. Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi.

Nella visione successiva, Mordred vide passare davanti a sé dei titoli di giornale che lo sconvolsero:

"Arthur Pendragon, il dittatore del passato e del futuro?"

"Regno Unito nel caos: il dittatore Pendragon cancella la libertà dei suoi cittadini"

"Un testimone: Conoscevo Arthur dal suo tempo nell'Esercito, e non posso credere che sia arrivato a tanto"

"Il presidente degli USA muove guerra a Pendragon: il Regno Unito a un passo dalla rovina"

"Arthur Pendragon, da molti creduto discendente diretto del mitico Re di Camelot, infanga il nome degli Inglesi in tutto il mondo"

Ora Mordred iniziava ad intuire quanto fosse intelligente il piano di Morgause: non solo si era assicurata il potere assoluto tramite il suo burattino Arthur, ma aveva anche infangato il suo stesso nome, rendendolo capro espiatorio della rovina del suo Paese, e realizzando esattamente il contrario dell'ideale per cui Arthur si era sempre battuto: Albion, un Paese libero ed unito.

La visione di Mordred si modificò ancora, e c'era Arthur al centro della sala del trono, che declamava a gran voce: 'Nomino mio successore alla guida del nostro Paese, Morgana Rogers!' Morgana si fece avanti e prese la mano di Arthur sorridendo, e Morgause, nella penombra di un angolo della sala, guardava la scena con soddisfazione.

L'ultima cosa che Mordred vide fu Arthur, sdraiato in un letto in una pozza di sangue, e Morgause con un coltello in mano... la visione svanì.

Mordred aprì gli occhi, sbarrandoli esterrefatto per l'orrore di quello che la visione di Morgause gli aveva mostrato. Si girò a guardare Morgana e vide che nei suoi occhi c'era una luce terrificante: sorrideva entusiasta per quello che a Mordred faceva venire da vomitare. Non capiva come sua sorella potesse trovare eccitante uno scenario così orribile.

A Mordred quello sguardo ricordò quello che Morgana aveva tanti anni prima, quando lui le disse che Emrys era Merlin: la follia che emanava quell'espressione lo spaventava adesso come lo spaventò allora, e davvero faticava a riconciliare il suo ricordo di Morgana dolce, compassionevole e gentile, con la persona che aveva davanti adesso. E ricordò che Morgana aveva incontrato Morgause dopo aver conosciuto lui, e sempre più si convinse che quella megera avesse a che fare con il cambiamento di sua sorella. Non sapeva ancora cosa le avesse fatto, ma si giurò che lo avrebbe scoperto. Lo doveva a Morgana, lo doveva alla persona che gli aveva salvato la vita quando era ancora un bambino piccolo e solo, spaventato dai suoi poteri e da quello che riusciva a fare.

Arthur era esausto.

Benché non avessero fatto nulla di particolare quel giorno, erano state ore emotivamente molto faticose: dover spiegare a tutti quello che gli era successo, doversi giustificare con loro e vedere nei loro occhi il sospetto che stesse mentendo, sebbene per poco tempo, lo aveva davvero sfinito. E poi Merlin... La sua presenza era rassicurante, e la sua vicinanza lo calmava, ma bastava un suo casuale tocco, uno sfioramento, una carezza... E il suo cervello andava a fuoco, così come il suo corpo.

Il ricordo della notte precedente era rimasto per tutto il giorno con lui: aver assaporato per la prima volta il suo corpo, ed essersi unito con lui fino a sentire la sua anima traboccare nella propria, lo aveva cambiato molto. Era come se fossero stati destinati da sempre a diventare finalmente una cosa sola, ed aveva la sensazione che non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.

Il fatto che Merlin lo avesse provocato così sfacciatamente quella mattina, e che gli avesse dimostrato il suo potere, lo aveva eccitato in un modo incredibile, e per tutto il giorno era rimasto teso come una corda di violino, in attesa che il suo stregone mantenesse la promessa di farlo impazzire quella sera. Ed ora finalmente era sera.

Si sdraiò stancamente sul suo letto, e quelle coperte candide erano la cosa più bella che avesse visto tutto il giorno. Merlin era rimasto in salone a parlottare con Gaius, e immaginava che ne avrebbe avuto ancora per molto, quindi chiuse gli occhi pensando di rilassarsi un attimo prima che arrivasse Merlin.

La cosa successiva che sentì fu un solletico sull'orecchio destro, che lui cercò di scacciare con un gesto della mano. Dopo qualche secondo il solletico tornò e lui, controvoglia, aprì gli occhi. La sveglia sul suo comodino segnava le 2.03. Aveva dormito più di 3 ore senza nemmeno rendersene conto! Si girò sul fianco opposto e il suo cuore saltò un battito quando vide il viso di Merlin, poggiato sul cuscino accanto a lui che gli sorrideva.

"Ciao." sussurrò Merlin, accarezzandogli la guancia coperta da un accenno di barba bionda.

"Ciao stregone." gli rispose Arthur, avvicinandosi al suo volto e posandogli un delicato bacio sulle labbra. "Da quanto sei qui?" chiese il biondo, a un soffio dal viso del suo uomo.

"Un po'..." rispose il moro, "eri così angelico mentre dormivi, non me la sono sentita di svegliarti. Ah, a proposito... Nel sonno hai pronunciato un paio di volte il mio nome. Spero che stessi facendo dei sogni piacevoli..."

"Onestamente non ricordo, ma sicuramente se c'eri tu erano bei sogni."

Il sorriso luminoso di Merlin lo fece sorridere a sua volta, e in fondo era sempre stato così: non aveva mai sopportato quando il suo amico gli teneva il broncio, o era di malumore... Pensò lucidamente per la prima volta che il suo sorriso era il raggio di sole che gli aveva sempre illuminato le giornate.

Abbassando lo sguardo, si rese conto che Merlin era sotto le coperte con lui (ma quando ci si era messo, sotto alle coperte? E per lo più nudo... Non ricordava di essersi spogliato?), e addosso non aveva nulla. Un fremito gli percorse la schiena, e il suo corpo si scaldò istantaneamente: abbassò la testa e annusò profondamente l'odore che emanava dal suo amante, poggiandogli le labbra nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla. Lo baciò in quel punto a bocca aperta, la sua lingua che andò a cercare la pulsazione del suo cuore sotto la pelle. Merlin emise un sospiro tremolante, e disse: "Spero non ti dispiaccia, quando sono venuto in camera dormivi tutto vestito buttato sul letto, e io mi sono preso la libertá di liberarti degli abiti e coprirti."

Arthur continuò a depositare lievi baci sul suo collo, come a rispondere che no, non gli dispiaceva affatto, e ogni tanto sporgeva la lingua per lasciare tracce umide sulla pelle calda di Merlin. Le mani del moro si infilarono sotto la coperta, e Arthur sentì la punta delle sue dita sfiorargli la schiena in una carezza piena di reverenza.

Merlin parlò di nuovo, con un filo di voce: "Mi sei mancato."

"Anche tu... E starti vicino tutto il giorno non ha aiutato. Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, tutto il giorno, ed evidentemente anche mentre dormivo. Ripeto che non so cosa mi hai fatto, ma mi hai davvero rapito il cuore e l'anima."

Merlin lo guardò con quei suoi occhi lucenti e azzurri, con uno sguardo pieno d'amore, come a dirgli che per lui era lo stesso, che le loro anime ormai esistevano solo quando erano unite.

Poi però ridacchiò con un'espressione dolce, e rispose: "In questo momento, riesco a pensare solo al tuo corpo... E per tutta la giornata non ho pensato ad altro. Se avessi potuto, ti avrei tenuto chiuso in questa stanza per ore, senza lasciarti modo di scapparmi."

"E chi ti dice che avrei voluto scappare?" Arthur sollevò una gamba, abbracciando con essa il corpo di Merlin, che accompagnò quel movimento con una mano. Le sue dita seguirono il profilo del bacino di Arthur, la sua natica muscolosa che si tendeva, e poi la sua coscia calda che salì fino a circondare il suo bacino. Il tallone del piede di Arthur si puntò dietro alla coscia del moro, e lo avvicinò a sé, facendo finire a contatto i loro corpi.

Entrambi rabbrividirono, e Arthur non poté pensare ad altro che ad avventarsi sulle labbra di Merlin con foga affamata. In un attimo il mago socchiuse le labbra carnose, e lasciò libero accesso alla lingua del suo amante, che si fece strada prepotentemente nella sua bocca.

Un sospiro gonfiò il petto del mago, che sorrise quando sentì il modo tutto particolare in cui Arthur sussurrò il suo nome: "Mi farai impazzire, Merlin..."

Questi prese la palla al balzo, e non se lo fece dire due volte: sul viso del moro si disegnò un sorriso sornione, e rispose, sempre con un filo di voce "Vuoi davvero che ti faccia impazzire? Lascia fare a me, Sire..."

Arthur sorrise all'uso dell'antico soprannome, e fece per mettersi a cavalcioni di Merlin, quando il moro disse, con finta aria seccata: "Eh no, stasera conduco io il gioco... Te lo avevo promesso, no?"

Con un unico movimento fluido, lo stregone afferrò le spalle del suo Re e lo spinse sul materasso, sedendoglisi in grembo.

Lo sguardo di Arthur si fece scuro dall'eccitazione, e Merlin lo trovò bellissimo così, a bocca socchiusa, ansimante e leggermente rosso in viso. Con una mano scansò le coperte che ancora coprivano in parte i loro corpi, e posò poi le dita nel punto in cui i loro bacini erano a contatto, la loro eccitazione già evidente nei loro corpi. Con il palmo piatto completamente poggiato sulla pelle calda del suo amante, accarezzò languidamente i muscoli della pancia di Arthur, salendo poi fino al suo petto, finendo sul suo collo, circondandoglielo in un gesto a metà fra il dolce e il possessivo.

Arthur fremeva sotto il tocco caldo di Merlin, e lo fissava senza parlare; il moro ricambiò lo sguardo intenso, e gli disse: "Ti fidi di me, Arthur?"

Al che il Re del passato e del futuro rispose: "Sempre, mio Merlin."

Il mago allora spostò la mano dal suo collo, ed afferrò le sue mani, intrecciando le loro dita. Sollevò le braccia di Arthur, chinandosi a dargli un bacio sguaiato, a bocca aperta, fatto di lingue che si rincorrevano e saliva, dopodiché, con le labbra ancora poggiate a quelle del suo amante, sussurrò un incantesimo e corde magiche, d'oro come i suoi occhi, circondarono i polsi di Arthur.

A differenza della mattina precedente, questa volta il biondo se lo aspettava, quindi non fece altro che chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi nelle mani del mago.

A Merlin sembrava incredibile che il Re, abituato a dare comandi e direttive, sotto al suo tocco e al suo sguardo diventasse così malleabile, e questo lo eccitava moltissimo. Il respiro di Arthur era già accelerato, e Merlin iniziò a ricoprire di baci e morsi leggeri tutto il suo petto, scendendo lentamente, senza mai smettere di sfiorarlo lascivamente con i polpastrelli.

Arthur era ancora ad occhi chiusi, e la sua espressione sconvolta e rapita, perso com'era nelle sensazioni, era una delle cose più meravigliose che avesse mai visto.

L'audace discesa di Merlin continuò, fino a raggiungere l'inguine di Arthur, su cui poggiò le labbra, strappando ad Arthur un sussulto muto - era evidente che faceva fatica a non lottare contro i legacci che gli bloccavano le mani.

Merlin sfiorò con la lingua l'incavo fra la coscia e l'inguine del suo amante, soffiando poi sullo stesso punto. Arthur rabbrividì ed emise qualcosa di simile alla fusione fra un grugnito e il suo nome... Il moro sorrise soddisfatto, era ipnotico sapere di avere quell'effetto su di lui, ed era ben deciso a sfruttare la situazione appieno.

A pochi centimetri dal centro dell'eccitazione di Arthur, Merlin alzò lo sguardo come a voler richiamare l'attenzione del suo Re, a volergli dire GUARDAMI! e lui, comandato da quel primordiale potere che li univa, spalancò gli occhi sul suo mago: Merlin si perse per un istante nell'azzurro profondo del suo sguardo, che circondava il nero delle pupille esageratamente dilatate.

La sua lingua iniziò quindi un'esplorazione della parte più intima del suo amante, e Merlin non riuscì a sopprimere un gemito mentre, occhi negli occhi con Arthur, schiudeva le labbra finalmente per accoglierlo dentro il calore della sua bocca.

Il Re, ormai spogliato di qualsiasi residuo di orgoglio e altezzosità, si sciolse travolto dalla sensazione della bocca di Merlin attorno a sé... Quello che gli stava facendo probabilmente era illegale, pensò, e non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a non impazzire mentre il suo amante continuava a guardarlo fisso negli occhi, con quell'espressione deliziosamente sfrontata in volto.

La mente di Arthur iniziava ad annebbiarsi, eccitato oltremodo dal fatto di essere legato e quindi completamente sottomesso alle azioni del suo amante. Un brivido lo scosse quando la bocca di Merlin risalì lentamente, fino a che il freddo dell'aria a contatto con la sua pelle bollente colpì come un pugno nello stomaco il biondo. Sempre guardandolo negli occhi, grugnì nervoso il suo nome, incoraggiandolo a non fermarsi, a continuare quello che stava facendo. Ma Merlin gli rispose sfacciatamente: "Lascia fare a me... Non avrai di che lamentarti..."

Arthur si arrese allora, e gettò la testa all'indietro sui cuscini per cercare di scaricare la tensione che lo stava devastando.

Merlin si alzò, allontanandosi di un poco da lui, e il Re sentì la sua mancanza immediatamente. Dopo poco sentì di nuovo il letto abbassarsi sotto il peso del corpo del moro, e le sue mani roventi che lentamente gli divaricavano le gambe, per poi sollevargliele. Arthur puntò i piedi sul materasso e attese, rabbrividendo di piacere al pensiero di quello che Merlin stava per fargli.

Le mani dello stregone tornarono a posarsi sul suo corpo, accarezzandogli i muscoli torniti delle cosce e scendendo fino al centro delle sue natiche; il solo tocco delle sue mani in quel punto del suo corpo lo stava facendo impazzire.

E se pensava di aver sentito tutto, nella vita, Arthur si rese conto che si sbagliava... quando Merlin si unì finalmente a lui, il biondo Re perse completamente la ragione: tutto era Merlin, Merlin e solo Merlin.

La sensazione della vicinanza della sua pelle, sentirsi una persona sola uniti nel piacere dell'amplesso, il suo sguardo adorante che gli accarezzava l'anima erano quasi troppo, troppo. E Merlin era il cielo ed il mare, la terra ed il fuoco: in quel giovane dagli occhi antichi si concentravano tutte le forze della natura, e adesso erano tutte lì per lui, al suo servizio, a sollevarlo e portarlo in una dimensione che era solo loro, dove si persero completamente, fin quando i loro corpi all'unisono esplosero in un caleidoscopio di piacere che li devastò fino alla più remota fibra del loro essere.

Ed Arthur giacque lì, ormai libero dai legacci magici che lo avevano inchiodato al letto e che avevano amplificato le sue sensazioni, e tenne Merlin abbracciato, entrambi svegli, fino alle prime luci dell'alba, appagati e sconvolti dalla potenza del legame che li univa.

Un'unione di anime, si ripeteva Arthur mentre accarezzava i capelli di Merlin, dandogli delicati baci sulla fronte. Le nostre anime si sono ritrovate. Ora siamo finalmente completi.


End file.
